


An Eternity with Darkness

by Lucifeara



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Magic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, References to Drugs, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 153,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifeara/pseuds/Lucifeara
Summary: §ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.§ had an issue with the email I used to store this story. Still having an issue with it.Darkness lives in this world. I am darkness and darkness is me.Young Imperia Nightingale and her younger brother Soran Aster are lost and alone. Their dragon parents are missing and they have to learn to survive. Darkness is the only thing Imperia knows. The longer she dwells in it the harder it is for her to get away from it. Tricked into joining a dark guild she has no idea how deep she is until she can no longer see the light. Until darkness is all she knows and all she feels. When her guild is destroyed and she has nowhere to turn, she joins fairytail. Can their light bring her back from the edge?Canon divergence. There will be a few canon things in here but not much and more of a thing with my own twist.





	1. A lost beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ***ON HIATUS*** Hey apparently my emails hate me and just refuse to let me open my documents. As soon as I fix the problem I will post the finished chapters!!
> 
> *I plan to rewrite this eventually as i practice my writing style, plot planning, and character development. I do hope those of you who have given this a chance will give it another when I do the rewrite. I will hopefully have a beta when I do that and hopefully be better at character depth and story building. My phone is having issues and I'm worried I'll need a new one (the tortures of electronics!) So in order to not lose what I have written I will continue to post until I can do the rewrite.*
> 
> So I decided to write about something thats been in my head for some time now. 
> 
> This gets better I promise!
> 
> Don't hate me its my first time trying to write. Many stories on here have helped to inspire me! Along with songs and many more. Tags are there as warnings. This isn't going to be a happy place. It does have some dark moments, blood and gore. I only own my own characters. Honestly there are quite a few lol. I will add more tags as I go. For now this is what I have

"Come on soran we have to hurry before the gate closes." I can see the light from the eclipse gate up ahead. "Not much farther" my dark purple hair flies in the wind getting in my face, my light blue tunic flapping against my thighs. My sandal clad feet pound against the dirt. Fear and excitement clash against each other in my chest and my hand is shaking where it grasps my brothers tiny hand. We have to get through that gate with the others. Momma said we must go with the others so that we can survive. "I see them Peria!" Soran yells green locks falling into his bright blue eyes. Up ahead I see the small group gathered. Her bright smile and chocolate honey eyes in our direction. I stop and pick Soran up and use what energy I have left in my legs to run the rest of the way. Her hand reaches out, a laugh in her voice. "Don't worry we weren't going to leave without you". Setting Soran down I gasp for air. "Nah I knew you wouldn't" I joke feeling my chest heave from all the running. I notice red eyes staring at me so full of anger and worry. I meet his eyes. My dark purple meeting his red. Its a battle of Amaranth and blood I glance away as I bend over hands on my knees ,my heart hurts. I wish I could have said goodbye to momma and pappa. I can feel the tears threatening to fall. I feel like I've cried a river already. How the tears can still fall beats me, but I have to remember my super important mission. Pappa said I have to be here and its up to me to help everyone cross through the gate. Standing back up I look around. My heart hurts once more as I see everyone looking unsure of whats about to happen. I glance down to Soran his hands gripping his little gray tunic nervously his lip trembles. I pull him into a hug "shh its alright I will be right here next to you the whole time." He nods his tiny head. "Okay everyone hold hands and remember not to let go and don't be afraid little ones. We Will go in together and come back out together" I grab Sorans hand again smiling down at my baby brother. I felt a hand grab for mine turning I see him, his red eyes looking anywhere but at me. Pink tinge on his cheeks. "Hehe never held a girls hand before have you?" I ask with a smirk. All I recieve is a growl of warning. "Alright children. Lets go" she says in her singsong voice. Taking a deep breath I step forward with the others. Into the white light and through the gate. At first there was nothing just bright light. My thoughts raced as my heart pounded. It felt like forever in wait. Thoughts swirled, shapes and colors moving and shifting. I felt Soran squeeze my hand so I held tighter. Panic squeezed my heart and magic surged through my veins. "Calm down its going to be alright" a soothing voice says to me but its far away or to my left I'm not really sure. "I need you to calm down Imperia your magic is clashing with the...." Everything is moving and swirling and I'm afraid. I pull Soran closer to me and wrap my arm around him. Hes trembling. I vaguely remember I'm supposed to hold on, I went to tighten my other hand but there was nothing, nothing but the feeling of hurtling through the stars. I open my eyes looking around stars above and trees below me. The beauty of it all causing me to lose my breath. The ground seems to be getting closer. Better hold onto Soran a little tighter maybe turn so he doesn't get hurt. Then darkness enveloped me. 

We awoke in a field. Soran was in my arms clinging tightly. My arms around his back. How did we get here? Where are we? I look around trying to remember.... What was I supposed to remember? I have a strange feeling that there was something important we were supposed to do. But its a mystery as to what. A stronge sense of loss as though I've lost something very precious fills me and I feel tears gather in my eyes. Who or what I am crying for I can't remember but the sadness is still there. The feeling of being utterly alone in the world. Arms squeeze my mid section and I glance down to see Soran. Sky blue eyes wide with worry. "Peria? Where's momma and Pappa? I'm hungry". He asks in a tiny voice

"I don't know Sor. I'm sure they aren't too far away." I ruffle his emerald colored hair attempting to sound light hearted even though worry is at the edge of my mind. I can't sense my dad anywhere, that thought worries me. Moving Soran so we can stand I take a look around. This place isn't familiar to me at all. I take a deep breath tasting the air. Trying to find a familiar smell but all I can smell is the fresh air and the grass that surrounds us. Confusion wrinkles my brow. Wasn't there something important I was supposed to do? I catch a wiff of bread on the wind. Its faint but its there. Must be a town in that direction. "Come on bird boy. Lets head this way and see if theres a town" maybe they could help us figure out where we are? Grabbing his hand we start walking. Its a while before we reach the town. The buildings here look strange. We stop by some trees near the edge of the town. I watch people as they walk by heading this way and that. I take a breath trying to take in all the smells at once. There are so many. People, food, the dingy street smell that hides in the underbelly of all cities. Wrinkling my nose I turn to Soran. A bad feeling raising its ugly head in my stomach. "I'm not sure where we are. This place seems strange, so stick close to me and don't let go of my hand kay?" He nods his head. Bright blue eyes watching me with love and worry. Turning back to the town and glancing up and down the street I take a tentative step forward. When suddenly there is a flash of white wings and then a small gray cat with stripes stands before me wearing a pink tube top and shorts. 

"This town is dangerous and it's run by a dark guild. You'd do best to avoid it." It takes a moment for my brain to process what she is saying.... Cats don't talk.. Do they? They certainly don't wear clothes and carry bags with them. Her eyes are a bright orange color. There's a loud squeal next to me that makes my ears ring and Soran is darting to the cat. 

"Wow You can talk? Thats amazing! Peria!! She can talk isn't that awesome?" His eyes fill with excitement and wonder. He is dancing back and forth between me and the strange cat chattering happily about nature and all of its wonders.

"I'm not an ordinary cat. I am an exceed." The strange creature gives a sniff and turns back to the town. "Neither of You should be here. There are bad people in this town. The dark guild that runs the place recruits young children. You both should go home to your families." Soran stops his dancing as sadness overwhelms him.

"We don't know where our parents are at." Sadness fills his voice. Oh what I wouldn't give to chase away that sadness. The cat turns and gives him a sad look. Sighing she reaches out a hand and places it gently on his shoulder. Suddenly my stomach growls in a loud protest of hunger, white hot embarrassment fills me. This startles the exceed and she looks back and forth between us for a moment before giving a huff. "Follow me. And don't touch my stuff. I'll give you some food and directions to a better town." With that she begins to walk, Soran's eyes lighting up at the possibility of food. I reluctantly follow. The walk is relatively short as we come up on a small camp deeper into the woods. I watch as the cat goes about setting up the fire and pulling a small pot towards it. I watch as she gracefully cuts carrots and other things placing them in the pot over the fire. Curiosity has me biting my tongue. She seems nice but I watch as she glances back towards the town like she's listening for foot steps. I don't hear anything besides the animals in the forest that surround us. And Soran's chatter about various herbs that would go well with different foods. It amazes me the knowledge he has of plants. Momma taught him everything she could before..... Before what? Why can't I remember? Suddenly a bowl is infront of me the smell of the stew hitting my nose. "Thank you" the cat grunts in response. I take a bite as tears spring into my eyes. I'm worried and afraid, something tells me we won't be finding our parents for a very long time. I can't remember anything but that feeling is there. I finish eating and watch the clouds in the sky. Trying my hardest not to cry infront of Soran. If I did that he would never stop crying since he is far to empathetic. Turning to look at him I watch as he places his hands on the ground, I watch as tiny pink flowers begin to bloom though I can't remember what their names are. He gathers a few in his hands standing he walks over to the cat. "Thank you for the meal. That was very kind of you." He hands her the tiny bouquet of flowers. She seems surprised to see them. Reaching her hand out she hesitantly takes them from his tiny hands. A small tear forms in her eyes her face holds a melancholy look as she watches Soran walk away to sit next to me. Picking his bowl up he finishes his meal. I turn to look at the cat again as many emotions cross her face as she stares at us.

"What are your names?" Her voice startles me from my musings.

"My name is Soran Aster!" He claims proudly.

"Imperia Nightingale. Soran is my little brother." She seems stunned slightly but recovers quickly. 

"My name is Elodie and I am from a world called Elodas." I give her a strange look. 

"Is that another country or something?" 

"No it is my home world. Much like this place but vastly different. I was sent here by my Queen to make sure it is safe. Bad things are happening in my world. She fears for the new generation to come." A sad look comes into her eyes. "She told me I would receive pink flowers from a dragon with the name of a flower traveling with one who's name is commanding much like that of the imperial kingdom." She looks at us then a laugh in her voice. "Thats so silly because neither of you are dragons. You're both just a couple of kids." 

I give her a smirk. Mischief lighting my eyes. "Well we were raised by dragons and we know dragon slayer magic so we are kind of dragons." I give her a wide smile showing her my fangs. My tongue pokes out between my teeth. Her stunned face makes me howl with laughter. "Hahaha that look is so priceless!!" As I clutch my sides laughing I can hear her sputter and get angry. 

"That is a terrible joke to play. You shouldn't say stuff like that!" She huffs. 

"It's not a joke." Soran giggles "our momma is a nature dragon and our pappa is a nebulous dragon." Sadness fills me and my laughter dies down. Where are they? How come I can't sense my dads presence anymore? I can connect with the darkness in the world usually the shadows that surround us and detect his presence. Unless he is really far away since my magic isn't that strong yet its harder for me to stretch it out that far. But something tells me he isn't though. That it will be a very long time before we see our parents again.

Elodie gives a huff and starts to grumble about her queen and visions and other things I am too sad to pay attention to. It's late in the afternoon now the sun making its way to the mountains and beyond the horrizon. I watch as the sky begins to change colors. The deep hues of orange and purple coming to life. Washing the world in a warm glow to ease it into slumber. To ease the minds of those who fear the dark. To make a promise to return the light back to tomorrow.

"My tent isn't very large. But I'm willing to share it with you." Elodie says quietly. I look towards her. There is sadness in her eyes as she watches the sky. She looks so lonely her small arms wrapped around her knees making her seem even smaller than she is. Soran gives a yawn. Yeah sleep sounds nice. We can start looking for answers tomorrow. I follow Elodie and Soran to the small tent as darkness begins to fall. Crawling in next to Soran with Elodie wrapped in his arms. My mind begins to wonder. I can't help the niggling feeling that I've forgotten someone or something. The feeling of loss like I lost some important things somewhere makes me sad. As sleep begins to claim me angry red eyes flash in my mind. My dreams are filled with swirling colors and a voice. "Calm down imperia. Don't release your magic. It Will react to the magic surrounding us. Its okay don't be afraid. I'm here I've got you." I try to move away from the voice. Magic sings through my veins and I can't help but wince as pain makes my arms burn. Looking down I can see darkness crawling up my arms. Long lines traveling to my elbows and heading farther, spider webs of black that begin to claim me. Soran is in my arms crying as I hold him tightly, I look around shapes like bodies are near me but I cant reach them. "IMPERIA!" Someone screams. A flash of pink hair is near me and reaching out. Red eyes look scared. A hand comes out of the darkness tiny and fragile looking. Her brown eyes and blue hair flash by. But I cant stop it. I cant stop my magic from surrounding me and Soran. I can't reach their hands. Oh God's what is happening. Two boys stand by reaching for her. Her blonde hair and honey eyes looking around frantically. Darkness so much darkness. Where are we? What is happening. "It will be alright my girl". Dad? "Dad!" Wind in my hair as we soar through the night sky. I can almost touch the stars. I look down at my dads black and shiny scales. They reflect the night sky in them. I can hear him laugh as he dips and turns. I squeel in joy. "Faster pappa!" His giant wings beat a rythym only we can hear as he uses the the cover of darkness to shield us from the world. I can see momma up ahead. Sitting on a cliff holding a small bundle in her large paws. As we reach her she is humming softly. The draconic words carried on the wind as they reach my ears. Oh I love this lullaby it sings of the earth and flowers. Love and happiness. It gives you the feeling of peace as she sings it softly to the green haired boy. "He is so cute! Momma can I see him?" She lowers her giant paws to me. I crawl in and snuggle next to the tiny boy. My heart is so happy. A baby brother! Mom makes dad so happy he laughs so often now I love the sound of it. And Soran such a wonderful addition to our small family. I watch the stars again as they start to swirl and begin to fly. Trees are below me Soran is in my arms. The ground is coming closer. Shield! I need to shield us before we hit the ground I dont want Soran to get hurt. "Protect each other always" momma? I wake up gasping for air. My arms are shaking. Dawn has yet to break. Its just the early morning gray of the world outside. I carefully untangle myself from Soran and Elodie who moved to lay across Soran in the night. I make my way outside of the tent. The lingering feeling of loss and failure heavy from my dreams. I can smell water so I make my way towards a small stream, bending down I splash my face, I wish I could remember what my mind continues to scream at me about forgetting. I should ask Soran what he can remember before we ended up in that field. Determination fills me. No matter what I will protect my brother at all costs! I stand and stretch looking to the sky as if it could hold all the answers I seek. Watching the sunrise has always been my most favorite thing to do. I spot a tree and make my way over to climb it, High in the tree I can see the town. I breath in the early morning air. I need to get stronger and better. That will be the only way I can protect my brother. The sun crests the mountain, birds begin to sing and flit through the trees. I catch a whiff of camp fire and food. Today I will be stronger. Right after breakfast.


	2. Goodnight my angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find themselves in a new town that will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some POV switching here. And it will happen continuously through the rest of this story.

A young boy wonders through the forest lost and abandoned. He has no idea where his father is at and hes so hungry. He doesn't remember anything before waking up all alone. A small girl cries for her mother, all alone in the world is she. Another boy runs frantically looking for his father, screams of worry leaving his lips. Another boy with dark hair cries out in guilt and pain. He killed his father. Another is angry with himself and the world. His father commanding him to end his life, the pain is more than they can bare as the world wakes up and begins another day. All lost souls must choose a path, head for the light or let the anger and darkness consume them.

Third pov

Back in the forest the three companions are traveling down a dirt road. Heading to a new destination. The girl with dark purple hair jumps from tree branch to tree branch. The body of a dancer as she lands with grace. Limber limbs swing from this branch to that. The small green haird boy gathering flowers and talking to the birds that flit down to greet him.

"Be careful kid. You're gonna end up falling" chids the small cat walking along the path. She is on a mission to make sure its safe for the eggs that will arrive soon. Its been a few months since she found the two kids who nearly wondered into that town. She has grown attached to them and finds herself worrying over them like a mother worries for her own children. Finding them clothes wasn't too difficult but she's beginning to run low on jewel. They are going to have to find some form of work soon and a place to stay for the winter months to come. Elodie usually just chases mice out of small bakeries for the towns people she comes across. It gave her enough jewel to survive on her own, But with two kids in tow she might need to consider finding something that pays better and possibly more permanent. Both children possess magic. Maybe they could join a guild of some kind, take on quests. That way she could care for them both without worry. Oak Town isn't too far ahead of them now. None of them have heard the rumors of the mercenary guild that controls the town and resides there. "When will we Stop to eat." Imperia lands next to the cat her stomach making itself known to the world.

"My word kid all you ever think about is food." Elodie rolls her eyes. "We need jewel so we will need to find work as soon as we get to town and we will need to find a place to stay since the tent really isn't big enough and it will get cold soon" Soran happily munches on some herbs he found. Gaining strength and magic from the earth.

"What town is this?" Purple eyes flash with curiosity as they near the edge of town. Pack slung over her back. Wearing black ripped leggings small sneakers and a ripped t-shirt.

"How did you manage to rip another shirt?" Orange eyes flash with annoyance.

Imperia snickers. "Hey not my fault the tree branch got in my way."

"Trees don't get in your way Peria. You just don't care to move out of their way." Soran says with a sigh. His little blue jeans and t-shirt impeccably clean even though he's always digging in the dirt.

As the two begin to bicker back and forth they fail to notice the man watching from the shadows.

Imperia's pov

I am starving! I didn't eat much this morning too excited to discover a new town. We wonder through looking for help wanted signs of any kind, going from shop to shop. The people here are strange and watch us with worried eyes. I wonder what makes them so worried? I can feel a presence following us. This person has been not far behind since we entered the town. My stomach tightens with worry. Whoever they are they best leave us alone I might not be the best fighter but I can still pack a punch. Oh who am I kidding? I don't really know how to fight. Elodie has some military experience but not very much. She told us stories of protecting her queen and best friend until she was sent here on a mission. We come across a bar of some sort. Help wanted sign on the dirty window. "You kids stay out here. I'll go in and see about some work. Imperia stay out of trouble!" She scolds me. I smirk at her. The feeling of nostalgia taking hold of me. Poppa always said I was always into trouble and never out of it. A pang hits my heart. We have traveled everywhere and not once did I sense him or momma. Once very briefly I sensed something familiar. Arcane magic that made the acrid taste of metal and fear fill my mouth. Sighing I take a look around. I have yet to mention the person who followed us. They could just be curious about the talking cat.

"Peria that man in the alley way has been watching us since we got to town." Soran whispers low enough only I can hear him.

"I know. I just didn't want to worry Elodie. Should be nothing probably just curious about the weird cat." I snicker some people freak out and run away others just get a really blank look on their faces when they notice that Elodie can speak. Its worse when she's flying or in her larger form. Could you imagine a 5' 4" cat standing before you. Talking as if thats completely normal. Elodie is a mystery but I love her none the less. She can fly and change into a larger form. Its funny because her breasts get larger and she has long lean and muscled legs, men don't know what to say or do. She uses that to her advantage when necessary.

The man steps from the shadows. Heading towards us. My body tenses as my fists clench. Great just great. Suddenly the door to the bar opens and out steps a giant of a man. Hes covered in muscles and tattoos and has dirty blond hair. Bright green eyes take in our appearance and then land on the man from they alley. "Crispin. I'll ask ye kindly ta leave my new tenants alone."

"Oh Come now I was only heading in fer a drink. My Jewell is still good here is it not?" His yellow eyes are blood shot. His teeth are broken and gray. A strange symbol rests on his cheek. He smells of sweat and alcohol. The giant gives a grunt and steps aside allowing the other to walk through.

"You best stay on yer toes in this town. A lot of bad people live here." Elodie walks out of the bar papers in hand and a smile on her face, she is in her larger form right now.

"Looks like we might be here for awhile." She gives us a look that leaves no room for arguing. She turns to the giant and shakes his hand. "I can't thank you enough for this opportunity." He gives a nod and turns his head.

"Follow me. I'll take ye to the apartment." We follow him around the corner there's a row of buildings here. He turns into a stairwell and starts to head up. The walls have cracks in them and it smells a bit musty. The railing in the stairs is missing in the middle. I can see where someone tried to repair a hole at some point. He leads us to a door at the end of the short hallway. Handing Elodie the keys he gestures for her to unlock the door. The room is small but has furniture. A tiny lacrima tv on a small stand in the corner. The kitchen is small but useable. As Elodie and Soran begin to explore I walk in and stand in the center. Turning to the giant I take in his appearance. He looks mean. Like he could punch you and send you through a wall with very little effort.

"Didn't yer momma tell ya 'twas rude ta stare?" He glares at me. I stifle a giggle. He might look mean but his eyes don't hold any form of hatred in them.

"Just trying to figure you out." I shrug and give another look around. There's a small bookshelf in the corner. A few books placed here and there. I only know how to read a little bit. I watch as Elodie comes back into the room.

"Its perfect thank you for allowing us to stay here." She bows her head in gratitude. The man grunts.

"Ye start at 6. I'll be here ta show ye the ropes. My brother Cayo will be here as well, I'll be headin for the guild to run the bar there shortly. Don' let the men harass ye. Should ye need anything Cayo is just down the hall." With that said he turned to leave.

"Wait whats your name?" I blurt out. He turns to me with a sigh.

"The names Nick Tracer. Ye best stay away from the guild members. They won't hesitate to get ya ta join. 'Ts no place for a lass like ye." He leaves us then. Walking back down the hallway. What a strange thing to say. Why would he not want us to join the guild? Wouldn't we make more money that way?

After settling in I decide to wonder around a bit. The bar I discovered has a small restaurant next to it. Both owned by Nick but his younger brother Cayo runs them while his brother runs the bar at the guild. Cayo is interesting he has dark brown shaggy hair and green eyes like his brother. He has the same symbol as that crispy man on his neck.

"Whats that symbol on your neck mean?" Cayo glances at me as he finishes a sandwich. Elodie taking orders out as I sit in the kitchen with Cayo.

"Its the emblem for the phantom lord guild. Me and Nick grew up here. Joined when we were young. Saved up enough money to open this place."

"Whats it like in the Guild?" Curiosity is my weakness. He turns to me then. Wiping his hands in his apron.

"Its a dark guild and not a place for you to go bothering people at." Almost as if he read my thoughts. "They Don't look kindly upon weak mages. Only the strong survive there." His eyes take on a deep sadness. I want to press matters but theres a loud clatter outside. Rushing out I see Elodie cleaning up some dishes as a man in purple stands before her. His magic aura is almost suffocating in it's intensity and I can't bring myself to meet the strangers eyes as he looks at me.

"Get some new help Cayo?" His voice is smooth like silk and oil. Before I know what I'm doing I've used mist to gather myself infront of Elodie trying to protect her from this man. He laughs then. "Oh some fighting spirit this one has."

"Sorry master Jose. They are new to town." Cayo is cut off as the man named Jose holds his hands up.

"No its quite alright. I must have just startled the girl." I chance a glance up. Still unable to meet his eyes. His white teeth gleaming against his mustached face. "Thats some interesting magic you've got there. Mind showing me a bit more?" Interesting? My mind flashes to a time that seems like forever ago.

"Demon child! You carry the magic of a demon. Thats why your mother gave you to the dragon!" One of the boys from the village nearby taunts.  
"She was so horrified by your magic she couldn't stand the sight of you." His friend dances around pointing his finger at me.  
"My parents say to never trust you. You will bring nothing but chaos and destruction." A rock slams into my face the smell of coppee reaches my nose as the scarlet burns a trail down the side of my face. Tears spring forward as I run away. Back to my poppa. "Yeah run away demon!"

I reach our cave. Hiding in the shadows afraid they will find me. "Whats wrong baby?" Turning I see my dad. Stretched out in the cave. A large foot resting against the wall. I burst into tears. "I..i just wanted to be their friend. But they hate me. They called me a demon." As I cry he moves closer. "No one has a heart as big as yours. No one shows the love that you show the world. You are no more of a demon than I am the prince of darkness my dear girl. Never forget that the right people will love you for exactly who you are."  
I jolt as I slam back into reality

I reach up to place my fingers against the long faded scar on my brow. How could anyone find my magic interesting? It's dark as night, mist so black it puts fear in even the most seasoned warrior. Glancing up I watch as the man waits patiently. Deciding its not really a big deal I stomp my foot. A wall of pure dark matter shoots infront of me. It blocks out the sun leaving the room in darkness except for the light lacrimas around, it also absorbs magic attacks. It could be nearly impenetrable although I've never really tried to fight anyone. Smiling blood colored eyes fill my vision. Pink hair in the corner. That feeling like I've forgotten something eats at me once again. I release the wall watching as it turns into mist and disappears.

"My that was very impressive. Have you ever thought about joining a guild?" Jose asks. It seems like a harmless question.

Before I can answer the door jingles. Nick is there looking angry and worried. He glances at me and then Jose. "Hey! You! kid whatever yer name is. I've got a job for ya. Run these papers down to the market. Go ask for a woman named Polly. Its a list of things for the store."

I walk over and grab the papers. Forgetting about the question Jose asked me.

"Alright yeah sure. See ya Elodie and Cayo. Nice talking to you Jose." I give a wave and a smile as I run out of the shop. Woohoo! A job! Elodie wouldn't let me help around the shops she worked at in our travels. I'm gonna ace this just you watch and see!

Elodies pov

What a strange man. His magic is nearly menacing but he spoke to Imperia like she wasn't just some kid with scary magic, but a kid with interesting magic. I've seen what the girl can do. Her magic almost pulsing and alive in its darkness. The first time I saw it I was afraid I'll admit that. But after a while I realized her magic isn't inherently dark thats just the color it comes out. Like when I use my wing the magic pulses orange. Or when Soran makes flowers glow its a sea green color. I glance to Nick as I finish cleaning the mess I made. I was so nervous for my first day I nearly dropped everything when that man came in. Maybe he's misunderstood? Like Imperia. I've watched her shy away from other children. She must have met some mean kids that didn't accept her magic I muse to myself. Soran told me about some kids pushing her into the river once. She cut her knee pretty badly but gave them a big smile and left shrugging her shoulders, he said she got up out if the river and walked away like nothing happened.

"Don't let her join the guild." Cayo whispers to me. I'm back in the kitchen now. Hushed voices in the dining area.

"Why not?" I ask. Is it really that bad?

"Its not place for such a sweet girl like her. That place changes you and not in a good way." Shaking his head he walks out the back door. Pulling a pack of smokes out of his pocket as he goes. The two brothers don't seem so bad off. They obviously own this place and the bar next door and also get paid to run the bar at the guild hall. Worry eats at me, they are smart kids I doubt they will join the guild in this town.

After closing the small restaurant and heading home for the night. Imperia bouncing happily along holding a few jewell for a job well done. "Look Elodie I can finally help you buy us things!" She exclaims proudly. I shake my head at her as we make our way to the apartment. Soran kept himself occupied studying the books and things Nick brought him about the local plants.

"Alright time for dinner and then bath time." I state as we walk through the door. Soran running to me and giving me a tight hug.

"You wont believe the plants they have around here. I want to go explore and see all of them!"

"Yes yes maybe Imperia could take you out tomorrow?" I glance at the girl.

"Oooh an adventure. Sounds boring no way." She crosses her arms and turns, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Ah come on Peria. It will be fun and I will keep you out of trouble for a whole day!" Soran pleads. Giving Imperia his best sad eyes. Sighing dramatically she turns to him.... And flops on the floor flinging her arm across her eyes.

"Oh the horror! No trouble? An adventure with my brother? How has my life come to this point of pure torture?" She wails dramatically. Soran pounces on her giggling loudly.

"It won't be so bad Imperia!" Soran says as he attacks his sister. I shake my head as they wrestle around the tiny living room. Laughter and squeals of joy filling the tiny space, Imperia acting as dramatic as possible. I give a chuckle. These kids deserve happiness and laughter.

Soon after dinner and everyone is dressed for bed. I make my way to tuck Soran in. "Do you know any lullabies?" He asks me with hopeful eyes.

"No not really. My mom was in the military same as my father. Lullabies weren't high on their list of importance." He gives me a sad look. Suddenly he jumps up and grabs my paw dragging me to Imperia's room. She's sitting on her bed watching the moon.

"Peria! Sing Elodie a lullaby! She's never heard one before."

Imperia's pov.

"Never heard a lullaby before? No that won't do." I pat the bed beside me as Soran and Elodie get comfortable. A lullaby? Which one though. Most of the ones I know are in the draconic language. Some words not meant to be translated into human language. Suddenly I remember a song momma sang for us many times before we lost them. The very last night I remember seeing them. I clear my throat trying to force the tears to stay inside.

  
'_Goodnight, my angel_  
_Now it's time to sleep_  
_And still so many things I want to say_  
_Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_  
_And like a boat out on the ocean_  
_I'm rocking you to sleep_  
_The water's dark_  
_And deep inside this ancient heart_  
_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight, my angel_  
_Now it's time to dream_  
_And dream how wonderful your life will be_  
_Someday your child may cry_  
_And if you sing this lullabye_  
_Then in your heart_  
_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_  
_But lullabyes go on and on..._  
_They never die_  
_That's how you And I Will be'_

Sorans pov

I watch as the tears run silently down my sisters cheeks. She must really miss mom and dad. I miss mom and dad. She turns to me then reaching her arms around me. Elodie crawls up by Imperia's head. I hug my big sister closer and bury my face in her stomach, her love will always get us through our darkest days. Sleep edges my mind as I settle in. Hoping to someday see my sister smile when she doesn't notice me watching. That maybe that sad look won't be in her eyes when she thinks I can't see it. 

I dream of flying through the sky. Watching as my sister runs with the other children. There are five of them. Flames dance by as Imperia lets out a roar and a shield blocks the attack. Laughter reaches my ears as momma lands next to them. A laugh in her voice. "Always protect each other Soran you will be the only family you have left some day. I love you my sweet little flower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is by Billy Joel 'lullaby'


	3. A child in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble tends to follow those whose hearts live in chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what planet I'm on.

Imperia's pov.

"Gotta keep up Soran if you want to go on this adventure." I turn to him laughter in my eyes. He pokes his little pink tongue out at me I giggle as we start running again.

"Dammit will you two slow down?" Cayo says behind Soran, panting heavily. Nick wouldn't let us go out alone so he made Cayo watch us so Elodie could get used to the store. Polly came by to help run it and show Elodie a few things. Polly is a sweet girl all honey blonde hair and blue eyes. A scar runs from her forehead to below her chin and across her eye. She luckily didn't lose her vision. I think it makes her look mysterious and doesn't take away from her beauty. She has almost as many tattoos as Nick although he refuses to tell me how many he has. I should know I've been pestering him all morning Tehe!

Flashback

"I'll tell ya how many I have when ya learn to be quiet and stay out of trouble." Standing between all the boxes that fell over looking down at my toes while Nick scolds me.

"Hey maybe they didn't want to be stacked? Maybe they like being scattered across the floor. I wouldn't know cause I don't judge the decisions of some wooden boxes." I cross my arms and look at him. Cocking my hip out like I own the place. Ignoring Crispin as he lays in a heap on the floor. The victim of an avalanche of wood and produce.

"Yer saying they just fell over on their own?"

"Yup! Happens all the time!"

"Oh like the time that tree got in your way and you busted your lip open? Then proceeded to try and rip the tree out of the ground and move it to a new home?" Elodie says with a laugh as she walks by.

"Yes! Exactly! Its a mystery to me why all of this happens. But honest, it just does!" Is my only reply. Nick gives a long and tired sigh.

"Listen here Imp thats not how things work. The trees don't just move into your path and boxes don't just decide to live scattered across the floor."

I gasp in mock outrage. "Are you saying that the universe doesn't just enjoy watching me get into trouble?"

"Yes Imp that's exactly what I'm trying to say."

"Well I've never. That statment is atrocious!" I grab my chest and throw myself over a box hand to my forehead.

"I'm not exactly sure that is the correct use for that word." Polly laughs as she walks in carrying more boxes. "Been reading that book I gave you I see?" Giving her a big toothy smile I nod my head.

"No don' encourage her! Hells fire she will end up acting just like you." Nick grumbles. Using nebulous dragons breath I jump to beside Polly. Its a mist I can use to hide my presence for short periods of time. She jumps and nearly drops her boxes.

"What in the world kid you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Hehe I'd say sorry if I was." My tongue pokes out.

"What kind of magic is that?" Cayo asks as he walks into the back.

"Dragon slayer magic." I shrug like it's a completely normal magic to have.

"Dragon slayer magic? Not possible that form of magic no longer exists!" Polly exlaims loudly.

I give her a quizzical look. "Of course it exists. I'm a Nebulous Dragon Slayer. My dad is the dragon of darkness Ozias!" I launch into an explanation about being raised by my father. How he taught me his magic. How amazing it was to fly across the sky on his back. Oh How I miss my dad.

End of flash back

I give a laugh as we near the edge of town leading to the forest trying to shake off my feelings and memories. Ha giving Nick a hard time sure is fun! Speaking of giving someone a hard time. I glance back to Cayo, sweat beading on his brow. "God what are you, a ninety year old man?" I laugh as he gives me a death glare. We burst through the trees and into a Forrest. Theres a small area with some flowers and Soran darts to them giggling and laughing as he starts to name them. Touching each one as if its precious. I remember mom trying to teach me the names of flowers and plants. At most I can tell you what is edible and what isn't, maybe a few things you can use to treat wounds, other then that the information didn't stick to my brain. I flop down on the grass, Cayo flopping down next to me. I giggle at him. He looks like he might pass out.

"Hells fire kid! Where do you guys get your energy?" He wheezes slightly.

"Hey now. You tried your best. Dont give up! Maybe some day you'll be as fast as me." I give him a smirk as he grumbles under his breath. I lay back watching the sun filter through the trees and decide to take a quick nap. I haven't been getting much sleep lately my nightmares are getting worse. I dream of my dad and my mom. Of being alone and the darkness that lives inside of me. Sighing I close my eyes. Hopefully I don't have any dreams.

I wake with a start. The tail end of a dream leaving my mind almost immediately. What woke me up? Turning I notice Cayo sitting and patiently learning about flowers as Soran shows him the many different kind. A shuffle off to my right catches my attention. I take a deep breath tasting the air. Someone is out there walking through the Forrest. A twig snaps fairly close by. Friend or foe? My body is on high alert when suddenly Cayo is above me, hand reaching for mine. He is glancing around the trees a wild look in his eyes.

"Come on kid lets get back to town. We've been out here for hours." He grasps my hand and yanks me to my feet, he has Soran in his other hand. A loud explosion behind us makes Cayo tense. Gritting his teeth he turns and starts running. I can hear foot steps not far behind us. What is happening? Suddenly a man is infront of us. Dressed in an all black outfit a mask covers his face. Theres a symbol on his shirt in the shape of a demons face with an arrow going through the middle. Cayo growls at the man pushing me and Soran behind him. I tremble slightly as I stare at the man blocking our path.

"Now now what do we have here? Stuck on baby sitting dutie red mage?"

"You lost Snipe? Cause this is phantom lord territory." Cayo sneers at the man. I can feel a presence coming up behind us turning slightly I see another man. He is tall and thinly built. He isn't wearing a shirt and he has the same symbol on his chest as the other man his bald head and dark eyes gleam in the sun. His hands have tiny explosions popping off in them. I gulp as I sense more in the trees we are surrounded.

"No. Its time you phantom lord losers learned your place." The one called Snipe says. The man behind us raises his hands and sends an explosion aimed for us. Darkness surrounds us as I conjure shield. Anger and fear warring with each other, fight or flight eating away at my heart.

"What the hell kid." Cayo says as his vision is blinded.

"Sorry but I cant let them hurt my brother." I reach out for Soran and grasp his tiny hand in mine. Its shaking. I take a deep breath. I might not know much about fighting and causing trouble is all I'm really good at. "Don't worry Soran you'll be safe inside don't try to get out no matter what you hear."

"Okay" his voice is tiny and scared

I dropped shield and form it around Soran only. Looking around there's about seven men and women all with the symbols on them. Emblems is what Cayo called them. "What guild are they from?" I question him quietly.

"Devils grin" he spat the words as if they tasted fowl on his tongue. "There aren't many of them and I would prefer you to head back to town. Head to the guild and warn them of this attack. I'll hold them back." Leave him behind? No that won't do I couldn't live with myself if I left him behind and he got hurt. Suddenly a large red stick is in his hands. He stands at the ready a faint red glow coming from the tip of the stick.

The man with the exploding hands aims another attack. I suck in all the air that I can. A bubbling sound filling the heated silence. 'Nebulous dragons roar!!' The blast hits him in the chest and he's sent flying through the trees. Cayo seems stunned but then smirks and turns to Snipe. "Valley of red!" He shouts and sends a blast of red energy at him. Snipe barely has time to dodge. His shirt singed on his side. A women with gray hair steps forward and conjures a ball of yellow in her hands. "Nebulous dragon battering ram!" a giant black pillar shoots from the ground and I aim it at the women knocking her into another man. The rest of the members begin aiming attacks. I'm scared but I cant let them hurt my brother or my friend. "Nebulous dragon wing of darkness!" I punch at a man who got too close. "Shit!" Turning I see Cayo pinned under Snipe blood on his lip as he kicks and punches.

"Rainbow fire!" Suddenly fire is around us burning the members of devil's grin. I turn and see a man in red with black and white hair. A black line going across his nose and cheeks. His aura is demanding and scary, but I don't have time to focus on him. "Nebulous dragon black talon" I aim the kick for Snipe's face sending him flying. The woman with gray hair is back up her eyes wild and angry.

"You damn brat! How dare you attack me and think you'll get away with it!" She sends a blast at me. No time to dodge so I conjure wall. It absorbs her attack in. The wall rippling with magical energy as it swallows in the attack. I can feel it ripple under my skin like a shockwave of power transfer. Before I can react she aims an attack at the small black mass surrounding Soran. It sends the small shield flying into a tree. I can hear Soran's pained scream as he slams into it. The taste of anger on the tongue. Bitter like an unripe grape, sour and tangy as it ascends down the back of your throat getting caught there and suffocating you as you try to breath past the taste.

I know my eyes reflect the darkness that is in me as I drop my shield and look at the women. Using my dark power tends to change me, makes people fear what lies within my heart. I gather the energy in my hands pure darkness radiates from my core and down my arms. Black spider webs form as I aim the attack at her. "Dark explosion!" Her screams will haunt me for days to come I am sure. She screams a blood curtling scream as the darkness explodes around her. Seeing her own nightmare before her eyes, surely she will go mad from being caged inside of it.

I drop my hands panting hard and shaking. Bodies lay in heaps around us none moving even the slightest. I turn and rush over as fast as my shaking legs will allow me and release the shield around my brother gathering Soran in my arms, he is crying and shaking. I check him over from head to toe a small bruise is forming on his shoulder. "Is it broken?" I ask him. Sitting back he closes his eyes. Being dragon slayers we can assess the damage done to our bodies to make sure nothing is fatal. He opens his eyes and stares at me.

"No just hurts a little. What happened?" He tries to look past me and I shove his face into my chest. I'd rather he not see them. Their bodies burned, twisted and mangled.

"Come on lets get you home." I pick him up and shield him from the chaos around us. Making my way over to Cayo and the man with white and black hair, I avoid looking Cayo in the eyes. I'd rather not see the fear that inevitably lays there.

"That was impressive. You should consider joining phantom lord." I look up at the man with white and black hair. His Black eyes looking at me with something akin to amazement but calculating none the less. Shrugging my shoulders I turn back to Cayo. I chance a glance to his eyes. All I see is worry and a wince of pain.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Soran has a little bruising but otherwise unharmed." I shrug my shoulders.

"We must report this back to the master. He wont be very happy about another guild in our territory."

"Aye the master should be informed. I will stay behind and tie up those who survived." Cayo says as his stick starts to glow and red chains begin to wrap around those across the forest floor. I turn my back not wishing to see which ones lived and which ones didn't. "Do Ya mind walking them back to the bar Totomaru?"

He gives us a look and nods his head. As we follow him through the town I notice people avoid his path. Almost as if he is a God among men. Turning his eyes to me I can almost sense the questions burning in his gaze.

"What type of magic were you using?"

"Mostly the magic my dad taught me. The rest is what I was born with." Shrugging off the feeling of self loathing that comes with using my natural born magic, it's claws always threaten to pull me under. To try and suffocate me in a see of black.

"You are pretty young. How did you get so powerful?"

My mind flashes back to the hours I spent practicing with my dad. My determination to get stronger and protect those that I love the most. Determined to not let the villagers see me as a demon. My Anger causing my power to fluctuate erratically.

"Now Imperia channel that anger and use it for your power. Channel the love to conquer it and make it yours."

"But dad. Every time I use it people fear me. I don't like it." Stupid tears go away. I don't need you sliding down my face.

"Your power isn't scary Imperia. It just exists within you. Which is why you are able to learn nebulous dragon slaying magic. My magic was never meant to be learned by anyone. Your own magic is similar to my magic in a way that made it possible for you to learn to wield it. Someday you will not be able to tell the difference between that which you were born and that which you learned from me."

I stare into his dark eyes. So full of love and pride for me. I swallow past the painful lump. And blink the tears from my eyes. Some day I will earn that pride he has for me. To truly feel like I make him proud in my own way. To feel like I deserve that from him.

"I love You pappa." He gathers me in his paws and holds me close.

"I love you too little bird."  
End

  
"Just lots of practice with my dad." Powerful? I'm weak compared to most. Even this man next to me radiates power. My feeling of weakness is suffocating, I try to breath past the fear and worry. That could have ended very badly for us. We eventually reach the bar and Nick is out front along with a few other members from the guild it would seem.

"Yo crispy pin. Already drinking this early in the day?" He turns to me with a snarl on his face. He's not so bad after that first day we met him. He grew up with Nick and Cayo and joined the guild around the same time as them. But giving him a hard time is just far too easy.

"Its Crispin ya damn brat!" I giggle as I walk past him. Elodie rushes out of the door and gathers us in her arms. Her larger form able to hold us closer.

"I was so worried. Word got out that members from an enemy guild were in the area. Are you alright?" She begins fussing over us like the mother hen that she is. I hand her Soran and turn to walk inside. I don't really like all the attention aimed our way. I head into the deli in search of food Elodie close behind carrying Soran as he tells her about the flowers in the forest. I gulp down my worry and anger. My arms throb from sending such a powerful blast. I will protect my brother for as long as I am living and breathing! I promised mom I would always protect my brother. I will do whatever it takes!

Third pov

Back in the office of the phantom lord guild hall.

Totomaru walks briskly down the hall. Oh yes his master was right. That girl has powerful magic in her blood. Stopping at a door he reaches out and pushes it open. There at his desk is master Jose.

"Did you dispatch devil's grin?" He asks in his smooth voice.

"Only a few. The girl took care of the rest. I don't think she realised her attack hit all of them. You were correct, She possesses powerful magic even at such a young age."

Jose nods his head. Eyes calculating and white teeth gleaming as he forms a plan. If he could get her in his grasp and under his wing, he could raise a mage powerful enough to help him reach his goals.

"She is protective of her brother. It would seem there isn't anything she wouldn't do for him. Maybe we could use that to our advantage." Jose muses tapping his chin thoughtfully, he has had eyes on her since she entered town. There's always a member willing to bring in new recruits for the guild. He also knows she wields a forgotten magic, forgotten with time and the disapearance of the mighty dragon race. Dragon slayer magic. He knows this because his spy recorded the conversation she had with the bookworm from the market and the two brothers.

Totomaru bows his head. "Yes master Jose. Do you have a plan?"

Jose's laughter rings out. Oh he has a plan. "I need you to track down a lacrima for me and obtain it by any means necessary." Gathering some papers Jose motions for Totomaru to take them. As Totomaru leaves he glances at the papers. Lilac Lightning dragon Lacrima? How interesting he smirks as he makes his way out of the guild hall. 


	4. Whatever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A master plan sets into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stay up all night writing because I don't have a life lol

Imperia's pov

Its been two weeks since the incident in the forest. Cayo refuses to speak about what happened to the guild members, I don't mind I don't want to know. The darkness sits in my mind swirling and waiting to strike as soon as I let my guard down. Jose stops by the small deli frequently, always engaging me in conversation and showing me ways to control my power. He talks about its strength and beauty. But I don't see what he sees. Nick says I should be wary and stay away from Jose. I don't see why he says that. Jose hasn't asked me to join the guild and he just seems interested in light conversation. At the moment he is with me at the library. I won't admit it out loud but he is trying to teach me how to read. He shows me different books about magic and the history behind some of it. It fascinates me like nothing ever has. The different elements behind rune magic. How fire magic was born and used. He shows me books about wielding magic infused items. How lacrimas were made. I momentarily forget about the darkness. First ray of happiness I've felt for some time seeps into my veins and makes the world around me brighten even just slightly. I listen as he talks about his elite mages known as the element four. Totomaru I discover is one of them.

"Have You thought about joining the guild yet?" Jose asks me off handedly.

"No not really." I don't tell him that Nick lectures me on the dangers of joining the guild and how its no place for a kid like me. How Jose sees weakness as bad and only wants strong mages in his guild.

"You should consider joining. Your magic is quite powerful. I'd like to teach you how to use it better." He gives me a look. His words genuine in their right, make me tremble with trepidation. I shake off the feeling and glance away.

"Yeah I'll give it some thought. I just want to help Elodie. She has been kind in taking care of us. I'd like to repay her someday." Turning back to the book infront of me I continue reading but the words don't want to stick. I am conflicted being part of a guild means jobs that pay better. I could help Elodie buy stuff we need and take care of my brother at the same time. She wouldn't have to work anymore. But Nick's words haunt me. His warnings of the guild and Jose disliking weakness is a huge worry for me. I'm not very strong and I don't really know how to fight and he would see that eventually and probably kick me out.

Soran comes running up to us arms loaded with books. Eyes shining bright as he sets them down next to mine.

"Look Peria! They have so many different books! Can we come here every day?"

Soran's pov.

I look at Peria as she smiles at my books. She doesn't understand plants and nature. Not like I do and thats okay. I look over the books infront of her. Battle strategy, history of magics, and more I don't understand. She stands and stretches giving me a pat on the head.

"Sure Sor we can come back here everyday." She gives me a smile as she heads to search for more books. Its the first real smile she's had on her face ever since that time in the woods. She doesn't know that I saw what she did. The shield got lighter as she drew her energy to herself. Her Eyes became dark and black lines went up her arms. Hair hair flew away from her face as she aimed her attack. She didn't see the man coming up behind her, a knife in his hands preparing to strike. Before I could call out to her she released her attack. It hit everyone standing and battling with Cayo and the other man. They all went down in an instant screaming in pain as they held their heads. After she lowered her arms she had a dazed look in her eyes. Like she didn't know what was in front of her. I watched as she fidgeted and avoided looking at Cayo.

She worries too much about people being afraid of her. She's never used her magic to purposely hurt someone. Shes only ever used it to protect me.

"Your sister loves you very much, doesn't she?" Jose says next to me. I don't like him very much. He scares me and I'm worried about my sister. Sure he makes her feel better about her magic, but I can't help but feel like he has something planned, something bad.

"Yes." I whisper too afraid to speak any louder to the man next to me.

"Yes. I can tell she would do anything for you. Isn't that right?" His voice and words make me tremble, he gives a sigh and stands up walking down a row of books. I don't know what he means. A foot step behind me makes me tense before I can turn a hand is suddenly on my shoulder. A cold oily and slick feeling flows into my body. Its painful and makes me feel cold and I don't like it. My magic screaming to do something to make it stop. A bad feeling rolls through my body. I feel like I'm being sucked into a pit of oil. I'm drowming on the slick substance as it coats my throat and lungs. I can't breath what is happening to me? I want my momma! Peria? Where is she, where did she go? Please come back! Suddenly I'm back in the library, my books laid out infront of me and Jose is walking towards Peria as she carries over some more books. He says something to her and leaves. She makes her way back to the small table we share setting down more books and flipping them open. She turns to me, a startled look coming across her face.

"Whats wrong Soran? You're so pale and shaking." She places her hand on my forehead worry creases her brow. "Your cold. Come on lets get you home. Did you get sick? What happened?" I want to tell her what happened but I don't know what came over me. My mind is getting fuzzy and the world around me spins. All I know is something is very wrong with my body. It shudders as I try to recall what happened. Did someone touch me? Wasn't there a person behind me just now? I look behind me, spots dance in my eyes as a wave of dizziness sweeps over me. Nothing, there's nothing there but a shelf full of books. Did I eat something bad? I feel light headed darkness edging my vision. I reach for my sisters hand, as she grabs my hand all I can think about is sleeping. I decide to just close my eyes for a moment. A nap sounds nice.

Imperia's pov.

"Soran? Soran! Hey hey no wake up. Whats wrong?" I bend down and pick him up bridal style and run out of the library. I need to get him home maybe Elodie will know whats wrong. The bad feeling shooting through my stomach tells me something bad happened. But I don't know what happened or when it happened he seemed fine earlier. I rush into the small deli nearly slamming onto Cayo as I screech to a halt. "Help him please. I don't know what's wrong." Only moments ago his body was cold. Now theres heat. Like an inferno was lit inside of him, Tears begin to fall down my face as Cayo takes Soran from my arms. Heading through the back and to a side door that leads to the back side of our apartments. He takes the steps two at a time me on his heels the entire trek up the stairs. As we make it up the stairs Nick greets us on the landing.

"Whats all the ruckus about?" He looks at Soran in Cayo's arms. His eyes narrow at the pale look on his face. "I'll get the healer from the guild." With that he dashes past us down the stairs. I run to our apartment ripping the door open and yelling for Elodie. She rushes out of the bathroom towel wrapped around her tiny body.

"Whats wrong?"

"I... I don't know he was fine and then he wasn't and he passed out." She gasps and runs after Cayo as he makes his way to the small room that belongs to Soran. Placing him gently on his bed. He's feeling his forehead and checking his pulse. A scowl races across his features as he turns to us.

"His pulse isn't very steady and his body temperature is starting to rise. Imp go and get a wash cloth wet and lay it across his head." Turning I rush from the room and to the small bathroom. My hands won't stop shaking as I get a small wash cloth wet. I rush back in as Elodie emerges from my room. Dressed in a small yellow t-shirt and pink shorts. Her Eyes look scared and she gives me a small smile.

"Could just be a cold. He should be fine." I nod my head hoping thats the case. But deep in my heart I know its not. We don't get sick like normal humans, not being dragon slayers. I place the wash cloth on his head as tears flow down my cheeks. "Please baby brother, please be okay."

Nick comes back with a healer from the guild hall. The man is older with a white beard along his jaw and harsh blue eyes. He kneels near the bed placing a hand on his forehead. Light green light dances across his fingers as he tries to heal him. Shaking his head he turns to Nick.

"I've no idea whats wrong with the boy. Something is attacking his immune system. This could be fatal of the proper treatment isn't given soon" I choke back a sob. Please I'll trade places with him!

"Please there must be something you can do." Elodie almost begs.

"There might be something I can do. Let me return to the guild and contact an old friend of mine. I'll be back shortly. For now allow him to rest. I stopped most of it but it's still active just much slower now." Standing the man leaves us to our worries and tears. Cayo and Nick return to their jobs allowing Elodie the rest of the day off to fret over Soran. Its sometime before the healer returns and Jose at his side as Elodie lets them in.

"I can bring a healer out who knows what to do. But it will cost you. She Isn't cheap."  
Elodie begins to pace, wringing her tiny paws together as worry creases her brow. My heart breaks, we barely have any jewel as it is. I clench my fist as determination fills me. No I refuse to give up. "I will do whatever it takes to save my brother! No matter the cost!" I say with all the strength I can muster. Jose steps forward a hand on my shoulder. "Come and walk with me for a moment." I follow him out of the apartment and to the street. Gritting my teeth the farther away from Soran I get.

"What do you mean by you will do whatever it takes to save your brother?" The question startles me but only momentarily.

"I mean anything. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make sure he gets better. To make sure he gets to see another day."

Jose nods his head a thoughtful look on his face. Turning and bending down he places a gentle hand upon my shoulder.

"I always wanted a child of my own like you. Strong, willing to put themselves in danger to protect their family. Its admirable the devotion you have to your brother." He looks away and sighs seemingly thinking over his next words. I watch the emotions cross his face in wonder.

"How about this. I pay for the healer to come here and cure your brother and then you can work for me doing odd jobs to pay me back? Sound like a deal?" I look at him then. Genuine worry creases his brow. Work for him? I can do that. I mean how hard could it be? "Just join my guild so you can pay me back and also go on quests and missions to earn a little extra money." My confusion and doubt from earlier surface. Why would he want me in his guild?

"I'm not very strong I don't think you'll want me in your guild." I whisper to him.

"Nonsense. You are far stronger than you think. I can help train you to get stronger. You'll just have to follow my orders simple as that." Is it really that easy? Get training and follow orders? My mind is a whirl as I look back to him. I can finally meet his eyes even though hes scary. What I see is hope and admiration.

"Okay. I'll join." His features light up with a smile. Pulling a communication lacrima from his coat pocket he connects it with someone.

"Aija. Board a train for oak town immediately. I will pay all of your expenses and for your services. This is dire so please do hurry."

"I'll be there before evening." A woman's voice sings back to him as he disconnects. Jose turns to me a smile on his face. "She will be here soon. For now go sit with your brother. Tomorrow I expect you at the guild hall bright and early to get your emblem and start your training." With that said he turns and walks away. Gods I hope I made the right choice.

Third pov

As Jose enters his office a woman sits on the small couch by the window.

"Did she fall for it?" She purrs in a voice that is almost sickeningly sweet.

"Yes she did. Go and extract your poison from the boy. Keep Nick away from the girl. He will try to convince her not to join I am sure. It May be time to be rid of the Tracer brothers once and for all." An evil smile plays at his lips. Soon he will have exactly what he needs to start a war and to end all the light guilds along the way. The woman stands and sashays across the room. Bowing her head to her master. Many people in the guild don't know of the woman who assinates members who displease their master. She is the snake that sleeps in the belly of the guild. Only striking when told to do so. And only striking those who tell her master no.

Elodies pov.

The healer came and healed Soran. His body took a bit ogdamage to whatever came over him, it will take time for him to heal fully. Imperia has been acting strangely and avoiding Nick as much as possible, in fact she has been acting strange since she came back from her conversation with that guild master. I watch as she Frets over Soran and then stops and stares blankly at the wall. A far away look in her eyes. I heard her whispering to Soran. Asking him if he thought their parents would be proud of her for doing whatever it takes knowing they are proud of him for being a fighter, to never stop fighting and staying safe. It breaks my heart to hear her whisper as if she has taken all the problems in the world to carry upon her tiny shoulders. Determination seems to be a permanent set to her features now.

Imperia's pov

I'm trying not to be obvious that I'm avoiding Nick. I know Elodie noticed but I can't help it. I know he will try to talk me out of this and I can't let him. Jose helped when he didn't need to and I will forever be in his debt. I owe him and I intend to pay him back! Tomorrow begins my new life. Whatever he asks me to do I will do it without hesitation. After getting Soran settled I make my way to my room. Nerves jump in my stomach as I sit on my bed. My door opens and in steps the healer, she gives me a kind smile as she walks over and sits next to me on my bed.

"I have heard great things about you courtesy of master Jose." She gives me a look I can't decipher. I shrug my shoulders.

"He sees something in me I don't see in myself. But I owe him everything. I owe him my life for my brothers. There's nothing I won't do for him now." Determination fills me. My words ring only truth. I will forever be grateful to him for saving my brothers life.

"Hmm yes thats good. Determined and loyal. I see you've been avoiding Nick. Any particular reason why?" The way she asks the question gives me pause. Nick is always looking out for me, and he gave us a place to live and Elodie a job. He lets me make trouble and only scolds me lightly. Something about the way she watches me intently makes me cringe. Nick is my friend and I will protect him as well, so I opt for a half truth.

"Nah I knocked a bunch of boxes over and I don't want to get scolded some more. No biggie." I say with a giggle trying to cover up the worry that fills me. Something tells me not to tell this woman anything.

"Ah to be a young trouble maker again." She says wistfully. Standing she heads to the door but stops and looks at me. "Guess I'll see you at the guild tomorrow." She gives me a brief smile and leaves. Its not until after shes gone that I realise I've been holding my breath. Something about her speaks of strange and bad. I shake the feeling off I shouldn't be so suspicious she did just save my brothers life after all. As I prepare for bed I can't help but think about what is about to happen tomorrow. Sleep claims me almost immediately. My dreams are a swirl of color and laughter that echoes the span of time, the sound a long forgotten feeling of days full of eagerness and smiles. In its sadness it is forgotten. Left to wonder for all of time. Crumbling as the dust of the ages tarnishes the memories.

Third pov

The boy is alone and hungry in the woods. The towns people shooed him away. White hot anger makes iron boil in his belly. A smirk on his lips, he kind of likes the fearful looks they give him as they try to stop him from stealing food. Too afraid to get close to him. Too afraid to stop him. Laying back in a field watching the stars, his fists clenched as he grits his teeth. He misses his dad terribly. Too stubborn to admit he's lonely. Angry at the feeling of being abandoned by the only parent he's ever known. He's not willing to admit that he has hope in his heart. The small fleeting emotion that sits deep within. Beating furiously to be let out. To be heard and acknowledged.


	5. I sold my soul to gain the strength of ten thousand men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does one do with the knowledge that they sold their soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short. I plan to fix that in future chapters. Also time skip!

Imperia

As I walk through the gate to the guild hall I can't help but be in awe. Its like a giant fortress, huge and grand. The phantom lord flags fly high above me as I walk through the door. Totomaru greets me as I enter.

"Finally decide to join?" He questions me. I give him a slight nod. To nervous to trust my voice. "Good. Follow me." I follow him up to the bar. A man behind the counter hands him a stamp. "Where would You like your emblem placed?" He asks me eyeing my arms and hands. I didn't really think this far ahead, guess I should have thought of that. I don't want Nick to see it or Elodie for that matter. I don't want to dissapoint them. It needs to be somewhere I can hide it if necessary. Turning slightly I lift my shirt and expose my rib cage.

"Here would be fine." It tingles lightly as he presses the stamp to my ribs. I shudder as I realise this is really happening and there's no turning back. I owe Jose for everything he's done for me.

"Alright. Now on to your training. Myself and my comrades will be your new teachers for the forseeable future. Follow me." Turning he begins to stride away. I follow after him nerves making my stomach jitter in anticipation. He leads me through a door and into a court yard of some kind.... No not a court yard. This is some kind of training ground. Huge pillars line one area, a wall for climbing next to them. Weights scattered here and there. And more things I am unsure of. They loom infront of me almost mocking in their sheer size.

"This is Juvia. She Will be your sparing partner." Turning I see a girl a little older than me. She has light blue eyes and blue hair. Overly dressed for the warm weather in her long coat and fur hat. Her eyes look so sad my heart gives a painful squeeze.

As far as training goes I never knew it could kick my ass. Even though Juvia looks sad she is extremely powerful. Her water mage magic getting the best of me time and time again. But I refuse to let that stop me I am determined not to lose. I stop panting hard after dodging another wave of water. Damn! I grit my teeth as another wave is sent at me. I conjure shield to block it. It seems as though her water has a mind of its own. It started raining hours ago. The sun hidden behind dark gray clouds that promise misery.

"Juvia sees you can make things with your magic." Juvia says sadly.

"Not really." I pant. "Mostly just shields."

She gives me a quizzical look. "Have You never tried to make anything else with it?" I think back on what I've done and realise I've never really tried to do that.

"Give it a try. I too am curious about what you can do." Aria another of the element four stands beside Totomaru. I give him a confused look. Unsure of what I should do. Then it hits me. I read about creation magic at the library. It piqued my curiosty so I read all that I could find about it. Its fairly simple to envision what I want to make. So I give it a try. I can feel my power radiate down my arms and to my hands. Pretty soon a bat lays between my fingers. Giving Aria a smirk I turn back to Juvia. Gihi "Dodge this! Dark explosion!" The ball forms and I swing with all of my might sending it at Juvia. She barely has time to dodge as it slams into the ground. Leaving a small crater where she once stood. Two men waltz up with sneers on their faces muscles bunched and ready for a fight.

"So your the new recruit. Guess we better teach this brat a lesson eh?" The one on the right turned to his companion.

"Aye we should. This brat needs to know her place in the guild."

Juvia went to step infront of me. Trying to persuade them to find something better to do with themselves.

"No its Alright. Gotta earn my right to be here I suppose." Its true. I'm new and have no business being here. From what I've been told the new kids don't get to train with the elite. They are sent out on small and meaningless missions to learn their place in the guild. "Yo baldy. What are ya waitin for? I aint getting any younger!" I taunt him feet in the fighting stance Totomaru taught me, hands hanging loose by my sides. His attack catches me off guard momentarily but I recover quickly. One of the books I read talked about finding a weakness to defeat an enemy. As I danced and dodged his attacks I noticed he favored one leg. Old injury? Or New? Hmm

"Nebulous dragon battering Ram!" The pillar hits him right in the knee and he goes down like a sack of potatoes spilling on the floor. I heard a crack but I don't have time to react as his companion aims a foot for my face. I dance out of the way and aim a new attack "Nebulous dragons dark flame." It hits him square in the chest and sends him flying. He lands with a thud. Laughter bubbles my throat at his confused look.

"What's the matter? Never fought a girl half your size before?" This angers him he jumps up as let's out a yell and a stream of yellow light shoots at me. Dodging out of the way and landing like a dancer I saw in a town we once passed through I give him a smirk, Hehe this is actually fun. As he runs at me I watch the way his muscles flex. Hmm seems he plans to lead with a right hook filled with his power. I feint to the left as if I'm dodging but really I'm buying time as I send some of my dark magic into the ground. Turning I grab his arm and follow through with a punch to his gut that pushes him back. One more foot and he will be in my trap. "Dark illusion" he is surrounded by a nightmare of my making, he grabs his eyes as he steps back. Hehe perfect. I stomp my foot as I giant pillar of darkness shoots up from the ground. Hitting him under the jaw sending flying through the air like a rag doll. Landing hard on the ground about twenty feet away. "Awe Come on that wasn't that bad!" I taunt as he lays flat on the ground clutching his face.

"Good! I see training is going well." Jose walks through the door and makes his way towards us. I realize with a start there are a few people gathered as they watch the training session. I hate being the center of attention.

"I do hope to see you trained soon. I have a mission ready as soon as you are." Jose says with a smile in my direction. A mission? So soon?

"Yes she seems to be doing well. Shouldn't take much longer before she is ready." Totomaru says thoughtfully.

"Good yes. Imperia I have something important I would like to discuss with you. Do you mind joining me?" Jose asks me. Bowing my head I walk towards him.

"Yes master Jose."

Jose's pov

Her training went better than I expected. She has a keen eye for finding her opponents weakness and exploiting it beautifully. She took down two men who volunteered to "teach the brat a lesson" she smoothly defeated them easily as if fighting comes second nature to her. What she doesn't know is their s-class ranking and how powerful they truly are. Yes, she took them down as if they were fresh youngsters looking for a place in the guild. Weaklings being defeated by a tiny girl. I May need to dispose of them eventually. I turn to look at her as she bounces next to me. A look of triumph on her features. Its a good look really and I plan to exploit that feeling pumping through her veins. She seems to enjoy fighting. Oh to only feed that fighting spirit the right amount of dilerious excitement. Make sure she enjoys what she does to keep her coming back for more.

"Imperia. I realise you are very strong. But I'd like to make you even stronger. I have a proposition for you. I recently aquired a lilac dragon lacrima but I don't know anyone worthy of recieving it." Curiosity lights up her eyes as she watches me. Waiting patiently for me to continue. So obedient already, glee fills my veins. "I know its presumtous for me to assume but since your already a Dragon slayer I thought you would be the perfect candidate to receive it."

"Me? Are you sure?" She asks me her tiny fang poking out to bite her lip.

Ah so my spy was correct. She isn't denying her dragon slaying magic. Not even questioning how I know this knowledge either.

"Oh yes. You see I know you want to get stronger and in order to protect your little brother you will need to be the strongest mage out there. Plus from what I've learned you need to be a dragon slayer in order for the lacrima to work properly. I'd hate for it to go to waste." Not the truth entirely. Anyone can get a Dragon lacrima implanted. But the girl doesn't need to know that. "Will you do this for me miss Imperia? I'd like to see it go to someone who's willing to work hard for it." I watch as emotions cross her face, as she thinks about her options. "It would make me very proud for you to carry it with you and use it to get stronger." She looks at me then. A torrent of emotions cross her face at lightning speed. Then finally determination lands in her eyes.

"Like I've said many times master Jose. I would do anything for you. I owe you my life after all."

"Wonderful. I shall inform my healer and scientist that you've agreed and we will make preparations for the procedure to happen as soon as possible." Bowing her head to me I can't help but feel the sense of accomplishment that washes over me. One more step towards my goal is nearly complete. Malice and glee war with each other. To have such a devoted and gullable child under my wing to train and turn into the perfect killing machine. It's almost too perfect!

"Yes master Jose."

"Good. Now back to your training. I want you ready for your mission by the end of the month." She turns and dashes back to the field already getting into a fighting stance and facing Aria. I watch as my perfect little soldier dances out of the way of attacks being thrown at her. She really is a natural when it comes to fighting and she doesn't even realise it. So much untapped potential and I plan to open the dams and watch it flow freely for my goals.

Imperias pov.

I've been training for the last 6 days. Six very long days all the while dodging questions of my daily whereabouts aimed at me by Nick and Elodie. Hiding bruises, cuts and scrapes as best as I can. I don't want them to worry about me. As it is I'm sitting in the storage room trying to figure out a way to hide my fresh new black eye. Damn Aria has some scary magic.

"Ye can't hide it forever kid." Nick's voice makes me jump as I whirl around. Already in a fighting stance feet shoulder width apart and ready to tear into whatever is threatening me. I realise with a start what I did and I try to scramble and hide it.

"I run the bar at the guild. So I hear talk. I can't believe ye joined after all of my warnings." He scolds me. Standing with arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. "How did he convince ye?"

"I owe him a debt I plan to repay." Sadness takes over his features then. A sad smile on his lips.

"Aye. That debt will only be repaid in blood lass. You should have stayed away." Anger boils my blood. How could I? My brothers life was on the line. I won't let anything happen to him. Ever!

"Now don't get that look in yer eye. I'm only lookin out for ya. I suppose if you ever need help I'll always be here. I won't let anything bad happen to ya"

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head. He gives a long sigh.

"You'll have to move into the dorms soon. All guild members must live there to establish trust within the guild. So I've been charged with bringing ya the keys to your new home for the next while."

"Wait. I can't stay here? But what about Soran and Elodie?"

"I'll protect them. Plus you will still be able ta visit. They are in town after all. Ya better break the news to Elodie tonight. You need to be moved in by tomorrow." With that he turned to leave. How am I going to tell Elodie? What am I going to say to Soran? He has begun to feel better already up and moving about. I bring him books from the library every day. He doesn't remember what happened only that he felt sick and very tired.

I make my way to our small apartment. Dinner is ready as I walk through the door. Elodie takes one look at my face and nearly drops the dish she was holding.

"What happened? Who hurt you? I Will rip them to shreds with my bare hands!" She poofs into her larger form. Fists shaking as she paces back and forth. Paws become animated as she seeths with anger. It's almost comical to watch.

"Oh nothing really. Just training with my new guild mates." I turn away. I don't want to see the worry in her eyes. I know she hears bad things about the guild.

"Oh Peria. You didn't... Did you?"

"I had to. He paid for Soran's treatment. He paid the healer to travel here and make him better. I couldn't just watch him suffer knowing I could fix it!" I turn to her then. Fear fills her eyes as she looks at me.

"How much do you owe him?"

"My life. That is what I bargained for." I gulp I didn't mean for it to sound so cruel. Jose gave me a choice and I took it. "I couldn't just stand by and watch him suffer when I had a way to make him better." I whisper.

"Oh Imperia." She wraps her arms around me then. A tear slips down her cheek. "I understand why. I'm just worried about you, I wouldn't be able ti live with myself should anything ever happen to you." She cries.

"I know." I swallow as I gather my courage to tell her the news of my leaving. "There's another thing I have to tell you. I... ." deep breath you can do this. "I have to move into the guild dorms. To establish trust with my new guild mates. But don't worry I can still come and visit. I won't be far away should you need me. And after a while I will be able to move back home." I rush out. Afraid I'll lose the nerve and my voice with it. Elodie cries harder and hugs me tighter.

"Its Okay. I understand. Don't worry I will always be here to support you. Just promise me one thing. Don't let your brother join. Ever!" The thought never crossed my mind. He is too sweet to be around such drunk and rowdy people. There are some in the guild who are outright mean.

"Never. I would never allow it. It was always my plan to join a guild and support you guys." I sniffle feeling a small weight leave my shoulders. She leans back and nods her head wiping her tears away A worried look lingers in her bright orange gaze. Giving her one last hug I make my way in to find Soran to break the news to him. He's in his room nose in a book.

"Hey bird boy. I have to tell you something."

"But why Peria?" That question asked with all the innocence in the world held inside sky blue eyes.

"Because bird boy. I swore to do what ever it takes to protect you and take care of you. I might even be able to search for mom and dad this way. You'll see everything will be okay."

Many tears and hugs later we make our way to the dining area. Why I feel the niggling sensation that I sold my soul to the devil I will never understand.

As I sit and eat with my small family I nearly choke on my tears. It'll be okay they will be right here and you can see them any time you want. Everything will be fine. I keep repeating the mantra to myself as I walk with Elodie to tuck Soran into bed.

"Will you sing me the lullaby? So Elodie can learn it and sing it to me too?" God why does my heart hurt so much.

"Sure baby bird. Anything for you." Humming softly I cant help but think of mom and dad. Will we ever find them? Everyone keeps telling me the dragons disappeared a long time ago. No one has seen any in a very long time. I dont understand cause its only been a few months since I saw our parents last. But it also feels like its been a lifetime. One heartbeat to the next an eternity of being away from them and alone.


	6. Watch as the darkness clashes within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should you ever meet a ghost I suggest trying to fight them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a cookie

Imperia pov

After saying a tear filled goodbye with promises of visits to my only family I follow Nick down the now familiar path. Setting foot on a new journey in my life. We walk through the doors to the guild. My eyes adjusting much faster to the dimness than Nicks I notice Juvia sitting by the stairs.

"Juvia will be your new neighbor." She says in a melancholy voice. I shake my head at her. I've gotten to know her through the training. Depression and lonliness stick to her like glue. But behind that sadness lives a competent and powerful mage. Battle smart and always ready to face a challenge.

"Cool. Don't worry I only play rock music from 1 am to 5 am. Helps me sleep." She gives me a deadpan look. I snicker in response. What? I only give people I like a hard time. Its hard not to like Juvia Lockser. We are close in age and she's the first kid to not openly shy away from my magic. Plus I've learned a lot from her.

"Yes I'm sure you will have a grand ole time." Nick says sarcastically. Rolling my eyes I follow him up the stairs to the dorms. Juvia walks beside me. We walk to the end of the hallway and come to a door at the very end Nick pulls out the keys unlocking it. Its small only one bedroom a small kitchen and a living room area, a small bathroom through a door in the bedrolm. Its fairly clean except the slight stench of cigarettes in the air. I look over at a small balcony with a sliding glass door.

"Juvia is across the hall from ya. I hope yer ready for the ruckus. I tried to keep you girls away from the riff raff when assigning rooms. Ya shouldn't have any trouble from the lot on this floor." He hands me a set of keys. "Try to stay out of trouble Imp." He gives me a long look and clears his throat. "I'll be down in the bar if ya need anything."

"Thanks Nick." He waves his hand as he walks away. I've never been on my own before. I always had my dad and then momma and Soran. I was always with Soran after we found him alone in the woods. I vowed to never let him be alone. I almost tear up again as I think about him. Rain begins to splatter the window as I glance to Juvia.

"Juvia makes it rain when shes sad. Its always raining around Juvia." I walk over and give her a hug.

"Nah rains cool. Makes my foot steps nearly invisible to my enemy." I stick my tongue between my teeth. Man this chick needs to lighten up a little. I notice Totomaru by my open door.

"Master Jose wishes to see you. He says it is time." I give him a nod walking to follow him. He takes me down a few hallways. Deeper into the guild. We reach a large double door. Pushing it open he waits for me to pass through. I step into what looks like some kind of infirmary. There's a long hallway with doors on either side. The smell of antiseptic assaults my sensitive nose. I can hear talking coming from one of the rooms. "How long will it take for her to recover?" Jose's voice reaches my ears. "Not very long given the nature of her healing. She seems to recover quickly from most of the injuries she sustained during her training." Another voice I dont know. I follow Totomaru down the hall and around a corner. He stops in an open doorway. Theres a bed in the center and a wooden box on the counter. I can sense the magic inside of it. Dragons magic. As Ancient as it is wondrous it brings back memories of my dad and some of his friends. I square my shoulders and stand straighter giving Jose a bow as he turns to us.

"Ah good. You are all settled in then?" I nod my head in affirmation. I don't really have the heart to tell him I'd only been moved in for barely an hour.

"Alright. The procedure shouldn't take too long. Figuring out where to implant the lacrima will likely take the most time." Turning I see a man in a white coat looking over some charts. In the corner I see Aija the healer who saved my brother.

"Where would be the most beneficial placement?" Jose asks the man... Or doctor? Scientist?

"The heart would be the best place, however as we discussed earlier that may be a problem given her age." The man replies. Jose nods his head.

"How about under my ribs? Its near my heart but not right inside of it." I blurt out. Stunned eyes look at me for a moment but nods of affirmation take place.

"Close enough to be of benefit but far enough away it shouldn't cause her any problems."

"Alright Imperia. Are you ready to begin?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

Hell no I'm not! I am scared. They have me laying on the table as the doctor prepares things. Aija standing by as his assistant. Jose left the room along with Totomaru. I refuse to let my fear show. Having fear and crying are signs of weakness. Those words drilled into my head in the short time since I've joined

"Hey now don't fret. This will be over before you know it." Aija purrs next to me. She gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. I take a few deep breaths trying to calm my frantic heart.

"I am going to give you something to help ease you to sleep. When you wake up you'll be good as new with a little extra." The doctor says. I realise he is the same one that came to help Soran first. I glance at Aija if she is here helping then it must be costing Jose a lot of money for this to happen. Determination fills me. I won't disappoint him! He is giving me something that will help me get stronger and I owe him my life. A small pinch in my arm makes me yelp in surprise. Looking down I watch as the doctor pulls the needle from my arm. Giving the spot a rub as I wince in pain. Its not long before the affects of the drug begin to take hold. My mind goes fuzzy and my limbs get heavy. Voices swirl and smells clash and collide against one another. Damn it feels like I'm falling through the ocean. Going deeper and Deeper unable to get my arms and legs to work. Suddenly I plunge into the eternal darkness that resides along the bottom of the ocean. My only thought is of my brothers sweet smiling face. I'm doing this for us Soran, please don't hate me.

Jose's pov

I watch from the small room next to the operating room as Imperia falls asleep due to the drug injected into her.

"You are sure about this? About being able to use her and make her into what you want?" Totomaru asks giving me a respectful bow of his head. He means no harm and isn't speaking out of his place. His goals are the same as mine. Complete control and eradication of anyone who's weak. Only the strong survive.

"Yes I am positive we can train her to be obedient. She will become the perfect killing machine. And should she ever question her place. That little brother of hers will make a nice bargaining chip again." I give him a smirk. "I've already covered all of my bases where she is concerned. Our only goal is to get her used to the darkness that lives just under her skin. To get her to accept it and let it sweep her away in a tidal wave of blood and misery left in the wake of her chaos. To perhaps get her to enjoy it." I turn back as the doctor readys the lacrima. There's a small incision in her side already. I watch as the blood flows freely. I watch as he slips the small lilac colored lacrima inside of her. Lightning striking around the inside as it reacts to her. Seemingly satisfied with the placement the doctor turns back to me. I give him nod of approval and watch as he begins to stitch the wound closed. Giving some healing power along the way. I don't want the scar faded. I want it to remain there to remind her of her new place in this world. In my world. To remind her of the debt she owes me.

"That was relatively quick." Totomaru says as the doctor comes into the room.

"Yes seems her body didn't respond badly to the lacrima right away. The last few times I've done this there was always a reaction. Could be because her own dragon magic called to the magic inside of the lacrima. We wont know for sure if her body will regect it right away. It could adjust....." He stops talking as his eyes widen in surprise. I feel it then. The hair on my arms standing on end, warning of doom and thunder, Turning I watch as her body bows at an awkward angle. I watch as lilac colored lightning begins to travel up and down her arms and across her chest. Black spider webs breaking out along her arms as well. Almost as if chasing the lightning around her body. Black begins to pool around the incision mark.

"What is happening?" I ask the doctor.

"Her magic is reacting to the lacrima. We must stabilize her immediately!" I watch as the doctor rushes back into the room. Laying his hand on her forehead trying to calm her body down.

Imperias pov

It seems like I've been floating in darkness forever. Its quiet and peaceful. Suddenly purple lightning shoots across my vision. When I open my eyes to look all I can see is the vague outline of a dragon made of pure purple lightning.

"Are you worthy of my magic little one?" His voice echoes out around me. A growl familiar and yet foreign surrounds me. Its pitch black around us. As if theres nothing in the world but me and this dragons image. I know he isn't here it feels like a residual effect from casting the lacrima. Dragons used to make them and give them to people they thought were worthy.

"How do I prove my worth to you?"

"Defeat me and my power belongs to you. Lose and your life is mine to keep."

"Fine by me" I gather my energy and send a blast at him. "Dark explosion!!" It explodes in a dark Kaleidoscope of pitch black and purple lightning.

"Hahaha weakling! You will never gain my power!" Suddenly I am blasted back lightning sings through my entire body. Weakling? I am a dragon slayer! I should be able to defeat him easily. Plus his attack didn't really hurt. At first I felt nothing then suddenly blisters appeared on my arms and chest. I grit my teeth against the white hot pain as it dances all around me. Shit! That hurts! I gasp for air as the lightning destroys me from the inside out. I can feel the static charge as he prepares another attack. Not time to think so I throw up shield to block it. The pain hits me almost immediately. His lightning passing right through and striking me again. I hiss at the pain.

"Fine. You wanna play dirty? I'm game!" I am after all a dragon slayer. Might as well pull out the big guns. "Nebulous dragons roar!!" I send the lightning dragon flying only to land a few feet away.

He rolls to his side giving me A strange look as lightning dances out and around him. "A dragon slayer eh? Why does your magic seem so familiar to me."

His question startles me momentarily. "Heh maybe its because its warning you that its your time to relinquish your magic?" I sing song to him.

"No that is not it. Who is your parent? What dragon taught you their magic?" Anger booms in his words as he looks at me.

I look towards him. His purple eyes shining in curiosity at me. With all the pride my father taught me I square my shoulders and face the dragon head on.

"I am the daughter of Ozias. Ruler of the Nebulous, prince of darkness. I was born of darkness and darkness raised me. For I am darkness. " The words my father always told me to tell another dragon proudly should I ever have to fight some day bounce around us and echo in their lifetime of wait. I watch as the dragon studies me intently. He lets out a sigh.

"You sound just like him. He used to spout that off when we were younglings. I knew you were the daughter of a dragon the second you understood the draconic language and responded in my native tongue." I hadn't realized I had reverted to my old ways so quickly. Pappa always told me to speak the human language as often as possible and only speak draconic to my own kind. "My name is Thunderstroke. I remember your father. What you see is only a remnant of my former self. A small piece of myself left inside the Lacrima that is now traveling to your heart."

"My name is Imperia Nightingale." I give him a toothy smile." And well I haven't seen my dad for a long time. I need your magic to find him and keep my brother safe."

"He had two children? How is that possible. Only one child could ever possess the ability of a dragon. To see you stand before me holding his magic is quite a shock, as his magic was never meant to be wielded by a human."

"Nah my brother learned my mommas magic. My dad always said my natural born magic was nearly the same as his own" I shrug my shoulders. Talking of My parents makes my heart hurt worse than the lacrima that is forcing it's way up my chest.

"Who is your mother?"

"Zelinna the nature Dragon." Dammit no tears!

"Hahaha so he did finally win the heart of Zelinna."

I give a sad smile. He nods his head giving me a long look.

"My power is yours little one. But I'm afraid your natural born magic will react badly to this new power, it seems as though its trying to reject it as we speak. Forcing the lacrima to move farther in an attempt to get away. You must fight it and Stay strong. I can sense there is a reason you are here right now. Beyond what it is that you know or remember."

I give him a puzzled look as he takes a deep breath. Opening my mouth preparing to pester him with a million questions I'm cut off as he disolves into a bolt of lightning striking me in the heart. It smashes my body against the darkness that surrounds me. The sensation of power fills me in its intensity but there's also pain. It causes my breath to leave my lungs as it radiates to my core and through my limbs. I can see stars as I try to catch my breath. I try to stand but my legs feel weak as I fall to the ground panting hard I become aware of something near me. Whirrling around I am met with only darkness.

"Whos there?" This feeling is familiar and comforting but it gives off a faint feeling of hostility. Why is it so familiar. My mind flashes back to a time forever ago. To the first time I tried dragon slaying magic.

"Dad it hurts. Its like my body is going to explode."

"Just breath my little bird. Just breath. Let your natural magic get used to what you've learned. It will realize they are the same and accept it soon."

"How do you know?"

"Because your natural magic is hardly any different than what I am teaching you to use. Some day you will be able to use both. You will barely be able to tell them apart because they will both feel the same as it flows through your veins."  
I look to him and see his kind and gentle eyes looking down at me. How anyone could be afraid of such a loving creature I will never understand. I was left at the mouth if his cave when I was just a toddler. Being told my magic was too dark to allow me to continue to live and offered as sacrifice to the demon dragon of the mountain. Little did they know he would find me and adopt me as his own. Showing me how to love and be loved. His horns shine bright in the moonlight as he leans forward to give me a nuzzle.

"There now little bird. It will be alright. You just have to teach your magic to accept what you are learning. See it as a tapestry and weave both of them together to form you. I will be here right beside you as you learn to live with it and grow with it."

Just envision the cords of magic woven together in a way that holds you're entire being together. Stitch it into a beautiful tapestry of laughter and love. Harness it and make it something beautiful and yours."

I blink my eyes as tears stream down my face. Oh how I miss him and his never ending kindness. His love and devotion for me.

"Don't worry dad. I will one day deserve the pride you had in me and my magic. One day I will see you again and show you that you were right about me all along." I whisper to myself. Determination has become the only real emotion I know anymore. Standing up I look around and call for all of the magic inside of me. It comes to me in waves two kinds of darkness. One a pure dark, another a blue so dark it looks black and finally the light purple. I envision it weaving together like thread work on a tapestry. Darkness... Nebulous... And now lilac weaving them together forming a bond that holds everything that I am in one piece. I hold my arms out and call every last drop of the magic inside of me to come back home. Sing to my soul the song of laughter dancing and magic, the song of love and devotion, sing to me in a river of memories both old and new. A part of me now as it should be. I watch as it weaves together to form... Something? Everything begins to fade and swirl around me. Consciousness at the edge awaits me as I rush back into the light.

My eyes slowly open. Holy Hell I feel like I've been hit by a frieght train. My entire body hurts and copper stings the back of my throat. I cough and then wince. Gods why does my side hurt? What happened. Was there a fight?

"Welcome back Imperia. I'm glad you pulled through. You had us worried there for a moment." Turning my head I see Aija and Jose standing beside my bed. I wince as pain shoots up my side.

"Wha..... What happened?" I ask feeling as though my head is going to split open with the headache thats gaining strength by the second.

"It seems your body was trying to reject the lacrima. The Lightning was a bit erratic to say the least." Jose gives me a smile all white gleaming teeth shining in the harsh light of the room. "It seems your body has finally accepted it."

"Damn. How long have I been out?"

"Three days. We had to get you stabilized and it was pretty touch and go for a little while. It seems your body didn't want the lacrima in it. I had to reclose the incision multiple times as your magic tried to rip it out of you. The strange thing is the lacrima moved farther in. Its nearly to your heart now. So retrieving it for removal wasn't really an option for us." The doctor says as he glances at his notes. "You should be fine to leave sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Three days? Elodie and Soran must be sick with worry! As if sensing my internal panic Jose lays his hand on my shoulder.

"Do not fret. I informed them that I sent you on an important mission and that you'd be back by the end of the week."

Relief never tasted so good. I lay my head back. Feeling as though my entire soul was set on fire recently. My vision is different, my hearing becoming acutely aware of every single sound around me. I can smell the rain outside. The sound of the water hitting the roof making me wince with its intensity. Damn Juvia lighten up a little will ya? Closing my eyes I try to breath through the sensation. It's not like it was the first time I realized my hearing changed. Or when I bit my tongue after my fangs had gotten longer. I run my tongue across my teeth. It feels as though my fangs are slightly longer than they used to be. And a little sharper but not by too much. Damn I'm gonna have to relearn how to chew again. Not like the first time wasn't bad enough. I muse. This must be an affect from the lacrima. Causing already sensitive hearing and smell to pick up even the subtle hint of the other guild members scattered about. Great now I'll be able to hear everyone in their rooms even better. Lovely just lovely. I flop back and throw my arm over my eyes. Wincing at the pain from my healing scar.

Jose's pov

I nearly lost my secret weapon. I had no idea the reaction her body would have to the invasion. I grit my teeth as I head to my desk in my office. All of my plans nearly went down the drain. Its a good thing she is proving her strength to me and she survived the whole ordeal. A lesser man would have never woken back up.

"So it seems she survived?" Totomaru questions me with a bow to his head.

"Yes. The plan is still in motion. I will need Aija to assist you with the missions. I want to feed the darkness in her. I want to watch as she succumbs to it. Teach her to enjoy her role here. Aija will know what to do. She can after all poison the minds of men. Why not a child?" I tap my fingers idly. "There is another child who possesses dragon slaying magic. He could prove to be useful as well. See to it that he joins the guild soon. You are dismissed." I watch as Totomaru bows his head and leaves. Two children within my grasp. Both with forgotten powers. What are the odds? A sinister smile graces my lips. Now all I have to do is give them a home and make sure they become loyal and devoted to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!!! and now for more bullshit


	7. For my darkness is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A job well done. The seeds of hope find themselves a new home. Dreams that take over the mind and body. Destroying the soul within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah. Fight scenes are tough

It took two more days for me to recover enough to go and visit. I didn't want to worry them by looking like a train wreck. The scar is faint but noticeable. A reminder of my sacrifice and devotion. Juvia was nearly inconsolable upon my return. 

"Juvia was so worried for Imperia. Never disappear like that again." She smacks me with each word. 

"Don't worry I won't." I giggle and wince. Jesus this chick needs to lighten up. 

"Juvia was scared. A lightning storm came through and it clashed with my rain. The purple flashes almost blinded me!" She wailed dramatically. I shake my head at her. Guess I pulled some serious power to me during my internal battle. 

She's walking with me as I head home to my brother. I'm so excited I can't wait to see them! Taking the stairs as fast as I can I open the door to see Soran and Elodie on the couch noses in a book.

"Well geez is that all you two do anymore?" I giggle as Soran's squeal of joy reaches my ears. I'm wrapped in tiny arms as he hugs me with all his might. I try not to wince as he irritates my healing scar. 

"Oh my girl is home! How was your mission? I wish we could have said goodbye before you left!"

Jose told me of a small mission that wouldn't worry her too badly. Just retrieving a book for him thats all. Nothing exciting really happened on the trip there and back. So I told her as much. 

"We need communication lacrimas! And you are to always have yours on you!" 

"Yes ma'mm" I give her a mock solute as I laugh. Turning to Juvia I introduce her. "This is Juvia she is my guild mate and neighbor across from me at the guild."

"Would you girls like some lunch? You don't have to stay if you have to go back though." Elodie says with a hopeful look. My stomach gives a growl at the mention of food. "Ha I should have known. Well come on then lets get you girls fed." 

I enjoyed lunch with my family. Watching Soran as he engaged Juvia in conversation about her water mage magic. How her making it rain benefits the plant life around us. Her sad smiles as he talks. Elodie filling me in on the happenings at the deli. A smirk grows on my face. "Guess I better go and make some trouble for Nick before he turns into a boring old fart." I snicker. Elodie rolls her eyes at me. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world that realisation hit me. There was a chance I wouldn't even be sitting here right now sharing laughter and conversation. I nearly died on that operating table. They didn't tell me that oh no no. My extra sensitive hearing picked up the conversation in the next room. 

Third pov

"She nearly died. Twice Aija and he already wants to send her on a mission? She hasn't had a chance to use this power yet. What if it reacts badly again?"

"Hush now darling she'll be fine. She lived didn't she? We kept her from dying and each time her heart stopped, we got it started again did we not?" 

"Aye but it was a close call. She was dead for around 5 minutes all things considered. If we were lesser mages we wouldn't have been able to pull her back from the edge."

"Honestly do you think he would choose a weakling to take under his wing?" The woman smirks oh she knows the little welp can hear her talking. The child just doesnt realise she's been caught eves dropping. Putting her fingers to her lips she gestures vaguely and mouths 'she can hear us'. 

Nodding the mans eyes gleam with malice. His masters plans in the works already. "Aye. You are correct. He knows strength when he sees it." 

"Mm yes darling. He wouldn't send her on this mission so soon if he didn't think she could handle it. Plus I'll be going, should anything happen I will be there to stop it."

The child silently cries. The realization that she might not have ever seen her brothers face again. That he'd have no one to sing him lullabies and protect him in the world wrack her tiny body with shakes from her silent sobs. Determination lights her eyes and she clenches her fist. If he sees strength then she will make sure she has strength. Because only the strong survive and she survived twice!

Imperia's pov

A few days later back at the guild hall I hang out with Juvia in the bar area. We share a table as we talk strategy with another mage. He talks about the advantage of stealth and quiet footsteps to get the drop on your enemy. Using shadows as hiding places and never giving away your presence to the ones you are hunting. Totomaru walks up to us giving me a nod.

"Master Jose would like to speak to you" his speech leaves no room for argument. Eh I wasn't gonna argue anyways. I knew my mission was going to happen soon. I've trained my new magic and have a fairly decent handle on it. Its like the information is just there in my head now. The proper way to move my body and how to channel the attack. Its not as fun as when my dad taught me nebulous slayer magic. But still I got to fry crispy pins ass on the training grounds the other day. I smirk as I think of his limping form as he rubs his sore cheek and grumbles about needing a drink.

We reach his office and I step inside. Jose waits at his desk as Aija sits on the small couch. 

"Are you ready for your first mission?" 

Smashing my fists together I give him a grin. "Hell yeah I am master!"

"Thats the spirit. Totomaru and Aija will be accompanying you for this mission. I have assigned you the code name Eternity. Do you wish to change that?" 

Code name? How cool! I didn't know everyone used codenames around here.  
"It sounds perfect to me master Jose" He gives me a nod of approval. 

"Good! I picked it myself. You leave at dawn." He hands some papers to Totomaru. "You are dismissed."

"Yes master Jose." Bowing my head I turn to leave when Aija saunters up to me. 

"Oh dear these clothes will not do. Tsk tsk. No you need clothes befitting of the name Eternity. Come with me." She takes my hand and drags me down the hall. Stopping infront of a door she unlocks it and pulls me inside. The apartment is massive. With the ugliest bright red couch I have ever seen in my entire life. Trying not to grimmace at something so unsightly I follow her inside. She drags me to a room down the hallway and opens the door. "I always wanted a little sister to dress up so I hope you don't mind but I bought you some things." She turns hopeful blue eyes to me. 

"Uh yeah sure. What do I owe you for them?"

"Oh nothing just let me indulge. I'm an only child after all."

The ripped black tights and little black skirt fit perfectly. Paired with a black shirt with sheer arms that says 'Girlz rock' in pink across the front and black combat boots. I turn a few times in the mirror. "I could get used to this."

Aija claps her hands "Yay good. We should go shopping together after the mission. Have a real girls night out yeah?" She doesn't seem so bad she seems almost genuine in her giddy happiness.

"Sure sounds fun to me."

"Did you know Eternity is the name Jose picked for the daughter he doesn't have?" All innocence in the question as I meet her eyes. 

"Uh no I didn't." I bite my tongue. I feel bad for him never having the chance to raise a son or daughter of his own. 

"Mm yes well I think thats why he wants to train you. You are the daughter he never got to have." She fiddles with her nails a big giving them a look and glancing at me. Thoughts swirl in my head. He thinks of me like a daughter? I don't really know how I feel about that.

I give her a smile as she shoves a bag of clothes into my hands. 

"Okay run along now. I'm sure you want to tell your family goodbye."

"Thank you Aija for the clothes." I bow my head to her as I leave. Deciding she's right. A quick stop for some hugs and a lullaby for Soran so he can sleep well will keep me going for the long journey ahead of me. 

After lots of hugs and farewell wishes plus some dinner I head back to the guild. I've gotten to know quite a few members here in the last month. They greet me as I pass them. 

"Hey Eternity. You ready for your first big mission?" Rhett asks me. He's a strange fellow. With purple hair and a purple beard along his jaw. He's a strange one thats for sure. 

"I see word of your new code name has spread through the guild." Aria says as he sits next to Sol. 

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady!" I shake my head at his antics. Rhett is weird but Sol... Sol takes the crown on the king of strange. 

"Yeah so it has. And thanks Sol a lady always loves to hear how beautiful she is." Hand on my hip as I give him a smirk. "I'm heading to bed. The train leaves early. Smell ya later crazies!" I shout over my shoulder as I head for the stairs. Dawn comes early and I need sleep! 

My dreams are filled with darkness my fathers laughter and pain... So much pain. I wake with a start glancing around my bedroom. The early morning light filters through my window. That early gray before dawn breaks over the horizon. Washing the world in washed out tones of color and peace before the chaos of the day begins. I take a deep breath and rub my face. Might as well get up and ready. 

The train station is ahead of us. Our bags loaded and tickets bought. Nervous excitement fills my blood as we board the train. Finding our booth and sitting down near the window the questions bubble out before I can stop them.

"What is our mission?" I ask Totomaru.

"We are to retrieve a magic item. A client wants their stolen property returned to them." He settles back pulling the papers from his pocket. The train lurches forward and I'm hit with a slight nauseous feeling. Damn nerves calm down! I take the paper from his hands and read the description for the mission. It seems simple enough. Go in get the magic item and leave pretty much. There's a warning of guards that we might have to fight. I nod my head. Okay yeah I can do this. We travel for a few hours before reaching our destination stop. As we exit the train Totomaru begins to explain a little about the mission. 

"We will need to travel by carriage the rest of the way. Once we get there we will get a room at an inn and some rest then stake out our target. Follow my orders Imperia. Do exactly as I say." 

"Gotcha." I give him a thumbs up. The carriage ride sucks. Its bumpy and slightly uncomfortable. But we do happen to pass by some nice scenery which entertains me some what. Aija chatters away about fashion and makeup while Totomaru ignores her. Before long evening descends. I watch as the evening Twilight changes the color of the land around us. 

"The town isn't too much farther." Totomaru says as he stretches out on the bench. His voice startles me from my spot near the window and my daydreaming of bright colors. My nerves are in a jumble as I think about my mission. Damn I hope I dont mess up. It would look bad on my reputation. I internally roll my eyes at myself. Its not like I have one yet. 

Getting an inn was farely easy. We ate and got some rest. Deciding the cover of darkness would be best for a stake out.

"Stick by me. Keep an eye out for traps and guards. Do not make a move unless I tell you to. Understand?" 

"Yes" I nod my head. We head to a hill that over looks the mansion. I can see clear into the court yard. I watch as guards make their rounds. My eyes easily adjusted to the darkness around us, my night time vision is far greater than most. I can see things in the dark that others can't see. "I count ten guards along the fence. Possibly four more on the other side." I whisper to Totomaru. 

"Its pitch black. How can you tell?"

"I'm a nebulous dragon slayer. I can practically see in the dark." I roll my eyes at him. 

"That's useful. Tell me can you see into any of the Windows?" I scan my eyes across each window picking up furniture and books along my travels my eyes land on a window with a bed. "Second on the right a man is sleeping in a bed." Scanning more I see another bed. "Up a level and four to the left a woman." 

"Hmm okay. Do you think you can find any weak spots in the defence and the mansion?" I scan some more. Eyes catching on a window that's slightly open "A broken window latch on the bottom floor. Its slightly ajar could be easily opened. The guards rotate every ten minutes it seems. And spaced out enough that if your fast enough they wont even see you." 

"What about using your stealth?"

"I could easily move between them they wouldn't even know I'm there. The only problem is locating the item. I'd like to know exactly where it's at before making a move." My mind calculates distance from the outer wall to the broken window then distance between rooms. I'm fairly quick on my feet, a dancers grace in my step as I move. So getting from the wall to the window without being caught would be pretty smooth for me. 

"The item should be located in the library." Totomaru shrugs. My eyes jump back to the window with the wall of books. Wall to window to the library on the main floor. Hmm. An idea forms, I could use the darkness to locate the item. So long as I figure out where any traps are that might sound an alarm. 

" I could try to locate it." I look back to Totomaru and wait for his reply.

"And How do you plan to do that?"

Giving him a smirk I smile. "Just give me the details on the item I need to find and sit back."

"Its bigger than a baseball and purple in color. You should be able to sense the magic coming from it. Possibly hidden inside of a wooden box."

Closing my eyes I cast my sights into the darkness. I guess you could say its like opening your third eye inside of the shadows. It's a nebulous dragon slayer secret technique. Its like everything around me bounces back in black and white, startlingly clear. I move my sight down the hill and past the wall into the yard. I see the guards with bored and tired expressions plastered across their faces. They can't sense this magic since I am only borrowing the darkness that resides within the dark of night and shadows. I can't control the shadows I can only use them to my advantage. Through the library window and into the library it moves. Good thing they keep it so dark in here I muse silently to myself. Now where oh where could it be. I search every nook and cranny. But its not here. I make a noise of frustration. Okay farther in we go. I make my way through the mansion until I come to a door, the windows facing the opposite side from our hiding spot. Here! I can sense it! Going into the room it seems like an office of some sort. I cast my sight around.... There behind the painting. Definitely a trap set on the safe thats hidden in the wall. Inside the darkness I can see traps that are hidden to the eye. The invisible lines laid out clearly for me to see. Like a clock mechanism it moves and lives hidden and laying in wait for an unsuspecting intruder to trigger. I memorise the structure and runes that make it work. Its a fairly weak trap only meant to sound an alarm more then it is meant to cause harm. Could be easily broken with a little smudge on that main rune mark there. Really this isn't much for a trap. But I don't sense any other traps nearby. I glance out the window and scan the guards. Yup 4 more were on this side. It is a fairly large estate After all. A large guard would make sense.

I blink my eyes open. Taking a moment to focus on my surroundings now that they are back in the muted color of darkness.

"I found it. Second level office near the end on the other side. Its inside of a safe behind a painting of the mountains. There's an alarm trap set but its fairly weak and could be broken easily. The outter wall has a blind spot as well. Could be perfect for entering and leaving." 

Totomaru gives me a look. "How did you do that?"

"Nebulous dragons secret art. Most dragon slayers have a secret attack. But me? I get something even better." I wink as I turn back to the mansion. Studying it more. 

"Can you get in and out quietly without alerting the guards or setting off the trap?" He asks me.

"Hell yeah I can."

"Then do it. You have 10 minutes."

Nebulous dragons breath surrounds me as I make my way to the wall another secret technique my father taught me. . Climbing it with ease I land lightly on the other side. Couching behind the large rose Bush there. I count my seconds and make my dash. The window slides open enough for me to get slip inside like a shadow, dragons breath masking my foot steps. Sticking close to the shadows and careful not to make a sound I make my way to the office. I twist the handle on the door. Holding my breath as my heart pounds in my chest. Ya know we never even talked about what to do should I get caught. Giving myself a mental shake I step into the room and make my way to the wall, sliding the picture out of the way I reach forward and give the invisible runes a smudge. Theres a brief flash of light and they become visible again only one slightly smudged the white markings dull against the black of the safe. Totomaru insisted I wear gloves, To leave as little evidence of my presence as possible. And I must say these cute little leather gloves with spikes on them are awesome! Holding my hand above the combination I release some darkness inside to enter the lock. Pushing tumblers out of my way and moving small pieces of the locking gears. Its not like picking a lock, I'm literally damaging the mechanism. This safe will be literally useless after I'm done. I should know, Totomaru had me practice on a few safes. Showing me books with lock mechanism set ups and how the tumblers work. Turns out I suck at picking locks, but destroying them entirely comes easy. It pops open with a click and I reach inside and pull out a small box. Inside contains the item and I'm sure our client will be very happy to get this back. Tucking it under my arm I make my way back down to the window and slip outside. I push the window pane back to its original spot. Hey this is actually a lot of fun gihi. Crouched behind the bushes near the window I wait for the guard to pass. Making my way over the wall isn't as easy with the box but I manage jumping to the other side and rolling to break my fall. Before long I'm back at totomaru's side. Eyes alight with mischief. 

"7 minutes. Told ya." I beam at him. He nods his head. Looking slightly impressed. "Good. Now let's head back and get some rest.

Back at the inn I lay in bed with pride. I did it! I accomplished my first mission. Giddy excitement makes it hard for me to sleep. Aija shares a room with me. The paint she's using on her toes stings my nose and makes my eyes water in its intensity. Man I hope I can learn to live with this extra sensitivity to smell. I wince as she puts the cap on. A slight squeaking noise making itself painfully aware as the lid grinds against the glass. Man that noise was obnoxious to my ear drums!

"So? How do you feel after your first ever mission?" She asks me propping her arm on her leg with a fist against her cheek. Turning over I give her an excited look. 

"It was thrilling! Its a good thing I studied rune magic or I might not have figured out how to disengage that alarm!" I giggle feeling the excitement race through my system once more. 

"I'm sure Jose will be proud of you." She muses out loud giving me a strange look. Proud of me? That seed of hope to actually earn someones pride in myself plants itself in my heart. 

"That would be nice." I mumble unsure of what else to say. I don't really know her and there really isn't much as far as trust goes. 

"Would you like that?" She asks me. 

"Well I mean sure. He's done so much for me as it is. And I owe him my life. For him to place pride in me seems almost selfish." I admit out loud. My mind feels a little foggy all of a sudden.

"Hmm yes but making him proud is a goal for you is it not?" She purrs. I look over at her as she looks her nails over. 

A beat of silence thrums through the air. "Yes. Making him proud and not regretting his decisions to help me and make me stronger are my goals." Why can't I stop the words from slipping past my lips. My throat is so dry I desperately need some water. 

"When you say you would do anything for him. What do you mean by that?"

"I mean anything. There really isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. Not after everything he has already done for me." I whisper. Where is she going with this and why does my mind feel so jumbled? 

"Good. There is truth to your words. Lets hope you never disappoint your master. Now get some sleep. We have a long journey back home to our guild." Sleep claims me soon after, my mind a jumbled mess of thoughts and feelings. I feel myself fall into the realm of sleep. Unable to hold myself up any longer. My body falls back on the bed. I dream of a war. Dragons flying above and people fighting below. There is blood and darkness. And I stand among the chaos covered in blood and surrounded by a dark aura, blood drips down my arms past webs of darkness that cover my arms. I look to the sky and see a black dragon with blue markings. Dragons and humans a like scramble from his mere presence. I laugh with glee as his dragons breath destroys the earth. I watch as men are consumed in its wake. More blood splatters me as I dance in the scarlet rain. The feeling of euphoria as I slice a talon across a mans neck. I watch as his life ebbs from the wound in his neck, the very nectar of life as it splashes the ground. The thrill of the hunt and I crave more. I crave destruction and chaos. I crave the screams as they all die around me. More I want more! Oh to wreak havoc on this world for my master would be of the sweetest fruit! Turning I see him. Arms wide with a smile on his face. Dark hands dance around him reach and pulling. "Go my darling and bring the world to its knees! Make them tremble in fear of you!" His voice booms across the battlefield. I wake with a start. Sweat beads at my brow and I gasp for air, fighting the feelings left over from the dream. It was the feeling of glory as I cut down man after man and bathed in their blood. As I danced as it showered from the sky in a swirling storm of death and destruction an insane laugh on my voice as I sang them the song of their death with claws and magic. Rolling over I try to shake off the feeling. It felt... Natural and called to me. Called to something dark within my soul. The power I felt in my hands as they turned into talons and cut down anyone in my way. Jose's adoring eyes as he watched on with arms wide open. I shiver at the feelings flowing through me. They are strong and relentless. Refusing to let me go. The darkness that fills me and holds me close with protective arms and makes my mind wonder to battle grounds filled with the screams of death. That feeling of excitement that fills my blood at the very idea. And all of this scares me more than anything. I am drowning in a sea of darkness and no matter how hard I try to swim up the darkness reaches out to pull me back under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my Word vomit.


	8. Innocence lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does one do when their world shatters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some blood in it

Third pov

Most children that are recruited into the phantom lord guild are tasked with petty crime missions. Usually pick pocketing and petty theft. Sent out to steal as much jewell from unsuspecting people as they possibly can. Then it gets bigger. Breaking and entering to take things of value. Eventually it turns into missions of kidnapping and exploitation. The deeper you get the bloodier the quest. And no one tells the master no. No one is allowed to show weakness lest they want to die. Our young Imperia skipped the petty theft stage and was rushed right into breaking and entering. Though she doesn't realise it she has committed her very first crime. Back at the guild hall a young boy has been recruited off the streets. He wondered into town a few days ago. The towns people too afraid of him with eyes the color of blood, a demons eyes. But the guild welcomed him and gave him a home, food to eat and clean clothes to wear. All he has to do is rob the nice lady walking down the street. "Aye come now boy. You wanna earn that bed and those clothes? Ye gotta steal that ladies Jewell without getting caught." The man urges the raven haired boy on. He gives a grunt and makes his move. Knocking over a stand and causing a distraction sneaking in nearly unnoticed as he swipes her purse. "Thats a good lad. Come on our work isn't done." This happens every day. Young and lost kids getting sucked into the under World that is a dark guild, with no chance of escape. Once your in your in and there's no getting out.

Imperia's pov.

The dream still bothers me but I don't let it show. Or I try not to.

"Whats wrong little sister?" Aija asks me innocently.

"Nn nothing." I stutter out. Glancing back out the window as I try to once again shake the feelings left over from the dream from my mind. My stomach turns violently as I try not to let the darkness crawl back into my heart and mind.

"No I can tell something is bothering you. Come sit by me and tell me about it." We are back on the train heading to home to Oak Town. I scoot closer and she pulls my head to her shoulder. Running her fingers through my hair.

"I had a dream about dragons and a war. I was killing men and covered in their blood. It was..." I try to find the words to describe the feelings of ecstacy that ran through my veins and the thrill of killing and putting fear into those men.

"Scary?" She asks tentatively.

"No. It was thrilling and that's what bothers me I guess." Her touch is almost soothing. My mind easing slightly. Its weird how the mind works because I suddenly am unsure if those feelings are good or bad. Still it niggles at my mind.

"Hmm maybe you were a warrior in your last life. Fighting a great battle to save your kingdom. Its not so bad to think you would be thrilled with fighting. I find a good fight a lot of fun." She muses lightly. I can't help but agree. Fighting during training sure is a lot of fun. Maybe she's right, it was just a dream after all. Its not like I was actually there or anything. The train pulls into Oak Town and we gather out things. The walk back is short. The afternoon sun beating down upon my shoulders as we walk.  
We reach the guild hall and people call out to me as I follow Aija through the bar.

"How was the mission Eternity?"

"Did ya cause any trouble?"

I shake my head. "It was fun and I accomplished it smoothly. What can I say?" Shrugging my shoulders as cheers of congratulations come from my guild mates. Wow I didn't think they would be so proud I giggle to myself as I follow Aija to Jose's office.

"Ah good your back. And so soon? I figured it would be a day or two at least." Jose says with some surprise.

"Master Jose." I bow my head to him.  
"It was pretty easy. Weak defence and weak security. I was in and out lickity split."

"Good thats good. Your next mission is ready. Get some rest tonight. You can leave with Rhett and Aija tomorrow. Its a simple mission you are to spy on a counsel member and report back your findings. Stealth is a must as this is a very important mission. This counsel member is involved in some bad things. Our clients wish is for subtle findings to lock him away."

I bow my head once more "yes Master"

"You are dismissed." Turning I leave to find Juvia and tell her about my mission.

Third pov.

They watch as the girl leaves waiting until she is far enough away that she won't be able to hear them. Jose turns to Aija.

"You poisoned her mind?"

"Only enough to make her begin to crave destruction. To find the thrill in destroying people and causing chaos." She smiles like a snake. Jose nods his head.

"Good. We need her to accept her new roll. I plan to use her to ruin men. I need her free from worry and hesitation. Now tell me. How did she do it?" As Totomaru explained how she completed her mission the evil glint in Jose's eyes shines brighter. Oh his plan is coming together beautifully. She will be his secret weapon in his master plans for destruction. He recently acquired another dragon slayer. Something tells him it would be best not to allow Imperia to know. After dismissing them he goes in search of the girl. A plan in mind. He's already discussed this with his men. They are not to acknowledge Eternity as a dragon slayer. To avoid the topic at all costs or steer it else where until they both forget about it. Keeping them in the dark is for the best.

Imperia's pov.

"Another dragon slayer? But he is aggressive and I need to keep my own dragon slayer magic to myself?"

"Yes Imperia. I don't want you to get hurt. And you are a female. When he comes of age he may be even more aggressive. You are like a daughter to me. I'd hate to hurt a young boy for hurting you. Do you understand?"

I don't remember meeting any other dragon slayers besides my brother. I only know of one. Achnilogia a male dragon slayer turned into a dragon. I remember my father telling me the story. Are males more aggressive? Fear for my brother makes me worry my lip. I don't recall my father ever speaking about boys being more aggressive as they aged. Just that our instincts will change slightly as we age and we'd notice our bodies changing. Could he mean the heat? It affects dragons and due to our nature as dragon slayers it will affect us as well. Although dad couldn't say for sure. He said near a heat some males and females usually the alphas will become aggressive. Betas being calmer in nature and less likely to be run by their instincts and aren't usually aggressive. Coming of age for dragons is usually when they 'present' as either an alpha or a beta or the ever rare omega. None of this has anything to do with gender or fertility. Its more about the nature of beast. How their instincts work. What drives them forward every day. My father was an alpha and just as protective as an alpha could be. My mother an omega. Her sweet loving nature beautiful to behold. But hurt her babies? Yeah not even an alpha could stop a rampaging omega. An alpha on a rampage is really scary, but an omega? Especially one with babies? Yeah no I'd rather chew my own arm off. Thinking if it reminds me of the time I was pushed into the river. It took all of dad's power and muscle to hold momma back the only thing that stopped her was my arms around a claw and my tear filled smile as I told her it was okay. That someday I would be surrounded by people who loved me. That look in her eyes still gives me the shakes. So fierce and loving she was. God I miss her. I have so much I need to ask her about.

"I'm sure your brother won't be aggressive. This one that recently joined is already aggressive. Nearly wild. I only wish to keep you safe. So please do this for me. Don't speak of the dragons to him or speak of your slayer magic. Everyone has already been informed to avoid the topic as much as possible."

His voice brings me back ti the present.   
I give him a look full of affection. He really is like a father to me. Always looking out for my well being. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you master Jose." I bow my head to him. Keep it a secret from one person? Sure thing. As Jose leaves me to my own devises. I plop down with a book about war strategy. Getting lost in ways to sneak up on enemies when theres a knock at my door. Giving the air a sniff I jump off the couch.

"Juvia! Your back"

"Yes Juvia took a quest while Imperia was away. How was the mission?"

"Totally awesome! Dude doesn't even know his stuff is missing I bet. It was so much fun!"

"Juvia is happy for you. Congratulations on a successful mission." I look at her sad face and shake my head. Hehe happiness isn't something I associate with the water mage. "Theres a new guild member. Hes a really angry boy. He scares Juvia."

"Scarier than me?" I tease her.

Her eyes go wide. "No no you aren't scary. You are Juvia's first friend since joining."

I give her a hug. "Yeah yeah enough mushy stuff." I giggle at her.

"Master Jose said we aren't allowed to talk about Imperia being a dragon slayer." She mumbles

"Nope! Not a word. Its a secret!" I giggle "it's fine with me. Master Jose knows what's best and we must listen to him." I shrug and move farther in. Juvia joins me as we discuss my book. She suggests a romance novel that makes me gag dramatically Nah I like the fighting and battle novels the best.

A few weeks later I find myself sitting at a small diner with Rhett. We have been spying and reporting back to Jose every day. I miss my brother and Elodie. I miss my friends at the guild but I'm on a job so no time to muse about home. Rhett sits across from me pretending to read a news paper. I'm dressed in a black tutu with bright purple ripped tights and a black halter top with the words Slayer across the front in white with fake blood splatter. I'm wearing black fingerless gloves with a ring of tutu material around the wrist. I have it paired with my combat boots.

"You sure have weird taste in clothing." Rhett muses. I shrug my shoulders. "I like it. Its fun and edgy." I give a sniff of indignation. We are watching the counsel guy as he sits across from us at a bistro. He looks angry. I can catch the faint wiff of sweat and nerves on the wind as the man glances around nervously. I can hear bits and pieces of what he is saying.

"The deal has to go down tonight. I refuse to give up my seat on the counsel. You must dispose of him quickly."

"Thats gonna cost ya."

I watch as he slides a bag of jewel to the other man.

"What are they talking about." Rhett asks me.

"Apparently dude wants other dude to dispose of another dude." Rhett gives me a sigh and shakes his head.

"Can you hear which one they want to dispose of?"

"Hang on."

"Meet us at the pier tonight. Hide in the shadows. When he arrives I want you to take him out. The headlines Will be beautiful and it will cement my position in the counsel. One fatal and an attempt. I can play it up. Saying I tried to defend him to no avail. The sympathy vote will work charms. He was after all my best friend."

"And what of me?"

"You'll retire to some place tropical of course. Until the heat dies down."

With that they shake hands and leave. Rhett is already up and throwing some jewel on the table for our meals.

"They will be at the pier tonight. Something is going to go down. Possibly a murder. He said the man being murdered is his best friend after all." Rhett looks at me then. A mean look in his eyes.

"That won't sit well with master Jose should our client get murdered. We have to follow them and stop it from happening." I nod my head as we follow the counsel man through the town. It's dark by the time we make it to the pier. Finding a hiding spot and sitting in wait. I watch as the second man from earlier slips behind some boxes. Laying in wait like a snake ready to strike. He has a knife on his hip at the ready. Foot steps echo down the quiet board walk as another man walks up.

"Chambers! What could you possibly want to meet with me about at this hour?" The man radiates an air of power around him and malice in his eyes.

"Ah Garcia! My old friend. Can't we just get together and have a talk?"

As the two men argue about the meeting place. I silently slip away. Rhett said the man was Jose's friend. I refuse to let him get hurt. Rhett is making his way to capture the counsel man chambers. As I reach my target I slip my hands over his eyes just before he gets ready to spring forward.

"Boo!" He lets out a quiet eep as he turns to me. This man has a murderous glare in his eyes.

"This is no place for a child. Go home brat!" He clenches his fist.

"Nah I think I'll stay." I taunt him. He reaches for the knife that is no longer there. "Looking for this? I slipped it from its sheath when I startled you." Giving him a smile full of innocence he snarls at me. Suddenly theres a thud and the man chambers is on the ground. Rhett above him eyes wild and fist clenched.

"I see. So he was planning an attack. Good thing I hired phantom lord to track him." The man muses.

In some way it felt like a dream that I had no control over as the man infront of me lunges for me heading for the knife. I wasn't focussed on my target but the exchange between the others. In my startled state I held my hands out to stop the incoming attack. A knife slicing through flesh will be a sound that haunts me for the rest of my life. His gurgled choking and the white in his eyes will haunt my dreams for days to come. Everything happened so fast. The man lunging. Me aiming the knife. His fingers clutch my arms as blood runs from his lips. His eyes filled with angry horror. I'm shaking as he slumps to the ground on his knees. The knife making a sick sucking noise as it leaves his flesh. Leaving behind a mark that blossoms with dark red. I watch as it spreads farther and farther and farther. I watch a drop as it hits the ground splashing. I was as his gaze meets mine, as the light begins to fade and his dark eyes take on a dull edge.   
I let go of the knife as the horror films my body. I watch as his body falls forward with a final thump as he becomes so utterly still. I watch as crimson, dark with the fowl tang of copper pools around him. I watch as a drop drips from my finger to the ground below me. So much blood. Its all over my fingers. My mind flashes to my dreams. Dreams of war and blood. Nearly every night a new one but always the same chaos and destruction and I am at its center. The eye if the hurricane as it watches the world crumble.

"Ah good you disposed of my assassin." I look up to see Rhett and the man Garcia standing behind the fallen man. Rhett looks a tad worried mouth set in a grim line. Shit shit shit. I just killed someone! The feelings my dream leaves behind flee me as my chest constricts as the air leaves my lungs. Jose is going to be so angry at me. The reputation of my guild will be in shambles the fear of disappointing my master. My breathing starts to become erratic. I can't catch my breath. Suddenly Rhett is over me and pushing my head between my knees.

"Calm down. He was a bad man and deserved to die anyways. He was planning to kill our client. The one who hired us to protect him. You did the right thing. Just breath nice and easy."

"I'm guessing this is her first time?" Garcia says as he twirls his mustache between fingers. The sight of the dead man not even bothering him in the slightest I realise with a start. That unsettles me slightly

"W...w... Will Jose be mad at me?" Jesus Imperia stop stuttering! I scold myself.

He seems startled by my question. "No Jose will be proud of you for making such a quick decision." Rhett tells me calmly. My shaking slows a little but the image of that man's eyes full of hatred fills my mind. I swallow past the gag that tries to surface. I'm supposed to be a professional. I am the image that represents my guild Dammit pull yourself together Imperia! Standing on shaky legs and squaring my shoulders. I will not disappoint my master! Rhett gives me a look filled with respect. As I face Garcia. I avoid looking at the body on the ground red pooling around his far too still form.

"I will have someone come to clean this up immediately." Garcia says thoughtfully. "Hmm now what shall I do with you?" He turns back to chambers prone form. Knocked out cold from Rhetts fist.

"I had planned to set you up and watch you fall. I think it would be better for you to disappear. Your hold on this city will be no more." Turning he gives Rhett a nod. Rhett walks over and picks up chambers. Walking away swiftly. I make my way to the edge of the pier to sit down and watch the stars as they reflect off the water my mind in turmoil. I killed someone yet my only worry was disappointing my master and a slight horror for what I had done. Strange really how the mind works I suppose. I sense the man named Garcia as he approaches me.

"I have heard great things about you Eternity. I will be sure to give Jose my gratitude for your services." He pats my head as I continue to stare. I bow my head.

"Thank you." My mind is in turmoil. I killed someone tonight. I feel as though something broke inside of me. Something important and wholesome as I stare out at the water and watch the stars. Where is my remorse? What is wrong with my mind? I feel as though something is wrong but I can't place my finger on what it is.

Third pov

The stars weep for the loss of innocence. The loss of childhood and freedom. She cries in the shower and cries herself to sleep. Gagging on the sounds that play on repeat in her mind. The sick sound of a knife meeting flesh. The gurgles as the man chokes on his own blood. The smell of copper as it fills the air with its horrors and life shattering changes. As she lays in bed calming her heart rate another life changes along with hers. Two paths that have yet to cross but walk side by side as what little innocence they have is ripped from their fingers.

Somewhere back in Oak Town another innocent life has been ripped from the grasp of another young child. Unlike young Imperia's accidental murder this child was forced to slice the throat of a thug to earn his place in the guild. "You don't want to disappoint me now do you?" His master purrs in his ear. "Show me you have what it takes to be a member of phantom lord." Sitting under the spray of the shower arms hugging his knees as the image flashes in his mind. Oh how he liked seeing the fear in that mans eye's. And that scared him more than anything. He cries himself to sleep. So alone in the world is he. His father abandoned him. Left him to wonder alone and forgotten. People fearring him because he looks like a demon. Metal studs across his brow gleam in the moonlight that filters through his dirty window as his body is wracked with sobs. Crying for everything he has lost this night. And now held in the dark claws of a guild he will never be able to escape.

Imperia's pov

The next morning I sit with Aija as she picks through her breakfast. I have barely touch mine. I feel so hollow and empty. My mind replays the horrors of last night. But there is nothing. No feeling of sympathy, no remorse for my actions. Its like I'm a different person. A shell of my former self sitting down for a normal breakfast. My body is so numb. Shouldn't I feel something? Anything?

"The longer you scowl at it the colder it will become." Aija remarks calmly. I glance up to her. Lips painted a deep red.... Like blood on a pier. I glance away at the image her blood red lips cause to surface in my mind.

"Rhett told me about what happened. Do you with to talk about it?"

I open my mouth and close it. What is there to say? That my mind is numb? That I can't seem to feel anything? That the food tastes more like ash in my mouth than flavorful and sweet? What is happening to me? Every night I dream of a thrilling escapade of violence and death. But when faced with it all I feel is numb and hollow.

"Hmm I see. Does it bother you?"

"No. I just feel numb and empty. Like something is broken and not working the way it should." I shrug my shoulders I should feel something for what I did... Shouldn't I?

"The first time always effects everyone differently I suppose. Here take one of these before bed. They will help you sleep should it bother you too much." She hands me a tiny glass jar with red pills inside of it. I glance at her face. She's holding a smile full of affection for me.

"Thank you." I whisper as I stuff the pills in the pocket of my shorts.

"We leave for the train station shortly. Seems the counsel man will no longer be a problem. I'm sure master Jose will be happy for our return." I nod my head. The warm feeling of home deep inside of my gives me some relief. At least I can still feel the love I have for Soran and Elodie.

"I'm here if you ever wish to talk. But it would be best if you dont speak of this with anyone else. Just in case."

"Okay."

Once we return home Nick informs me I've been cleared to move back home. But I decline, Elodie refuses to move into a bigger place. And I dont want to burden them with my own broken feelings.

"Thanks Nick but I think I will stay here. Ya know so Soran can still have his own room and Elodie too." I give him a smile as I make my way to my room.

Third pov.

Red eyes follow the girl up the stairs. A haunted look in her down cast eyes. They watch as the other guild members give her a wide birth. Almost as if they fear touching her would mean a death sentence, which it likely would, He was told of the master's daughter. But he never believed she existed. Having never seen her before today. She's wearing a Victorian style dress with a little purple leather corset around her chest. Pale skin a stark contrast to the dark material. Purple hair in a high pony tail as it swishes back and forth in her walk. Combat boots barely making a sound as she makes her way to the top of the stairs. They watch and linger on the spot she disappeared from. Wondering what could have caused those Amaranth eyes to look so lost. Finally turning back to his meal of iron scraps he gives a grunt. What does he care about the spoiled princess of the guild?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does my mind come up with this stuff?


	9. My cats cooler than yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So angry and cute how can anyone not love his face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. Just bullshit

Third pov

She walks along a dirt road heading for her current mission. The payment 90 thousand jewel and a magical egg. She snorts. Okay sure magical egg. Her laughter rings out like bells on the wind.   
Its been a year and a half since that night on the pier. Her mind in a numb haze for many days after the incident. Self loathing always on the tip of her tongue. She doesn't know how to cope. And the pills Aija keeps trying to get her to take just annoy her. She dumps them out everytime. She can smell something off about them. Something not quite right and knows they won't help. She's come to terms with the fact that she joined a dark guild. A mercenary guild. Kidnapping people a daily occurance for the members. She remembers her first time Kidnapping someone. Trapped inside her shield of magic with no escape. Any magic thrown at it just absorbed through the void and into her. Glancing at the sheet in her hands she makes her way to her mission. She's solo at the moment. Asking to go on a few quests by herself.   
The job was fairly easy. In and out in a matter of minutes. Holding her hand out to the client for payment.

The egg she discovers is dark blue with white patches and fairly large. Excitement fills her eyes. The man said it fell from the sky. Could it be a dragons egg? She muses to herself. Setting up a small camp in the woods she stairs at the egg using dark flame to keep it warm. Trying to figure out what it is and what to do with it. Maybe Elodie would know? She talked vaguely of the exceed eggs that should appear some day. Perhaps that is what it is?

Imperia's pov

"Elodie I brought you a gift!" I yell as I enter the small apartment. Elodie decided she didn't mind the small place above Nick's deli and has refused to move even though I have found much more suitable accommodations for her and Soran. He is currently staring at the egg in my arms excitement filling his eyes. Elodie comes from the back. A gasp leaving her lips.

"Oh!! They have arrived! Oh quick we must keep it warm and prepare for the baby!" She begins to scramble about gathering blankets and a small heat lacrima in her arms. She makes a nest of sorts and I place the egg inside.

"Come on Elodie. I've seen an egg before and know to keep it warm. Don't worry. I never let it get cold. I was careful and didn't drop it either." She gives me an eye roll like I've lost my mind. She places her paw against the egg.

"Oh. Oh! This will hatch within the day!" She exclaims loudly causing me and Soran to wince as the sound reaches our ears. His dragon slayer instincts have kicked up a notch. He trains with me occasionally in the woods. He is getting stronger everyday.

"How do you know?" I ask her as I eye the egg.

"The magic that poors out right before they hatch. Plus I've see it a few times back in Elodas, it will happen soon." She gives the egg another pat. We settle in for a long night. Watching some of the stuff on the lacrima tv. News of a kidnapping flashes across the screen and I quickly change it. I don't want to know, I keep telling myself.

Night has fallen and I never move from my spot in front of the egg. I reach out and touch dark flame to the egg in hopes that whatever is inside doesn't get too cold. I can make dark flame burn you or they can be cold to the touch. I discovered that fact by accident on a job a few months back. The man didn't see it coming, I shiver at the memories of his screams. I've gotten better at hiding this turmoil from Elodie and Soran. The thrill I feel when I win a battle. It's scary how easy it is to slide into another persona and become a different person while on a mission. I think back to my first kidnapping mission. The man screamed for me to release him from my dark prison. I used to use this spell as a shield but it became something more sinister. With each dark mission I take I slip farther into the darkness. The only time I feel something other than the thrill of fighting, or the numbness thats in my mind, is when I am here surrounded by my little family. Love and happiness shine like a beacon of hope in my other wise dark world

I can feel power coming from the egg. It's familiar to me in a way that reminds me of my own magic. I could feel it the second I saw the egg. The first touch with my hand sent a tingle of awareness through my body.

"The magic in this egg is strange." Eldodie mumbles as she touches the egg. "The coloring is also strange. I've never seen an egg like this. This may not be an exceed." She looks at me sadly.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it won't be bad."  
I shrug as I stare at it. Whatever it is I can feel the dark power. I can also feel something else, as if someone tried to force something... Some kind of magic inside the egg that doesn't belong. As if it changed whatever is inside. My heart hurts for whatever small creature waits to see the light.

  
Later that night as Soran and Elodie sleep on the couch. I sit and watch the egg, I watch as a small crack begins to appear. Magic seeps through Dark and menacing testing the air around it. I tense as I prepare myself and watch as a larger crack forms. Loud enough to make me jump. I watch as crack after crack appear. I find myself drawn closer the need to see to make sure. What if it's a dragon egg? The strange magic inside could be that of a dragon... But the other magic I can feel tells me otherwise. I remember seeing a dragon egg a long time ago. This is different and yet similar. Elodie said it looks too much like the ones from her home world to be a dragons egg. Im holding my breath now waiting.... Watching. Suddenly a dark blur shoots out at me. Digging razor sharp claws into my arm as I stifle a scream. I hiss at the searing pain. I can feel the warmth as it slids down to my wrist.

I look down into a pair of two toned eyes. One such a light blue its breath taking the other the redest blood orange color I've ever witnessed and they are currently looking at me with anger and fear. "What the fuck!" I yell causing Soran and Elodie to wake up. I wasn't expecting the strange eye colors. Elodie activating a light lacrima immediately as she scrambles to my side. There clinging to my arm is a small cat, his fur a dark blue with a white stripe going from the middle of his forehead and down his back. The fur on his head slightly longer than the rest. Like a tiny mohawk I think to myself His ears are pointed with a bit of tuft around them. Tiny growls of warning eminate from him as he clings to me.

"Oh my. He is quite aggressive isn't he?" Elodie says slightly startled. "I've never seen an exceed with eyes like his either."

"Oh my Gods! He is the cutest thing in the entire world!! Look at his angry little face!" I can't help it he is so cute! I Look down at the claws in my arms. My eyes widen slightly. They are a metallic color and extremely sharp. "Hey Elodie? Your claws are normal right?"

"Yes. Why?" She flexes her paw and shows me her tiny white claws.

"His seem like they're made of metal." She cautiously walks over and looks. A small gasp leaving her lips.

"Oh dear. That is strange. He shouldn't be growling so much." She gives him a look. Which makes him growl even more. So much anger in such a tiny body I muse.

"El? Did you feel the strange magic inside? Can you feel it on him? It surrounds him like someone tried to change him." I look at her as she stairs at the little fur ball clinging to my arm.

  
"Yes. It feels as though someone forced magic into the egg while it was new. He also doesn't have the coloring of a regular exceed." She whispers to me a far away look in her eyes "he could be of the banished race. Banished from my kingdom a very longe time ago."

I watch as she struggles with an internal battle. Trying to find the right words. I turn back to the little cat and gently reach down and remove his claws. He's shaking right now and looks so scared theres a wild look in his eyes as he watches me and Elodie. Soran has yet to move from the couch just watching us with his bright blue eyes. I reach down and scoop up the little cat and cradle him to my chest. "Shh there now it will be okay. I wont hurt you, I promise." I whisper soothing words to him as the tension leaves his body. He relaxes slightly as he leans into me. A tint growl in his chest as he nuzzles into my neck.

"I've never met an exceed like him though I did hear stories. They are more wild and Black magic comes to them as naturally as white magic comes to me.  
Much like the light and dark magic of this world. We called them the wild ones. My parents fought their kind in a war a very long time ago. They wanted control of our kingdom. After the war they were banished. My queen would not allow them to live amongst us any longer. So they were forced to leave and wonder alone. How one made it through I will never understand." Elodie sadly looks at the tiny cat in my arms. He growls in his sleep and snuggles closer. Gripping my shirt in his tiny paws. I look at him with wonder. How could anyone look at his face and think he's bad? "My mother told me stories about them. They have nasty tempers and black wings."

"Well I'm keeping him." I announce proudly.

"Of course you are." Elodie sighs. Soran makes his way over and looks at the cat.

"His magic feels almost the same as yours does. He's just like you." He whispers to me. Just like me? Maybe if his magic was misunderstood in his home world then yeah. But he is too sweet and innocent. He hasn't lost a part of himself in the madness of his life yet.   
"But there's another magic that surrounds him. I have a feeling someone was trying to protect him since it doesn't feel malicious only giving him strength. It emanates from his paws mostly." He whispers. Sometimes I forget that Soran can feel magic in a way most can't due to his nature dragon slayer magic. He can feel natural and unnatural magic. "He isn't bad though, he is just scared right now. The world around him is too bright and new and he remembers the pain from the other magic and feeling his body changing." Sometimes I forget he can almost speak to animals. Well not speak to them he can sense what they're feeling, the empathetic nature of his dragon instincts. He told me once its like seeing pictures in his head and feeling what they feel. I swallow past the lump in my throat. I know he can feel my darkness and turmoil. Its so hard to visit right after some missions. Which is why I took a solo mission. So I can come and see him without feeling like my darkness is on my sleeve for the world to see.

"You'll need to take good care of him. Maybe a little love will go a long way?" He says with hopeful eyes. Always so bright and hopeful for the future.

The next morning I wake to a tiny paw on my cheek. And a growl in my ear. Opening my eyes my vision is filled with dark blue fur and angry blood orange eye and light blue eyes.

"Alright alright. I'm awake. And I assume you're hungry?" All I receive is a little growl in return. I sigh. "Dude we are gonna have to work on that. I don't understand grrr as an answer." He gives me a look and huffs turning his head and crossing his arms.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Soran asks me from the table. A name? Hmm well he needs a name that fits of course. But I'm only good at giving people terrible nicknames to annoy them. Getting up I decide to raid the kitchen. The little wild exceed following me to the tiny fridge. Right on my heals as I raid cupboards and the fridge. Mostly bare damn it they need more food guess I better get them some groceries. Considering I still live at the guild hall but frequently eat here it's only right that I supply extra food. I giggle as a thought forms in my head as I watch the little cat raiding the pantry. The little raider on a mission.

"Whats so funny Peria?"

"I was just thinking about my little raider companion here."

"That wouldn't be a terrible name." Elodie says as she walks in dressed for work. Full sized form on display. The little exceed hisses at her and hides behind me. "Hmm he seems to be attached to you. Possibly because you were the first one he saw after hatching. Or maybe he just feels more comfortable with you?"

I shrug my shoulders as I look at him. Awe what if I got him a tiny leather jacket to match mine? Oh and little boots!!

"Oh no. No I know that look. I refuse to be a part of this dress up time." Soran grumbles as he runs from the room.

"Hey my taste in clothes is awesome. You just like to dress like an old fart!" A vine wraps around my leg and yanks my feet from under me. "Oh you're dead bird boy!" I scramble after him and tackle him to his bed. Tickling his sides. How I miss these days. The little exceed follows and watches me with a weird look.

Pushing Soran to the floor I walk over and pick up the tiny cat. He gives me a growl and tries to push my face away as I give him a smooch. He gags as if I offended him.

"Ha! Looks like he can't stand your face either!" Soran yelps as I send a tiny pillar of black at his butt

"Okay Raider. Lets get you a cute jacket made and groceries for aunty Elly and that mean ole uncle sor butt." The little cat gives a chuff like he found that amusing. Good he seems to slightly understand what I'm saying. Hopefully he can learn to speak. Hmm if he possesses magic I wonder what kind and if I can teach him how to use it. Really it shouldn't be too hard. Elodie knows how to grow wings and change her size. Both of those a kind of magic spell. Maybe I can ask her for pointers and see if she can help me teach him. After putting my boots on and grabbing my tiny backpack we head for the leather shop. Hehe this is gonna look so cute on him

After leaving the tailors we head to the market. I greet Polly as she runs up to me squealing. "Ohmygoshheissocutewhatishisname!"

"Hahaha slow down Polly wog you're gonna give him a heart attack!" I scold her. Raider gives her a growl as he buries his face in my shoulder. "Awe look you broke him." I shake my head as she tries to give him a pat. He swipes at her hand and bares his tiny little fangs. Stars are in Pollies eyes as she watches him.

"He just makes my heart melt!" Polly sighs. She follows us through the market. Helping to gather food and stuff I pay for her to deliver the larger stuff for me After the market we head back. I chatter away to Raider in hopes that maybe he will learn a few words, I make lunch for him and Soran listening as Soran explains flowers to the cat. I watch as he listens intently head slightly tilted as if he has no idea what is spewing from my brothers mouth.

I have to go back to the guild tomorrow and report in about my mission a pang hits my heart I wish I could stay here but I can't drag them down this dark path I'm walking. And of course I want to introduce my mean ass cat to everyone. It dawns on me I have no idea if pets are allowed. Elodie has returned from work for the day sitting on the couch with Soran as we watch some show.

"Hey can you watch Raider for me? I gotta run to the guild and ask about having well... A pet? I guess."

"Of course we can watch him." At the moment he is asleep on a pilloe next to me on the floor belly full of dinner.

"Thanks Elodie! I owe you one." I give Raider a kiss on the forehead and giggle as he growls in his sleep. Oh I love him already!

Gajeels pov.

Shes back again. Wearing a ripped black tank top and short shorts. Her ever present combat boots on her feet. I watch as she bounces up to Rhett and Nick as they man the bar. Talking with her hands and gesturing vaguely. Her smile full of laughter and light. Better than the forced smile she's had on her face so often. Her laughter rings out like the tinkling of bells. I decide to listen in.

"Ya want to bring a cat into the guild hall?" Nick asks her with a scowl.

"Yup his name is Raider he is so cute! Look at the scars his little bitty claws left on my arm!" She shows it off proudly.

"Well there really isn't a rule about pets or anything. Just so long as they stay out of trouble I guess." Rhett states as he scratches his purple beard. That guy is so weird I shake my head as I watch the exchange hidden in the dark corner of the bar.

"Yay! I promise he won't be any trouble!" She bounces up and down clapping her hands.

"Hmph ain't the cat we gotta worry about its you Imp." Nick grumbles next to Rhett.

"Yup like my daddy always told me. 'Your always in trouble never out of it' hehe" she giggles a hint of sadness in her purple eyes. She turns and waves heading for the door. All happiness fleeing as she casts her eyes to the floor.  
What is making her so sad? She's never really tried to talk to me before. Something about her makes me curious. I want to know why she is sad. What it is thats hurting her. And damn if I know why I feel that way. The guild princess seems to carry a sadness on her shoulders.

"She told Juvia once that her dad is gone. She said both of her parents are gone so its just her and her little brother." Juvia is sitting by me as we eat dinner. She's my only real friend in the guild, I feel the need to protect her and that feeling grows stronger everyday.

"Yeah yeah I didn't ask now did I?"   
She shrugs her shoulders as she goes back to her food. Damn rain woman being all mopy and romantic. Makes me want to puke. I glance at the door again. Hoping she will walk through it again. Or to hear her tiny foot steps as she walks up to her apartment next to mine. We recently shuffled apartments around. A small incident of someone breaking into the small girls room caused some serious destruction to happen. My old apartment was on the floor below hers when it happened. Damn if I had known what that creep was trying to do I would have killed him. But she took care of it with a well aimed blast. It destroyed the east wing. Jose moved us to the west wing. Saying it was time for us to upgrade anyways. My aparment is a little bigger and doesn't smell like mildew and cigarettes like my old one, So I couldn't be mad at her for doing that. It's strange living this close to her and yet hardly ever speaking. She's always away on missions and jobs. Hardly ever at home. Usually only to sleep and shower, the adoptive daughter of my master is my neighbor now and I have never spoken to her.

"Does Gajeel plan to stare a hole through his food?" Juvia asks me as I stare at my plate. I give her a growl as I go back to eating. Thinking about the mission Jose plans to send me on soon. I don't mind these missions. The feeling I get from making people fear me is exhilarating. Leaning back I stare at the door again, I wonder what types of missions Jose sends the princess on. Probably none where she has to get her hands dirty. S-class trials are coming up soon, I wonder if she will be there. I glance at Juvia, she became an s-class wizard before I joined and is now part of the elite. I can see why he wanted her to be part of it she is extremely powerful even at her young age. And thats where my sights are set. S-class ranking and making the man I look up to proud. After my own father abandoned me he took me in. Gave me a home, taught me to be a part of this guild. To never show weakness. Only the strong survive here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I had like 30 ideas for Raider but this is what my brain landed on. Plus who wouldn't want an angry cat?


	10. A black bird outside my window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times do you find yourself singing to your cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is here. I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes just let me know

Imperias pov

It's been a few weeks and Raider seems to have settled into my routine at the guild. He still hasn't spoken much and hasn't caused too much trouble. Well except for that one time someone bumped into me and Raider clawed the shit out of him. Hehe oh man that was almost funny.

"I see you have aquired a new friend." Jose says next to me. It's been days since I've seen him, away on business of some form or another. I give him a big toothy grin.

"Yup his name is Raider and man is he mean!" I laugh giving Raider a little squeeze as I hold him in my arms. Out on the training grounds I'm trying to teach him how to use his magic.

"Yes a strong companion for a strong girl." He nods his head as he watches Raider try to concentrate. I got Elodie to explain the spell behind the wings to me. I wonder if I could use the set up for the spell to make my own? That would be fun. So here we are trying to conjure wings of our own. "I'll leave you to your training then." He gives me a smile as he heads back inside. Ever since it was said that he adopted me most of my guild mates avoid me. Well except for the elemement 4 and Rhett of course. Aija too for that matter. I shake off the feeling like I can't make any real friends no matter where I go. Suddenly there's a dark blue flash and Raider is happily floating above me. Wings so dark blue they are almost black

"Yay you did it!" I laugh and clap for him. He has a look of triumph on his face. I wonder if I combine different powers and use dark creation if I could build some wings. Dark creation tends to make things solid but my nebulous dragon slaying magic is more like mist than anything. Plus I bought a book about wings made of magic. So combining them together shouldn't be too hard?

Nothing! I tried all day and at most I got a tiny set to form. Not big enough to hold me up and trying to figure out how to make them bigger on made me tired. I carry Raider as I make my way to my apartment. Giving a glance at my neighbors door. Hopefully he doesn't try to play his guitar tonight. I shiver at the memory of the long hours where he tried to learn. Shaking my head I open my door and set Raider down. He heads for the couch climbing up and plopping on his tiny butt. Tail twitching as he glares at the wall. Guess he doesn't like the sound either. His hearing must be sensitive like mine. I make my way iver deciding to start some dinner for us and get settled in for the night. I have another mission in a few days so might as well take the time to relax now. Its true I've gotten stronger. I've trained my magic to be even better. Its so fun to combine my different magics to make new spells. My new favorite is shock wave. Its a combination of both my slayer powers. Sending dark waves of lilac colored lightning at my opponent. It catches them off guard with its intensity. After dinner we settle into bed. I can hear the boy next door as he shuffles around in his room. Probably getting his guitar and books ready to play well into the night.

"Sing" Raider looks at me hopefully. I tend to sing him lullabies my mom and dad sang to me and my brother. I've also taught him some draconic words. I figure if we had our own language we could communicate with each other on missions and day to day life. No one being the wiser to what we are saying. But he has never said. Always just a growl in my direction when he wants something..... Wait he asked me to sing. He just spoke!! Tears fill my eyes as I look at him cradled in my arms. His dual toned eyes looking at me hopefully. I swallow the lump in my throat. I was so worried he would never speak to me. It sure gets lonely not having anyone to talk to some days. Clearing my throat I sing him one of the many songs my dad sang to me.

'_There's a blackbird perched outside my window_  
_I hear him calling_  
_I hear him sing_  
_He burns me with his eyes of gold to embers_  
_He sees all my sins_  
_He reads my soul_  
_One day that bird, he spoke to me_  
_Like Martin Luther_  
_Like Pericles_  
_Come join the murder_  
_Come fly with black_  
_We'll give you freedom_  
_From the human trap_  
_Come join the murder_  
_Soar on my wings_  
_You'll touch the hand of God_  
_And he'll make you king_  
_And he'll make you king'_

He snuggles closer to me. Head on my chest as I sing.

_'On a blanket made of woven shadows_   
_Flew up to heaven_   
_On a raven's glide_   
_His angels that turn my wings to wax now_   
_I fell like judas, grace denied_   
_On that day that he lied to me_   
_Like Martin Luther_   
_Like Pericles_   
_Come join the murder_   
_Come fly with black_   
_We'll give you freedom_   
_From the human trap_   
_Come join the murder_   
_Soar on my wings_   
_You'll touch the hand of God_   
_And he'll make you king_   
_And he'll make you king_   
_I walk among the children of my fathers_   
_The broken wings, betrayal's cost_   
_They call to me but never touch my heart, now_   
_I am too far_   
_I'm too lost_   
_All I can hear is what he spoke to me_   
_Like Martin Luther_   
_Like Pericles_   
_Come join the murder_   
_Come fly with black_   
_We'll give you freedom_   
_From the human trap_   
_Come join the murder_   
_Soar on my wings_   
_You'll touch the hand of God_   
_And he'll make you king_   
_And he'll make you king_   
_So now I curse that raven's fire_   
_You made me hate, you made me burn_   
_He laughed aloud as he flew from eden_   
_You always knew, you never learn_   
_The crow no longer sings to me_   
_Like Martin Luther_   
_Or Pericles_   
_Come join the murder_   
_Come fly with black_   
_We'll give you freedom_   
_From the human trap_   
_Come join the murder_   
_Soar on my wings_   
_You'll touch the hand of God_   
_And he'll make you king_   
_And he'll make you king_   
_Come join the murder_   
_Come fly with black_   
_We'll give you freedom_   
_From the human trap_   
_Come join the murder_   
_Soar on my wings_   
_You'll touch the hand of God_   
_And he'll make you king_   
_And he'll make you king'_

I watch the moon filter through my window. The noise next door stopped some time ago. I don't care if he heard me. I'm sure everyone here as heard me singing to my cat. I close my eyes and hope for a restful sleep. Ever since getting Raider my dreams have calmed down some. I don't wake up gasping and shaking. And it seems I only get those dreams of ecstatic killing while on missions with the others. Probably the excitement from the idea of a good battle waiting to happen I muse to myself. Aija always insists I take the pills she has given me. But there is something off about them and I don't know what. So I avoid taking one whenever I can or just dump the pill bottle down the drain. My dreams are not my own after taking one of those little red pills. Its strange really how adamant she is about me taking them. She says it will help me to cope with my life and what I've done. Sleep finally edges the corner of my mind. Falling fast and hard in a world full of color. A dragon at my side as we watch the stars reflect off the lake.

Gajeels pov

I swore I heard the draconic word for sing come from the room next door. It wasn't her voice but some one else's voice. It wasn't until her voice came through carrying with it a sad melody as she sang. The first time I heard her utter the words it felt familiar. Like I had heard them somewhere before. Its eerie how it reminds me of my father. The father that abandoned me. Anger bubbles up inside of me making the iron in my belly boil. I grab my guitar and settle in for more practice. Heh my first big purchase after a job. I've been studying music notes and I bought a book on how to play. I place my fingers over the strings, glancing at the wall its quiet now. She likely fell asleep. She has slept through me playing plenty of times now I'm sure. I look through the book infront of me. Blues huh? Sounds interesting I'll give that a try. As I strum the cords and mess up mulitple times I grit my teeth at the sound. Glancing at the wall. Hopefully that didnt wake her up. I set the volume on my speaker to low so it won't bother her too much. I wouldn't want to disturb the dark princess while she sleeps next door.

I glance at the ceiling, who designed these rooms anyways? And why did they stick me next to her? And why are our bedrooms so close together. I could move into the smaller room across the hall but I've been using it for storage plus I like hearing her puttering around. Unlike my other neighbor whos noisy and his snoring wakes me up. I strum a few more cords. It's beggining to sound better the more I practice. I've practiced long into the night more than once. Usually when the princess is gone on a mission. S class trials were announced today. Jose picking me as his choice. All I have to do is prove I'm stronger than the rest. Tomorrow is the big day. I vaguely wonder why he didn't pick her but I shake that thought off my shoulders as I continue. Probably too much of a princess to fight I laugh to myself.

The next day proves to be a huge event. We are in an arena well the training field turned into an arena and our goal is to fight our oponent and push them from the ring or defeat them. Last one standing is bumped to S class. All of us standing here were chosen by an S class wizard of the guild to prove we have what it takes.

"Gihi. Ts gonna be a piece of cake." I smash through my first opponent no match for iron dragon roar. The next one proved to be a little harder but I eventually defeated him. No one here wants to show how weak they are. Jose doesn't want weak wizards in his guild. I face off with the last one. He defeated his first two opponents quite easily. What he doesn't know is that I can see he favors his right leg. Not putting much of his weight on it. He is also holding his arm fairly close to his side. Weak spots and a guaranteed victory for me. I watch as his arm bunches getting ready to throw an attack with his left arm. I smoothky dodge out his way. I wasn't picked for no reason. I am good at fighting. My enhanced eye sight giving me an advantage over everyone I face. My light foot steps making me hard to follow. Iron pumps through my blood faster than blood. Metal scales appear across my body. I watch as his eyes widen at the sight of me. I look like a monster in this form and I love the fear it causes in people. The gasps of horror the look of shock the metallic tang if their fear. It fuels my inner beast.

Turning my arm into a pillar I send him flying. He smashes into the wall with a loud crack and a thud. Its quiet for a moment before cheers erupt. I hate being the center of attention, I hope this ends soon. I hate having all of these eyes on me, preferring to hide in the shadows and be left alone.

"Congrats on winning the trials my boy!" Rhett says as he walks up next to me. "Now You can take on better paying quests and move into a larger apartment on the better side of the guild!"

Move? Nah that side is too fancy for me and that means new neighbors.

"Nah I'll keep my apartment. I've gotten used to the noise my neighbors make. I'd rather not listen to new ones at this point." I shrug my shoulders. Plus I already got my door installed. It was a pain in the ass but it muffles the sounds of the outside world. I'd rather not move it again.

Imperia's pov

Well that was interesting. I noticed a lot of people glancing at me as the candidates for the S class trials were announced. I give a snort. What they dont know is I've gone on plenty of S class missions. I have fought along side the element four and Rhett who is an S class ranked wizard Hell I even tried to fight Rhett once. My body numb and screeming to feel something even if it was pain I nearly defeated him but his blast wiped the floor with me, pain exploded all over my body and I finally felt something besides the numbness that seems to fill my entire being, body and soul I shudder at the feelings that thought brings up. I can feel the curious eyes are wondering why I wasn't picked. Cause I knew that the raven haired boy was getting picked and I wanted to see him win. So I asked Jose not to let anyone pick me. I'll participate next year no big deal to me. Plus I want to perfect a few techniques so this gives me another year to get stronger. I make my way through the bar Raider flying beside me and giving everyone a death glare. He still doesn't talk much just clipped words filled with annoyance. "Ria food." He says next to me.

"Yeah yeah I'm hungry too. Let's go and see Elly and Sor. Maybe take them out to lunch yeah?" He gives me a nod as we walk out the door. Sun behind some clouds I pull my jacket closer Raider sporting a similar one with little combat boots. Maybe one day the numbness will let me feel the cold air again. To feel something besides nothing. The ever stretched feeling of hollowness that dwells in my body.

Third pov

A soul lost and alone is she. Wondering when this feeling will pass as she takes down an enemy. Darkness swirling in her eyes as she finds joy in harming another. Her heart cries for all it has lost. Control Lost in its wake of destruction.

On his way to his first S class mission. Tasked with kidnapping some mayors daughter and demanding a ransom. The raven haired boy gives a sinister smirk.

Another boy watches as his little egg hatches infront of his obsidian eyes. A tiny blue cat with white wings emerges.

A girl with blue hair finds herself watching and waiting for her own little egg to hatch. Hoping to see a dragon emerge. Missing her momma but also surrounded by her loving guild mates.

A dark haired boy with red eyes and a scar wonders. Searching for his blood brother. The brother who doesn't remember he exists. Searching for the only family he has left, he knows his brother is out there in the world somewhere. The shadows tell him of his power and strength

Another looks for a home to call his own. Wondering and looking for a new friend. The sunshine so bright around him it makes his blond hair glow in its glory. Guilt eats at him for what he did to his father but he keeps moving forward.

A boy with green hair worries for his sister. He can feel the darkness inside of her. He watches as it consumes her very being. Knowing that in the world somewhere they have friends who are lost and alone. He knows because he dreams of them. Dreams of a time when they were all together. A time when his sisters smile wasn't sad and she was surrounded by people who weren't afraid of her. Fighting with them whenever she could just to laugh and hug each of them. A time when his sisters lonliness didn't sting the air with its sadness. A time when their parents watched on with their own friends as their small human children laughted and argued.

Lost without their parents and trying to survive in a world that seems far too large. No memories of each other as they go about their lives in search of their parents or a home to call their own. As they walk down their own paths on a journey through life. Fate has a funny way of working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join the murder by white buffalo inspired this train wreck


	11. If only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missions and meeting strangers. Wishing for things to be different. Seeds of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so there is a little alpha omega stuff in this. Its probably not going to play a huge factor just a small one.... Eventually also there's time skip because I like to watch the world burn Also mentions of drug use and self harm in this chapter. Skip if it bothers you.

The music pounding in my ears and the bodies around me move in a rythym of sweat and alcohol to the music. The club is dark and the air is thick with the scent of arousal and heat. I take a sip of the sweet drink in my hands laced with whatever concoction the girl next to me slipped in it with a wink and promises of a good time. This has been my life since coming into womanhood. Finding ways to escape the numbness and the soul searing hollow feeling that never leaves me alone. 

Raider gives me a long look as he sits in the rafters above me. Watching as I dance the night away. He knows I need the escape but it doesn't stop him from worrying or being my ever present protector. He also rolls his eyes at my state of dress, or lack there of. Just a black swimming suit top with a skull on one side and a rose on the other, tiny little workout shorts that don't leave much to the imagination. I have a black chain around my midsection crossing over my emblem and the scar from my lacrima. Black stilleto heels on my feet. Hair down and paint splattered on my body. The kind that glows under the black light lacrimas. The affect of the drug takes hold of me. Making everything around me bounce in an array of colors and feelings. Its been like this after some missions lately. Me looking for any kind of escape. To escape myself and the darkness. To find a way to feel again. This is one of the few places I frequent. Nameless people surround me on the dance floor. No idea a murderer dances among them. Someone who kidnaps others for ransom. Inflicts pain on others and enjoys it. 

Some one who is so numb and hollow, it takes her days to find a reason to smile that isn't taunting her enemy. It takes her to these shady dance clubs where illicit drug use happens right in plain sight. Where she can find herself feeling something even if its just the affects from the drink and the pill mixed inside.

"Let's go. Play time is over." Raider is in front of me. Pushing me to the exit and away from the man with hands itching to wander. I'll intent shining bright in his eyes. I turn and walk with Raider, I watch as he keeps an eye on my unwanted attention. We make our way up the stairs and into the cool night air. The walk back to our hotel is long as we sneak through this alley and that. Keeping to the shadows. This has become my second nature... The nature that is Eternity as she sleeps inside me waiting to be released again. To be allowed the freedom to kill and murder and maim. As we pass a few more buildings I can't help but dance through the streets. Limber and graceful.

How many years has it been since I joined phantom lord? Almost 6... 7 years now? I've lost track of time. How many lives have I ruined all for the sake of my master? I stopped counting. The toll on my mind and the blood on my hands forever strained with no way of ever being clean. Our hotel comes into view as we make our way inside and up the stairs. It's just me and Raider, having gone on a solo mission. I no longer join the element four on missions. I know longer tag along with Rhett and Aija. I take my own S class missions, have done so for a few years now. 

"Ugh!" I flop on the bed and stair at the ceiling. There is no chance for me to escape what has become of my life now. No one tells master Jose No... Ever. 

"Tired?" Raider and his clipped sentences. I'm so glad he is here. He stops me from acting out the dark thoughts that plague my mind. He's grown some. His eyes hold a hardness in them but there's also love when he looks at me.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I whisper to him. He has snuggled me as I cried, been there the first time I took a drink from a stranger at the club and blacked out. Barely able to remember the torrent of events that happened that night. He kept me safe when I didn't care about my own safety, didn't care if I lived or died. Talked me out of terrible things. Reminding me no one would be there to feed him or make sure Elodie and Soran had food stocked at home. Reminding me daily that I have people there waiting for me to return home, home to their love and open arms. Home to where I feel safe.... Where I actually feel something besides numb.

"What did I deserve to play baby sitter?" He asks me sarcastically. A giggle bubbles up my throat. Poor cat always keeping me out of trouble. But I'm always in trouble and never out of it.

"Well someone has to keep me on my toes!" I laugh at his sour expression. In truth over the years he has taken care of me. My life could have gone much worse. Especially after my first heat. The aggression I felt. The need. The burning sensation that made even my clothes feel irritating. My mind flashes back to that time. When it seemed like I was going to die from the heat that coursed through my veins and made me want things I had never thought about.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Elodie gives me a worried look. 

"I.. I... It's.. Well. Um you see?" God why can't I get the words out?

"She's going into heat." Soran looks at me with sad and worried eyes.

"Well yeah I mean..." I scratch my head and fight a wince as another wave hits me. Shit I'm running out of time!   
"Just please watch Raider for me. I'll be back in a week give or take a few days." White hot embarrassment fills me. I hate this feeling already. I pull mt shirt away from my over heated skin. I really need to leave before I do something stupid. 

I blink my eyes and glance around. Its coming up again soon. I need to leave the guild before I smell him and lose my ability to think.

"Thinking about the angry man?" Raider asks me with a smirk on his face.

"NO!" Throwing my pillow at him and turning my back to the cat I try to go to sleep. Whatever drug I willingly took is no longer affecting me. And the booze is making me tired. I'll shower later, before the sun rises. For now I hope for a dreamless sleep. "Come on grumpy pants. Lets get to bed. The train leaves early and I already feel like I'll be sick the whole way." 

"Probably just the booze talkin." He grunts as he settles in by my head. 

Jose's pov

My plans are coming together beautifully. I might get the war I wish to start against fairy Tail sooner than I thought. I scan the request once again. Ah Jude Heartfilia you couldn't have given me a better opportunity to show the world just how weak the wizard guild really is.

I look up at my men. Gajeels idea of destroying the guild nearly brilliant. Sol and Juvia will kidnap the girl. And Imperia? Well she's gonna be my spy of course. My eyes and ears telling me all the details about the guild and our target that she can gather. I trust in her ability to gather whatever information she deems necessary. Her devotion to me and this guild is a beautiful thing indeed.

"I trust you will be on the train to magnolia by noon?" I ask her. 

"Yes master." She bows her head and stands back up looking me straight in the eye. Strange out of most of the members in my guild she is one of the few who will meet my eyes. Even Gajeel with all of his anger refuses to stare into my eyes for long. Yet Imperia never breaks eye contact even after being delivered punishment for refusing jobs or getting caught for not hiding her presence well enough, she is still devoted to me and has proved that fact time and time again. The punishments have only made her wiser and stronger, to be perfectly obedient to me wishes. I give her a smile, and watch as she leaves. She knows when she's been dismissed, such loyalty is truly hard to find. I turn back to the others as we discuss the rest of our plans. Yes my long awaited war is finally going to begin. 

Imperia's pov.

Magnolia is a beautiful town. It nearly takes my breath away with the mountains and forests that surround it. Soran would love it here. Currently I am sitting on the roof of some building as I watch my target. Shes walking along the rivers edge balancing on the cement barrier as a boy with pink hair talks to her. Flames shooting from his mouth as he yells. Its so familiar to me and I don't know why. I watch as they head into the apartment. They won't be coming back out for the rest of the night. Suddenly the pink haired boy stops and looks in my direction. I freeze in place, good thing I kept my stealth magic up or he might have seen me. The blonde girl turns to him and says something. The little exceed by his side tugging in his pants. I wonder if he knows what the flying cat is. If he knows where he really comes from and why he is here. I pat Raider on the head as the boy finally turns back to his friends and heads into the building. It felt like he could see me the way he stared almost right at me. For a moment excitement filled my blood in hopes that he caught me. That maybe be could give me some fun on this long and boring assignment of mine. But Jose would be dissapointed so I'd have to hold back from feeding this urge to fight and destroy. His eyes passed over my hiding spot, so he didn't see me after all damn. I turn and leave heading back to my tiny hotel room. Maybe I'll go in search of a club later. This is a fairly large city there should be one here.

Natsu's pov. 

Someone was there watching us. The presence rang of familiarity and I can't figure out why. For some reason it reminds me of laughter and sunshine. Running through fields and my dad. Man does it remind him of his dad. 

"Get off my bed cat!" Turning back to Lucy and happy I shake off the feeling. I didn't see anyone there, and I didn't smell anyone either. Must have been my imagination.

"Hey Luce whats for dinner?" I flop down on her bed as she yells at me about invading her privacy. 

Imperia's pov

I've been watching the fairy Tail guild for 6 days now. I watch as they laugh and joke, fight and argue and go back to laughing. Wistful feelings enter my chest without permission. Whats it like? Being part of a guild with people who are your friends? Laughing together and having fun. Not afraid to get close to you in fear of angering your master and the self proclaimed adoptive father of you? To set out on quests in groups formed by friends instead of assigned by your master? To sit and laugh while sharing food and drinks? No one at my guild dares to get close to me. Well besides Juvia and she sometimes Gajeel sits with us. His dark brooding stare really doesn't bother me. His occasional grunt or reply to our conversation much better than the fear and forced conversation I get from everyone else. He doesn't seem to be afraid of me. He looks at me more like I'm a spoiled brat or something. Gah! So irritating! But he's also been a good friend albeit a grumpy one. I giggle at the memories of late nights having music battles with one another. Listening to him play made me want to play, so I got my own guitar and those days were so fun, but we both stopped playing at some point leaving my world silent. Leaving me to my darkness and the eerie silence of my thoughts before I go to sleep. His voice although rough like he gargles with rocks every morning was soothing, it kept me from sinking. It kept me from trying to end the darkness inside of me. Its usually when I'm alone with my thoughts that the self loathing begins to plant horrible seeds of ending it all. Ending the turmoil and the numbness. Ending the horrors I cause with each mission I am given. Ending me and my darkness once and for all. 

Lightning flashes across the sky and it startles me from my thoughts. My heart is pounding and sweat drips from my brow. Damn what the Hell was that? I look around and notice a man walking into the guild. His lightning calls to my own in an eerie way. I watch the blonde as he moves. Like a predator stalking his pray, someone with purpose and pride in their step. I watch as he turns to someone with green hair and watch the way his muscles bunch as he crosses his arms, long coat hanging from his shoulders. Something about him makes the dragon in me tense up in anticipation. The power just under my skin begins to crawl up my arms. Lilac colored electricity arcs between my fingers. At first calm then the rage sets in. Red around the edge of my vision as it blurs. 

Lightning streaks across my arms as anger begins the churn in my stomach. Shit calm down Imperia! Now is not the time to get aggressive! Turning my back on the guild and it's grossly sweet camaraderie and the man who provoked my anger by just existing, I take off for the hills in search of the little pond I found the other day. Raider on my heels the entire way. Shit shit shit no please just hold off a little longer! Ugh! Why? Why now of all times? I pace back and forth trying to get my anger under control and to try to get that incessant need that crawls around in my belly to stop eating at me. "FUCK!" I slam my fist into a tree sending chunks of bark flying. My heat started 3 days ago, which has made stealth and spying quite difficult but I can handle it mostly, but I really shouldn't be this aggressive. I know I presented as an omega... So why? Why am I so angry? I don't understand. Alphas when in heat are aggressive and have one track minds. Both male and female alike. They have the need to dominate and show their strength, basically a one track mind of fight or fuck. Sure they release pheromones. How else are they going to entice that which catches their eye? But they also have venom in their bite that gives them a power over omega and beta.. Even just plain humans. Omegas are different. They still release pheromones I mean come on now They want a mate too! And they have some venom in their bite but not like an alpha does their bite mostly causes a higher fertility in their mate and of course a little pleasure. They are more fertile during a heat which means they want an equally furtile partner, but they are also fully aware of themselves and their surroundings. Instincts for survival and all of that. An alpha could attack an omega seeing them as a threat after all so better to be able to think quickly if necessary. They just suffer from need and want. Omegas aren't likely to be aggressive unless someone intrudes where they are not invited or provokes them. Like entering the cave of a momma bear protecting her young. Betas heats are more muted but they still happen. Betas being the least likely to be aggressive. So why am I so aggressive? The anger combined with the need makes my head feel light. 

"Calm yet?" Raider asks cautiously from a tree. 

I take a deep breath trying to slow my erratic heart beat. "Yeah... Getting there." I hate this warring inside of me. I know I'm not an alpha my disposition is too calm to be one. Plus I don't feel the need to rush out and pick a fight the second my heat begins to strike. I know because my omega screams for an alpha during those times of high heat and thoughts of mates. Thoughts of babies and being dominated. And thats when the aggression kicks in. My self loathing and hatred for my own being, the darkness inside of me. Suddenly the air is charged with electricity and a large hulking figure is in front of me. Damn! I must have given away my presence in my haste to get away. Jose will be so angry at me for getting caught. I'd rather not feel his wrath ever again! I know better than to be seen. Shit! Panic grabs hold of me, tearing through my body like a hurricane. A path of destruction in its wake as it sinks it's nasty claws inside my chest and takes my breath away. Black hands reaching for me and drag me back into that cell. Where pain awaits me fot failing a mission, for refusing to kill someone for deciding I couldn't handle my darkness anymore. "I'm doing this for your own good. You must be obedient to me Eternity. What if your brother finds himself sick again? Aija won't do the same thing twice for the same price." His words so haunting yet I find myself worried about only one thing. My baby brother. Why can't I breath? Where is the hair that should be in my lungs. Gasping and trying to fill them but nothing is happening please make it stop!

Laxus's pov

I watched as the small girl fled from the roof. A mass of darkness and then there she was. Running like her life depended on it. Curiosity had me heading in her direction. Her sweet scent on the air. Like cherry blossoms in full bloom was easy to follow. I followed her to the pond deep in the forest outside of town. I watched as she gritted her teeth and paced back and forth. An angry look in her eyes as she turns to send chunks of a tree flying as she smashed her fist into it. Blood lightly flowed from her fingers. She hasn't noticed me yet... Wait no not a girl a very tiny woman. Barely five feet tall with purple eyes that flash with annoyance and confusion. Dark purple hair in a high pony. Little black jean shorts and a baby blue t-shirt with the words "eat me" across a smiling mouth full of fangs slightly stretched out do to the size of her breasts. She's wearing leather arm bracers as well I notice. Better make my presence known I suppose. Find out what she was doing hiding on the roof of building watching my guild. 

As I step forward I let some of my lightning out. Intimidation is what I'm good at. Before I can utter a word her face goes pale and she begins to hyper ventilate her whole body shaking as she grabs her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Oi what the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Panic" a small dark blue cat with a tiny white mohawk and a leather vest with spikes on it says above me in a tree branch. He jumps down as black wings sprout from his back and makes his way over to the girl. Guiding her to a sitting position and sticking her head between her knees. Whispering clipped words as her breathing returns to normal and the shaking slows down. She grips her thighs as she takes calming breaths. Finally she looks up at me. Fire in her eyes as she grinds her teeth.

"So what were you doing on the roof?" Down to business no nonsense attitude. I won't admit out loud her pale face and bright eyes unnerved me in anyway.   
"And what were you doing spying on my guild?" 

Her face takes on a change. Like a new personality is washing over her features. She bats her eyes at me like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Just curious about the famous number one guild is all. Can't a girl gawk?" Finally she stands back up popping her hip out and giving me a smirk, face full of attitude. But her eyes give her away she has fear hidden in there and something darker trying to take over. It's a war inside of those amethyst eyes as her mind battles within itself.

Crossing my arms and giving her a glare. She's got to be lying. "Why did you run away?"

She gives a shrug turning her back on me like its none of my business.

"Girl problems." She flicks her fingers as if she's flicking my question away from herself. She turns back to me then, a wild look in her eyes that causes lightning to streak through my body. I tense as I prepare for an attack. Her body tells me she's willing to fight me right here on the spot. She doesn't know who she's challenging right now. Then she blinks and the look is gone. Her face taking on a blank expression, the war in her eyes changing again as if she's debating what she should do. Then she gives me a look full of questions.

"Whats it like in your guild?" The question seems to startle her. As if she hadn't meant to ask it. 

I shrug my shoulders. What can I say? My only goal is to take it over. Make gramps retire finally. I can sense magic in her, the kind that causes me to be on edge and I dont see any emblems on her, unless she has it hidden.

"Why don't you join and find out?" Fear wars with hope in those eyes. Her mouth opens and closes as she flounders for words. She turns to me then fists clenching and unclenching as she stares at me. As she glances away I notice her eyes are a purplish red in the sun. Like Amaranth in the middle of summer. 

"There is no way for me to do that. I owe a debt that I must repay with my life." She whispers as she stares out over the pond in front of her as if it holds all the answers she seeks. Suddenly wings much like evergreens spring from her back, only they are black and long she bends her knees and shoots for the sky giving me a look over her shoulder her cat by her side. I prepare to follow when suddenly the whole world turns black. The sun and everything swollowed up in a never ending void. This throws me off momentarily as my eyesight is suddenly plunged into ink. I blink rapidly as I try to get my eyes to adjust. Like walking into a windowless room with no light source I look around trying to figure out where I'm at and where she went. I feel turned around and lost like the world was turned upside down. Then slowly the darkness begins to fade as her scent and the feeling of her magic begin to fade. As if the farther away she gets the harder it is for her to keep a hold of whatever spell she just threw out. I glance around as the light comes back. Deciding I don't have time to chase after her since I have a quest to get to I head back to town. Wondering what it is about the tiny woman that bothers me so much. I shrug it off as I walk not my business anyways. But she did look like some kind of dark fairy as she flew away one knee bent with the other leg straight and hands out to her side. 

Imperia's pov

Fuck fuck fuck! I need to head back to the guild. I nearly made a very bad decision. One that could put my brother and Elodie in danger. His question of joining the happy looking guild had me wishing I could. Wishing I could have made better choices in my life. Wishing this was the town we had stumbled upon in search of work and a home. Wishing I could stop my darkness from taking me over, wishing I didn't have to fight my own mind as I calculated what it would take to kill the man standing before me. It took all of my self control not to attack him. Not to slip into that part of me that is so easy to let run free. That part of me that is Eternity, dark princess of the phantom lord guild. Daughter of a man both respected and feared. The girl who causes chaos and destruction everywhere she goes. Destroying families and bank accounts like its a game. Thank the God's I finally perfected dark wing! It took years of channeling and building and months of practice to get it perfect. Dark aura is my best hiding spell so far. It turns my enemies around makes them lost and worried. No one will admit it out loud but they are truly afraid of pitch black darkness. The kind where they can't even see their own hand infront of their face. I've used it to defeat and break many.

We are back at the hotel hastily packing our things. I gathered all of the information I could. Who goes where and does what, where they live, where they like to eat. Its amazing what you can learn about people by just quietly sitting in the shadows and observing them. Even better when they don't realize you are there. Going about their normal lives as if there wasn't a monster waiting in the shadows.

"Dammit!" I slam my bag down on the ground and grit my teeth. 

"Why not?" Raider asks beside me. He has this way of talking as if the words don't taste right. As if his mouth wasn't meant to speak. But its not true, he has given me an earful on more than one occasion. He just chooses to be quiet, speaking few words unless he deems it necessary. 

"We couldn't join. You know there is only one way out. And I owe my life to my master. I can't just walk away. Not with the danger over my families heads. He wont hesitate to hunt you Soran and Elodie down just to punish me. I won't put any of you at risk. Not to mention I doubt they'd welcome me with open arms. Not after learning who I really am Raid. Theres too much at stake just to throw it all away on a whim with hopes." 

"Maybe someday?" I look at him then. His eyes give people the creeps with the dual colors. So opposite of one another yet both hold such love inside of them. I shake my head at him as I bend down to grab my things.

"If only." I whisper walking to the door and to the train station. Heading back to my own personal Hell of my own doing. I chose to join, I chose to put my loyalty into this guild. I chose to do whatever it took to take care of those who are precious to me. Every day I make a choice to keep moving forward, to make a choice not to just end it all. Because I need to protect my brother! I promised I would and I always keep my promises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing with my life?


	12. The hope of morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is an escape that only those filled with darkness can understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of self harm skip if it makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Also music because I can

Gajeels pov

Shes back and loaded with information. Should be easy enough for our plans to work. I'm walking beside her as we head to our apartments. Still next door to each other. It dawns on me how quiet shes been. Usually she talks a mile a minute about strategy which attacks would work best, but her eyes are down cast and silence steals her voice. Something is bothering, its there in her eyes as we walk. This look wasn't there back in Jose's office, no steely determination set in stone across her features was the only look on her face. But here and now something big is bothering her I should know we are sort of friends although not close friends, we've shared drinks and music plenty of times Hell we have even sparred and trained together, it always annoys me how much she holds back. Part of me glad she does though, her magic isn't one I want to hit me. My mind flashes back to the year she became an S class mage.

She took down all of her competitors with one attack. She walked out to the center and looked around cocked her head to one side. I watched as an evil look crossed her face as she held her arms up. "Looks like I win." Her voice rang out, I nearly scoffed at her announcement, dumb girl hasn't even done anything yet and already she decides she wins?

"Shockwave!" Suddenly the arena filled with the lightest purple color mixed in with pitch black. It swept through the arena and I watched as every opponent she had fell to their knees. Screams of pain echoed all around. And I watched as she stood at the center of all that chaos, looking at her nails as if she might have chipped one and couldn't figure out how. The look of a spoiled princess on her face and in her body language, a dark princess that took down five of the strongest mages I had ever met. She looked up, shrugged her shoulders and sauntered away, dressed in her black Victorian princess dress and combat boots. Black and purple arm bracers covering her thing little arms. Shoulders bare and hair down. Choker on her neck. She looked like a warrior princess at that moment. It was announced that she was now an S class mage in the guild. I looked across at Jose as pride shown in his eyes hands crossed over his cane as if watching his hard work, like a king would look at his people with the knowledge that he was their king. I realised at that moment I was glad I didn't fight here the year before. Lightning and iron don't mix well.

I realise with a start we made it to our doors. I watch as she unlocks her door and is greeted by her feline friend. She turns to me then a haunted and far away look in her eyes. A look I've seen there a many times. "Do you think if ever given the chance that you would choose a different path to walk?" The question startles me. She's never spoken so softly before. If I wasn't a dragon slayer I would have missed the words entirely.

"No can't say that I would."

She nods her head as she stares at the wall that seperates our doors. Looking lost and unsure. A bad feeling hits the pit of my stomach. Like someone dropped a weight inside of me. I shake off the feeling as best as I can.

"One day the darkness will end and the world will breath a sigh of relief knowing the monster they fear is no more." She whispers as she steps into her home and shuts the door. Her words bother me and eat away at my mind as I make my way inside and search for a bottle. Might as well get drunk while I wait for the order to strike those fairies right where it will hurt. I laugh as excitement fills my blood. That bad feeling is back again and my fingers itch for the guitar I haven't touched in years. I take a swig from my bottle as I head for my storage room. I never moved apartments too afraid someone would break into the girls apartment next door again. No one knows but I could here her crying for weeks after that. I could hear her scream as nightmares assaulted her. I watched from the shadows as she snuck out to train and I watched as she got stronger. I also watched the triumph on her face the first time she successfully used her dark wing spell, and landed flat on her face a laugh in her voice as she got back up and tried again. I was there the night she got it perfectly right and took off into the sky laugh tinkling on the wind like bells as she danced in the sky. Like a dark angel. She doesn't know this but it inspired a song to form in my mind that night. Crying? She hasn't cried in years and I can hear the heart broken sobs as she tries to muffle her voice and the sound of her tears. Guess I could play her a song. I know she used to sit and listen to me play on the other side of the wall leaning against it and just listening. I also know she has her own guitar and a voice that always sounds sad when she sings. She got hers a year after I got mine. She also learned how to play much faster than I did which pisses me off slightly. I smirk at the memory of song wars we used to have each if us in a world all our own. Arguing back and forth through the wall that separates us.

I strum a few cords, adjusting some to get the perfect tone and clear my throat. Might as well just play her a song. That bad feeling in the pit of my stomach worries me. I'm playing for her just as much as I'm playing for myself.

_'Late at night I could hear the crying_   
_I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_   
_When all the love around you is dying_

_How do you stay so strong?_   
_How did you hide it all for so long?_   
_How can I take the pain away?_   
_How can I save_

_A fallen angel, in the dark_   
_Never thought you'd fall so far_   
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_   
_I won't let you fall tonight_   
_Fallen angel_

_You do it all for my own protection_   
_You make me feel like I'll be okay_   
_Still I have so many questions_

_How do you stay so strong?_   
_How did you hide it all for so long?_   
_How can I take the pain away?_   
_How can I save,_

_A fallen angel, in the dark_   
_Never thought you'd fall so far_   
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_   
_I won't let you fall tonight_   
_Fallen angel, just let go_   
_You don't have to be alone_   
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_   
_I won't let you fall tonight_

_I was right beside you_   
_When you went to hell and back again_   
_I was right beside you_   
_When you went to hell and back again_   
_And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_

_A fallen angel, in the dark_   
_Never thought you'd fall so far_   
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_   
_I won't let you fall tonight_   
_Fallen angel, just let go_   
_You don't have to be alone_   
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_   
_I won't let you fall tonight_   
_Fallen angel'_

Imperia's pov.

The first cord hits me in the chest. And my body freezes. I glance over at my own guitar. When was the last time i touched it? Weeks? Days? I couldn't take the silence anymore. So I got my own. I stopped playing when I realized my own music was just depressing and never happy. I listen to the words he sings through the wall. They sound much closer than they used to be. As if he moved next to the wall and is leaning against it playing to his hearts content. I lean my head against the wall. A calmness washing over me. I remember this one. I know he wrote it after watching me face plant when trying out my dark wing technique. Juvia told me he laughed for days. That thought didn't hurt my feelings. To know joy was found was enough to chase away my dark thoughts for a few days. He ends his song and there is silence again. Then a knocking on the wall. "Yer turn" he grumbles through the wall. A wet laugh bubbles up my throat. Over the years we formed a strange friendship. One where we only speak to each other through music. Jose forbids me being friends with the other dragon slayer or at least telling him of my own dragon slayer magic. I often wonder if he ever figured out he wasn't the only one. That sitting across from him at the bar and living next door was another dragon slayer. Two people with so much in common, one to afraid to disappoint or anger her master the other only worried about his place in the guild. Talk of him being the next guild master is always floating around the bar. Would he be a good master for the guild? Or would he be the same as Jose? I walk over and grab my guitar, I wonder if he were to defeat Jose in a battle for the guild if I'd finally be able to tell him my secret. The secret I've been forced to keep all these years. Strumming a few cords I think through what I want to play. The words from his song making a sad smile play on my lips. Guess I'll answer his request for a silent conversation of music. This has how its been for years. I never let him ask me questions always dodging or avoiding them I keep conversations steered in any direction but one where we can be friends keeping him and Juvia at arms length always too afraid of my master to open up to anyone. But with music we can have entire conversations. When playing I feel like I found my best friend and I can tell him anything. Though I doubt he feels that way about me. Usually he just sings the various songs he wrote. Some strike a cord in my heart while others make me wince at how absurd they are. I lean back against the wall and close my eyes.

  
_'My mind's a kaleidoscope, it thinks too fast_   
_Blurs all the colors 'til I can't see past_   
_The last mistake, the choice I made_   
_Staring in the mirror with myself to blame_   
_Sometimes I'm afraid of the thoughts inside_   
_Nowhere to hide inside my mind_   
_I'm scared that you'll compare and I'll look a lifetime past repair_   
_I second guess myself to death, I re-solicit every step_   
_What if my words are meaningless? What if my heart's misleading this?_   
_I try to capture every moment as it comes to me_   
_Bottle up the memories and let them keep me company_

_When the hope of morning starts to fade in me_   
_I don't dare let darkness have its way with me_   
_And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight_   
_I will not be giving in tonight_

_When I'm old and grey, or thirty, or whatever happens first,_   
_I'll need you to reassure me I didn't waste a verse_   
_Or worse, what if my life's work is reduced to just myself_   
_Like never let you get a word in, while I dissect my mental health_   
_Or lack thereof, whatever, there's too many things to track_   
_I really can't remember if I'm insane or insomniac_   
_Now days, all the kids want crazy, wanna diagnose themselves_   
_Trade up made up epidemics, pass around prescription pills_   
_But my disorder can't be cured by a bottle, blade, or dose_   
_Self-disgust and selfishness tend to hold me awfully close_   
_But I don't wanna let you see that, I don't want my friends to know_   
_Self-disgust and selfishness take me everywhere I go_

_When the hope of morning starts to fade in me_   
_I don't dare let darkness have its way with me_   
_And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight_   
_I will not be giving in tonight_

_Try as I might to keep it together_   
_Why is recovery taking forever_   
_Fool the whole world, just until I get better_   
_I'm terrified I'll be faking forever_   
_On and on I wonder what went wrong inside my head_   
_I don't have to have the answers, but tonight I wish I did_   
_All the pain I can't explain away won't fade_   
_All the the secrets silenced by the shame_   
_Don't make me say it_   
_Don't make me say it_   
_Don't make me say it_   
_Don't make me say it_   
_Don't make me say it_   
_Don't make me say it_   
_Don't make me say it_

_When the hope of morning starts to fade in me_   
_I don't dare let darkness have its way with me_   
_And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight_   
_I will not be giving in tonight'_

Gajeels pov

I've never heard this one before. She must have written it awhile ago. It gives me a weird feeling like she's trying to tell me something. Like most of her songs do, but she always laughs it off saying it just came to her no big deal. She's an odd girl but I enjoy these times. Music is an escape for both of us I'm sure. Mine is more of a hobby and day dreams of fame. It seems as though hers is an escape from something else. The words from this song haunt me in their depth, as if she's thanking me for something. I shake it off as I hear a quiet "your turn metal brains" through the wall. I dig through my music as I pick another song. Strumming the cords in a familiar rythym of sound.

Imperia's pov

He has no idea what he's done for me tonight. And like so many other nights. Something even Raiders words nearly couldn't stop. He saved my life yet again, filled the silence and stopped me from doing what I crave to do. I stopped covering my scar and my emblem a long time ago.... But I started covering my arms. Partially to stop myself and partially to hide my shame, my weakness, my escape. There aren't many scars there. Raider always on time to stop me. I haven't done it in years even though I crave the pain, I crave the ability to feel something anything in my numb world. He has No idea how music coming through the wall gives me peace. I hide these from my master and guild mates. Showing this kind of weakness would mean a death sentence. Even though I want it to end I also know I can't leave my family behind and I still have to find my parents. It's just that some days are harder than others. Some missions causing even more numbness to fill my body and making me wish to feel anything even if it's pain.

Many songs later and a few tired good nights I head to bed. Feeling peaceful and a little better. I couldn't leave this guild because it would mean losing friends I care for. Losing someone I feel guilty about keeping secrets from. Losing Juvia who with all of her sadness is a bright spot on my life. Her rain storms calm me almost as much as Gajeels terrible blues music. I giggle to myself as I crawl into bed. Raider snuggled close as the fog of sleep hazes my mind. My dreams come to me in wash of colors and friendship. Hugging those I consider comrades close. Tears of laughter and joy as we share drinks. What would it be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope fo morning by icon for hire honestly i use a lot of their songs and fallen angel by three days grace


	13. Revelations of the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you realise someone has been controlling you. Your world shatters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if death makes you uncomfortable

Everything went according to plan. Except for one last piece. The master of the fairytail guild refuses to go to war. And this angers master Jose. His next step is to wait until the guild members leave the girl unattended and swoop in to grab her. It's up to Juvia to complete that part of the mission.

I sit on a building and watch as Juvia's water sphere captures the girl. It was with my information and insight that we knew she would be alone. Being chosen to take care of three that Gajeel hurt. I gave him the idea to hurt someone. Though his method was a bit much it got the results my master wanted. I didn't see the lightning wizard anywhere. Must have left on a quest or something. I shrug my shoulders... So much for a good fight I guess. His magic promised pain, oh how it had the promise of pain and release from this numb prison I'm stuck in.

It was decided that we'd keep the girl in the sky prison. I'm stuck on guard duty. Jose saying it humbles the mind. Bullshit its boring and way too quiet. I wish he would let me bring my guitar!! I hate the silence. And all of the thoughts and questions that swirl through my mind.

I glance at her cell again for the millionth time. Itching to ask her questions about her guild but too afraid to do so. Shes angry at her father for inadvertently giving Jose the war he craved against the light guild. Uuughh! The silence us eating away at me. The darkness in my mind trying to tear free and consume me. Eternity is right there under my skin and itching to fight! Damn it. I glance at her again. Like so many times before her face always reminded me of someone. Someone who's face and name stay far out of reach as I try to grasp the memory. I can't take it anymore this long silence and the questions eating away at me. Eternity begging to be released. I listen for other guards and sniff the air..... Nothing. They left me here on guard duty by myself. I huff as I realise they all think I'm strong enough to handle this alone.

"Whats it like?" I blurt out. I can't stop myself, I have to know what its like in that guild before this girl meets her fate. Before I lose my nerve and my chance to learn more about the guild I can't stop thinking about.

She turns those dark honey eyes to me. A wrinkle to her brow.

"What's it like being locked in a cage?" She asks me. Damn I'm gonna lose my nerve.

"N...no What's it like in your guild?" Stupid stutter, stupid weakness that makes me ask questions when I shouldn't even be curious. I know my place Dammit!

"Why do you want to know?" Anger colors her face. I can't tell her its because I'm jealous of the happy friendships I saw. I can't tell her it's because I wish I had made better choices. I can't tell her it's because a stupid seed of hope and longing was planted in my heart by an asshole with lightning power.

"Just curious." I shrug as if that's the only reason. She gives me a long look and I avoid her eyes.

"Its fun at times. Scary and sad at other times. But I love it there. I found a place to belong and friends I love surround me. Its a place where everyone grows together and laughs together. We encourage each other and protect each other. Sure sometimes we fight each other but we are always friends again afterwords." Her words take on a tone I can't describe. "Its filled with love and happiness. Love for her guild and friends. Something I don't know and never felt. I mean sure I love Juvia like a sister and Gajeel? He's saved my life more than once he just doesn't know it. And I love him for that. I know what love is. Kind of hard not to love Soran, Elodie and Raider they are my family after all. But the way she talks about her guild as if its more than just a place to trap you and hurt you. More than a place where fear keeps you from leaving, keeps you rooted and unable to escape. More than a place of abuse from your master. The master you would do anything for just to repay your debt to him."

"Why don't you join us? We could keep you safe. You wouldn't have to worry? And master Makarov is kind and loving" I didn't realise I had spoken out loud. Panic sets in as I glance around. Dear God's what if he heard me? What if he heard me utter those words of weakness... And to a member of the enemy no doubt.

"Hey are you okay? Whats wrong?" Her worried voice reaches my ears. Her hands reach through the bars and grip my wrists. When did I move closer to the cell? I shake my head.

"No no everything is wrong! What if he heard me? I... I...i can't do this anymore." Tears again? Didn't I cry all of them out the other night? "I can't put my brothers safety at risk." I'm babbling now I know it. But the Damn has broken and I can't stop the flow of emotions that rush through me. What is happening? Its like my emotions were on mute, had been on mute for years and now suddenly they are rolling through me like a tidal wave. Suddenly images of Aija play through my mind. How did I never notice her power flowing into me before? Every touch she gave me. Each time she touched me I became numb to what I had done. Her power wrapping around me in a blanket of poison. What is happening? Was She controlling me somehow? I don't understand. It feels like an illusion of her has been shattered in my mind showing me that under it all was a snake full of poison. I blink my eyes as the world around me becomes brighter, the darkness not so close to the surface as it once was.

I look up to worried brown eyes. "Are you alright?" She asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Kind of." I stand back away from her as she lets go of my hands. Has all of this been some sick way of controlling me? Does Jose know? Wait... He said he had to pay her to come here but she's always had an apartment here and she calls him master. Always being sent on missions with me. Insisting to share a room and have girl talks. And Every night after those "talks" I would dream those dreams. Dreams that make me want to hurt people. Does Jose know? Wait she was there... At the library that day. I remember seeing her she was wearing a hood and she touched my shoulder as she walked past mw... her lipstick was bright red against her face. Jose stepping in my line of sight as he asked about the books I found. Too preoccupied with them to pay any mind to the woman hiding in the shadows... Too worried for my brother to think about her afterwords. Everything becoming clear the more I think about it. As I pace back and forth. Every time I was called into his office and Aija was there.... Arm around my shoulder and the numbness that made me crave. The subtle threats to my brother always at the ready should I feel the need to hesitate. The beatings for failing a mission because my guilt forced me to stop. Torture of the mind and body. Why now is it all suddenly so clear. What am I going to do? I can't just leave. I can't just take Soran, Elly and Raider and just leave... But maybe someone else could?

"If I help you escape... Will you save my brother and my friends?" God the pain of watching them leave will kill me. But they aren't part of the guild. I wouldn't allow Soran to join and I refused to let Raider get the stamp. So if they left as soon as they are past the borders that belong to phantom lord... They are free, free to live their lives and choose new paths to follow.

"Aren't they part of this guild?"

"No I wouldn't allow it. Please? I can't leave this place, though you and I stand on two different sides of a cell door I am a prisoner just the same as you." God the words are finally out. I have felt more like a prisoner than anything here. I just didn't want to admit that to myself. "Please. He would be so happy in your guild. He deserves that." Suddenly I could hear foot steps. I press my finger to my lips and give her a slight shake of my head. Mouthing for her to be quiet. Turning I stride back to my chair and face the table as I set up the card game I was playing to pass the time.

"Guess its my turn to babysit." Crispin walks around the corner and stops in front of me. Eyes darting around and checking out the prisoner.

"No that's okay. I can last for a few more hours." I shrug and turn away from him. Was he in on this? Does he know? And why now did her magic releaee me?

"Jose says its time for shift change." He grunts as he sits across from me, taking the cards from my hands and setting up his own game. Damn I can't argue with given orders. Standing I turn back and give a slight shake to me head. And darting a look at Crispin. Hoping the girl doesn't speak of our conversation. Hoping she understands the look in my eyes. She gives a slight nod and looks away. Before I can turn away Crispins words halt my steps

"Oh Eternity?" I hear the girl gasp at thr name. Yes that name should fill you with fear and horror. It is the name of a monster after All.

"Yes crispy pin?"

"Yer brother came by the guild hall lookin fer ya. Guess he was worried about the big fight and ya never went to see him Hehe guess ya got stuck on guard duty right away huh? Aija took him fer a walk."

Horror fills me. No please no. Turning away and with all my will power I force myself to walk away. Not until I'm farther can I start running. Not trusting crispy to not run to Jose with my show of weakness. "So Lucy Heartfillia guess we got us a few hours of silence. I expect ye to be quiet while I play my game.... I don't catch the rest as I take off at a dead run. Frantically sniffing the air for my brothers scent. I jump from the tour and conjure dark wings. Flying above everyone. Hopefully this looks normal and not like I'm moments from panicking. I do this all the time anyways so it should be fine. There! Like fresh earth after the rain and something coppery fills the air. Where are you baby brother?

Soran's pov

I hate this woman. She is filled with poisons. She doesn't realise I can smell it on her. That familiar tang from so many years ago in the library. But its her, she's the reason my sister has slipped into the darkness. She has poisoned her mind and soul. Anger like I've never felt before fills my body as she walks beside me. I'm careful not to let her touch me. I know what those hands can do. She chatters away about this and that but I pay no attention to her words. Anger for everything shes done to my sister rolls and crashes through me like waves on the beach, angry from the storm brewing on the horizon.

"It was you that day in the library. Its been you thats been pumping poison into my sister all of these years." Its not a question its a statement of truth.

She stops talking and turns to me. Evil lights her eyes in a way that remind me of a snake. Her smile so full of malice and danger points towards me.

"Finally figured it out did you? I was wondering why my poison wasn't affecting you. Build an immunity to it?"

I spent years perfecting anti poison medicines in hopes that I could save my sister.

"No just the clarity of realising your power gives you no power." I realised it wasn't a poison but a trick of the mind. As soon as you know it exists it no longer holds power over you. I was coming to tell my sister to get her to see the light again. To be released from this.

"Hahaha well look at you. Smarter than I thought. Figured it all out did you?"

I give her a look, backing away as her aura changes.

"Guess you didn't know you can't stop the poison in her blood after its been there for years and years. She will forever be my little play thing to mold and shape how I see fit. What are you going to do about it? Tell her? Hahahaha that won't break the spell. Not anymore. Not after the darkness inside of her has changed." She laughs with manic glee as she stares at me like she's won a grand game of chess. The victor to the war that fights itself within my sisters soul.

"Guess I'll have to dispose of you. Don't worry I have a poison to make your sister forget all about you and that little cat friend of yours." She sneers at me as she raises her arms. Too late to see the vines that have her surrounded to busy in her musings of control to notice the thorns filled with antipoison. Long and sharp.

"No. Breaking the hold you have over my sister wouldn't have been that easy. All I have to do is defeat you and the blinder over her eyes will be removed. She will see for herself what you've done. Have done to her all of these years. When that happens you will have no control over her. Because I plan to cure you not her."

Her eyes flash and anger contorts her features as she lunges at me. The vines snap around her pumping all of the different strains of antipoison I could figure out and come up with into her body. She convulses multiple times. Her body bowing at odd angles and her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

I drop to me knees my power spent and a sharp pain in my side as blood seeps through and stains my shirt. Seems she threw an attack at me after all. I wasn't fast enough to dodge. Good thing I prepapred for that should I ever run into her. Reaching in my pocket and tearing the lid off the small vial I hold it to my lips and down all of it in one gulp. Plants and their natural medicines have always been something I understood easily. And their poisons. I look at the sky as I wait for my sister to arrive. She will find me I have no doubt about that. Nick warned me this wasn't going to be easy getting her out once she's in. We've been planning this for years. Nick and Cayo along with me and Elodie knew something was wrong right away. Why would she join when all I had was a poison in my system that my own natural abilities healed on their own? How did they convince my sister this woman healed me? I knew she was there with her hands on my forehead, doing nothing but touch me and feel the poison as it rushed through my body. Humming to herself as she sat there. My body already working to dispell the poison she slipped in, But I had to wait.

"Because once you join you can't just leave. There's only one way out." I remember Cayo telling me 3 days after the poison was finally out of my system and it was too late to stop my sisters fate. Too late to stop her from being a prisoner. "Aye kid. Jose won't just let her leave. She was hit with a different poison. One that controls the mind." Nick says as he stands waiting for my sister to return.

"But why? She Didn't have to do that."

"Twas my fault. I didn't realise the guild doctor worked for her." Nick gives me a sad look. "Ya scared the crap out of me kid. And that damn Crispin has been spying on her for months."

"Wait aren't you guys part of the guild?"

"Yeah but only because our dad forced us to join. He helped build the guild with Jose. It wasn't until after his murder that we realised what that place really was." Cayo looks at the floor. I watch as emotions cross his face at lightning speed.

"So what do we do?" Elodie asks from beside me.

"Nothin for now. We plan and wait. Aija has many types of poisons. Pinpointing which ones she's using will be difficult. Soran you seem to be good with plants. I will help you gather books and whatever else you'll need to find something to fix your sister." Cayo gives me a hard look.

"Yeah we need the Imp to come back home safe and sound. Her only other option isn't a good one." Nick says sternly.

I blink my eyes as hands touch my face.

"Sor? Sor! Thank the God's you're awake!" Imperia hugs me as she cries. I can smell small traces of the poison as it leaves her body bit by bit. Aija lays in a tangled heap of vines.

"I'm sorry Sor. Sorry for all the years of neglect and darkness I put you through. I'm so sorry." Her tears soak my shirt as she clings to me and cries into my shoulder.

"Come on we have a plan." I whisper to her. Grabbing her hand we make our way home.

"Your bags are already packed? Did you guys really have a plan all a long?" Polly is here bag over her shoulder as she bumps me with her elbow and a smile on her face.

"Yup kid. Got tickets with our names in them too!"

But I already know what will happen. Jose will have his men stop them before they leave town. Not allowing them to cross the boarder with me in tow. Not after they find Aija. Plus that Lucy girl is still in the sky prison. I told her I'd get her free if she takes them back to Fairy Tail with her.

"I can't leave. I promised someone their freedom. And I plan to give it to her. I'll get you a message when the time is right. But for now I need to lay low. Make sure Jose doesn't suspect anything is amiss." I really wish Soran didn't watch as I sent a spike through her heart. I wish he didn't have to call back his vines and dragging her body deep into the forest. But it happened. I made sure there was no evidence of either of us any where near her. Funny how she could kill men with little effort but a little dragon slayer bested her in just seconds. If Jose does find her and figure it out... I can't think about that right now. "I'll think of a plan. Strategy and planning is my only hobby really." I give them a smile.

"I can help with that." Raider gives me a look.

  
"Wait.. Have you been in on this too?" He gives me a nod.

"I was worried about you. After that one night at the club. I've told them everything." He glares at me. Not with hatred but a don't deny anything or else look. Damn my shame itches against my arms as I realise they all know just how deep my darkness runs. But none of them have looks of anger or pity. Just love for me.

I nod my head "okay okay. We need to get the girl free and send her back to her guild." I meet their eyes. I look at each one of them. "Her guild is full of loving and amazing people. I want for all of you to go with her and join the guild. You'll be happy there."

"What about you Imperia!" Elodie is in front of me grabbing my hands.

"If my plan works out I should be joining you soon. But I want all of you out of town before then." No thats not my plan. That guild wont accept someone as dark as me. A murderer among fairies? Yeah right. No I don't plan to get out alive. I know they'll be taken care of there. And once they join fairytail I'll be able to finally rest in peace. I plan to do whatever it takes to keep Jose from ever going after them. Which means making sure he has no one to hold their safety over. No one to torture with threats of harming them. Nothing tying them to me and to the guild anymore. They will be free of my darkness as I will be free of it. With out me Jose has No reason to hurt them. With my death comes sweet solice of peace and freedom for those that I care about deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a dozen chapters written for this. Im just gonna spam post until I'm done


	14. Confessions of a dark heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you confess all the secrets you keep? Or hope they stay in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use and thoughts of death in this chapter skip if it makes you uncomforatble. Also canon and not canon stuff because I am but a jerk. 
> 
> Words in Italic font to represent another language. And also music.

Imperia's pov

I'm in my apartment. Juvia sits across from me fidgeting with her fingers. What has gotten her so rattled? Has she always been this way? No no something is definitely on her mind.

"Spill it already Juvia." I demand.

"Juvia is just confused. She isn't so sure of her self anymore." She shrugs her shoulders sadly.

"You and me both chick."

"Juvia wonders if sometimes we take things too far."

"I know what you mean." After being released from Aija and her poison I've become suspicious of everyone. Juvia however seems equally as bothered by what happens in our guild. Screw it might as well ask her.

"Juvia? Did you ever notice something weird about Aija and how she acted around me?"

"Yes. Juvia always thought it was strange you let her poison you so often!"

"Does everyone in the guild know that?"

"No. Juvia only saw her doing it a few times. Usually when she stopped by for a visit right before Imperia left for her solo missions!"

"Oh." Well thats lovely.

"Juvia thought you knew!"

"Nah, I was basically blind to it."

"Oh. Are you going to let her keep doing it?"

"No I put a stop to it." I contemplate some more. The question always eating at me. What if I had chosen a different path? "Hey Juvia. If given the chance to choose a different path in your life. Would you take it? Or keep living on this path?"

"Juvia would take the chance to change many things." She whispers sadly. Well just her usual self I suppose.

Later after she left and I lay in bed staring at the ceiling and contemplating my life and choices I begin to feel the itch to play.

Grabbing my guitar I decide to play the night away. Play away my feelings and pain. Taking a deep breath my fingers find the rythym easily .

_'I'm sick I think I'm sick_   
_Sometimes I think I get like this_   
_I bite my tongue, I clench my fists_   
_Resist at first and then reverse_   
_The night knows me by name_   
_Its shadow trained to dull the pain_   
_All the black begins to blur_   
_Resist at first and then immerse_

_I'm sick I think I'm sick_   
_Sometimes I think I get like this_   
_I bite my tongue, I clench my fists_   
_Resist at first and then reverse_   
_The night knows me by name_   
_Its shadow trained to dull the pain_   
_All the black begins to blur_   
_Resist at first and then immerse_

_It tires me, it makes me sad_   
_To think of all the nights I've had_   
_Eyes shut tightly, I shut down_   
_Won't be that much longer now_   
_In the quiet, in the dark_   
_All my ideals fall apart_   
_When they come for me again_   
_Resist with everything I am_

_It tires me, it makes me sad_   
_To think of all the nights I've had_   
_Eyes shut tightly, I shut down_   
_Won't be that much longer now_

_I'm sick, I think I'm sick_   
_Sometimes I think I get like this_   
_I bite my tongue, I clench my fists_   
_Resist at first and then reverse_   
_Life's a war, you pick your fight_   
_I think mine picks me first most nights_   
_If I should wake before I die_   
_Then promise me you'll never get this sick inside_

_Can't undo a word I said_   
_Years of struggle still ahead_   
_All the trouble in my head_   
_I wish I were good instead_

_I'm sick I think I'm sick_   
_Sometimes I think I get like this_   
_I bite my tongue, I clench my fists_   
_Resist at first and then reverse_   
_The night knows me by name_   
_Its shadow trained to dull the pain_   
_All the black begins to blur_   
_Resist at first and then immerse_

_I'm sick, I think I'm sick_   
_Sometimes I think I get like this_   
_I bite my tongue, I clench my fists_   
_Resist at first and then reverse_   
_My adversary knows me well_   
_She's out for blood, too soon to tell_   
_If I'll outsmart these lies of hell_   
_And think my sick self back to health'_

Fuck I really don't have a good plan besides trying to fight Jose to get Lucy free. He will likely fire up Jupiter. Which means doom for those who try to fight against it. Maybe if I can destroy it I can stop the impending war? I doubt he would let me close enough to it. I look at the wall. Is he home? Planning another attack? Will he hate me for going against our master? He is one of the element 4 and considered one of the strongest in the guild. I'm nothing more than a shadow hiding in the dark, striking when my master tells me to. I sigh as I change tunes.

  
_'I can't help but close my eyes for life_   
_And dream a different ending_   
_That when I wake, I won't be so exhausted_   
_And I will stop with my pretending_   
_That I'm fine, I'm fine if I can fool myself tonight_   
_And my lie will drown out all of yours_

_I will not bend until I break, _   
_How much can one bruised body take?_   
_Just not enough to silence me, you're only a memory_   
_I'll scream these words 'til they come true _   
_Then I will think no more of You_   
_Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identity_

_You will bleed for what your hands have done_   
_You can't outrun your ending_   
_And I'll get well long before you let yourself_   
_I may forgive you, but you never will_   
_I will not bend until I break, _   
_How much can one bruised body take?_

_Just not enough to silence me, you're only a memory_   
_I'll scream these words 'til they come true, _   
_Then I will think no more of You_   
_Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identity_   
_And I told you, I told you, you had no right_   
_How damaged you must be_

_Watch you panic, it's tragic, you'll carry this for life_   
_You have my sympathy I will not bend until I break, _   
_How much can one bruised body take?_   
_Just not enough to silence me, you're only a memory_   
_I'll scream these words 'til they come true, _   
_Then I will think no more of You_

_Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identity_  
_You're only a memory this isn't my identity_  
_You're only a memory_'

The fairy Tail guild is definitely on their way here. Especially after what Gajeel did. Jose is ecstatic he gets to have a war after all. I glance at the wall again. Will he make him fight me? When I decide I'm done and can't do this anymore? When I set my own plans of destruction into motion. My plans to destroy myself and guarantee my families saftey. Will he be the one who ends my suffering? I hope not. I don't plan to go down without a fight. He is a friend but that wont stop me. Hes also loyal to his master. A master that has used all of us for his own personal gain. I glance away not wishing to think about fighting two of my friends. There is no way I can convince them to stop this.

"Hey Raider. Make sure everyone leaves in the train tonight" I turn and look at him then.

"What about you?"

"I have to set that girl free and I know her friends are on their way here. Actually could you all board the train tonight? That would be better, just tell them I have to save a few people here first."

"Will you be joining us soon?" Rarely do I see the emotions in his two toned eyes. Sadness. God's this is hard. I pull him into a hug.

"Love you fur ball!"

"Love you"

I get up and open the window and watch as he casts Aera and begins flying away. It feels as though my heart just stopped. Tomorrow I will check to make sure they left. For now I need to keep planning... Right after a seriously strong drink. Or twenty. Fuck it might as well numb my mind for a few hours while I'm at it. The bottle of red pills burns a hole in my pocket. My body so used to the feeling that I can't handle everything running rampant on my system. The brightness of the world coming back to me as I look around

An entire bottle later I finally hear him enter his apartment. I listen as he makes his way to his bedroom.

"Hey metal nuts! Sing me a song!" I fall over in a fit of giggles. He's seen me drunk before. Usually finding me stumbling home from the bar. Or stumbling back with me as we head for our apartments. Hehe "yoohoo! Hey no I have a question. Will you pierce my ears?" I've always wanted my ears pierced. Too afraid that Jose wouldn't approve but fuck it let me indulge. My time is short.

Suddenly a dark shadow looms over me. A snarl on his face as he looks at me. Hehe okay I may or may not have found some of those pills Aija kept insisting I take. I never took them often. They always made me feel funny. And numb so very numb. Right now it makes everything numb and the alcohol makes everything fun!

"Ssdont scowl msstr grumpy pants." Oh dear did I just slur my words? Nah. Nah its fine. Hehe. Wait... No no its not fine. Hes going to hate me and why do I feel weird? How many of those pills did I take? 4? I just want to go back to being numb. The guilt I feel. The realisation that my hands are stained. The pain of losing out on finding a fun guild that might have accepted me a long time ago but would never accept me now.

"How much did ya drink?"

I glance at the small bottle of sake. "Like that whole thing". My eyes land on the little bottle. "Oops hehehe those are still out". I watch as he glances at the bottle and back to me.

"What are these?"

"Gifts from Aija... Or a way to kill me I dunno." I shrug I really don't know. He gives me a long look. Like he can't figure me out.

Gajeels pov

I knew Aija dealt in drugs. But I didn't know Imperia indulged. She's laying on the floor legs propped up on the wall. Body lined up with the floor and wall at an angle. I glance at the pills again they look like extacy but they dont smell like extacy.

"Numbing agent with a little extra. Thats what she always said to me." Her voice is quiet as she stares blankly is if her mind is trying to process something.

"I sent him away all by himself. Just like me now." She holds her hands up and glances at the bracers on her arms. Giving a scowl as she lets them flop back to the floor.

"Pierce my ears?" She gives me a hopeful look.

I shake my head as I pull some scrap iron from my pocket.

"Its gonna hurt ya know?" I fiddle with it for a while. She would probably like something that dangles from her ears. Being a princess and all. But looking at her now she seems different. Something is off about her.

"That's fine by me." She gives me a smile as she rolls over to her feet. Barely swaying although I watch as she closes her eyes against the movement.

"Yer sure?" I don't mind doing it. I'd rather she was sober though. She turns and strips off her short sleeve jacket. Dropping it on the floor as she kicks off her shoes. Hopping in her bed she gives me an expectant look. I roll my eyes at her. Always impulsive. It dawns on me this is the first time I've seen her room. A bright pink guitar lays against a stand. A smiley face sticker stuck on it except the eyes are crossed out. Weird girl really.

I fiddle with the metal making loops and a tiny crescent shaped moon at the end. It catches the light as it spins. I turn to her then and scoot closer. A needle formed and ready.

"Okay ready? Here goes nothin I guess." She doesn't even flinch. Just blinks back a tear after I'm finished. That was all the scrap metal I had. But it dangles nicely from her ear. A small drop of blood drips from the hole I made.

"Oh. Guess I should clean that up?" She goes to stand and face plants the floor. Giving a sigh as she rolls to her back. "Or not."

"You need sleep." I grumble at her.

"Yeah. Sleep." She sighs as she stares at the roof. Deep in thought. "Do you think the choices we make cause us to be bad people? Or the choices someone else makes for us? Do they turn us into bad people?" She looks over to me and waits for an answer.

"Hell if I know."

"Hmm." This chick is so strange. I watched her pick a fight a troll king once. Saying she just wanted to piss him off. So impulsive and alive. She got slammed into a tree and laughed. Even I winced at the sound of breaking ribs. But she defeated him easily. I could hear her wheezing the entire way home. But it was like she barely felt the pain.

"I used to hate feeling so numb. And now that I don't feel that anymore.... I want to feel it again even if its just for a little while. Too used to not feeling I guess." She shrugs her shoulders and stares at the wall.

"You're a weird chick princess."

She laughs then. I don't think she laughs often enough.

_"I hate keeping secrets."_ Shock fills my system at the draconic words that slip from her lips. Confusion wars with a strange feeling, like I had always known she was similar to me but I just couldn't figure out how. The words finally register in my head.

"_Secrets_?" I answer in a language I rarely speak and crave to hear.

_"I was told never to say what I was. To keep that part of me hidden."_ She whispers._ "I don't want you to hate me."_

What is this weird cryptic shit she is saying? Hate her? I barely tolerate her as it is, but I don't hate her. Sure I didn't really try to get to know her and always looked at her like she was spoiled. Hell half the guild thinks she is. But I've seen her fight and plan strategy. She isn't so much spoiled as she is just Jose's favorite.

_"What type of slayer magic?"_

She looks at me then I can see her debate my question. _"I possess two kinds of slayer magic. Nebulous dragon and lilac lightning dragon"_

_"Not possible. You can only learn one kind!"_ Bullshit there is no way

_"Oh I only learned one. The other was given to me.... I nearly died receiving it."_

I watch as a few more emotions I can't name cross her face. This is the most emotion I've ever seen from her.

_"I just wanted that off my chest before tomorrow."_ She mumbles and stiffles a yawn.

"Yer a weird chick." I grumble. I want ti argue with her and ask why she never said anything. Why she never spoke of this to me. But her eyes blink in a tired rythym, heavy from drink and drug.

_"Tomorrow is a new day right? A gift from the sun to bring the light of a new day and gracing it upon the shoulders of the world."_ I watch as emotions cross her face. Fear, excitement, worry, and settling on determination. "Don't hate me." She whispers as she falls asleep.

I scoop her up and slip her under her blankets. So tiny she barely even reaches my chest. Juvia even towers over her. This little dark angel who barely reaches 5 feet tall. After tucking her in I head back to my apartment. Mulling over the strange words she said to me. I'm finally not alone I have finally met another dragon slayer. Except for Ryos that kid came snooping around claiming I was his blood brother yeah right. I don't remember my birth mother or father. I only remember being a lone in the world. And my dad who raised me to be what I am now. There was no way I had a younger brother.

Imperia's pov

Damn I drank too much. Good thing I heal fast or that hangover would ruin my plans. Word has gotten out of the arrival fairytail. I went and checked the apartment. All of their stuff is gone and they are no where in sight. The deli and bar locked up tight. Good better to have them heading out of town.

I make my way to the sky prison. Fairytail Will be here to stop us soon. I hope they are strong enough.

I make my way up the stairs. I know Jose is here. I can smell him and hear his voice. He's taunting the girl telling her its her fault for his attack. But I know better. He has wanted to take down fairytail ever since they became number one and phantom lord became a dark guild. It wasn't always this way of course. Phantom lord used to be at the top until the magic Council band mercenary work, kidnappings, and assassinations. None of that matters now. I am on a mission to stop him and end the darkness.

I step around the corner to a sight I wasn't expecting to see. Jose clutching himself and on the ground. Lucy trying to escape. He turns to me finally noticing my presence.

  
"Eternity my daughter I'm glad you are here. She was trying to escape! Stop her at once!"

I can sense the boy with flames below us. Having fought hard with the others and getting closer. He must be able to smell her or something. I watched from the shadows as people waged war against each other not willing to stop the fighting I watched as he sniffed the air and turned to the sky prison. Almost there come on 10 more feet you can do it.

I bow my head. "Yes... Master." I jump and land infront of Lucy taking steps towards her as she backs away from me. "Better jump now or you'll miss your big escape. Don't worry I'm sure he will catch you." I've backed her up to the window, I watch as fear takes over her eyes. I give her a nod and turn back to Jose.

"It sucks when someone isn't around to poison your mind anymore."

His eyes widen as he gives me a snarl. White teeth gleaming at me as anger flashes in his eyes.

"You dare go against your master?" He's standing now. Rage rolls off of him in waves. I catch Lucy's eye as she jumps out the window.

"Yeah. I do dare to go against you." He looks at Lucy "You did something to turn her against me! I'll make you pay for this!"

I crack my knuckles as lightning zips across the sky. Its purple light showing the world my anger and pain.

"You won't win against me! You disobedient brat!"

"Wasn't planning to win. Just planning on stopping you. Aija no longer holds her control over me. Don't worry I'm sure she suffered." I let a little Eternity out as a smile at him. A smile full of malice and anger. A smile I have given my countless victims.

  
"You! How dare you even think about going against me! I raised you I saved your brother. I made you stronger. I made you Eternity!"

"That was all very true at one point. Except the part where you planned to hurt him and trick me into joining."

He snarls at me then. I can feel his power building and bubbling. It makes my own power run through my veins at the imminent threat infront of me. Black hands reach for me. Before they can wrap around me I release my own magic at him.

"Lilac dragon blossoming wing attack!" I send the punch towards him with all my might. He blocks it as he skids backwards. I know I dont have the power to stop him. That is not my goal. My goal is for him to stop me. He will realise after defeating me he will have nothing to hold over me. He won't be able to hurt my family or me anymore.

Pain explodes through my body as his power wraps around me. Stars dance in my vision as it attacks me from the inside out.

"You dare go against your master! I will make you pay Eternity! Just wait until I get a hold of your brother!"

"Too late. I already took care of that." I gasp out. I refuse to go down without a fight.

Sucking in all the air I can I release my magic at him. "Lilac dragons Roar!" The blast sends him flying as his magic releases me. Excitment and glee war within me. Finally sweet release from my internal prison and turmoil. Finally the darkness will get it's wish. Swallowing me whole and letting me just exist within it.

I can feel his anger rolling off of him in waves. His eyes change as he calls forth his dark magic.

Damn you!" Oh this is gonna hurt I muse to myself as I close my eyes and his magic sweeps over me. Finally blissful release from everything bad in my life everything I've done. The pain is nearly unbearable as I sink deeply into pitch black darkness. Into the eternity of darkness that awaits me. I didn't think dying would hurt this much. My body going numb as every nerve in my body reacts to Jose's dark magic. Strange we both possess a dark magic but his is cold and oily where mine is warm and soft. I never realised it before. How similar yet different our magic really was. My final thought before total darkness swallows me. I hope Soran and the others find happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I'm sick and only a memory by icon for hire
> 
> Well I mean... There it is?


	15. When you close your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find ourselves dancing among the fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah here it is. Theres some mentions of pain and stuff.

Gajeels pov

She went against our master? Why?

"That girl must have poisoned her mind and turned her against us. I want her back!" Jose says in a rage. I stare at Imperia's still form in the cell. He has activated the guild hall turning it into a giant mechanical machine. He plans to fire Jupiter at the fairies.

"I left her alone to guard that girl and she talked to her. She spoke of her guild and forced my daughter to turn her back on her guild. Where is Aija? I need her to heal the damn brat!"

I watch as Jose paces in anger.

" I will make that girl pay! Move Eternity near the lacrima. Her power Will prevent its destruction. She won't be waking up any time soon so we will have plenty of time to destroy them all!"

Why did you do it Imperia? Did she really turn you against us? I know the price to be paid for betrayal. I don't wish to see her die. Anger at fairytail and the blonde girl make iron roll in my stomach. Determination to win fills me as I stare at the bloody and broken body of the small woman in the cell. Jose did some serious damage but she's alive at least. Her strange and cryptic words still bother me. But I know shes a dragon slayer and will heal quickly.

Imperia's pov.

Fuck I hurt. My soul my body Hell even my fingernails hurt. I can taste blood in my mouth. I take a breath and assess my damage. A broken rib. My shoulder is dislocated, cuts and scrapes are all over my body. I cough as I try to take another deep breath. Where am I? I open my eyes and glance around. Shit I'm inside Jupiter. I will be the reason its hard to destroy. I can feel my magic connected to the lacrima and basically giving it a shield. Although its been weakened which means the element four are being defeated one after another. Worry for Juvia and gajeel fill me. Please make it, please survive! Find new paths to follow and find happiness.

I have to get out of here. My body is too damaged to continue fighting. I need to escape. I can hear a fight happening by the sounds of it Totomaru is giving them Hell. If I can disconnect my power the other one will be able to destroy the lacrima and stop this doom. I pull My power back to my body white hot pain flashes through my system as I strain my body. Jose doesn't know but on long nights of fighting my demons and unable to sleep I explored. I know this entire system like the back of my hand. I feel the disconnect after some time. Making my way to the wall I push hard. It moves slightly and I slip through. Sure there's a door I could go out but I can smell a guard stationed on the other side. I'm too tired to fight. I make my way down the dark corridor. Thank the God's Nick still had his dads design notes for this thing hidden in his room. I was curious and discovered them in a chest with a lock. I wanted to practice my lock picking. I didnt think the pages of hidden passageways would lead me on adventures around the guild trying to find each of them. Good thing I have some of it memorized. Up ahead should be a small opening I can escape through. Limping and clutching my arm to my side causes this journey to be slow. Everything shutters as the lacrima is destroyed. I need to get out of here and now.

I move as fast as I can. Damn Jose really did a number on me. He must have been pissed! I finally reach the small opening I look out and see.. Magnolia? Shit! I hope my family is okay. Conjuring dark wings with the last of my magical energy I jump. Its hard to control and I am badly injured. The pond isn't hard to spot so I head for it. I'd rather die in a peaceful place than being surrounded by destruction. I land hard on the ground near the water. Laying on my back and gasping for air. One last piece of defiance. I hover my hand over the emblem on my side. The emblem I stopped hiding at some point not caring if others saw it and feared me. It dissapears with a searing pain in my side. Should have known that wouldn't have been easy either. Nothing ever is. Fuck my broken rib is making breathing hard! Darkness begins to edge my vision as my strength and energy fade. Plunging me into darkness. I hope you find happiness my friends and family and forget about me, move on with your lives and live with freedom.

Third pov

The healer porlyusica found the girl by the waters edge. She asked Makarov to help bring her into her home.

"Is she from phantom lord?" Asks the short man.

"She was but it seems she forcefully removed her own guild mark." The woman replies with a snip.

"Jose's magic did this to her. I can sense the damage. Will she survive?"

"Onlt time will tell. Now get out."

Metal flashes as he digs through the wreckage if his guild. He finds her guitar first. The neck broken in half and splintered. He hasn't found her body yet. He can't smell her anywhere. Worry eats at him as he sits in the rubble. A blue haired woman approaches as he stares at the broken guitar in his hands.

"Juvia decided to join fairytail to be with her dear love." She announces causing the raven haired man to glance at her.

"But why?"

"Juvia was sick of being part of this guild with no way out. Always living on the edge. But its not raining anymore and the sun is so warm on Juvia's face!" Her smile is genuine and brightens her eyes. Until sadness returns.

"Have You found her yet?"

"No. Did you know what her plans were?"

"Juvia did not know. She only knew Imperia was sad and wanted a new life. Will Gajeel come with Juvia?"

"No! Damn rain woman!"

She leaves him there to continue digging through the bits and pieces he finally finds his own guitar having been put into a case he reinforced with iron. He has no idea where to go or what to do now. His guild is gone, his friends are gone. A short man approaches him offering him a place to stay and a new guild. After some arguing he finally agrees. Dragging both guitars with him as he follows the short man to his new home.

5 days passed and he never found his friend. Though he did recognize a few faces in town. The younger brother of his friend looking at him with sadness and anger makes him turn away from the sight. Her dark blue cat holding his hand as the pass him on the street. Also searching for the girl that is lost.

He just had his ass handed to him by that lightning mage. He doesn't have time to indulge the kid whos blue eyes are filled with the same questions he has.

Imperia's pov

I can smell someone familiar. It reminds me of the wind in the air and the ever stretchiny blue sky and my own mother and father.

I blink my eyes open and am greeted by a very angry old lady. I jump up in the bed and slam against the wall.

"God's lady you scared the shit out of me!"

"Hmph your awake and can leave now." She says in a stern voice. What the Hell? I look around the small cottage books and herbs line the walls. It brings a pang to my heart as it reminds me of my brother. Suddenly the door opens and a short man walks in.

"Oh good she finally woke up!" He says in a cheerful voice.

"How long have I been out?"

"5 days." The woman says angrily. "Your injuries were very bad."

"Dont worry Jose was defeated." The short man gives me a smile. He must have seen the worry in my eyes. "My name is Makarov. I am the master of the fairytail guild. Tell me why did Jose attack you?"

How did he know? Was there lingering magic surrounding me?

"I decided to choose a new path and save someone's life." I shrug my shoulders. "He was angry at me for disobeying him."

"Hmm yes Lucy told me of the girl who helped her escape and kept Jose occupied."

I glanced away. This wasn't part of the plan, to see gratitude for my good deed in someones eyes. All I wanted was an end to my suffering!

"Why don't you walk with me?" I glance over to him. A kind smile on his wrinkled face. Eh what's it gonna hurt? Maybe he will decide to end my life and free me. End my life for my part in hurting his guild.

The sun shines bright outside as we walk.

"You know your friend Juvia talks about you. She joined shortly after phantom lord was defeated." The walk had been quiet up until he said that. My body tense and waiting for the impending attack I was sure would happen at any point.

"Uh... Okay."

"Gajeel joined as well. He searched for you. I know because Juvia told me so."

This shocks me slightly but happiness fills me. Good they survived and got a chance to choose new paths.

"I'd like you to join the guild. Your brother refuses to join until you do. Juvia tried to get him to join but he wont until you come back and join. I've learned a lot about you from him."

Sadness fills me at the mention of my brother.

"You don't want someone like me in your guild. I'm guessing he didn't tell you everything about me or you wouldn't be standing here talking to me."

"I know who you are Eternity dark princess of the guild of phantoms. But I also know Jose was crafty and evil. Your brother told me everything."

"That doesn't mean I deserve to be in your guild old man. I deserve nothing good." Anger at my life echoes through me.

"I'm sure Gajeel and Juvia feel the same way. But they joined anyways."

I look back at him. Well I mean yeah they did just as much damage as I've done. But they deserve to be happy.

"You deserve a chance to find a new path. Come you have people waiting for your return. Though some of my children have left for a quest recently the threat of danger never really goes away."

I follow him and to the guild in the process of a rebuild. As I step through the stone wall a dark flash of fur and another flash of emerald colored hair greet me in a tackle.

"Peria! I'm so glad you're safe!"

All I get is growls from the other one as he hugs me close.

"Well it does take a lot to kill a dragon slayer after all." I smirk at them even though tears are threatening to fall.

"My girl is back!" Elodie slams into my other side. Holding me tightly as if her life depends on it.

"Hahaha Okay okay calm down. Where's Nick and the others?" I ask as they finally release me.

"They decided the guild life isn't for them so they opened a bar in town instead. They have a karaoke night!"

"We can all join together now that your back!" Soran exclaims proudly eyes alight with mischief.

I decide to get my new emblem on my arm where the world can see it just above my elbow on my shoulder. Soran has his on his shoulder. Raider decides his needs to be across his stomach for the world to see since he enjoys wearing his leather spiked vest. Elodie has hers placed on her back. A new path and a new journey. I glance around and see Juvia as she watches a shirtless boy across the room.

"Oh Juvia is so glad you joined too!" Wow she sure has a pretty smile. Her beauty stuns me momentarily. I realise I've never seen her smile in all the years I've known her.

"Who's the dude?"

"Thats my darling Gray. He brought sun into my life and stopped the rain!"

"Wheres Gajeel?" I ask as I look around some more.

"He got into a fight with Laxus and shadow gear. Master already reprimanded them for attacking him."

Damn worry for my friend eats at me. And I glance around once again. I can feel eyes boring holes into my back. I glance over my shoulder at him. He's sitting with two men and a woman and his eyes meet mine. Lightning sings through my blood. What the Hell? I watch his muscles as he crosses his arms and gives me a hard look. Shit I forgot this was his guild as well. I turn back to Juvia and ignore him. Why is my body reacting to him?

"Are You going to stay in the girls dorms? " Juvia's voice startles me.

I give her a shrug and shake of my head. I checked out the girls dorm earlier and realise the place would likely not be a good idea for me to stay at. I decide to head into town. I was here for awhile and know of some places. It's the shadier part of town. Mostly run down and forgotten but there are some cheap apartments here. And I dont mind the quiet on this side of town. Plus its close to the pond.

I get Elodie and Soran an apartment down the hall from me I'm to used to living alone plus I worry my darkness will suffocate them. I watch as they explore their new home. Sure I could share but I decided sharing a building is better. I walk down the hall to my new home and suddenly His smell hits me and nearly brings tears to my eyes as I realise we are neighbors once again. I knock on his door. Nothing no sound or movement and his door is locked. Using my magic I slip some darkness under his door and flip the lock. Damn old habits die hard. I push the door open, the sight that greets me makes me cry out. He is laying in the floor bruises and burns cover his body. I thought he won the fight! Why is he so badly injured. I never thought I would see the day where he willingly let someone beat on him. The burns I realise are from lightning. I should know, I've caused these injuries on others.

"Hey hey! Metal nuts you alright?" I rush to his side and feel for a pulse and look over his injuries. He's alive but I know his body took damage from the attack. Iron and lightning don't mix.

He gives a groan as his eyes pop open. He stares at me like I'm a ghost.

"I must be dead if yer here." He grumbles. His hand reaches out to touch the earring that dangles from my ear.

"You're not dead you big oaf! What happened?"

"I let them get their anger out. I didn't fight back. The guilt was too much for me." He glances away. Anger that someone attacked him and he didn't try to defend himself boils under my skin.

"Who?"

"Don't go looking all angry. I deserved it. I hurt them and destroyed their guild. I have to let them take it out on me. They'll forget about it eventual." He tries to shrug and grimaces at the pain. Suddenly he looks at me and the new guild mark above my elbow on my arm.

"Wait. Yer alive?"

I look down at myself. The woman said my injuries were bad and I had removed the bandages a long time ago.

"Well it is hard to kill a dragon slayer." I smirk at him. Suddenly his arms are around me in the most suffocating hug I've ever had in my life.

"Dammit I searched everywhere for you!" His arms shake as they hold me.

"Eh I made it out of Jupiter and found myself waking up with some scary lady." I shrug. He has never hugged me before. Weird feelings turn in my stomach at his arms around me.

"I'm just glad yer here is all." He releases me and turns his head away pink colors his cheeks. I can't help the teasing tone in my voice.

"What never hugged a girl before?" Suddenly a flash of a memory hits my brain and fizzles out. 'What never held a girls hand before?' The words bounce and echo around me. I look back to him. He has always seemed so familiar and I have never figured out why. I shake off the strange feelings and stand.

"Come on Soran I'm sure has some creams that will help with the burns. Plus I'm starving and Elodie is making dinner. You might as well finally meet them."

I help him to his feet as we make our way down the hall to Soran and Elodie. Raider already there and digging into some food.

Gajeels pov

I never thought I'd see her again. Her eyes still hold darkness in them but her face shows happiness. My guilt over what I had done still eats at me. But I made a deal with Makarov. And I don't intend to go back on it.

She bandaged me and chattered away. Laughing at Juvia's new love interest she's like a different person. Like a weight has been taken off her shoulders a little. Although I have caught her staring off into space. A blank look on her face and eyes full of fear and worry. Neighbors again it seems. But this time I plan to actually get to know her instead of worrying about making my master happy. She is a dragon slayer and we still need to talk about the dragons. Guess I should tell her about flame brain being a dragon slayer too.

"I think we should help with the rebuild of the guild." She announces. Giving me a stern look. Of course she does.

"Ya ya I already planned to help."

"Good!" Raider and his angry eyes stare at me. Damn furball anyways.

"We should head there together. Maybe show them we aren't so bad?" She glances at me and away. I can smell how worried she is. Most people know her as Eternity and that name brings with it fear. She destroyed an entire town in a battle against another guild. My mind flashes to the day so many years ago.

We stand on a hill at the edge of the small town. Eternity crouched and ready to pounce.

"Our mission is to cripple devil's grin once and for all, let's get to it shall we?" She turns those eyes to me. Full of darkness and ill intent.

"Gihi lets destroy them!" As we made our way into the town we are greeted by a large group of people.

"Oh what do we have here? Phantom lord only sent you two? Hahaha pathetic!" The woman stood with arms crossed wearing a red halter dress. Her orange hair cascading down her back.

Imperia moved before I could stop her. She sent shockwave hitting most of them. Her eyes changed she was a different person but I didn't mind. Her darkness matched my own as we took down members left and right. She doesn't think I noticed but her magic pushed towns people out of the way. Men women and children in a run trying to evacuate. I followed her as she carried the master of the devil's grin guild to a tall clock tower that gave us a birds eye view of the town.

"Too bad Your guild is so weak. Weakness needs to be destroyed. And destroy she did. Every building felt her wrath. It was honestly scary but this was the mission we were supposed to complete. She held her hands out. "Dark Explosion!" Everything gone in a matter of minutes. Reduced to rubble and nothing more. Only the clock tower remained. As she lowered her arms sadness warred with darkness in those Amaranth eyes of hers. Turning them a deep purple color as the darkness won.

"Lets go home." She turned as I followed her back to what was left of the streets. Raider meeting us at the edge having directed people to safety. She was quiet on the journey back. Guilt heavy in her eyes. But I didn't say anything about it.

Word spread of the destructive force of the one known as Eternity. Rune knights put a hefty bounty on her head but she defeated anyone who tried to capture her. I stopped thinking of her as spoiled after that. While others feared her. Oh how I craved that fear in their eyes. They feared me too the name kurogane bringing images of impaled bodies and destruction. Everyone knows our darkness, no one knows of the broken girl who cried for those that she hurt. I know she has cried for them. Cried for what she did. That angered me but I refused to tell Jose. She always acted like she didn't want to hurt anyone yet I could see the joy in her eyes when she did. The thrill of the fight strong inside of her.

I blink as she yawns and stretches. And gives me a smile that actually shows off her fangs. I realise I never put two and two together. Her fangs always present just slightly longer than my own, tiny and dainty much like her. I always thought it was a side affect of her dark magic but I recognise them as the affect of the changes from her dragon slayer magic now. Though why they are so much longer I'll never understand.

As we head back she gives me a good night wish and a smile. Raider already inside and heading for bed. I flop on my own bed and listen as she putters around preparing for sleep.

Her screams wake me in the middle of the night. Screams filled of pain and pleads for it to stop. Screams that sounded like my own shortly after the nightmares began to take hold after losing everything. I need to get her guitar fixed so she has a way to escape. I never realised what she meant by those words until I saw her guitar. Words written in draconic on the back. _'To escape that which haunts me_'. Tomorrow is a new day. I repeat to myself. A new beginning for both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am jacks nerves as I realise there are probably spelling mistakes. And also chapter 16 is nearly done


	16. For I am the face of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when everyone knows your name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of bad thoughts skip if that makes you uncomfortable

Imperia's pov

"Come on grumpy pants! Let's get to work!!" I drag Gajeel behind me as he grumbles about the task ahead.

"Oi let me go princess! I know where we are going!" I giggle as he threatens to throw me through a wall. I look like I didn't sleep but I don't care.

"What the Hell are you wearing?" Soran asks me as we walk up to Makarov and Erza I think her name is.

"Just some of my stuff. My dresser was destroyed but luckily most of my clothes survived." Its true our things were gathered and brought to our new apartments courtesy of master Makarov.

At the moment I'm wearing a skirt full of rips combat boots and a halter style bikini top. My scar glares at me but I'm used to it being stared at so its not a big deal to me. And of course my elbow length bracers. They do after all hide a part of me I'm too afraid to share with anyone. I poke my tongue out at him as he rolls his eyes and walks away shaking his head at me. He cut his hair recently three lines on one side shaved into his new hairdo. He left the top a little longer so it falls over his eyes. One day that baby brother of mine will be a heart breaker. He's already building muscles and he's only 13. I heave a sigh as I turn back to Makarov.

"Where would you like us to start master?" If I don't keep busy I'll be left to my own thoughts and being in my own head leads to darkness... Which will lead to me craving pain and release.

"You can start over here. Glad you are here to help."

As we set to work I keep feeling eyes on me and I can smell him. I grit my teeth as I ignore Laxus, he hurt my friend after all and playing out those fantasies in my head is a big no. But my mind screams mate everytime we make eye contact. My body wants to move in his direction. And I can't have any of that. I'm too broken for someone as strong as he is. I nail the board with some frustration. He needs to stop staring at me! It makes me nervous and excited at the same time. Damn it! Suddenly there's shouting and things clattering to the ground

I glance over at the others as they fight and argue a few feet away, looks like Natsu and Gray are at it again. I glance at Gajeel as he shrugs his shoulders. Munching on nails as we work.

"You know if you eat all of them we won't have any to finish this right?"

"Hmph." Is his only reply.

I glance at the boy with flames briefly as he is thrown into a wood pile next to us as I turn back to what I was doing. I've only been here a short time but this seems to be the normal routine for everyone.

"Oi watch it!" Gajeel yells at him. Which starts an argument between the two. I turn and watch them as they argue. A strange sense of dejavu hits me like I've seen this before as they butt heads, flames erupt from one and metal scales cover the other.

"Just cuz yer a dragon slayer too doesn't mean you can defeat me!" Gajeel roars at him. Shock fills my system, he can't be there are others as well?

"Wait he's a dragon slayer too?" This causes them to stop as Gajeel looks at me.

"Yeah flame fer brains is just like us. Only more annoying." The pink haired boy looks at me then.

"Wait you are a dragon slayer? Do you know what happened to them?" Natsu asks me with hope filled eyes.

"Nope! All I remember is waking up in a field with my younger brother." I shrug so many people keep saying all of the dragons are dead, but something tells me that's not true. But that could also be hope talking.

"Wait you and your brother are dragon slayers?"

"Yup! My dad taught me Nebulous dragon slayer and my mom taught Soran Nature dragon slayer magic."

"So your dad is missing too?" He asks me.

"Yeah my mom too. I've been looking for them for quite a few years now." I shrug my shoulders and glance around, shit everyone is staring at us. I hate being the center of attention. Suddenly a voice shouts a name I wish I could bury.

"Eternity? So you did join after all?" I can hear the gasps. I know what that name does to the mind. The images it conjures when uttered out loud. I know the stories of chaos that surround that name. I turn and watch Lucy as she walks up to me a bright smile on her face. She pulls me into a hug and I try not to tense up as I return the hug. She didn't mean to cause fear to rush through everyone nearby, I know I heard people gasping as she hugged me. Damn my panic is going to swallow me, the dark thoughts that are never far away invade my mind.

"I...its Uh it's actually Imperia." I stutter out. Stupid stutter. I've had it ever since I was forced to learn human language. Draconic flows easily for me considering it was the first language I remember speaking. But human language is so different its taken me years not to stutter through a sentence.

She leans back and gives me a confused look.

"My name isn't Eternity. It's actually Imperia Nightingale." I try to give her a smile but I know it doesn't reach my eyes. Everyone here will hate me I just know it. I can feel my darkness tainting the light in their guild already. What will people say when they learn the number one guild has someone as dark as me in it?

"Yes I asked young Imperia to join our guild. Its a place where we welcome our new comrades." Master Makarov says from behind Lucy. "Now back to work. We have much to do my children." I watch as people head back to what they were doing. Some giving me and Gajeel worried glances. Of the two of us I'm sure my name alone incites fear where his incites anger. I can feel the void trying to swallow me whole. Who am I kidding? Joining a Light guild thinking it will somehow allow me to be a better person? If only Jose had succeeded in ending me. I wouldn't be standing here smelling the metallic scent of fear in the air. It coats my tongue and makes Eternity itch to get out and wreak havoc.

"Hey come on lets get some food." Gajeel mumbles beside me as he takes my hand, dragging me down the street and to a small cafe, as if he could sense my dark mood. Shit and the panic is still squeezing my heart. The pounding in my ears drowning out everything around me. Making me crave violence and destruction just to give them a reason to fear me.

"You look like shit." Gajeel glares at me. This causes a bubble of laughter to break the panic in my chest. The laughter on my lips strained but it did it's job shattering the darkness thats always threatening to drown me.

"Thanks a girl is always flattered by words of such beauty!" I wipe a tear from my eye as the laughter dies down.  
I stare into his eyes. Damn I really should tell him how many times he's unknowingly saved my life. Figuring now is the best time to get it off my chest is as good as any right?

"You know theres always been this darkness inside of me. I felt numb for a very long time. Probably due to the poison Aija pumped into me. And probably due to all of the bad things I've done. Its still there when I let myself think about it too much. But there were nights the darkness stayed away and my own thoughts didn't scream at me to end it all. Your music made that possible. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me so many times. Saving me from ending the darkness."

His stunned expression meets my own. But I can't take the words back now that I've said them. He doesn't know it but he is my hero.

Gajeels pov

I couldn't let Laxus get near her. This need to protect her grows bigger every day. Ever since that night she destroyed that man who broke in. And Laxus will be sure to hurt her. Especially after what he did to me after hearing about how weak fairytail looked. What will he do to her when people start talking about her being in this guild? I know her past as well as my own. Then she goes and says something like that to me.

Here I am trying to wrack my brain for something to say. To chase away that sad and worried look in her eyes. To bring back the smell of happiness and cherry blossoms at twilight. But her words strike me right in the heart.

"Don't worry. You don't have to care or anything. I'd like to battle with music again someday except my guitar is gone so I'll need to get a new one." She chatters away about new songs she plans to write. Asking me if I've written anything. I'm so confused by this girl sometimes. She can jump from happy to sad to dark in a matter of seconds. And then she just blurts whatever is on her mind and jumps back to her ever cheerful talking.

"We should go check out Nick's new bar! They have karaoke nights there!" Her eyes shine brightly at me.

"Heh. Sure thing princess." I need to go and drop her guitar off and get it fixed. I will never admit it out loud but playing music with her was always my favorite pass time. The inscription on the back of her guitar always bothers me. Escape? Was it really her only way to cope with the dark thoughts I've seen play across her face. Her only way to deal with what she did for phantom lord. How come I never noticed how bad it was for her? She didn't belong there, too full of sunshine and glitter. Yet there she was in a guild surrounded by murderers commiting her own acts of violence on the world. She never acted like she enjoyed any of it. Not like me, watching as fear filled eyes begged me to hurt them. I thrived and yet it seems like it was more of a prison for her.

I watch as the darkness in her Amaranth eyes fades slightly aa she eats and talks. Its still there but her face screams of an internal battle. Guess I could join her for karaoke so maybe she won't be so upset. Maybe Levy will be there too so I can stare at her from the shadows.

Later that night we head to the bar. Nick also bought a club to go with it. How the Hell he could afford this I'll never know. But Imperia is having fun and I'm having fun amazingly. Its the grand opening for his club after all. There are members from fairytail scattered about and towns people. My eye catches blue hair as she walks across the dance floor and next to that idiot. I grit my teeth as he touches her shoulder.

"Ooo does someone have a crush?" Imperia's eyes dance as she watches me.

"No!"

"Tsk tsk you shouldn't lie to a proper lady now. Its bad manners my friend!" She gives me a wide grin, her fangs poke out and teasing laughter spills from her mouth.

"Thats the girl I hurt." Damn guilt doesn't sit well in the stomach. Like a weight that sinks lower and lower

"Ah. Well she isn't giving you death glares like her companions." I glance over at the one called Jet. Fucking beady eyed freak anyways. He glares at me through the harsh light in the club. Nick installed a lacrima that makes it easier for mages with sensitive hearing and Dragon slayers like me and Imperia to enjoy ourselves without the music feeling too loud. Apparently Imperia knows a lot about clubs and gave Nick plenty of pointers about set up and lighting.

Raider sits on her shoulder staring at the crowd. She talked me into wearing tight black jeans and a black tank top with a white belt and my boots. A white bandana holds my hair away from my face. She says I look like a rockstar. I shake my head at her state of dress, what little there is of it. Her bright pink tube top glows in the black light lacrima her breasts barely contained inside the thin material. Tight black skirt with slits up the side showing off her pale thighs. 6 inch stilleto heals grace her tiny feet and make her somewhat taller. She convinced Juvia to come with us. Juvia wears a long sleeve purple dress and knee high boots. The worry in Imperia's eyes as she watches the other members around the club bothers me for some reason. The need to protect her and Juvia is strong. Everyone knows we are bad people, constantly looking at us with eyes full of worry and suspicions. We did come from the same guild together after all.

"Fuck it I'm gonna go dance!" Imperia jumps up sending Raider into Juvia's lap.

"Hehe sorry Raid."

"She is far too drunk to be dancing. Gajeel let's take her home now!" Juvia pleads with her eyes.

"I ain't gonna stop her from having a good time. I'm getting another drink." I watch Imperia as she moves to the music. All dancing grace even in those heels. I notice someone else watching her. That damn lightning asshole is here. And he has his eyes set on my friend. Before I can head for her a tiny blue haired woman stops my path.

"Oh s sorry." She mumbles and moves.

"No need to be sorry 'twas my own fault. Guess I should say please forgive me instead." What the Hell is wrong with me? I watch as she gives me a long look and a small smile, tilting her head as she turns to walk away. And I can't help but watch her go. Skirt flaring out around her tiny hips. There always seems to be a bounce in her step and I get lost in thought, then tbe guilt surges again making me grit my teeth in anger. I turn to the bar and signal for Cayo. Has a purple streak in his hair and a gleam in his eye like he finds something quite amusing.

"Cayo another drink for me and Juvia." I try not to growl at him for laughing at me. I watch as he begins making the drinks and suddenly stops looking up, He has a strange look in his eyes as he watches the dance floor.

Turning back I watch as the Laxus swoops Imperia into a dance move, then guides her off the dance floor. Anger and worry clash inside of me. Damn it! There are so many people here and Nick threatened me with bodily harm should we destroy his new business.

Imperia's pov

Damn too bad there isn't anyone here who can slip something in my drink that makes me feel more than worry.

But at least the music is good. I know its not Juvia's taste in music or Gajeels. But for me I love it. All bass and drops, highs and lows. Suddenly arms are around me and spinning me around. I have to look up into his eyes. He has a smirk there on his face. I've been avoiding him all day and trying to avoid his stare at the club. Damn me and my impulses for dancing.

"I see the dark fairy decided to join after all." His deep voice goes straight to my core. So arrogant and full of himself.

"Ya ya I joined now are you gonna dance with me? Or just hold me while everyone stares?"

His eyes flash with anger. Oh he has buttons I plan to push. I can't help myself something about him calls to something in me. He twirls me around and guides me off of the dance floor and too a dark corner.

"So you are the infamous Eternity after all? I thought you would look... Different?"

His words are harsh but I just shrug them off. I don't exactly look like the monster I really am. Its way more shocking when the barely 5 foot tall woman smashes you into the ground without breaking a sweat. Jose used to find that hilarious. Fuck stop thinking about that shit. I want people to call me by my real name and not.... That name.

"Actually my name is Imperia. Whats yours? Brute from the woods?"

He gives me a throaty laugh that causes butterflies to dance on my stomach.

"Laxus Dreyar." Oh, he's Makarovs grandson. Makes sense why he's so strong, but the arrogance?

"You still don't look like what your reputation says about you."

"Eh tends to piss people off when a tiny chick kicks their ass." Sarcasm drips heavily from my words.

"That's unlikely." He smirks at me. My heart is pounding wildly in my chest. "Maybe you should join my team. We could use your strength."

Something about his words give me pause. A bad feeling enters my stomach and makes lighting flash up my arms. Panic enters my chest uninvited as thoughts of violence invade my mind.

Suddenly arms grab me and I'm thrown over a shoulder.

"Time to go princess. Yer causing a scene." Gajeel? Oh thank the God's its just him. I calm the impending panic that had gripped my heart. The words Laxus said to me bother me for some reason, the calculating look in his eyes also bothers me. Everything about him puts me on edge. My instincts telling me to pull him closer and push him away war within me.

"Dammit Gajeel I'm not that drunk yet I can walk on my own!"

"Nah I think everyone has had enough." He gives Laxus a look filled with unspoken words. "I'll take you home." He turns and strides out of the club and into the night air. Raider follows behind us glancing back at people and watching Laxus.

"What did he say to you?" Gajeel grits out I can feel the tension in his shoulders.

"Kay no for one you can put me down. Two what the fuck? And three he asked me to join his team."

He sets me on my feet and I fix my clothes. He gives me a long look.

"That guy has some seriously messed up power. I don't want you to get hurt." He mumbles. His words shock me and give me a warm feeling. Linking my arms through his as I steer us back home I give him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry about me metal nuts. I was going to tell him no anyways. Something about him calls to me and that scares the shit out of me. But there's also something else about him that makes me dislike him a little." I muse out loud. Its true something about him screams at me to stay away. That he isn't a kind person.

"It wouldn't be his arrogant bastard ways would it?" Gajeel smirks next to me. I feel like we can finally grow closer and be friends. Something about Gajeel has always drawn me in. The familiarity of his eyes drown me in a sea of blood.

"Nah I get enough of that from you." I giggle as we walk.

Days pass as we finish the guild hall. I realise Gajeel really is like my best friend. I find myself telling him everything and listening to his grumbles of women and how much we talk. I don't mind though. I watch as his eye watches Levy again. For the hundredth time today.

"Staring at her won't get you very far." I laugh at the look on his face.

"Shuddup!" He grumbles and crosses his arms turning away. "Who the Hell taught you fashion sense anyways?" He looks at my clothes. Today's outfit consists of a pink shirt with silver sparkly letters that says 'this is my killing shirt' across my chest and a rainbow behind it. Ripped Jean shorts and combat boots. I also have a bright purple bandana around my head. Dark humor has become my escape lately.

"Hehe What? Afraid to be seen in public with me?"

"No! I'm worried people will think yer insane!"

This causes me to laugh out loud. He has sat with me after my nightmares. Let me break in and cuddle in bed with him. Raider finds his chest comfortable so Gajeel ends up being his bed most nights as I steal the blankets. Or son he grumbles every morning but he never makes us leave. Usually just scooting over and making room in his large bed. No there's no feelings there besides love. We might be human but we have dragon instincts which means we want a mate, our inner dragon choosing that mate. Sure Gajeel is attractive in a rough and tumble way like a rockstar. But he isn't my mate my mond and body don't scream for him like it does for someone else. I find myself glancing to their table. His back is to me today, his eyes focussed on his friends. Yeah Gajeel isn't my mate. My omega doesn't beg for him like it does another. I just find comfort in knowing he is there beside me at night. I glance back at a certain blue haired girl. I might not ever have my mate. But I know someone who deserves his.

"One of these days you are gonna have to talk to her you know." I take a sip of the milkshake mirajane made for me. So sweet and heavenly.

"I never should have told you about that." He grumbles.

Flash back

"So metal studs. Alpha? Omega? Or beta?" I ask him as we sit on the floor sharing booze and talking late into the night. Neither if us willing to sleep since we both get nightmares. His happening more often the more he beats himself up for hurting Levy.

"Do I look like a fuckin beta to you?" He snarls at me.

"Hahaha Nah but seriously. I've been dying to know!"

"Omega." He grumbles as heat fills his face. "But I've read the stories here. Humans see that as a weakness! So don't go blabbing yer mouth!"

"I won't. I'm an omega too after all."

"Nah I feel like your a divergent. A mix between alpha and omega. You have the stature of an omega and the strength sure. But there is aggression that's different from mine."

"Guess that's true. Usually near a heat I fight back and forth between unbearable need and pure rage."

This started a long discussion late into the night. Alphas are leaders, larger in size and depending on strength when fighting. Omegas smaller and more agile than the larger alphas. But still carrying a strength within them. Alphas are more aggressive especially near a heat where omegas are calmer just filled with need and want. An Alphas bite pumps venom into whoever they bite. Releasing endorphins and other things that make their partner little more than a puddle of panting need. Omegas can do that too but it doesn't pack the same potency. It only really affects Alphas since it can run rampant in their systems. Betas are pretty neutral although plenty of them are known to fight. Alphas amd omegas are a little more rare, well not so much rare as outnumbered by betas. Alphas team up with omegas for roles in leader ship. Strategy comes naturally to an Omega where brute strength comes naturally to an Alpha

I didn't know he knew so much.  
  
"What about mates? How do you know?" This question makes his cheeks turn bright red.

"You just do. Yer entire being screams for them. They consume your thoughts. All you can think about is making them yours." He talks as if he found his. I have a sneaking suspicion I know who it is.

"I'm sure that statement would make Levy blush!" I tease him.

"No shes not. No that's... " he glances away.

"You like her don't deny it!" I giggle as he throws a pillow at me.

"Yeah well atleast I dont stare at sparky all day!"

That sobered me. Do I stare at him. My dragon has always thought of him and when he is near my body yearns for him.

"Sure my body screams for him but my mind tells me its dangerous. Well not that he is dangerous, that I'm the one who is dangerous. It wouldn't be a good idea" I shrug not wishing to go into detail.

"I doubt thats the case. Have you tried I dunno therapy? Maybe getting help to deal with the PTSD?" He asks giving me a look like hes afraid I might run away.

"Yeah I thought about it but I don't actually want to talk about it, or think about it for that matter."

I blink my eyes as I realise I had been day dreaming. I look around and notice the one who held my attention has left at some point.

"Get a little lost there princess?" Gajeel has a laugh in his voice. He seems so much happier, not so angry any more and laughing more often. Its just the haunted look in his eyes as he stares at Levy. I know he regrets what he did. I've been there when hes awoken in panic. I watched his tears as he confessed his sin. I held him as my own heart broke for someone who has grown his own place in my heart. Which is why we usually find ourselves sharing apartments on bad nights. Being something solid in a world that tilts on its side every night.

"Come on I got a surprise for ya." He says standing and stretching. We leave the guild together and head to town, I follow him to a little shop. I realise with some excitement there are musical instruments everywhere as we enter the little store. My eyes catch on guitars, drums, flutes and a violin. Its color blue and iridescent as it catches the sun. My fingers reach for it. Wondering how hard it would be to learn how to play one of these. I've heard one played before. The sound hauntingly beautiful. As I inspect it further I notice like my missing guitar it has plugs for an amp. This makes my eyes light up so I grab the tiny thing off the stand.

"I'm buying this!" I state to Gajeel as a man comes from the back carrying a guitar case.

"Do you just impulse buy stuff that catches yer eye?"

"Yup! You should see the ugly frog statue I bought yesterday!"

He shakes his head as he pays the man some jewel from his pocket taking the case handed to him and slinging it over his shoulder. I head over handing the man the jewel for the little electric violin. My heart beats in excitement as we exit the shop but instead of heading home Gajeel turns and heads farther into town.

"Where we goin now?" I ask him.

"Don't tell me you know how to play that thing?" He nods at the case in my arms.

"Well No! But how hard can it be?" I ask him with what dignity I have.

"Then to the library it is." He mumbles as we walk. The library is huge. My eyes land on green hair as we enter.

"I should have known you'd find this place first." I tell Soran as I give him a one armed hug.

"I should have known you'd eventually buy another thing on impulse."

Its true basically everything I've ever owned was an impulse buy. Already my apartment is filled with random niknaks and clothes I find amusing.

Gajeel leads me to the music section. Guitar case slung over his shoulder like it's natural for it to be there. I find all the books I can about violins and learning to play. Vastly different from guitars but still I like a good challenge. Arms loaded with books we head back to our apartments. My mind already debating how much effort it will take to learn this instrument, really how hard can it be?

Yeah this is harder than I thought. Gajeel has a grimace on his face as he lays on my couch. Soran lays on my floor head covered with a pillow. Raider has his paws on his ears and a desperate look on his face. Elodie laying on the floor like the sound killed her.

"It sounds like a dying machine!" Gajeel yells at me.

"Shut up metal nuts!"

"Ya ya just give it a rest and play this for awhile." He grumbles as he slides the guitar case to me. I set the violin down and kneel to open the case. My eyes fill with tears as I stare at the neon pink guitar resting inside. My eyes take in everything noticing the differences and the stuff that never changed. My smily face sticker has a slice in it. But it looks perfect!

"It looks like the neck was replaced." I gently lay my hand on it. The strings are new also. No longer stained by blood but shiny and new.

"Yeah it was broken when I dug it out of the rubble. Figured you'd want it back."

I jump up. Rushing over to hug him. His heart is so big and No one seems to notice this but me.

"Thank you." I whisper as tears threaten to choke me.

"Ya ya just play it already." His cheeks are red as he pushes me away.

"I've always wanted to hear you play Peria! I know you can sing but you've never played for me. Please?" I look at Soran then. Gods has he grown. A teenager now. Bet mom would have loved to watch him grow up. I give him a sad smile as I think of a song to play as I plug everything in. My mind shuffles through songs I know and songs I wrote, trying to pick a good one. Strumming the cords a few times and adjusting it to my liking I take a deep breath.

_'She never slows down._  
_She doesn't know why_  
_but she knows that when she's all alone,_  
_feels like its all coming down_  
_She won't turn around_  
_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear,_  
_the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_  
_Alone in this fight with herself_  
_and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_  
_She wants to be found_  
_The only way out is through everything she's running from_  
_wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one day, whats lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain'_

  
_Soran's pov_

The song is beautiful like her voice. She used to sing all the time and I missed it so much. The lullabies over a communication lacrima while she was away on quests or missions, singing as we walked around the forest, singing in the shower when she thought no one could here her. Her songs went from happy to sad over the years, always singing of pain and darkness. She didn't notice Nick Cayo and Polly in the open doorway. Polly looks like she's ready to cry. I can hear the pain behind the words but also the hope. She blinks her eyes open and nearly screams as Nick picks her up and hugs her.

"Ya need to come play down at the bar Imp! That'll bring in the customers!" Nick says in his loud voice

She coughs and sputters and I have to laugh. She hates it when people watch her sing. Those of us here being an exception.

"Uh... Okay maybe?" She says as she gives me a look begging to save her. I shake my head no way! I've missed that teasing look in her eyes. The one that brings out warmth and love in their depth.

A few songs later and after discovering even though Gajeel has a rough voice his singing is soothing. Its like his voice was meant to sing.... Well everything besides the blues I laugh again at his song choices. What a strange guy. I wonder if he is my sisters mate? I watch them some more and realise there is a bond forming there but not the kind of bond mates have. No the kind of bond that stands through the ages. The bond of friendship. I watch Imperia's face light up as she teases him. I watch her single earring dangle from her ear she leans back and laughs. How I missed that wonderful sound.

Back home in bed I lie awake. Does my sister have a mate out there in the world? Do I? Imperia never day dreamed about a mate. Always day dreaming about fighting and learning. But she never had that wistful look on her face as she spoke of a future mate.  
But I have had that look I'm sure. Wondering where my mate could be in the world. I'm 13 now and close to having my first heat. Sure fighting is fun, but I want what my parents had. That deep love and peacefulness. I have to wonder if I'll find that someday. I can be hopeful I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I had an idea for A/B/O and I went with it. Stand in the rain by superchick


	17. My demons keep me company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is one moment of clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh my writing app deleted half of this chapter so I had to rewrite it!

Imperia's pov   
  
Stupid fucking nightmares! All they do is eat away at what's left in my soul! I stomp my way to the pond in hopes that something there will calm me down. The guild is finally done being rebuilt and its beautiful. Part of me is thrilled I got to be part of it. Part of growing together as a guild. But there's a part of me that wishes everyone would stop looking at me like they are afraid of me. Well Laxus doesn't. I swear he looks more like he is ready to kill me some days and others with something else I can't decipher. Damn I wish Gajeel was here he would be able to talk me out of my despair even if for just a moment.   
  
But he is on a quest with Levy, trying to win his mates heart. And I can't keep depending on him to help me through my nightmares. He offered to stay behind but I encouraged him to go. I want to see him happy, not stuck dealing with my problems. He deserves to have a mate by his side, a mate that makes him happy. Taking a Deep breath I make my way over to the rock that hangs over the edge of the pond. Climbing onto it and sitting down I watch the stars as they reflect off the lake. Mates. That thought swirls in my head. I'm not dumb I know Laxus is my mate. My omega screams for him anytime he's away and begs me to kiss him when he is near. But I can't have him, I am far too broken to deserve that in my life. Having a mate means letting him see parts of me I wish to keep buried. It means bringing those demons to the table and into the light when I'd rather keep them dead and buried deep. Watching Gajeel try to win his mate has been interesting. He's growing and changing in such wondrous ways. But I am still stuck in the dark. Every day I smile and laugh but deep down inside I know I'm not okay, that my demons are slowly killing me from the inside. I can't even work through my problems to figure out where to start trying to win my mate. Or letting him win me…a scent on the wind reaches my nose. Speaking of mates.

“Do you live at this pond or somethin?” Turning I watch as he steps out of the shadows.

“No just following a suspicious looking person out of town.” He shrugs as he leans against a tree crossing his arms.

“Hmph I look suspicious? You look like some kind of gangster! Or a pimp!” I grumble at him. He is wearing a tight black t-shirt that shows off way too many muscles, that I want to run my hands over. I want to feel the dips and ridges. Feel them jump under my fingertips as I skim them down his abs. His large coat rests on his shoulders as his purple jeans hug thighs I'm certain could crush me if he wanted to. I give myself a shake. Stop it! You can't have him! 

“I'm not the one wearing a ridiculous pink frilly dress and a leather jacket like some kind of punk rock princess as I sneak out of town.” He laughs as he makes his way over to the rock and climbs up. Sitting with his legs and arms crossed like he's meditating.

“I was not sneaking! I was clearly stomping my feet as I walked!” I give a huff as if I'm offended. For the moment the darkness and despair is gone replaced by my teasing nature. 

“You look suspicious to me.” He shrugs.

“I do not look suspicious, I look insane there is a difference.”

Suddenly he bursts into laughter. The sound shooting straight to my heart. I've heard him laugh before but it was always so… brutal like he was laughing at you instead of just finding something funny. Part of me craves to hear more of this type of laughter from him. 

“Why are you out here anyways?” He sobers as he looks at me. Telling him the truth would be stupid. Faintly I hear music playing I glance to him and see the headphones he never takes off. 

“What are you listening to?”

“Just music to pass the time.” He shrugs as he looks at the lake. The moon making him appear like he's a God amongst mankind. His scar a contrast against his skin. 

“Music is more than something to pass the time. It's something that speaks to your soul.” I whisper to him. Afraid the image of him would disappear.

“Is that how you see it?”

I shrug. “How else am I supposed to see it?”

“A way to entertain people.”

“Is it now? Interesting. I use it as an escape.” He gives me a long look and then turns back to the lake. If he doesn't feel that way about music then why does he listen to it. Come to think of it, he really never takes those headphones off. Especially at the guild, like the noise bothers him. It probably does. I can't blame him I use music as an escape and he uses it to dull the noise of the guild likely. 

“Why am I so drawn to you?” He turns to me giving me a look full of questions. 

“Maybe you are into the crazy chicks?” I tease him. I can't help it. His deadpan look causes laughter to bubble up my throat and through my lips.

“Yeah I'm sure that's exactly what it is.” He rolls his eyes. Oh! He has buttons I want to push. I give a yawn and a stretch damn nightmares make getting any rest difficult.

“Come on I'll walk you home.” He stands and reaches for my hand. Taking his hand I feel a shock go up my arm under my bracers and down my back. It takes every shred of what little self control I possess not to moan out loud. He guides me down from the rock and back through the woods towards town. Silence falls between us but I don't find it awkward. Just peaceful, my thoughts aren't trying to tear me down and I can actually enjoy the nighttime that covers the forest in darkness and wonder. My complex comes into view a short while later.

“Welp this is me.” I turn to him as he glances around. Anger and worry war in his eyes.

“You shouldn't be living on this side of town.” He grumbles. “Just because fairytail resides in this town doesn't mean there aren't bad people who live here. There's gangs that run rampant through this side.” He looks at me with worry as he crosses his arms. “Gramps should be doing something about this, but he isn't.” He looks away.

“Psh please I'm scarier than anyone on this side of town. Pretty sure they all moved away as soon as they learned who I was.” I shrug seriously I haven't seen any gang activity here since moving in. 

“I don't like it. It bothers me and I don't know why.” He grumbles to himself.

“Eh I like it here. It's close to the woods and the pond.” I shrug as I turn back to look at my little balcony. I climbed down the fire escape so I wouldn't wake Raider. Turning back to Laxus I give him a smile.

“Thanks for walking me home!” I turn and jump up to the ladder. I turn and give him a look. Everything I want and dream about that I can't have. “Don't look up my dress!” I demand as I begin to climb.

“Why don't you just use the stairs?” He yells at me.

“Cause this is more fun!” I yell back. I reach the edge and climb over. I turn to look back at him as he stares up at me. I give him a smile and a wave.

“Goodnight thunder butt!”

“Good night dark fairy.” He turns and begins to walk away waving a hand over his shoulder. I sigh as I head inside. If only I wasn't so broken and afraid. I wouldn't feel the need to keep a chasm between us. One that I refuse to cross and one I refuse to let him find a way around. Making my way to my room my only hope tonight is to sleep with no nightmares. And amazingly I did. 

I walk into the guild the next morning with a bounce in my step. Feeling like I actually got some decent sleep for once. I spot Gajeel and Levy, sitting at the usual table. Levy with a flush to her cheeks as Gajeel smiles at her. 

“Awe so cute I could throw up!” Gajeel snarls at me but anger isn't in his eyes just a quiet happiness. “Levy! How was the trip?” 

“Oh it was wonderful! Gajeel took me to the library you recommended! Thank you!” She jumps up and hugs me. My first reaction is to tense up. It's almost like I'm not used to getting hugged. Oh that's right I'm not. I put my arms around her and hug her back as anxiety and panic war inside me. Damn it you are the daughter of Ozias. Ruler of the Nebulous, prince of darkness. You were born of darkness and darkness raised you. For I am darkness! You can accept a hug from a friend without it killing you Imperia I mentally scold myself. Levy leans back with a smile on her face. She doesn't seem to notice my inner turmoil. Glancing at Gajeel as he kicks back in his chair he doesn't seem to notice either. Good I'm getting better at hiding my dark thoughts. Better at hiding how truly fucked up I really am. 

“Are you going to the festival?” Levy asks me. 

“What festival?”

“The harvest festival of course!”

“Oh. I've never been to a festival. Is there like fighting or some shit?”

She laughs at me then. “No there will be a parade and we have a talent show!” 

She went into a long description of the festival. It actually sounds like a lot of fun. 

“Oh you must sing! Gajeel told me how you can sing and I want to hear it!” Her bright smiling eyes look at Gajeel as me smirks at me. 

“Did he now? Interesting. Did he tell you he can sing?” I smirk back at him. Oh two can play this game.

“He can?” Mirajane asks as she sets down my drink.

“Yup!” I grin at her. 

“Hey so can you!” His angry voice shoots back.

“She sings at Nix bar all the time.” I turn my death glare to Raider next he gives me a shrug as he goes back to eating his apple. Little furball!

“Oh yay! I was gonna have an open Mic night tonight! I'm signing both of you up!” She turns and walks away. My nerves fray even more at the prospect of singing in front of people.

“Hey no wait!” I yell but she's already gone. Turning my glare in Gajeel he just laughs at me. Ugh!

Later that night I lean against the bar watching as guild members file in and sit at the tables. I'm on the verge of panic. Singing in front of Gajeel is one thing. Singing Soran and Raider to sleep another. Hell singing at the bar with dimly lit lights and strangers another. But in front of my guild mates with so many who still fear me? My eyes dart around as the panic in my system gets worse. I can feel the need to hyperventilate creeping up on me.

“Stop lookin for a way to escape. You'll be fine!” Gajeel says next to me making me jump. He's dressed in his usual white pants and black tank top wearing his favorite leather jacket. 

“I can't do this Gaj!” The dark void of despair is threatening to swallow me whole. Threatening to drown me. Gajeels arm is suddenly around me.

“Just pretend you're singing to me and Raider. No one else is here but us. You'll be fine!” My stomach settles some as the panic finally lets go. 

“What are you even wearing?” He asks me. I glance down at my black ripped tights and my bright purple steampunk skirts. I'm wearing a black halter top with rips in it and the words ‘Bite me’ across the front. Stretched out from years of use and breasts that are far too large for the thin material. My elbow length bracers have lace the same color as my skirts in them. My black combat boots with a rainbow sticker stuck to the side adorn my feet laces untied. 

“I call this ensemble ‘batshit crazy!” 

“That is literally the name of everything you wear!” He shakes his head at me. I give him a smile poking my tongue out at him. 

“It's time!” Mirajane begins pushing is to the stage. I want to panic so badly yet I don't dare. I'm making Gajeel go first since this was mostly his fault! 

“No blues! Sing one of those songs you wrote!” I demand as he head onto stage. I watch as he takes a deep breath and runs his fingers over the strings. Placing them just where he wants them. As the time begins, I can't help but smile through my tears.   
  


_ 'Oh I have a lot to say  _ __   
_ I was thinking on my time away _ __   
_ I miss you and things weren't the same _ __   
_ Cause everything inside, it never comes out right _ __   
_ And when I see you cry it makes me want to die _ __   
_ I'm sorry you're bad _ __   
_ I'm sorry you're blue _ __   
_ I'm sorry about all the things I said to you _ __   
_ And I know I can't take it back _ __   
_ I love how you kiss _ __   
_ I love all your sounds _ __   
_ Baby the way you make my world go round _ __   
_ And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry _ __   
__   
_ This time, I think I'm to blame _ __   
_ It's harder to get through the days _ __   
_ You get older and blame turns to shame _ __   
_ Cause everything inside, it never comes out right _ __   
_ And when I see you cry it makes me want to die _ __   
_ I'm sorry I'm bad _ __   
_ I'm sorry I'm blue _ __   
_ I'm sorry about all the things I said to you _ __   
_ And I know I can't take it back _ __   
_ I love how you kiss _ __   
_ I love all your sounds _ __   
_ Baby the way you make my world go round _ __   
_ And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry _   
  
_ Every single day _ __   
_ I think about how we came all this way _ __   
_ The sleepless nights and the tears you cried _ __   
_ It's never too late to make it right _ __   
_ Oh yeah, sorry! _ __   
_ I'm sorry I'm bad _ __   
_ I'm sorry I'm blue _ __   
_ I'm sorry about all the things I said to you _ __   
_ And I know I can't take it back _ __   
_ I love how you kiss _ __   
_ I love all your sounds _ __   
_ Baby the way you make my world go round _ __   
_ And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry _ __   
_ I'm sorry baby _ __   
_ I'm sorry baby _ __   
_ Yeah, I'm sorry.' _   
  
I listen as cheers go up. I know exactly who that song was for and I can't help but feel proud of him for taking a step towards healing. Taking a step to winning his mate, fixing parts of himself so he can be what she needs. I give him a smirk as he passes by me.    
  
"Pay back is gonna be fun." He smiles at me and I just roll my eyes at him. I was nervous about the song I decided to sing but there's no turning back now. I decided on a more upbeat song for this. I walk out onto the stage, my guitar clenched tightly in my hands. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm only singing to Gajeel, Soran, Raider and Elodie right now. I pick out their scents in the crowd. It calms me as I lift my hands. Deep breath..   
  
_ 'Test my reality _ __   
_ Check if there's a weak spot _ __   
_ Clingin' to insanity _ __   
_ Hopes the world will ease up _ __   
__   
_ Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better _ __   
_ 'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure _ __   
_ Everyone started out a little insane _ __   
_ But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game _ __   
_ But some of you never learned to drop the act _ __   
_ So under that skin of yours a heart attack _ __   
__   
_ 'Cause everybody's so scared _ __   
_ We don't wanna go there _ __   
_ We don't wanna make a move _ __   
_ We got got all our lives to lose _ __   
_ Screaming in the dark while we just play our part _ __   
_ I'll play right along _ __   
_ Like I don't know what's going on _ __   
__   
_ Somebody make a move _ __   
_ Somebody make a move _ __   
_ Please somebody make a move _ __   
_ We all know _ __   
_ We all know what's going on _ __   
__   
_ And if I had the answers I'd have written them out _ __   
_ So I could tell you what to do and what this thing is about _ __   
_ But all I've ever learned comes second-hand _ __   
_ And I dare not preach what I don't understand _ __   
__   
_ You and I we share the same disease _ __   
_ Cover up compromise what we grieve _ __   
_ I've let more than my share of revivals die _ __   
_ This isn't pretty but it's who I am tonight _ __   
__   
_ 'Cause everybody's so scared _ __   
_ We don't wanna go there _ __   
_ We don't wanna make a move _ __   
_ We got got all our lives to lose _ __   
_ Screaming in the dark while we just play our part _ __   
_ I'll play right along _ __   
_ Like I don't know what's going on _ __   
__   
_ Somebody make a move _ __   
_ Somebody make a move _ __   
_ Please somebody make a move _ __   
_ We all know _ __   
_ We all know what's going on _ __   
__   
_ Pointing my fingers the problems still linger _ __   
_ They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger _ __   
_ Playing with fire I live like a liar _ __   
_ Please somebody make a move _ __   
__   
_ 'Cause everybody's so scared _ __   
_ We don't wanna go there _ __   
_ We don't wanna make a move _ __   
_ Screaming in the dark while we just play our part _ __   
_ I'll play right along _ __   
__   
_ 'Cause everybody's so scared _ __   
_ We don't wanna go there _ __   
_ We don't wanna make a move _ __   
_ We got got all our lives to lose _ __   
_ Screaming in the dark while we just play our part _ __   
_ I'll play right along _ __   
__ Like I don't know what's going on'   
  
  
I close my eyes as my guildmates cheer. A strange feeling comes over me as I realise there's no fear in the air, deciding that it wasn't such a bad feeling. Giving a smile and a dramatic bow I leave the little stage and head for the bar.   
  
"Wow that song was amazing!"    
  
"Thanks Mira!" I give her a smile. No what was amazing was the eyes I felt on me the entire time and how I was able to stand up there and sing. Acting like his gaze didn't affect me in anyway. I take a gulp from my glass because I can still feel that stare burning holes in my back. Leaning back and taking a small sip of my drink I listen as the next person gets up to sing it's a lovely melody.... Damn he's walking towards me. His large muscled arm leans next to mine as he signals Mirajane for a drink.    
  
"That was an interesting song." His deep voice makes me shudder. "Making a move doesn't sound like a bad idea." He mumbles to himself.   
  
"Thanks" what else do I say? His mere presence making my stomach jump with jitters and my fingers itch to just touch, to feel that little spark again. Run my tongue across his jaw there. Giving myself a mental shake I can't let this go any farther, I have too many demons to fight. Demons I'd rather not bring to the table and light. Demons I want to keep buried deep and in the dark. I can't keep daydreaming about him. He is light and I am dark, we don't mix.   
  
"Have you given any thought to joining the thunder legion? We could use your help soon."   
  
I glance over at him as he talks. Joining his team means being closer to him. Which means the urge to run my tongue over those deep ridges, feel his skin under my hands, to play out fantasies I've never had before. It would make it harder to keep a chasm between us. One that's too hard for either of us to cross. Plus that nagging feeling like he's hiding something eats at me. His eyes look so bright with their gray blue colors but deep inside of them I can see something. Something that makes Eternity want to come out and play, makes her want to wreak havoc, cause destruction, to be for all eternity the cause of chaos. And that little something makes my demons howl and makes that darkness inside of my heart crave the freedom of release. I give myself a mental shake. Pretty sure that's just my own bullshit talking and what I'm really afraid of is letting him see parts of me that I wish to keep hidden from the world.    
  
"Nah I'm good. I prefer to work solo. Teams just never work out for me for very long." I shrug a shoulder trying to hide how I'm really feeling. I want him, but I'm also afraid of myself and that is a cocktail of bad just waiting to happen.   
  
"Too bad, your strength could be useful." Mirajane hands him his drink, I watch as he walks away. All confident and arrogant.    
  
"Damn I wish I could walk with confidence." I mumble to myself.   
  
"Are you saying that you don't?" If there was a record for how high someone could jump just from being startled I'm sure I would have beat it right then and there.   
  
"Hells fire Lucy you scared the shit out of me!"   
  
"Haha sorry. But what do you mean? You seem confident to me."   
  
"That's because I was expected to hold myself to a certain degree. Old habits die hard." I flick that thought away like the pest that it is. "Its hard to feel confidence when you know you are the soul reason for so much pain in the world. For an entire town losing everything in a matter of minutes." I whisper to myself. Great that dark cloud of despair is returning. Can't I catch a break?   
  
"You could ask for forgiveness. Start with the town and help them rebuild? I think anything you set your mind to you will accomplish." She gives me a bright smile that's almost blinding, and it brings back that damn feeling like I forgot something important. I haven't felt that in years I realise with a start. That thought and the feelings with it always kept me up late at night trying to figure out what I might have forgotten.   
  
"Thanks! Glad one of us feels that way." I give her a smile of my own as I finish my drink. "I'm gonna head home and torture my brother and Gajeel with my violin practice." I give her a solute as I walk away.   
  
Psh yeah I doubt my sins could ever be forgiven. I will forever walk this path called life with the knowledge that I hurt others and found joy in it. That I caused pain and thrived on the cries. That I have blood on my hands that I used to shrug off because I was too numb to care. Dammit I want to be numb again. Numb to the world and it's pain, numb to my own guilt, numb just to be numb.   
  
I find myself walking home too quickly. If I can slip out of town and back without being noticed I can contact Judy, a girl I met in a club once that has been my hidden hookup when I needed to feel something other than numb. I'm sure she could find me something to make me numb instead. FUCK! I need to stop that train of thought before I act on it. But what if? I never told anyone but I found a bottle of those pills Aija gave me. They sit and taunt me from their hiding spot constantly. Their affect weaker now than they once were. I could slip out of town and back before anyone notices right? No no no don't do that. That's not a solution to the problem just a bandaid. A band aid that never lets you heal. Just makes the problem fester and causes a deeper wound.    
  
My internal battle is won out by my own weakness once again. As I head out of town, using shadows to hide from eyes that would stop me. Eyes that would beg me to just hold on for one more day. But I can't, everything I can't have, every time someone looks at me with a hint of fear, the nightmares. All of it for weeks has been eating at me. Jose always said I was strong, oh how wrong he was. I am weak, my own thoughts make me weak, my own fear makes me weak. The fact that I can't even think about having the mate I want because of my demons make me weak.   
  
I meet Judy at the agreed spot, her light pink short cut hair, tight white leggings and red halter top as she bounces along the path greeted my eyes. And for one moment I stop and regret everything I do in my life. Every moment I find myself trying to escape and hide from my problems. That one moment makes me think of everyone I love. And I swear I can feel their disappointment from here.   
  
"Hey gurl! I got the perfect thing for you!" Her voice so cheery in the night greets my ears. She bounces up to me and hugs me as her perfume assaults my sensitive nose. I swear she dumps an entire bottle on herself before she even walks to her own kitchen.   
  
"Hey Judy! How much do I owe you?"    
  
"The usual. And don't worry this stuff is amazing! Oh it always makes those hard nights better!"    
  
  
On my walk back home I have time to reflect. I'm not in the same hurry now. That one moment brought with it a clarity I wasn't ready to face yet. I look at the stars as the weight of my frenzied need to escape rests in my pocket. No I won't be taking it. It will probably sit in the same hiding place as those pills. Growing weaker, same as I do Every day. But I won't be using them. I owe my friends and family that much.   
  
Two days later prove to be a different matter. As lightning streaks across the skies over magnolia. As runes separate friends trying to turn them into enemies. As I realise no one will ever see me as anything other than strength they wish to use for their own gains.    
  
My life forever changed in that one moment. Never to be the same again. As I find myself with new struggles and trials. My journey will be long, my road to recovery stretches out before me as I step foot onto a path I never dreamed I would have the strength to walk.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry by Buckcherry 
> 
> Make a move by icon for hire.


	18. Tear me to shreds softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, agony. Darkness. Souls torn to shreds in an endless sea of truths hidden behind beautiful lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings there are some mentions if suicide don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.

The day started out with preparations for the festival and plans being set into motion. 

Imperia's pov

  
Stone, I am stuck in stone as all of my new guild mates fight around me. I never made it to the talent show. Running late having stayed up late to practice my violin. I was going to try it out in front of the guild today. But instead a wall of runes blocked me in and eyes froze me in place.   
  
"We were told to make sure you didn't make it into town today and that you were to be left out of all the fun." Her dark eyes hold contempt for me as she waves her fan towards me. I watch as she saunters away wings behind her as she takes off back into the air.   
  
Shit. What is going on? Damn I should have let Raider stay behind with me. Instead of encouraging him to hurry while I chose an outfit. But he was escorting Soran since Elodie took a shift at Nix. She works there for Nick. Saying she couldn't help it since she was so used to being around Nick and Cayo all day long it just felt like normal for her. I swear I can hear fighting and feel the magic in the air. But I'm on the edge of town near my apartment. In too much of a hurry to sense the trap before I triggered it. I sensed it the second I was inside of it. Ha if Jose saw me do that well it would have ended in pain. Shit no don't think about that. Think about something else. Like.... Hey what if I used nebulous dragons dark sight? It's not dark out but that doesn't mean there aren't shadows. Even a rune cage can't stop me from using the shadows to see. Though it's different during the day time it's still useful. I call the spell forth and send it out. Everything coming back to me in waves of black and white.    
  
They are all fighting! Why can't Gajeel and Natsu leave? All of the girls were turned into stone as well! I dart from shadow to shadow and feel my heart break for everyone. Guilt that I'm unable to help eats at me. I could completely destroy all the runes keeping everyone from one another. But that requires finding a main rune mark which is likely at the center and I would use more energy than was necessary trying to break through each section. So many sections! My sight jumps back to me. Still stone? Is there a way to break this? I need to help but I'm stuck here! Shit! I've never encountered this type of magic though I've read about it plenty, I lost interest because I found the subject slightly boring. Uuugh. If I can't help them what use am I? Why can't I fight them too?.... Wait no stop don't let it consume you. That ever present need that lives under the skin. I can feel it trying to crawl its way out. The best thing for me to do is just not do anything. The fighting around me would cause me to crave more. And what if I destroyed my new guild?    
  
I could easily do it. It wouldn't even be that hard either. Send shockwave through the whole town. Watch it burn and hear the screams.... Goddamnit Imperia you are better than that! Stop thinking that way you stupid and selfish woman! Stop letting it get to you! Guilt continues to eat at me as I realise the thoughts I had were of killing everyone around me. Craving that death, craving to demolish everything I can. Fuck if only Jose had ended me! I wouldn't be a danger to everyone around me I wouldn't be a monster waiting in the shadows.    
  
I tune out the sounds and block as much of the flow of magic I can feel flowing out in waves. I can feel Laxus's power in the air around me, it's threatening and angry. It calls to that dark place deep inside of me that wants to be free. Answering his own call for chaos. You could easily take out all of them. They have no idea how strong you really are, just call forth the power for shockwave and send it right at the town…. Do it! Stop Imperia!

What is wrong with me? That I'd so easily succumb to those thoughts. That I'd return to who I was as Eternity on the battlefield. Craving, finding thrill in the chaos. Dumb ass can't even think of a way to save anyone without also thinking of ways to kill them. All those times I hurt people, that dark part of me was in control. It wasn't until after, almost immediately sometimes that instead of facing it I chose to feel numb. Sure Soran thinks that was from Aija's poison. But it wasn't. I made the choice to blind myself to everything I did. I chose to just turn away instead of letting the guilt eat me. Sure I hated that numb feeling, I hated it with everything in my soul. But I also welcomed it. I welcomed it with open arms and let it sweep me away. I didn't try to fight it, I didn't try to change it. Soran doesn't know but she only gave me poison to make me crave chaos, that made me crave the thrill of destruction. It sucks to say but, I still crave it. I still want to go to that dark place and let it take me over. A small part of me wishes Soran wouldn't have saved me. And I hate myself for that.   
  
To just let myself ignore all of it once again was never a good place to be. How often did the feelings creep up on me? Always. No matter how much I forced my mind to be numb the feelings always broke through. And with those feelings came the darkness inside of me. And a thought to end everything about myself. To destroy what I am so that the world can breathe a sigh of relief, so that I won't have to fight battles inside of myself just so I don't have to face my guilt anymore. Or face the monster I have become. But I can't be that person anymore. I know I need to fight for myself. To fight to become better and survive even if it's just for myself. There are many things I dislike about me sure. But there are also many things I love about me too. I can make almost anyone smile with a funny joke. I remember every lullaby my mom and dad sang to me and I love to share them with my brother and Raider. I love my thirst for knowledge that leads me to meet new people and discover new places. And I love that even though I first traveled a path so dark I couldn't see. I willingly walked into the light of another path and I have chosen to live even if it's just for myself.    
  
My internal battle calms down. Yeah as soon as I learn how to defeat these demons I plan to live out those fantasies I find myself having about my mate, the mate who's pain strangely reaches out to me as if asking for something. Asking for help in a battle that is much like my own, but different. We have no bond to share but I can feel it along the current of power he's sending out. It calls to my own. It calls to my demons.

Right now I need to fight them and conquer them. Right now I need to rebuild all of my broken pieces and put them back together so that one day I can look back and know. I won the hardest battle of them all. That battle within myself. And I will finally be stronger. I know being weak isn't a bad thing. No one is truly weak. A man with knowledge is just as strong as a man with muscles. The girl who has no skills on a battlefield but can tell you nearly any kind of fact or history about the world is strong.    
  
Finally I'm calm again. I really need to work on myself. Electricity fills the air as I watch... Erza? Attacking something floating in the sky. Wait those... Don't attack those! I've used this trick before! Stop please! Dear God's someone stop her! Fuck why can't I move? Wait my lightning? I can feel it.... It's around me, maybe I can do something after all!! She's aiming at those ones there but there's more on this side I know she is strong but I can't let her take all of them out. The damage to her body goes up with each one she has a sword aimed at. I can sense all of the ones near me. I'm right below 3 here and there's about a dozen more in each direction. If I can lessen the damage for at least one person I will do it. A strange sense of serene peace settles over me as I charge the air around me. Like looking back on your life with clarity and understanding. A flash of the future I wish I could have in front of me. His gray eyes smiling at me. There is no darkness and only peace. That illusion is shattered as pain rips through my body and tears my soul to shreds. Somehow it released me from my stone prison. But now I am locked in a prison of pain and lightning. A small thought in my head as I realise I took out half of the orbs as Erza took out the other half. Damn if this is hurting me this much she must be in agony right now. My own lightning is reacting to the lightning attacking me right now. Causing a reaction so painful my vision blurs. I have never felt anything so horrible in my life. My own lightning amping up the pain as it attacks itself within me. I can't stop the scream that leaves my lips as my body is held in place by my own magic and the lightning raining down on me in painful waves that whisper of misery tenfold.   
  
Soran's pov   
  
The sound of her screams fill the air. Everyone was trying to figure out where she was. I know some were suspicious of her being a part of the attack going on. They all saw her and Laxus talking on more than one occasion. But I have faith in my sister. I have faith she will always fight to be good. Deep down I know she is. She convinces herself that she is a bad person. No just someone who walked a path that she believed she couldn't step foot off of.    
  
The agony and heart wrenching sound of her screams has everyone pausing in place. It freezes me to the spot as my heart gives a lurch and drops to my toes.   
  
"IMPERIA!" Raider is off in a flash and heading for her. His movements shock me out of my stunned silence as I give chase following him. We got stuck inside of Nick's little cafe. Unable to escape and unable to help out our guild mates.    
  
My feet pound the pavement as I sniff the air frantically looking for my sister. Closer to home it seems. She must have been running later than I thought. As we round the corner the sight that meets my eyes causes me to double over in pain at the sight.   
  
Blood leaks from her mouth and nose. Her face pale and eyes rolled back into her head. Her body in a full seizure. Like something inside of her is reacting badly to something. Like it's attacking her from the inside out.    
  
It's not like I have healing magic only calming magic. I lay my hand on her head, Its like her entire body is on fire. I can see the bruising from lightning as it travels up her arms. Oh Peria you didn't try to stop thunder palace on your own did you? I release as much calming energy into her body as I can. At first it did nothing as her body continued to jerk and twitch, the sound of her choking causing panic to swell in my chest. Suddenly she gasps and starts coughing as her body begins to calm down, except she's coughing past the blood that coats her throat. Her body only slightly shakes as she takes a few deep breaths her eyes unfocused as they blink. Pain clouding her eyes and radiates up my hands and arms from where they rest on her head. Being an empath has its ups and downs. This ability to feel another's pain, is agony on the heart.   
  
Her breath is rattling in and out of her lungs.   
  
"Raider! Quickly find someone to help us! She needs medical attention immediately!"    
  
"I'll try to find Nick." I watch as he flies off at a frantic pace.   
  
Imperia moans and coughs up more blood. Choking again as she does so.   
  
"Hey hey calm down, help is on the way." I try to make my voice soothing. But I am scared it will be too late. She's pale and blood is gushing from her nose. I tear my shirt off and try to wipe the blood away.    
  
"Do... Do Ya think.... Th....that maybe... I * _ cough _ * finally.... Did something..... Good?" Her voice is raspy and rough like her throat is on fire. Her breath rattles in her chest like she's drowning in blood.   
  
"Shh don't.... Don't try to talk, save your energy." Please if there are any God's listening please give her another chance, please don't take her away from me. Tears are rushing down my face as I hold her head in my hands I watch as she tries to focus on my face with eyes full of love. A small smile quirks one side of her lips.   
  
"Is.... There....* _ cough _ * any chance I might...... Might have found...... Forgiveness?"   
  
I watch as her eyes close after she whispers the question. Pain explodes in my chest as I can feel my heart breaking.    
  
"Imperia please no please!!... Hey no stay awake come on!"   
  


Horror fills me at the stillness in her body. Anger for the one who caused this invades my mind. Agony tears my soul to shreds.   
  
  
I know I'm screaming.... I know I'm crying as I sit back and yell to the sky. Releasing all of the pain that is choking me from the inside. I know my throat will hurt for days after this one single moment in time. I know someday I'll try to kill the man who killed my sister   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there an end to my madness insight?
> 
> Nope!


	19. The battle of my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you rebuild when everything is broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaha here it is

The town celebrated their festival with laughter and joy. A master and grandfather cried for the loss of his family in one moment of time. Friends grieve and try to find a way to chase away the dark time with laughter and celebration. A guild rejoices in the love they have for one another. A boy sits by his sisters bed as tears stream down his face at a near loss of someone who's bright shining heart was nearly snuffed out. A single moment in time can change many things. It can bring darkness or light, happiness or sadness. Joy and pain war with one another in a myriad of colors.   
  
Soran's pov   
  
"How is she?" Turning I look at Gajeel as he steps up to her bed. We are in the guilds infirmary, beds line the walls on both sides of the room. The other injured members already healed and going about their daily lives. All except for one.   
  
"She Still hasn't woken up. Porlyusica said it could be any day now." I turn back to her. It's been nearly 8 days. She should have healed already.    
"She never told me she had a lacrima inside of her. Or that it was dangerously close to her heart." Sadness fills me as I realise there are many secrets my sister keeps locked away.    
  
"She never told me either. She only mentioned once she possessed two types of slayer magic." He grumbled and turned away. He acts angry all the time but I know he is worried for his friend.    
  
"There's a lot of stuff she doesn't tell anyone." I whisper. I glance at her arms again. The bracers burned away by the lightning revealed scars she caused herself. The bruising from the lightning fading more and more each day. I knew she had tried to take too many drugs at a club once, Raider had to drag her home, but I never knew about the scars. Raider finally admitting he had promised to never say anything about that. Saying she saw it as her shame and never wished for anyone to know. But he only knew of it happening once. Guilt eats at me as I realise she never spoke about her problems and I never pushed the issue, too afraid it would push her away.   
  
"I didn't know it was that bad for her either." Gajeel whispers as he stares at her 

Raider only knew about the one time. He didn't know about the others. Though old and faded they are still there. Always hidden by her bracers.   
  
I look at Raider as he sleeps curled up by her side. A tiny paw on her arm as if afraid that letting her go would mean she would disappear. Guilt eats at him too, he cried for 2 days after realising she had more scars than he remembered. Saying she never took the bracers off even to sleep. Her excuse was it kept her from playing out those dark thoughts. What it did was keep that part of her a secret from the World. There are only around 5 small scars on each arm. Barely noticeable due to her pale skin, but porlyusica has keen eyes and felt we should know.   
  
"Will You tell her about Laxus?" Gajeel asks as he drags a chair over to the bed.   
  
"That all of this was his fault? Yes, why?"   
  
"Guess she never told you did she?"    
  
"Told me what?" I look at him then as he sits backwards on the chair across the bed from me and stares at my sister with a look of pain.   
  
"Laxus... Is her mate."   
  
"No he's not she doesn't smell like him and she bares no mating marks!" It would be obvious Damn it!   
  
"Did yer ma ever tell you about those stories of fated mates? That when you see them you just know?"    
  
I remember her and dad telling me about their own union. How dad just knew that she was the one and all he had to do was win her heart. It took years but he finally did it. Mom was just waiting for that moment in time when she was sure he was the one. I could say I don't believe in that But I do because I hope to someday find my own. Imperia however, I know she doesn't believe it. She gagged on all the mushy talk of love and mates stating she would rather fight and kick ass.   
  
"There's no way she believes in that."   
  
"I didn't either until I found mine..... And hurt her." I watch as he glances out the window a far away look in his eyes. "She's mine but I have to earn her, I have to show her a better side of myself, I have to fight myself every day when I see that fear enter her eyes. I have to fight not to hate myself every time she cringes away. I have to earn her love and trust."   
  
I look back to Imperia's calm face. She looks so much like her younger self with no burdens on her shoulders and no darkness eating away at her insides. Just peace and quiet.   
  
"She's fighting herself every day trying to feel like she deserves to be happy and to have a mate. She fights herself on causing a gap between the two of them that she's too afraid to cross. Where I fight to build that bridge she fights to tear hers down." I watch as he looks at her, as sadness fills his eyes. "She has a long road of working on herself. One day she will need to face her demons and ask to be forgiven."   
  
"Wow didn't know you could be so... Deep?" It stuns me as I look at him. You would think he was all rough edges with a bad guy vibe. But I can see underneath all of that is a person who is protective of those he cares about. With a heart that's far bigger than he's given credit for.   
  
"Stop starin at me ya damn fruitcake!"   
  
Aaand the moment is over. I burst out laughing as the Gajeel I know comes back. It feels good to laugh again even if its only for that one moment. Shortly after Gajeel left for the bar and porlyusica came by to check on her I find myself wondering what I should tell her. Do I tell her it was the mate she one day hopes to have that nearly killed her? Do I tell her it was his fault she got hurt? Do I tell her he was kicked out of the guild and she may never see him again? Is that what Gajeel meant by telling her? So many questions eat away at my insides. I lose myself in thought as master Makarov makes his way into the infirmary behind him stands bickslow. Great one of that assholes friends. I let out a growl of warning as they walk in and take a seat.   
  
"Now now my boy it's quite alright. He just wanted to check on her and I invited him to come with me. No need to be angry." I watch as his eyes rest on her face.    
  
"It's not like I'm here to hurt her. I just wanted to see her soul is all." The extremely tall man says with a shrug and a crazy kind of wild look in his eyes as he stares at my sister. It takes all of my control to stop myself from attacking him on the spot. He helped that bastard with his attack. He helped him set up the lacrima in the sky, he helped to build thunder palace. He was part of his team, the team that hurt my sister. Anger settles in my chest at the thought of him staring at my sister after everything he did.    
  
"Her soul is there. Its got some dark spots on it, but there's also a light that outshines those spots. She should wake up soon." His words halt my Anger as hope takes its place. "She battles with herself though. Guilt turns the soul a dull orange." Bickslow muses out loud.    
  
"Hmm so she has a long journey ahead of her then?" Makarov muses out loud.   
  
Bickslow sighs as he looks at our master. A kind and gentle old man, who is fierce and protective of those in his guild that he calls his children. "Her soul called to his soul, just so you know. I've never seen it before, I thought it was a myth that souls call for one another." He whispers almost to himself. Standing he gives a bow and his tongue flops out. "Okay master I'm heading back to the bar. Pretty sure I hear a fight with my name on it!"    
  
Makarov shakes his head as if that weirdness is completely normal.   
  
"I hope she wakes up soon. I don't like seeing one of my children so hurt." Standing he follows Bickslow back to the bar. I lean back in my chair as I watch the ceiling. Is it true then? Are they meant to be mates? I don't believe it. Not after he hurt her like this. Not after he hurt his guild. She has dealt with enough darkness in her life. She doesn't need more.   
  
Imperia's pov.   
  
It's like fighting slow drying cement as I work my way through the darkness. Flashes of lilac guide my way. My tapestry lays in a disarray of strings of magic. Its funny how I never noticed the magic I was born with is black but it's warm and comforting. I know what true dark magic feels like, its cold and shocking to the system. But this.... Its really just a color that holds with it memories of better days. My nebulous magic is a dark blue that's nearly black, how I never noticed this before baffles me. Woven in with lilac I can see the different contrasts of colors. So different and yet all of them are me. Peaceful silence greets me as I sit here and weave all of it back together. Working out some kinks... And moving on from some that refuse to be worked out. I feel a type of serene bliss I've never felt before. I realise I hurriedly wove all of this together before. But this time I feel a need to take my time. To work in memories and happy moments here... A sad moment there.... A dark moment here. The darkness around me doesn't consume me like it's done before. Instead? Instead it guides me as I work. Flashing a memory here and there like a moving picture on the wall. Here and there I find small bits of yellow lightning as if they refuse to leave so I weave them in one here and one there. Humming softly to myself as I work. It's array of colors stretch out behind me as I go. Funny I am almost certain I died and that I made it to some kind of limbo. Not really heaven and not really Hell either... Except sometimes I can hear voices. They sound muffled but I recognise some of them. Others just jumble together in a mess of sounds and words.. Then Peaceful silence again.   
  
"Hey my little bird. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" I look into the darkness and spot my dad. Tears burst into my eyes as he lays against the wall. Hind legs propped against it straight in the air, body twisted as he looks at me with love shining in his eyes.   
  
"Dad! Oh how I've missed you so. I'll go back as soon as I'm done I promise! But just.... Just let me sit with you for awhile." I'm a little kid again as he moves closer and wraps his large body around me. Cradled near his stomach as I listen to his heart beat. My body literally the size it was before my entire life became a nightmare, as I stood at the center of all the chaos. So tiny, I never realised just how tiny I used to be. My inner child I keep locked away. The one caged by adulthood and bad choices.   
  
"Alright alright. Even I have had a hard time being away from you." I sniffle as I snuggle closer. "So what is it you are doing here?" He looks at my tapestry.    
  
"Rebuilding what I broke."   
  
"Hmm and this here?" He points to a bent spot. His large claw carressing jt gently.   
  
"A memory. I sang my first song to Gajeel that night."    
  
"Oh? And what about this one?" He points to another spot. This one smooth with all three of my colors crisscrossing.   
  
"Pain, I nearly died getting the lacrima that night."   
  
"Yes, I know, thunderbolt told me about your strength."   
  
"He said you were old friends."   
  
"Yes we were."   
  
"I need to fix this. It was all destroyed."   
  
"Yes little bird I can see that. But this rebuild seems much better than before." I give him a smile, God's how I missed him.    
  
"Tell me. What is this one?" He points to the yellow lightning.   
  
"Oh, that's a sad memory. He made me wish for things I wasn't able to hold in my hands."    
  
"Ah so you did find your mate? I had hoped you would some day." His eyes are full of love as he looks at me. "I might have to eat him though." I burst into laughter no wonder I have such a fun sense of humor. His magic is dark but his heart and humor are a bright shining light. I watch as his eyes train farther.   
  
"You seem to be missing some memories little bird."    
  
"Yes I've looked everywhere but I can't find them. Maybe someday I will."   
  
"I do believe you will." His eyes land on a few places. "I see you have had many paths and trials along your journey." I know he can see them. I laid them all bare as I worked and weaved.   
  
"Yes, they changed me in ways. But it doesn't mean I can't find a new path."   
  
"And forgiveness?" He asks.    
  
"Yes I know what I need to do. But it means making Soran stay here. He will be safe in the guild, I can't bring him with me. This is a path I must take on my own. I know he is willing to follow me anywhere."   
  
"But this is something you must do on your own. Yes I understand.” A memory of Soran's smiling face flashes by. "Ah my little flower has grown so much!" I laugh at his outburst.   
  
"Yes he has. He's taller than me now!" I pout, so unfair I'm the big sister!   
  
"Ah but no matter how tall he gets he will always be your baby brother." Dad muses to me.   
  
"Yup! I get to lord that over him for the rest of his life!" I pick up another piece and begin weaving some more. This time adding hopes and dreams. Love and joy.    
  
"How are Natsu and Gajeel doing?"    
  
"Same as always. They do nothing but argue the butt munchers!" I giggle away the night. Something about that question brings back the nagging sensation like I forgot something important.   
  
"Dad? What have I forgotten to do? I always feel like I've forgotten something."   
  
"I can't give you that answer little bird. That is something you must find on your own. You are almost there, but you still have a long journey to go."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"What is this memory here?"    
  
"Hehe I used shield to hold Gajeel down while I braided his hair. He was not happy! But man was it fun!" As I recall the memory I think about my best friend. "Ya know its weird. I feel like he's been my best friend my whole life. Its like I know so much about him but really I don't think I know that much. All those years we spent together as neighbors in phantom lord. I could always tell when something was bothering him." As I think about it some more it's like I've always known things about him I can't recall learning. The knowledge was just there.   
  
"Like when he's had a nightmare, I just know. Its so weird because even before becoming friends I knew what type of food he liked. How he hates to be stared at and how he's afraid of lightning. I've known that for years and not once did he ever tell me that stuff."   
  
"That is a mystery I am sure you will one day figure out."   
  
"Yeah I'm sure I will." I look back at my tapestry and realise I'm done. "Guess it's time to go back now." Sadness fills me but so does love and determination to try and right some of my wrongs.   
  
"I love you little bird. I will always be here with you. There will come a day when we will meet again. Under different circumstances. I will always watch over you."   
  
"I love You too pappa! I'm gonna miss you!" I hug him as his arms go around me. His scales were always so warm. I breath in his smell, God's how I've missed him.   
  
"Its time little bird." His voice breaks as he chokes up. My own tears flowing freely. "I am so proud of you. Never forget that! You never had to earn it from me, I was always proud to have you for a daughter."   
  
"Thank you pappa!"   
  
"Go little bird. Your friends are waiting for you.... I will always love you my sweet girl...." His voice fades away as the world around me becomes brighter. A strange memory surfaces of a group gathered in front of a gate with light in the center. A hand reaches for me as red eyes meet mine.... Laughter so much laughter and joy.... And snoring?   
  
"What the fuck is that noise?" Ugh and why does my head hurt... My throat is so sore and dry... God's my whole body feels like it's broken! Ah quiet again, what was that awful racket?   
  
"Imperia? Hey hey someone get porlyusica! She's awake!"    
  
Mirajane? Hands are grabbing mine... Is someone crying? I try to open my eyes but the damn light is too bright.   
  
"Sss...shit. Some one murder the sun." I groan out. Why does my voice sound so harsh? And why can I smell the lingering scent of my dad?   
  
"Oh Imperia I'm so happy your awake!" Is Soran sobbing?   
  
"Where did dad go? Wasn't he just here a second ago?" Finally the light dims and I can blink my eyes open. They feel so dry and gritty right now.   
  
"What are you talking about?" I look over to Soran. Red rims his eyes and there's shadows underneath. Like he's been crying and hasn't slept much.   
  
"I could smell dad. Just a moment ago." Damn did I gargle with rocks? Am I going to start sounding like metal nuts? Huge arms wrap around me as a face is buried into my shoulder... Speaking of metal nuts.   
  
"Hey" I whisper to him. I feel like I had a revelation of some kind..... Memories begin to flood me... My tapestry... Talking to dad..... The journey I must take if I want to fully heal myself.   
  
"Hey dark princess! Welcome back." His muffled voice is full of tears.    
  
He finally lets go only for Soran to jump into my arms.    
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again." His tears soak my shirt.... Or gown? What the Hell am I wearing?   
  
Soran finally let's go as Gajeel helps me to sit up. I stare at the blankets on me and then around the infirmary. Why am I here again?   
  
"You were badly injured. You.... It... Damn it Imperia you nearly died!" Soran's angry and sad voice makes me look at him. A glass of water is pushed into my hands. The cool water making my throat feel a little better.   
  
Oh now I remember. The lightning... Screaming until it felt like my throat was going to burst apart. I look at Soran as he wipes more tears from his eyes.   
  
"I saw dad." I whisper in a language that feels like home to me.    
  
"You did?" "Where?"   
  
Gajeel and Soran both say at the same time.   
  
"Inside the darkness." I can't explain where I was because I honestly don't know.

“What Do you mean?” Soran asks me. “Was… Was mom there too?”

“No only dad. It's hard to explain, it was like being inside my soul and repairing myself.” I shrug unsure of how else to explain it. Soran hugs me again, his face buried in chest as his tears leak out.

Before I can say anything else, Master Makarov and porlyusica enter. Her stern and angry face greets me as she begins checking me over   
  
"Dumb girl. Why would you get a lacrima like that implanted near your heart?"   
  
"A fashion statement?" I reply.   
  
Her look is full of promises of pain.   
  
"Jose convinced me to get it.... My heart stopped twice after the operation. But it wasn't near my heart, not at first. It just sort of moved itself there as my own magic tried to attack it." I look away and shrug. No more secrets, no more hiding. All these parts of me make me who I am. It's time to accept that.   
  
"I have no idea how you survived the first time. But it seems your magic wouldn't let me remove the damn thing either so you're stuck with it for the rest of your life." Her voice is harsh in her delivery.   
  
"I wasn't planning on parting with it anyways."    
  
"Dumb girl. You should be able to leave in the next day or so. Stay out of trouble! I won't be saving you again!"   
  
"Yes ma'am!" I give her a solute   
  
  
Later after many visits from everyone in the guild some tears and heartfelt good wishes I find myself too tired to stay awake, but unable to sleep as I wait for that one person to visit. Stupid foolish daydreams anyways.   
  
"He ain't here anymore." Gajeel has come back to lay on the bed next to mine. I made Soran go home with Gajeels promise to stay with me. And Raider of course. I didn't know he could purr but the sound is soothing against my tired and still sore body.   
  
"I'm guessing he got kicked out then?"   
  
This makes Gajeel look at me.   
  
"What? You didn't know I knew it was his lightning?"    
  
"Ya guess not." He grumbles.   
  
"Don't worry I'm not mad at him. I called his lightning to me using my own. I tried to save Erza from taking all of it upon herself. Plus something tells me he has his own journey to discover and a new path to find" I notice the shudder he tries to hide with a yawn.   
  
"And Don't worry. Your secret has always been safe with me. It's what I'm good at anyways, keeping secrets." I glance at my bare arms again. The mild panic at everyone knowing is there, but so is relief that I can finally take a step in a better direction. A path of healing and forgiveness.   
  
"What secret?"   
  
"You're fear of lightning. I've known for what seems like forever." I look him in the eyes. Always so familiar to me these deep pools ruby. "Is it weird I know so many things? Things I don't remember learning about you but have always known?"   
  
"A little. But then again it's felt like I've always known you. I know your determination knew it before I ever spoke to you. I know you like blueberries, that sunset and sunrise have always been your favorite times of the day." He shrugs as he looks away.   
  
"Do you think in a past life we were friends?"    
  
"I don't believe in that crap!"    
  
"Okay explain to me how I know your birthday is June 6th? And I've never asked but always got you a gift!" This makes him narrow his eyes at me. He knows I'm right. I always gave him something for his birthday. Its weird cause he always went out of his way on my own birthday to talk to me. Even back at phantom lord.    
  
"Wait your birthday really is on July 11th?" He asks with a surprised look.    
  
Gajeels pov   
  
Something always told me it was her birthday that day. I could never shake the feeling and I always made it a point to atleast tell her hey or buy her a stupid blueberry milk shake.   
  
"Yup thats my birthday! It honestly never surprised me that you would talk to me on that day. It felt normal!" She gives me a smile.    
  
It has always felt like I've known little things about her forever. How she's actually afraid of the dark but still determined to go outside at night even by herself. How she loves to watch the stars. Its her favorite thing to do actually. How its always seemed like she knew things that bothered me and purposely avoiding doing them. And how I knew about stuff that bothers her. Like a strange connection we've always had but never acknowledged.    
  
We talked until she fell asleep. Raider curled in her arms. It really is strange how much we know about each other. She really is like my best friend that I can tell anything to. That dumbass Laxus doesn't even know what a treasure he could have lost. A treasure that doesn't hate him in the slightest way. It's almost as if she's learning to make peace with herself. I grunt as a smell hits me. Levy... Now all I have to do is make peace with myself and win my girls heart!   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it took that turn and went there. This is what my mind decided to do with this so *shrug*


	20. Do I step into the light?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When guilt is present do we make a choice to better ourselves? Or wallow in despair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kind of went in whatever direction my mind came up with

Laxus's pov   
  
I know I hurt her. I felt her power fluctuate right before the thunder palace was destroyed. I didn't want her to be part of the attack and I have no idea why. What came over me to send evergreen to protect her? To have freed set a trap to keep her away at a safe distance. I know she was up late, the screeching and occasional melody that came from her apartment window, along with her curses and pep talks filled my ears as I watched her from the shadows. I wanted her to join me in taking over the guild. She's strong and capable and exactly what I wanted as part of my new guild. But she refused. And this damn guilt I feel is pissing me off.    
  
I'm laying by the pond in her favorite spot on the rock as I watch the stars. Gramps told me there's a chance she will never wake up. That she nearly died by my hand. I clutch my heart as it pounds painfully in my chest. Gritting my teeth against the worry.    
  
I'm a fuck up. I lost my gramps, my guild, my friends and the girl who's eyes I can't get out of my head. The girl who's smile I'll never see again. Fuck these tears and fuck this place. Jumping up stomping my way along the bank, anger churns under my skin as the urge to punch something ignites fire in my veins. Turning I swing with all of my strength, and stop short at the mark on the tree. Made by a tiny and angry fist not too long ago. I rest my hand against it as sadness eats away at my heart. The place I dreamt of dragging her tiny body to me and up against this tree and kissing her with all my heart and soul. Her smell lingered here long after she was gone. It's faded now but I can almost taste it on my tongue. Cherry blossoms that make me want things, long term and beautiful things.   
  
My knees hit the ground as I break down into tears. My inner beast howling with rage and sorrow at the loss of her. I know she won't be waking up. She caused twice the damage to herself by amplifying the lightning from thunder palace with her own. It doubled in strength the more she called to it. It's why I lost the battle. I felt her power surge and it stunned me enough to lose the battle and my handle on fairy law.    
  
She didn't deserve someone who was so full of himself, and selfish as I am, someone who felt stuck in a shadow. Like no one saw them for who they were just who they're related to. Someone who was too afraid to approach her and always saw her for her strength and what it could do for me, using that as my reason to talk to her. Will the pain of mourning from losing someone ever go away? I look back to the stars. She always seemed to be watching them as if they held all the answers in the world. Hoping they can give me answers.    
  
I always knew what I wanted. Where I was going to go and what I wanted to do, or I thought I did. Mostly that was just my need to get out of my grandfather's shadow. But now? Now that I finally tried to force gramps to retire so I could take over the guild? And failed. I have no idea where I'm going to go or what I'm going to do. But this guilt and feeling unsure of myself. I never planned this. 

  
  


The girl who I couldn't stop thinking about didn't deserve such a selfish asshole. I could contact freed to ask him how shes doing. But I can't bring myself to know the truth that's already in my heart. I killed her today. Her laughter will never be heard on the wind. I'll never hear that teasing tone in her voice ever again. I will never see her smile as she finds something amusing. I'll never have a chance to win her heart.    
  
I spent 2 days in and out of self hatred and depression. I spent 2 nights staring at the stars and waiting for an answer.    
  
The answer came to me in a dream. She was there dressed in one of her weird skirts and a t-shirt with rips and holes everywhere. She stood on a cliff watching the sky. "Do you ever think if given the chance you would pick a new path?" Her voice so far away yet so close. Her eyes alight with warmth and teasing as she looks back to me hand held out for mine. "Come on pick a new path with me!" I chase after her. Down many paths. Some full light, others filled with a darkness that makes me wonder if this is a nightmare. Soon I find myself watching her as she weaves a tapestry on the bank of a river. Its long and flows down as if its the river itself being weaved by her hands. "Sometimes we have to break ourselves into pieces and then rebuild. Its the only way we will ever know peace in our hearts." She turns to give me a smile full of sunshine and promises.   
  
"But what if we did something so bad we will never be able to forgive ourselves?"    
  
"Hmm well then you add that to you're pieces and try again! I plan to find forgiveness for my sins." Her smile breaks my heart as I reach out to the tapestry in her hands and run my fingers over it. There are many images here but I can't focus on them.   
  
Suddenly my lightning zaps through and adds pieces here and there. Our first encounter. Flirting at the club. Her eyes watching me as I sit at the bar.   
  
"What is this?" I ask her.    
  
"Memories." She smiles at me.    
  
"Are... Well I mean did. Are you dead?" The question was out before I could stop it.   
  
"Hmm that is a very good question." She turns and pulls her tapestry closer. "See this blank spot? It's a place to make new memories some day. So no I don't think I died."    
  
"I am certain you are dead."   
  
“Am I now? Interesting." She nods and continues to work   
  
I look across the river and see a dragon sitting in a cave watching us. Fear fills me at the gleam in his dark blue eyes. He's like a shadow hiding there and watching me.    
  
"Do you plan to find a new path?" She doesn't seem to notice the dragon.    
  
I turn back to her, a smile on her face that I can't help but get lost in. Her eyes always a mix of red and purple dance with laughter. She seems almost peaceful. A pang hits my heart as I realise this is a dream and I killed her.   
  
"Did you now?"    
  
"Yes." I glance away guilt in my heart.   
  
"Well then maybe you should live?"   
  
Turning back to her I see her face is full of serenity.    
  
"Live?"   
  
"Yes Live."   
  
"How? I don't even know what to do anymore."    
  
"Ah but that's the beauty of the journey! Venturing into the unknown, learning and living!" She flops back to the grass. A sad look in her eyes. "Your magic is almost out of my system now and the connection will probably be severed at dawns break."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Maybe after I find myself I'll find you?" She muses to me hand reaching for mine. "Dawn is on the horizon. You should wake up now." Her eyes are full of life as she smiles at me.   
  
I wake with a gasp and the faint feel of her hand in mine. I watch as the sun breaks over the mountain as dawn brings a new light to the day.   
  
The dream left me with feelings I couldn't decipher. And a decision to rebuild who I am. Or at least relearn who I am. I can't hope to see her again. In my heart I know that's impossible. But I can hope to dream of her at least one more time someday. Maybe someday I will know what it's like not to live in someone's shadow. Find my own path? I could do that.   
  
Imperia's pov   
  
I've recovered well. And am currently sitting in the guild hall watching Natsu and Gajeel argue. A small smile on my face. I still deal with my thoughts, but I took a step in a new direction. I cleaned out my hiding spot and threw away every crutch and vice I had. I can't heal myself if I keep having those around. Or so Gajeel told me. I finally confessed another secret, and feel lighter not carrying that weight on my shoulders.   
  
Guess I should announce the news that I'm leaving, no not forever I just have some things I need to fix.   
  
"What's that look for?" Soran asks from beside me. Elodie hovering close by. She has been mothering me ever since I woke up and every chance she has.   
  
"Oh just deciding what I want to say." I shrug it's true the nerves are there. I'm nervous I'll hurt everyone when I announce my lone journey. Well I won't be alone I'll have Raider. I've already discussed this with him.   
  
Gajeel makes his way back over with master Makarov in tow. The fight broke up and everyone going back to their drinks.   
  
"Glad to see you so happy Imperia!" Master smiles at me. He is so kind sometimes it scares me. I have no idea how to act around him or what to say. Old habits still die hard I guess as I square my shoulders and give him a bow.   
  
"Thank you master." I look up at him and his kind smile, I look to Gajeel as well as he sits down. Might as well tell them now. "I plan to leave soon."    
  
"Quest?" Gajeel asks me.   
  
"No. I'm going to go and fix the things I broke."   
  
"You can't leave!" Soran jumps up. "I just got you back!" He stands with fists clenched.    
  
"I have to do this so I can heal Soran. So I can find my path." I give him a smile. "Don't worry I plan to come back. It's just time for me to find forgiveness."    
  
"But but Peria, I want you to stay." His lip trembles as he looks at me with sadness and worry in his sky blue eyes. "Or I can go with you!"   
  
"Soran. I have to do this on my own. I have to make things right or I'll never know peace. I'd take you with but these are things I did by myself and to myself. It's the decision I made. Every choice I ever made in my life has lead to this point. It's time for me to make things better." I watch as emotions cross his face I can tell he's ready to argue with me. Elodie’s arms wrap around me from behind as she buries her face in my back.

“Oh my girl, I knew this day would come. Please be careful I want you to come back home in one piece.” She pleads against my back.

“Of course El. I wouldn't have it any other way!”   
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea. Soran boy perhaps it is time for her to find her path." Master says to him giving me a look that speaks volumes. "I do expect you to stay in contact with us. And letters. Visiting would be nice too."   
  
"Of course! I plan to call constantly" I smile at him. Soran cries but nods his head. Gajeel is silent the whole time. And on the walk back to our apartments.   
  
Instead of going to mine I follow him inside his.   
  
"K spill it!" I demand. His silence is always there but this time it feels heavier.   
  
"Just worried for you I guess." He shrugs as he turns away. " but I also know you need this. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on flower boy." As if he read my mind before I could ask the question. I flounder for words. There is so much I want to say. But I know staying means depending on him. And that will get in the way of his own healing.   
  
"I expect to see your mate on your arm when I get back!" Damn I really do hope he can win her over. He deserves to be happy. "How can I be the eccentric aunty otherwise?"   
  
He bursts out laughing at my statement. It's true I hope to see him with little ones running around some day. My heart squeezes tightly at the thought. No no I can't bring kids into the world. There's too much at risk with my powers being passed on. I won't do that to another.    
  
  
My journey begins with heart felt well wishes, demands to stay in touch and come back. Hugs and crying. I thought my head would pop off my shoulders when Elodie suffocated me in a hug worse than any I had ever felt. But it was also full of love.    
  
I take a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounds us as Raider and I walk down the dirt path. Heading for change and light. I watch the sun as it moves causing new shadows to surround us. We find a run down hotel to stay in for the night. I lay on the bed with my window wide open to the stars. Thinking back on my conversation with my dad. I don't remember rebuilding the whole tapestry just bits and pieces. I swore I felt his presence at one point, as if in a dream state I had called out to him. I watch a shooting star glide across the sky and for the first time in my life I wish. I wish to finally be free of what burdens me so that maybe... Just maybe I can be happy. Truly happy with life.    
  
I laugh to myself as I realise something I always saw as a strange child's game of hope rested easily with in my heart at just the sight of a star as it sails across the sky in glory.    
  
"Sing?"   
  
I glance at Raider, when was the last time I sang to my furball?    
  
"Okay just for you." I sing to him a song in draconic. A song of hope for the future. I never understood what it meant, but now? Now I want to believe every word. I want to believe everything can be better. Tomorrow brings with it the last step onto my path. We will arrive in the small city of Cassia in 2 days. I remember the town smelled of cinnamon. Probably how it got its name. I wouldn't be heading there to rebuild it if it had already been done. But it hasn't. People still reside there in broken homes, walking along broken streets. I always kept up on any bit of news from the town. In hopes that one day it would flourish again. But it hasn't and that guilt eats away at me every day. Knowing I am the reason the town was too afraid to rebuild. All I left them was their clock tower. It was a plain building. Nothing special about it. But the signatures of all the children that were ever born in that town. The tiny hand prints parents placed there to signify a new life. I couldn't bring myself even as dark and chaotic I was as Eternity to destroy something so monumental for so many lives. An inscription on the building said 'time stopped for us in these moments' the clock tower was old but well maintained. Except the face of the clock seemed frozen in time, never ticking hands never moved. The bell rang though signaling the hours when necessary, and I felt as though destroying it meant destroying so much more than just a town. I live with many regrets but that one isn't one of them. To see all the different colored paint showing names and dates, hand prints and even some paw prints. Some faded over the years and others carved into the stone to last for all of time. Nervous tension fills my body. I am most certain the towns left over residents won't accept my help. But I can't let that stop me!   
  
  
We wake early and head out after breakfast. Fear in my heart as we continue to walk. Stopping to rest and eat when needed. But I have to do this! I can't stop myself.    
  
The town rests under a mountain with a cliff that overhangs it. A cave at the Top. I never paid much attention to the cave until today. It's so familiar but I can't see a path that will easily reach it. I have a hunch it's the one but I won't be certain until I can see for myself. But first I have to fix this broken town. Buildings still lay in rubble. Only a few here and there standing up in glory. I continue to walk even though my nerves are fraying and panic wants to tear through my body.

  
  


Stopping at the edge of the town. Sure some of it has been rebuilt but there is still the deep scar left behind by shockwave. FUCK! You can do this just one step. Go ahead! I turn around and walk back along the path. Stopping to stand and pace... And stand... And pace. Arms crossed as I berate myself for being so cowardice.    
  
"Need a moment?" Raider asks in his usual fewer words less problems manner.    
  
"Yes." No point in lying. He has seen me at my lowest after all.

Ugh, okay I can do this! I can walk in there and tell the people why I'm here and offer my help. I will just tell them I'm sorry and begin fixing stuff. No problem should be simple really. Even if people get angry at me, I'll just start fixing whatever I can. I can do this! 

  
  
As I battle with my fear and panic A woman walks up the path heading for town. Shit what if she's from here? I turn my face away, what if she recognizes me?   
  
"I see, so you decided to return after all?" The panic attack is on me before I can even try to breath through it. Is this what my life has come to? Wanting to take that step but being too afraid? And the first second a stranger who's town I destroyed speaks to me? I explode in panic and break out in sweats? Fuuuck! Raider is at my side with a worried look in his eyes. Dammit dammit Dammit! I planned to stand strong and do whatever it takes to fix things. But I'm a bad person deep down I know it and none of the people in this town will believe me. They'll throw me out and I won't be able to fix anything!

  
  
  
  


This battle goes on for what seems like hours but was only mere minutes   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for my new characters! They just sort of happened and I plan to write their own story at some point


	21. And so I walk this path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you begin to heal you learn many things about yourself. Things you didn't expect to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom there it is. My mother laughed at me while I wrote these last few chapters. Because I'm dramatic for no reason.
> 
> Words in italic depicting another language. Yes Imperia taught Raider how to speak draconic because it was a good idea during missions and because she needed that connection with a language that feels natural for her.

Third pov   
  
The woman watches as the girls panic takes hold of her. Uncertainty written across her face. She glances at the cat as he tries to calm the girl. Whispering to her as if she's a frightened fawn or something.   
  
"Hey shh I'm here." He says.    
  
Confusion wars with worry. This poor child so angry and yet... Afraid. She muses to herself. She remembers the attack on her town and the guild that wouldn't leave, The guild that terrorized them and was defeated by this child. But she also remembers the girl and the cat evacuating the town. Worry in her eyes as she directs people out of the city "follow the cat!" Her words might have been said in a menacing way, but behind them was someone trying to save as many as she could before bringing down Devil's Grin.    
  
Sure rebuilding the town has been a pain in the ass, but at least the guild no longer controls them. She sits by the girl and pats her back. She might have destroyed the town but she kept its memories safe and kept something else safe as well. The girl might not have consciously realised it but she held a shield around the clock tower. Making sure no debris would harm its structure. As if two parts of her mind warred with one another and that was the compromise.    
  
Imperia's pov   
  
Shit damn okay, just breathe it's okay. I keep telling myself as the woman pats my back softly and sits beside me on the road. When I went to my knees I'll never know, I vaguely remember the woman sitting by my side.    
  
"Are you alright now?" Her voice holds a kindness I wasn't expecting.   
  
I glance at her. Dark blue hair. Wearing a dark blue skirt and white shirt. Her light green eyes hold wisdom and kindness.    
  
Confusion fills me as I stare at her. I expected anger and hatred. But kindness? No that wasn't part of the plan.    
  
"Ah you weren't expecting me to be kind?"   
  
"Uh how did you know that?"   
  
"Its written across your face, and I recognise you of course."   
  
"Oh... Uh..." I have no words. I came here to fix what I broke. Not to receive kindness from someone who lives here.    
  
"But I wonder... What made you return?"   
  
So I find myself spilling everything. Being tricked by Jose. Joining fairytail and nearly dying. Realising I have to fix the things I broke before ever really knowing peace.   
  
"Hmm and you've decided your first stop is Cassia?" She asks with a tilt of her head.   
  
"Yes." I glance away, this woman is far too perceptive of things.   
  
"Well come on then. We don't have all day." She stands and brushes the dirt from her skirts and holds a hand out for mine. I hesitantly take it as she pulls me to my feet with a surprising strength. Who is this lady?   
  
"What's your name?" Damn, sometimes I can't control the questions that slip out.   
  
"Meriketh Cross, yours?" Her light green eyes meet mine.   
  
"Imperia Nightingale." She seems stunned for only a moment but sobers quickly. She's odd I think to myself as Raider lands on my shoulder.   
  
We follow her into town. There are people walking about carrying various bundles of lumber and other building materials. Scaffolding set up around various remains of buildings. I can feel the eyes on me as I follow Meriketh. My nerves are so frayed I'm surprised my hair doesn't stick out from the shock on my system.   
  
"Meriketh! I'm glad you returned.... Oh?" A tall man with dark blue hair glances at me. His eyes a shade darker than the womans. Must be siblings or some shit.   
  
"Acadian. She has returned." She beams a smile at me as the man watches me.    
  
"Were ya expecting me to or somethin?" They are so odd. I glance around as people begin to gather. I can feel my power rise as the feeling of being surrounded fills me. I take a deep breath as I try to calm my racing heart and fight the urge to growl at these people.    
  
"Yes. We knew that someday you would come back to help rebuild the town." Merikeths kind smiling eyes land on my face.

I look around. I don't feel much hostility from the others. Fear and worry fill the air though as it coats my throat, I try not to grimace. Fear has such a gross smell and taste. Like metal and something like a slimy glob as it sticks to the back of your throat.   
  
"Come along. You can stay with me while you work to rebuild the town." Meriketh grabs my hand and drags me once again. Acadian in tow as Raider gives him a long glare.   
  
" _ They are odd _ ." He whispers to me in draconic. Making me stifle a laugh. I cover it with a cough instead.    
  
" _ Hush _ !"    
  
This makes Raider give a soft laugh as he leans against me. God's I am so glad to have this cat in my life.    
  
Meriketh drags me to a little cottage at the base of the mountain.    
  
"You can have this room." She leads me into the room. It's a cosy room with a small bed. A large window near the Wall. I shrug off my pack as Raider jumps down to set his next to mine.    
  
"Might as well get this boat on the road.    
Where should I begin?" I watch Acadians face take on a look of disbelief. Hehe I don't know why but messing with him sounds so fun.   
  
I spent the next 4 days helping to rebuild the library. My heart giving a painful lurch as I realise I destroyed something so beautiful. Most of the books made it thankfully. A spell had been cast that protected the books over the years. I wipe the sweat from my brow as I stop for a drink. Helping Raider to a drink as well.    
  
"We plan to have a town barbeque, we'd like for you to join us." Acadian is always hovering around me asking me questions about my life. Like where I grew up, my favorite food and colors. He sure is odd but I don't really mind it. As if telling him these things eases something in his mind. I shrug my shoulders.   
  
"Sure."   
  
As I walk with Acadian to the barbeque pit, Raider in my arms I can't help but think about the forgiveness I'm asking for. Will this help this town to heal as much as I'm hoping it will help me to heal?   
  
"Might I ask you a question?"   
  
"Whatever floats your goat." I shrug. Not like he hasn't already asked me a million questions already.   
  
"Th... That's not how the saying goes." He gives me a look as I burst into laughter.    
  
He sighs and shakes his head.   
  
"Have you made any friends on your journey through life?"   
  
That's an odd question that brings back painful memories of mean children with mean words. But it also brings with it memories of Gajeel and Juvia. Elodie with her love. Nick and Cayo who are like my big brothers, and dear sweet Polly . Lucy and Natsu as well the more I think about it.   
  
"Yeah. My best friend's name is Gajeel. He's a grump but I love him anyways. Plus I have more friends back in magnolia and at fairytail."   
  
"Didn't think you'd still be friends with that hot head." He whispers to himself. Such an odd person I shake my head at him again for probably the hundredth time in the last few days.    
  
"Yeah he's been my best friend forever now. Or it feels like that. Honestly I didn't even know him before joining phantom lord and it was a few years before we actually became friends. But it's felt like I've always known him." The thought makes me smile. Damn I miss him. The nightmares attack constantly and not having him nearby makes it difficult to deal with. But that also makes me feel selfish. He has a mate to win over, so leaving meant he could have that chance. That same chance I want with my own mate someday after figuring out who I am without phantom lord. Who I could be with or without fairytail. I need to do this for me. I also need to learn how to deal with the nightmares on my own. For my own peace of mind than anything else.   
  
"Interesting." He mumbles. I can't help but give him a cross eyed look. Gods the urge to tease him and get on his nerves is strong.    
  
"Hey!" He yells as he notices my face. Giggles bubble up my throat as his eyebrow twitches and a scowl crosses his features. Looking back to the small crowd of people gathered I can't help but feel proud of myself. I took that step, and I will continue forward.   
  
I sit and discuss the best way to raise a wall with a man named Joe.    
  
"The pulley system would be the best way. Though we would need extra strength to make it move. It's gonna be heavy." He scratches his long blond beard in thought as he mumbles about ropes and pulleys.   
  
"Hmm yes We will need a few people in place to help guide it was well. Do you think we could round up.... Well let's see we have the wall to the east and the wall to the west.... Its a two story so at least one person on each floor and two watching the outer walls." Yeah I mumble to myself even in a crowd. "Possibly 4 people?"   
  
"I think yer forgetting about lifting the wall there."   
  
"Nah. I have that covered." I watch as he sputters and coughs. Something about tiny women thinking their mighty makes me laugh long and loud.   
  
Third pov   
  
Two sets of eyes watch as she laughs.    
  
"Do you think she remembers anything?" The man asks   
  
"In due time I'm sure." Replies the woman.   
  
"Its like all of her memories besides a few were wiped clean." He grunts as he takes another bite.   
  
"Maybe one day she will remember. She May hate us once she does." Shrugging her shoulders she goes back to her meal. They are cause for some of her pain after all. Mean words and hurtful things being done. A set of eyes looks at the faint scar on the girls brow. Knowing full well the faded scar across her knee was from a rock in the creek. Guilt is an emotion so few understand, it changes you inside in ways you don't understand until many years later.   
  
Imperia's pov   
  
"This will be like killing two stones with one bird!" Acadians eye twitches at my malaphors.    
  
Currently we are trying to raise the wall but there was a collapse and some injuries at another building. We are short a few people and down to a teenage boy and girl an elderly woman and a man with his arm in a sling.   
  
"There is no possible way you can lift the wall by yourself. AND THAT'S NOT HOW THE SAYING GOES!" His face is livid which causes laughter to escape my lips as he yells at me. I clutch my sides as I gasp for air.   
  
"He's not wrong child. You might have strong magic, but you are barely taller than a weed. You can't do it by yourself!" Joe is in a chair. Leg bandaged from the fall he took.   
  
"I can do it. Just get everyone into place! And Acadian you will need to give me directions from above. Raider!" He lands next to me and awaits for my instruction.   
  
"Pick up fatty over here and fly him up so he can help watch the wall."   
  
"On it."   
  
"I'm not fat!" It's true he's tall and skinny with a slight muscle build. But still its so fun to tease him.    
  
"Ready Ria!" Raider yells from above me. I grip the ropes in my hands as I step back and start pulling. It's true I don't look like I'm strong, but dragon slayers are way stronger than they look. Adding a little magic into my pull, using it to push the darkness from one side as I pull ropes from the other makes it easier. At first nothing, gritting my teeth I add a little more. Dragon slayers needed just as much physical strength as magical strength to defeat dragons. Learning this magic changed quite a few things about the physical abilities of the slayer. If I can rip a tree out of the ground I can lift a wall. It finally begins to move.    
  
I know Acadian is shocked. Along with everyone else who is gathered and watching. Far too injured to be of any real help as Meriketh rushes around giving aid as best she can.   
  
I continue to pull and lift the wall.    
  
"Easy easy!" Acadian yells.   
  
There are a few men waiting to add nails and braces. Though injured they can still use a hammer.    
  
The rope cuts into the skin on my arms around my wrist bracers. Yes I still wear them, but I've switched to the shorter ones, It makes me uncomfortable for people I'm not close with to see them. I'm not ashamed I just don't feel like sharing with people who might have many different reactions. Or watching as they stare at them. I'm wearing a ripped off at the shoulders button down pink and blue plaid shirt thats wide open at the top and loose fitting with a black bikini top on underneath and cutoff Jean shorts. My combat boots always present on my feet. And the scar on my side shows slightly with the wind my power kicks up as it lifts my shirt. Pretty sure I heard a gasp but I ignored it.    
  
"Alright almost there!" Broken armed dude yells. Honestly I'm terrible with names. Pretty sure his name was.... Mark?    
  
I can feel my muscles burning right now. Dark creation on the tip of my tongue as the wall finally slams into place. Two black pillars shoot up to help hold it as the men work. Problem with dark creation is I have to concentrate on certain things to keep them solid or I would have just used them to begin with. I can do many different types of things but some have drawbacks or points of weakness in them. Shockwave is more of a release than a hold. And smaller creations take less concentration for me. These two pillars being one of the few things I have to concentrate to hold onto. Using one to smash an enemy quickly is no effort at all. But holding a wall steady as men rush back and forth beside it and rush to get it nailed into place. Risking being crushed should I falter... Yeah mega concentration needed.   
  
"Done!" Shouts a man as I collapse on my knees.    
  
"Ah jeez that was a piece of cake or some shit." My arms burn above my bracers. These shorter than my old ones. Really only covering up my scars though they do slightly poke over the top. I watch as the rope burn turns an angry red. Damn my longer bracers reached to my elbows. Those would have been smarter to wear during this but I got rid of all of them I only these ones short black leather with designs etched and another set with rhinestone studs. Hey I'm a girl I like sparkly things attached to leather.    
  
"Are You alright?" Meriketh's worried eyes look me over.   
  
"Yah I'm good. Just needed to catch my breath. Concentrating on holding some creations take more power than others." I shrug it off as I stand and stretch my arms. Man some food sounds like a good idea. I watch as the men finish removing ropes and other things. The wall firmly in place, just waiting for the finishing touches.   
  
"You are clearly insane!" Acadian grumbles next to me as Raider sets him down.   
  
"Sure am!" He pulls a face that makes a memory from forever ago surface.   
  
"Why do you keep trying to be our friend? We clearly don't like you!" The boy with dark blue hair and a grimace on his face yells at me.    
  
"Everyone needs a friend duh!" I tell him proudly. "Even you. Why were you out here crying?" His tears bothered me.    
  
"I'm not go away!" He jumps up and pushes me with all his might. My back was to him as I faced the small creek. Water chokes my lungs as I fight the water as I hit the creek. My knee screaming in pain. Getting my feet under me in the water and standing up. I look at the boy as something flashes in his eyes. I can see Soran in the trees his eyes filled with anger and sadness.   
  
"G...g..go away demon child!" The boy screams at me.   
  
"That's Okay. Someday the pain will get easier and it won't hurt so bad." I give him a sad smile.    
  
I remember why he was crying. His mother died. Sure he was mean and said mean things to me, my power scares people. But I didn't want to see him hurting like he was. The look of disbelief on his face after lashed out at me. I remember the rock hitting my face. Though he wasn't the one who threw it but both him and Meriketh were there that day as the kids taunted me for the millionth time.

I realise with a start he is grumbling to himself by my side as the memory releases me. I realise I understand the fear people used to have. I scare myself at times. I look at Acadian. I could be angry and lash out, but that would gain me nothing. Nothing but another stain on my soul. I understand sometimes people fear what they don't understand, and that they fear what is different from themselves.    
  
"Are You alright Imperia?" Meriketh asks me eyes filled with worry.   
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah just deep in thought I guess." I shrug. She was sometimes kinder than her brother was. But not always and was usually quick to anger. My eyes glance back to the cave. The cave I have searched everywhere for. Plants grow in places I don't remember any being. A giant bush blocking the mouth of the cave. But I found it. That very cliff that juts out in front of the cave, that very spot is where momma liked to sit in the sun and talk about the plants her and Soran could spot. It's the same place I sat staring at a town with a tower in the center, I remember watching as they turned it into the very clock tower it is now.    
  
Heh damn that was years ago. The urge to see the cave and see if there's any evidence of mom or dad is strong. But it can wait. There are still a few more buildings that need to be finished, and I promised Soran if I ever found it I would wait for him. Turning back to Acadian as they make plans for the next building, the happiness I feel flowing through me is almost too much. Man they grew up some. They are kind to the people in this town. Giving help and medical attention. I'm happy for them, and all they have seemed to accomplish.    
  
"Yo Acadian, know anyone who can make a blueberry pie? I'm starving!"    
  
He looks back at me with a giant grin.   
  
"Matter of fact, I do!" His voice is full of cheer. Maybe the fates brought us together again. I make my way to the tower. Now I know why the thought of destroying this tower hurt my heart so badly.   
  
Third pov   
  
They watch as she makes her way over to the tower. Running her fingers across the surface until she finds what she's looking for. 'Imperia nightingale. July 11th. Soran Aster April 8th.' Crudely carved in by a tiny and unsure hand long ago. Smoothed by years of wind and rain. They watch her as they realise she remembered, and instead of hatred she smiled at them. What the girl failed to miss since they were so badly faded by the years. Were the 5 names near hers. Done in a child's hand and barely there these marks were not as deep as the others. Having been done in a hurry before running off to join those same friends and disappearing for many years. 

“She remembered something.” Acadian whispers.

“Yes but she doesn't look angry. Just happy?” Meriketh replies.

“It's been 4…”

“Shh. She's coming back!” 

“That's her isn't it?” Joe scratches his beard lightly. “You gonna tell her about your curse? And how long it's affected you both? Are you going to ask her how she's even here at this time so many years later?”

“Not right now Joe. Let's get back to work.” Meriketh turns to help pick up things and heading for the next building. 

“Meriketh is right.” Acadian turns and heads in the same direction.

“Damn kids anyways.” Joe shakes his head.

The clock tower holds many things in its walls. Memories, secrets, pain and many many years in its old but strong structure.    
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact my baby cousins name is Acadian and I love his cute chubby face so much! 
> 
> Second fun fact Cassia is a plant that smells like cinnamon!
> 
> Also Meriketh's name wasn't planned it just happened
> 
> They will get their own story eventually. I already have a plot in mind. This story has taken so many twists and turns. Which means possibly more stories in the future!


	22. Bitter sweet are the memories we keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When faced with heart ache and painful memories. Do you forgive and move on? Or hold a grudge letting it consume you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing with my life

Imperia's pov   
  
Man Acadian has been acting weird and jumpy, he sure is odd. I muse to myself as I walk up to him.   
  
"Hey!" I watch as he jumps high and clutches his chest.    
  
"My Gods Imperia! I'm having a heart attack now I just know it!" He wails dramatically which causes a giggle to bubble up from my chest.   
  
"Hahaha and I thought I was dramatic!" His angry face gets even redder as I howl in slaughter.   
  
"Will you two stop! We have work to do!" Meriketh scolds us.    
  
"Ya ya on it!" I laugh as I follow her. It's been a few weeks. I've called Soran and told him of my revelation of meeting people from our childhood. He's angry and wants me to return home. But I can't, the town is nearly finished. The communication lacrima letting off a scream indicating an incoming call. I pull it from my pocket and connect. Soran's face fills my vision along with Gajeel.   
  
"Hey Peria! Just checking in with you!"   
  
"My Hell princess do ya enjoy rollin in the dirt?" Gajeel looks at my face.    
  
"Eh I felt like takin a dirt bath. Ya know it's good for the beauty!" I singsong back as my hand hits my forehead. A dramatic step to my walk.   
  
"Of course. Anyways thanks for the birthday present. Although what the Hell I'm supposed to do with a big white hat is beyond me." He grumbles.   
  
"Well play the blues of course! You gotta look the part ya know!" I giggle as he gives me a deadpan look. Gods I miss them so badly, but I have to do this. I have to see all of this through! "I miss you guys."    
  
"We miss you too. When are you coming home to visit?" Soran's blue eyes so full of love.    
  
"Not sure but probably soon. I love you guys and all that other mushy shit!" After some more questions about the rebuild and a few tear filled goodbyes I stick the lacrima back into my pocket. This is good for me. It means closure and healing! I could convince myself to just go home and stay stuck in my bubble of despair. Or try to repair some of the damage done. Small steps Imperia small steps. Raider lands on my shoulder and leans his head against mine.    
  
"Miss them too?"    
  
"A little." Which means a lot for him but he won't admit it.    
  
Later I eat dinner with Acadian and Meriketh. Acadian glancing at me and away again constantly. I might have forgiven him but I also like to watch him torture himself a little. I can't help it, it's been so funny watching him fall over himself at times. I never realised how awkward he really is. I can't help the giggle as it escapes my lips.   
  
"Ya know You don't have to be so jumpy around me. I forgave you a very long time ago." I take a sip of my drink and watch shock race cross their faces.    
  
"Huhhh wha.... What do you mean?" Meriketh says as her face turns red.   
  
"What I mean is I don't hold grudges." I shrug. What would the point in that be? It's not like they destroyed my town or anything. They said hurtful words I'm learning to process and live through but that doesn't give me a reason to hold a grudge. In fact I never have not really.    
  
"But, we treated you so badly and well your magic is so powerful and amazing. Our magic isn't even on the same level as yours!" Acadian nearly hyperventilating as he points his fingers at me. "We thought for sure you destroyed the town to get back at us!"   
  
That shocks me. No Jose demanded I destroyed the town to send a message.    
  
"No. My master gave me an order and I obeyed. The only motive behind my attack was following the orders I was given." It sounds so blunt and harsh but its the truth. I was to destroy devil's grin and the town it controlled so the other guilds knew their places. Nothing else to it really. "It's not like I wanted to. Frankly I love fighting. But senseless destruction eats at my soul. It's why I returned to help repair the town, and also so there could be healing."   
  
"So... You aren't here to kill us?" Meriketh says with a stunned expression on her face   
  
"Oh Gods no."   
  
"Well that's... Well um." Acadian seems lost for words.    
  
"Eh ya don't have to say anything. Just figured I'd tell you."   
  
The rest of the night passes by in easy conversation. Sharing memories and adventures. I'm glad they are happy now.   
  
3 days later   
  
The towns rebuild is finally finished. Raider stands at my side as I look at the cliff Elodie and Soran on the other. I called him and told him of my find. He arrived this morning. Figuring that dark wings and Aera would be the fastest way to the top. There used to be a trail but a landslide and years of wind damaging it made it impossible for anyone to ever venture into the cave. What most don't see is the affect my mother's magic had on the land as she hid our home and kept it safe. As the wings spring from our backs Elodie grabs onto Soran. We head straight to the top landing easily on the cliffs edge.   
  
"You're sure this is it?" Soran asks me with sad eyes.   
  
"Yes." I grab his hand as we stand and stare at the bush that blocks our path.   
  
"This was one of moms tricks. That Bush has thorns that will make you itch for days." He holds his hand out and the bush grows smaller until it returns to nothing more than a seed in the ground.   
  
"She must have planted it before leaving."   
  
"I don't smell them Peria. Are you sure?" His head tilted as he sniffs the air.    
  
Deciding it's time to walk inside I square my shoulders.   
  
"I am unsure of many things... But this is one thing I am completely sure about. Come on lets go." I drag him with me as we enter the cave and memories assault my mind.   
  
Dad singing lullabies. Moms laughter as she teased dad. Soran first learning how to make a flower grow. I can see at the back of the cave. The rock worn smooth from years of use. Dad's favorite place to lay. Hind legs propped up on the wall. Butt flush with the wall and floor, his long arms and giant paws stretch out on either side of him.   
  
"Gods you lay around just like dad used to. I always wondered why you did that. I remember now!" Soran says. Raider is hugging my leg as we wander through the cave. I spot my name carved into the wall. Next to Soran's attempt at his own name. Tears run down my face as wet laughter leaves my lips.    
  
Soran's pov   
  
I watch as she cries and touches various spots around the cave. A rock near wear dad always lazed worn smooth from her magic as she tried to make it comfortable, it was my sister's favorite place to laze with dad. I don't remember much. Some things have become fuzzy over the years. But I can remember dad singing Peria to sleep once in that spot as momma held me to keep me warm. She was upset over something. What was it she was so upset about? Gajeel flashes to my mind and I shake my head. We didn't even know him back then.    
  
I make my way over to another smooth spot. Like someone large pushed and formed the stone until it was comfortable. Shiny and smooth, it's surface cool to the touch.   
  
"Thats where mom always liked to lay. Above dads head their paws held together as she nuzzled his face." Imperia says sadly her hand resting on the smooth area in the middle.   
  
"Fuck I miss them so much. Their scent isn't anywhere in here." She says as she sits flat on her butt and looking up to stare at the roof of the cave.   
  
"I'm glad we found mommas cave." She whispers.   
  
"Mommas cave I thought this was dads cave?." She turns to me then a smile on her face.   
  
"Nope! This was mom's cave. We would come here during the springtime cause mom always liked a type of flower here and always wanted to see it bloom. Dad would come to hang out with her even before he found me. It's why that spot isn't super smooth and why the one your sitting on is so shiny and smooth. This was mom's cave even before she met dad." I look around at first I don't see the difference. I reach out and feel both spots, one is smooth like a well worn river rock, the other smooth and polished almost like glass.    
  
"So what does that mean?"   
  
"There's still one more cave to find! Dads cave sits near a pond . He was called the demon of the mountain but really it was just a large hill with a hole in it. Dad used to find it hilarious!" She giggles loud and long. "I just wanted you to see your first home. Mom found you wondering alone, Dad brought me to visit because let's face it, he always wanted to see mom! I was there the night she found you, before her and Dad were mates. You were so tiny and scared." She gets a far away look in her eyes. Remembering something I can't recall.   
  
"You were just a toddler. You didn't know many words. I told mom I would help if she came home with me and dad. It took a few days to convince her, but eventually she agreed. You were probably barely one at the time." Sadness fills her face as she talks. "Dad picked Soran and mom chose Aster. That's pretty much how you got your name."   
  
"How did You get your name?" I never knew that. It's like a piece of her old self has returned as she gives me a look full of love.   
  
"Well you see Dad didn't find me, the villagers gave me to him as sacrifice. He named me Imperia because it's a name that means to command and gain strength. And nightingale because one was perched on a tree branch outside his cave annoying him all day!" She giggles as she recalls whatever memory is there.   
  
"I don't remember my birth mother. Dad said I was only around three. He said the villagers feared my natural born power like they feared him. They wanted to appease the dark dragon in the mountain." She shakes her head and glances around the cave again. "This cave really isn't big enough for two full grown dragons and two kids. So we lived in dads cave. Visiting here so mom wouldn't miss her flowers too much"   
  
This is the most I've heard her talk about our parents in years. Usually burying the pain deep inside. I fully intended to demand she come home with me. This journey should be over now that the town has been rebuilt. But I realise it's also doing her some good. She's making changes in herself and no longer hiding her pain. It hurts me to admit it but I have to let her do this I have to let her heal.   
  
Sometime later I regrow the seed. I can feel mom's magic deep down inside of the plant. As if she planted it here to keep our home safe and sound. Her magic is faint, as if years have passed since she last touched this plant. I glance to Imperia and Raider as she tells him about the clock tower being built. She showed me our names and birthdays. She said she wasn't sure of the exact date I was born but that was the date mom found me so it became my new birthday. She told me how everyone wrote the name of their newest addition to the family and wanted our names to join the others, to let the world know we were a family.    
  
We head back to town and she introduces me to the siblings she met. I don't like Acadian or Meriketh, I remember watching as Acadian pushed my sister into the creek, They remember me as well. Saying I was the cutest toddler ever. I glance at Imperia, her face holding no hatred for two kids who were so mean to her. Just a happy peace that settles on her face making her look younger and serene. She really is beautiful, her eyes such a unique color not quite red but not quite purple either. Long dark purple hair that's mostly straight but has a bit of curl in it as it frames her face. Her bow shaped lips in a smile that's become bright once again. Yeah this journey is definitely healing her.    
  
The next morning she walks with me to the carriage that will take me and Elodie to the train station. Elodie won't let her go at all as she hugs her and cries.   
  
"Come on El I'll be fine and I plan to visit soon. Butt on the carriage!" I laugh at their antics. I miss this but it's good for her.   
  
"I know my girl I just miss you so!" She turns to Raider as a horrified look crosses his face. She pulls him into a hug as well. "Oh my little Raider! You better bring her home to visit soon or else!" I watch as he gulps and nods at her.    
  
One last hug and a goodbye I watch as their shapes get smaller and smaller from the window in the carriage, the farther away we get.    
  
"Be safe sister!"   
  
Imperia's pov   
  
Damn it hurts to watch them leave but I know they will be okay.    
  
It's time for me to leave town now anyways. I just have to tell everyone goodbye.   
  
"Already packed?" Meriketh asks me. Turning to her as I pick my bag up.   
  
"Yup! Thank you for opening up your home to me! I really appreciate it!"   
  
"No no it was the least I could do. You did After all help us rebuild the town!"   
  
"I would have done it either way." I shrug.   
  
Acadian and Meriketh walk with me to the edge of town.    
  
"Well guess this is goodbye. I'm glad we got to meet each other again." Acadian gives me a sad smile.   
  
"Me too! I'm so happy to see you both doing so well!"   
  
I give each of them a hug and wipe a tear from my eyes. Yeah they are definitely good people.   
  
"You plan to come back someday?" Acadian asks me.   
  
"We'll burn that bridge when we cross it!" I turn with a wave over my shoulder Raider on my heels as Acadian yells at me.   
  
"Why must you always say that stuff wrong?"   
  
"Hahaha because it gets you riled up!"    
  
I follow the dirt path that led me to town, and now it will lead me to another as I find the next thing I need to fix.    
  
Third pov   
  
"Do you think she realises exactly how much time has really passed?" Acadian asks as he watches her walking away.   
  
"No, I don't think she knows." Meriketh muses. "It's been nearly 400 years since we stopped our time, yet it seems it continues on for her."    
  
"Yes, maybe someday we will break the spell." Acadian glances back to the town. And at the clock tower that is frozen and never ticks on. Sure the bell rings and signals the time. But the hands never move and no one seems to notice that the hands have stayed in the same place for nearly 4 centuries. A spell is to thank for it going unnoticed for so long and keeping two siblings time at a standstill. To never age, to never die. An accidental discovery of a spell caused them to be stuck like this. Forever wandering the world with bodies frozen in time with youth of adulthood that barely set it.    
  
"Yes maybe someday" Meriketh smiles at her brother as they return to their homes. Feeling a burden lifted from their shoulders.

“Send her off?” Joe asks as he meets them in town.

“Yes.” Acadian smiles.

“Did Ya tell her the truth? About how many years its been since you last laid eyes on her?” He asks

“No. I do remember the dragons plans. She isn't ready to know that yet. Her mind believes it's only been a little while. It's for the best if we wait for her to learn the truth on her own.” Meriketh gives him a smile. 

Joe has known them his whole life. Along with his ancestors. Agreeing to keep their secret for as long as they wish. Time moves on and the world keeps spinning. Everyone has a path to take in life. Two siblings chose a path they didn't understand, both to young and stubborn to head the warnings. Stuck waiting for that time to return to them so that they may know peace someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... Welp its there


	23. When we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we meet again I hope the flowers rejoice and the sun brings warmth upon the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened

Laxus pov

Ever since that dream so many months ago I've kind of just been wondering, trying to discover who I am. I'd never been unsure of myself, but I made a mistake and now I'm paying for it. 

I haven't tried to contact freed and I ignore his calls. He eventually stopped trying, though occasionally he surprises me out of the blue with a call I always ignore. I can't bring myself to find out the truth I know in my heart. That dream was her way of saying goodbye. Sure I've dreamed of her since then, but nothing as vivid as that one. Usually just memories or fantasies playing out behind my closed eyelids. Fantasies I have no right to dream of

I find myself seeing her out of the corner of my eye. The one my scar runs across. I lost vision in that eye for a time, after receiving my lacrima. It startles me to no end when it happens. Pretty sure it's just a trick my mind has been playing on me. Wishful thinking or whatever you want to call it. The apparition always disappears when I try to look directly at the spot. So I've begun to ignore it, what else can I do? Except when it happens I find myself talking to her. Imagining her voice as she laughs at me for being as nuts as she is. 

"I'd say I miss you but I don't really have the right to say that I guess. You weren't mine even though a part of me wanted you to be mine, another part of me just wanted your power." And to show you my power I realised. I wanted to impress her. Ugh such bullshit. This went on for a few weeks and eventually into months, me camping out and talking to this vision of her, as if she was with me, to the point I could have sworn she was there and answering me. There sitting across the fire from me with laughter in her eyes as I tell her my attempted fail at catching a flying fish for dinner, and how gross the things really are. Sitting in the tree above me humming softly as I talk through my day, and how I regret so many things I've done and only wish to be better.

How I've felt like nothing more than someone standing in the shadow of someone else. How I never felt like I was my own person, only recognised by who I was related to. How taking over the guild made me believe I would be recognised as a powerful person in my own right. I regret many things but all I can do is move forward and pick another path. I was so blinded by my need to prove myself I didn't realise my guildmates saw me as my own person. They didn't just see me as Makarov's grandson. 

Today is one of the days after having a vivid and real dream, thats left me achy and hard all day. "Why did I want you so badly?" I swear she's sitting next to me on this rock staring at the lake catching her out of the corner of my eye like always. Usually her wearing that ridiculous pink frilly dress and leather jacket.

I laugh to myself at my strange hallucinations of her presence. I'd say she was haunting me but I don't want to face that idea. I know she isn't here with me, I know its just my imagination conjuring up ideas of her being here. Being alone for so long with my own thoughts, stuck in my head more days than not anymore. All of this mixed with my own guilt over the attack and my own selfish ideas of how a guild should be run. Its enlightening to say the least. It doesn't mean I can't change or that I don't miss gramps and everyone else at fairytail though. It doesn't mean I dont miss Imperia, I didn't know much about her really. She always kept to herself, shying away from anyone that even showed a hint of fear towards her. Avoiding joining teams that only wanted her strength and not her presence. Damn there I go again with another regret on my growing list of regrets. I watched the light die in her eyes everytime I asked her to join. It never occurred to me why until now. I give a sigh as I go back to staring at the lake. I turn to look at her like I always do and she's gone again, I swear I can hear her laugh on the wind as I turn back to the lake. Always the same, she's not really here. Just my wishful thinking like always.

Imperia's pov

Rebuilding places I've destroyed, making new friends and trying to be a good person has worn me out! But it's so worth it. To be able to walk down this street with my head held high and a smile on my face. There's a lake here in this town and I want to visit it. I sent Raider back to fairytail a week ago to keep an eye on Soran. I just had a weird feeling he needed some extra eyes on him. I've never really been by myself, I always had a neighbor I knew nearby and then Raider. But this is a good learning experience for me I just have to remind myself of that constantly. 

The moonlight bouncing off the lake is beautiful. I watch it as I walk along the shoreline. Using darkness to quiet my steps so as not to disturb the creatures who live here. I'll chicken out of I can hear anything. I smirk at myself. 'Oh the big bad Eternity, daughter of Ozias, darkness incarnate… is afraid of the dark'. Sometimes I don't even make sense to myself. I love watching the stars and being outside at night. But that human ingrained fear tells me being alone in the dark is never good. I square my shoulders as I walk looking for a spot to camp for the night. I'm going to run out of jewel staying in hotels every night. Its much cheaper to camp in the woods. This is a test for myself, I can camp out here without Raider to protect me!

I find a spot near the lake and make cano, I made my bed in a tree with a giant branch wide enough for me to stretch my arms out on. My hands barely hanging over the side. I thought I had caught a whiff of something familiar but shrugged it off as my mind playing tricks on me.

I fall asleep to the stars, my dreams make no sense and are all over the place. It wakes me up before the sun but I don't mind it just means I can do one of my favorite things. Watch the world change colors. And this lake is beautiful as the colors change. To watch the world turn from that early morning washed out grey look, to exploding with brilliant colors of purple and orange as the sun returns, keeping its promise to the world once again.

I dressed in a pair of ripped blue jeans and a half t-shirt, I ripped the bottom off at some point but at least still covers the ladies. My combat boots finally gave out from all the walking, which is fine because I bought another pair with a rose on the side. Suddenly that familiar smell is back, like a warm summer day right before a rain and lightning storm. Bringing with it those fantasies I found myself having. 

My eyes dart to the side as footsteps approach, I'm downwind from him but he is there. Nerves jump in my stomach as I quietly turn from leaning against the tree to laying on my stomach with my head propped on my chin. One leg bent and foot in the air as I bend my other and hang it over the side of the large branch. I watch as he stretches and his muscles ripple under his tight black tank top, his maroon jeans hanging low on his hips. I watch as his arms reach up into the air giving me a glimpse of the muscles that haunted some of my dreams. Damn he looks like a God. He has bulked up some but not much. I stifle a giggle at his bed hair, he always looks like he got shocked by something. I continue to stare I can't help myself. I've waited so long for this moment, to finally see him again. The irony of seeing him again near another body of water, one where sunrise makes the water turn orange and gives it an ethereal look almost fiery look. I smirk at him as I recall all the times we met by the pond. Maybe this time I'll actually get my first kiss.

"We have got to stop meeting this way." I tell him with a teasing tone I've never used before. His eyes dart to me as a slightly shocked expression comes across his face.

Laxus pov

The dream made me wake early. She was there giggling over a fight between the two idiots. Her eyes dancing to mine as her eyes fill with the most beautiful light. Turning more red than purple with her laughter. The dream changed and we are by the pond, I had her up against a tree as I held her to me, her hands on my face holding me. Then her pain filled screams fill the air and jolted me from the dream. I wake up shaking, this is how it usually ends. Waking up with regret for what I've done. I run my hands through my hair trying to tame the just shocked look out of it but always failing. Guess I'm up now, might as well go and watch the sunrise and maybe get some exercise in.

I could have sworn I caught a whiff of cherry blossoms at some point on my walk. But I also always think I can smell her so I don't pay it any mind. Giving a stretch as I reach the water's edge, I begin think about my plans for the day. Maybe I'll finally head to Tenrou and visit the first masters grave, tell her about my journey of self discovery and changing my life. Suddenly a voice I've imagined for months makes me jump with surprise.

"We have got to stop meeting this way."

Turning I see her sitting in a tree near me. Her eyes alight with humor and something else. Damn my hallucinating is getting out of hand.

"Hmph yeah, too bad your dead or this would be a dream come true." No point in pretending she isn't. She died by my hand after all and the pain is still in my heart. But her apparition will disappear soon. It always does.

"Am I now? Interesting." I turn back to her, head cocked to the side as she studies me. Something is different, usually I only catch her out of the corner of my eye, and I've looked at her twice now. Has my wishful thinking finally gotten to me?

"Yes, I don't know why I'm having this conversation with a ghost.... Again." I'm angry at myself once again. The feelings left over from the dream still haunt me and it's making me irritable.

"Really? I don't feel dead." Her voice is full of humor as she talks.

I turn back to the lake and just stay silent as I watch a bird fly across the water. It's reflection showing in the stillness of the lake.

"Nice butt by the way. Do you work out?" This startles me out of my thoughts. I must seriously have lost my mind. There's no way she is here. Fuck it, I turn fully towards her certain she won't be there anymore.

But she's still there sitting in the tree watching me.

"I must be losing my mind." I am I just know it. 

"Really? We should start a club together! We could call it 'loose screws anonymous' and invite all the loonies like ourselves to join." This causes a fit of giggles. "Or we could just call it club train wreck." I watch as she wipes a tear from her eye at her own jokes. Something is different about her. Usually what I see is her ridiculous pink dress and leather jacket wearing worn out combat boots. This outfit is newish... The shirt seems familiar but its all torn to shit. It's like the girl thrives in clothes that are well worn and falling apart. I've also never seen her in jeans at least not regular old blue jeans though these still sport rips and tears. 

I watch as she sits up and stretches bringing her already short shirt even higher. Her scar is there a light purple against her... Tan skin? She was always so pale, like she never got enough sun and now she's sitting there with a sun kissed look. Heh heaven looks good on this angel, except shes still there in the tree. Not chased away by my need to see her full on and not just in dreams or I swear the corner of my eyes. 

"I'm either dreaming or dead because there is no way you are here right now." I mumble out loud.

"You don't look dead to me." She shrugs before grabbing a bag and jumping out of the tree landing in front of me. She reaches a hand out and pokes me in the stomach. It felt so real as my stomach muscles jump at the contact.

"Oh did I find a ticklish spot?" She pokes me again and then a pout causes her bow lips to pucker. "Hmm guess not. But you also feel pretty solid to me. So I doubt your dead." She shrugs as her eyes meet mine. My hand shoots out and grabs her hand before she can pull hers away and before I can stop myself. Her bracers are shorter than they used to be. Really only wrist bracers at this point instead of full arm bracers. Her hand is solid and warm in mine. Her emblem resting above her elbow a bright purple against her skin.

"This can't be real. There's no way you are here. I.... I know I killed you."

Her smile reaches her eyes in a way that consumes them with a light that was never there before. 

"Kind of hard to kill a dragon slayer ya know." Her voice is full of love and laughter. I step back letting go of her hand, as I shake my head. Man my mind comes up with some fucked up ways to torture me. I step past her and head for my camp. I have got to be asleep still. That would explain this whole thing away. My mind conjuring her in my dreams to torture me and give me a taste of what I wish to have. 

"Oooh are you going to cook breakfast? I am starving and I'm gonna join you cause I sent Raider home a few days ago and eating alone isn't much fun."

I can hear her footsteps as she follows me, that is one noise I never imagined. She barely made a sound when she walked unless she wanted to, as if her body was trained for silence. Sometimes I forget she came from a dark guild and is a well trained criminal. Stealth is probably her second nature by now. I give myself a shake. She isn't here dumbass stop acting like she is, your just going insane from all the guilt and your mind wants to torture you with glee as you slip into madness. Bet that would make everyone's day. 

I make it to my camp fairly quickly. Her tiny body on my tail the whole time. Her scent surrounding me as she hums a tune I've never heard before.

If this is a dream I should be waking up soon, it always ends the same. In my dreams she's here with me or we are back at the guild. Then it turns into a fantasy of what I always wanted to do. And then her pain filled screams wake me up. Her humming stops so I glance over to her as I step around my fire pit. Still here? She's looking up at the trees with a calmness I've never seen before. Surely she's dead… Right? Something tells me I'm wrong but I shrug it ofoff.  
I sit on a log as she sits across from me. Mumbling about needing a guitar and music for this disaster. The longer she sits there the more I realise this isn't a dream I am definitely awake, and her scent is surrounding me in waves.

"Why do I feel like this isn't a dream and that you're actually sitting here with me?" I ask her because there's no way this can be real. Can it?

"Probably because I am? Guess you never spoke to freaked... Er Freed after... Well afterwards." She glances away as she clasps her hands together.

Her nickname for my friend causes a laugh to bubble up, it surprises me because I can't remember the last time I laughed like that. "No I refused to answer his calls. I had my reasons."

"Ah. Well I didn't die. At Least not by your lightning, my own lightning amplified yours and it kind of caused a ricochet effect to happen in my body. I was out for nearly 9 days after." She looks back to me but there isn't anger or hatred in her eyes. Just a quiet understanding of something I can't even pretend to fathom. "When I woke up, I made the decision to heal myself and those that I've hurt. Honestly I've been gone almost as long as you have." She shrugs and leans back as she gives me a smirk.

"Now about breakfast. I can cook but it's not always edible so be prepared for terrible." I watch as she starts rummaging for pots and pans in her large pack. 

"How are You able to lug that thing around?" She's…. She really is here isn't she?

"Eh it's not that heavy!" She shrugs as she pulls out a pan. I stand up and step around the fire as she adds some kindling. Lifting it from the ground.

"This thing weighs a ton!" Her laughter echoes around us and through the trees. It's melody shooting an arrow into my heart. I return to my seat and just watch her. Part of me believing if I blink she'll be gone, but another part of me is thrilled I get to watch her as she moves. Her lithe body holds with it a grace. Like a dancer that moves with precision and confidence. Her feet barely making a sound. Her ridiculous shirt I realise has the entire bottom half ripped off. It's one of her many band shirts I've seen her wear. The smell of breakfast cooking nearly makes me groan out loud. I can cook but it's not always the best, she says hers isn't always edible but the smell tells me otherwise.

Lies! She can cook amazingly well with a few simple ingredients she scavenged up. This is definitely not a dream and she hasn't vanished into thin air. My curiosity about her forces words through my lips.

"You said you've been away from fairytail almost as long as me, where did you go?"

"I rebuilt the town I destroyed. It was amazing to meet some kids from my childhood and bury some pain with new found friendship." She smiles at me. "I've also been traveling around and helping those I've hurt. Trying to repair some of the damage I caused." She shrugs as she eats like its no big deal. But I can see for her it is definitely a big deal. I don't even see a hint of the darkness that used to be there.

I told her of my travels and the few fights I've been in. Keeping tabs on fairytail occasionally. Guess that's why I never heard anything about her, she wasn't even there for some of the bigger things that happened. And listening to her is a wonderful blessing. 

"Where do you plan to head next?" Curiosity eats at me. I bet she doesn't even know about the island or the first master. Call me selfish but I want to be the one to show her. 

"Dunno I've basically covered all the ground I can. Made peace with those I've hurt. Strangely enough I'm not ready to head back yet." She looks up to the trees and sighs, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. I might as well ask her, what's the harm?

"How about you travel with me for a little while?" Her eyes pop open as she looks at me. Curiosity apparent in her deep purple eyes. "There's a place I would like to show you." What am I doing? Did I really just invite her to the guilds most sacred place? Well she is still part of that guild unlike me, but I want to watch her face light up when she sees it. Something tells me she would love it there. 

"Okay!"

We set out for the town of Hargeon looking for a boat. Just a simple little sail boat.

"Have you ever sailed before?" I ask her as we gather supplies and load the boat. She apparently found a lacrima that helps with motion sickness, setting it up at the center of the little sail boat. 

"Yeah a few times though usually for a mission." She stands and wipes her hands on her pants.

Excitement fills me as we set sail. She's like a dancer as she watches the horizon and moves around the boat. 

"So this place what is it?" She asks as she settles in next to me.

"A surprise." I give her a teasing smile.

A noise of frustration leaves her lips as she dramatically flops back.

"Why must you torture me so?" I can't help but laugh. This is the first time in months that I've felt so carefree And the first time in my life I didn't feel the need to put on a face to the world around me or feel like I live in the shadow of a great and powerful wizard. Something about her sets my mind at ease, makes me feel like she doesn't just see the grandson of the master of the number one guild. She makes me feel like she sees me as my own person. She talks to me as if there's nothing I need to prove to her. 

"So what are the plans when we get to this surprise oh great torturer of sweet innocent little ole me?" She slaps her hand to her chest, giving me a look as if she's in great pain. A laugh bubbles up my throat at her oddity.

"Well first I plan to show you some history, then all the good spots!"

"Oh the horror! History lessons!" She gives a long sigh "fiiiine but only because you have a nice ass." She gives me a smirk and a wink. 

"Not as nice as yours!"

She stands and strikes a ridiculous pose.

"Thanks I work out." She gives me a smile as her tongue pokes out.

"Are we flirting? This feels suspiciously like flirting!" I tease her as she laughs. I could listen to her laugh all day. 

"Oh I was definitely flirting." She smirks at me. Damn it feels like a nest of butterflies has exploded in my stomach.

The wind begins to die down as we get closer. Up ahead an island comes into view. Her gasp of surprise and awe is music to my ears. 

"We have to drop anchor and take the smaller boat from here." I sailed around to the easier side to enter. Where the current isn't so strong and we can make it to shore with ease. I didn't want her first time here to require her to swim, so she has the energy to begin exploring with me right away. A strange sense of dejavu hits me as we make our way to shore but I shrug it off. To excited to impress the girl, to impress her with more than my muscle and power more than my status as the grandson of Makarov. I want to impress her as Laxus the man who wants the woman. Plus I want to actually see the light in her eyes as I show her around the island. Taking her to all the beautiful spots that take your breath away. If this is a second chance than I am going to do everything in my power to grasp it with both hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... And there it is?


	24. As the storm rages on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when every thing you fight to change threatens to consume you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the longest chapter I've ever written

Third pov

Back at the guild S class trials are set to begin, competitors announced early this morning. Soran is in makarovs office and begging with all his might.

"Please master! Let me go with and see the tree! I promise I wont leave the camp and I won't get in your way!" 

"This is supposed to be a trial for the others not a trial of my patience!"

"But please! I have no adventures I can tell my sister about. I was on a quest with Elodie when you guys went to Elodas. I came back and everything was gone. That's not exciting!"

Makarov watches the young boy. He misses his sister so much, but he's made a new friend in the guild. The old man can see he has a huge crush on the girl. His suspicions about the boy wanting to go to be closer to the girl are dashed when the young man pulls out books about plant health and wildlife.

"It would be so amazing to see a tree that old. Is it healthy? Will it continue to grow older?" As the boy mumbles the master begins to worry. What if the tree ever became ill? They have Droy and his plant magic sure but he can't connect with the plants the way this boy does. Will it hurt to let him tag along just to check the health of the tree?

"Fine. But you are to stay exactly where I tell you to stay and only venture out when I am with you. Do you understand?"

"Oh yes thank you!"

Elodie is tagging along with Imperia's strange cat. At first it was thought his claws were metal but upon closer inspection it was realised they are just grey colored, once shiny have dulled with the years but sharp as a knife still. Makarov watches as the cat slices an apple. Sitting cross legged in the cabin of the boat as he munches on his sweet treat. How did these youngsters talk him into this again? He can't let the others know the boy is here. Or the cats for that matter as both refused to leave his side. Soran is laying on the bed reading about different plant life as Elodie sits and stares out the window. Makarov is preparing to go and tell the others it's time for trials to begin when the boy sits up with a gasp.

"Something is hurting the plants on the island. They cry for their fallen neighboring plants as they fall one by one. They are all in danger!" Soran is panting as he glances at his master.

"Hush we will be there soon and you can investigate this mystery."

Imperia's pov.

This island is amazing and so full of life. Though I can sense something here occasionally I brush it off as nerves. Nothing in this world has made me happier than spending time with Laxus. Getting the chance to learn about him and sharing things about myself. His laugh is so wonderful. Not that laugh full of arrogance but that genuinely happy laugh. I love hearing the sound of it. 

He took me to the first masters grave, and told me many stories about her.

"She sounds awesome!"

"From what I was told she was an amazing wizard."

Next came the small river, we laid on the bank and talked about various adventures we went on, the sun always moving as we continue to laze about. 

We hiked around some more, watching the different animals. Laxus showed me all the most beautiful spots and the ruins of a town that once stood here. 

We found an area where there was nothing but dead trees and animals scattered around. My heart broke at the sight.

"Feels like a storm is moving in." Laxus says as his face turns to the sky. 

I mean my face to the sky and take a whiff. Man storms always smell so good…. Wait is that Natsu I can smell? Master? Erza? 

"Uh….?" I turn to Laxus his eyes wide in surprise. 

"Yeah I can smell them too. Shit what is the date?... It's the S class trials ... " he begins to mumble as he runs a hand down his face. "The geezer is going to be pissed when he realises I'm here. We gotta leave or I'll get you into trouble." he turns to the trail we followed looking both ways as if he's debating which way we should head.

"Wait wait wait … You can smell them? How?"

He turns back to me with a smile on his face.

"That's what you caught? Ha Guess they never told you about me being a dragon slayer then huh?"

"...n… Uh..no… How?" My mind is in a whirlwind. He's been a dragon slayer this whole time?

"Yup 2nd generation. I have a dragon lacrima implant." He shrugs as he turns back to the trail. Turning back he reaches for my hand. Before I can say anything a loud explosion gives me pause as I glance in the direction it came from.

"What was that?" I can feel the different magics as they clash with one another. Some seem familiar but there are others I don't recognise. My heart rate picks up as an old and long buried feeling tries to fight free. No! Not today calm down it's fine everything's fine.

Laxus has stilled as he stares in the same direction as me. Both of us tensing at the prospect of a fight.

"Shit." Another explosion and it seems as if the tree is alive.

"Something is happening." The explosions sound so angry and a long dead part of me begins to awaken. Fear fills me at the feeling trying to invade me, I haven't felt Eternity in a long time. Figuring that part of me died that day so long ago. 

"Come on. It sounds like there's trouble." He grabs my hand as we start making our way toward the sounds. Suddenly my power drains from my body nearly bringing me to my knees as Tenrou tree begins to shake and fall. 

"Your power is connected to the tree." Laxus has his hand on my back as I fight through the fatigue in my legs.

"Damn. I'm guessing the emblem?" Jose did something similar. Connecting all of phantom lords members to his machine. Well the stronger ones anyways. He only wanted strength in his guild after all.

"Yes. This is sacred ground for fairytail. All of your magic is connected to the tree that makes up this island."

"Of course." I huff. There's more explosions.

"Too bad we don't have time to discuss this more but.. I can feel their power draining as much as my own." He nods his head and grabs my hand again. The closer we get the more that feeling in my chest screams for freedom. Nearly suffocating me in its intensity. The rain starts to fall as the clouds finally finish drowning out the sun.

We dodge branches and rocks as we make our way towards the beach and the sounds of a battle. We both feel it at the same time. A rise in a magic that's cold and oily as it snakes under the skin, as it invades the senses with menacing intent. Dark magic as it gains strength. We rush to the beach and see a ship in the water, guards… or soldiers? Loiter everywhere, wearing robes and strange masks. The Dark magic calls to me, whispering promises I don't want. Forcing feelings to invade me. Feelings I have worked so hard to get rid of. My body freezes up as it caresses my skin.

"Shit. I can't! Fuck!." That pull, that fucking craving as it pulls me in sucking me under a wave of thirst, a need for violence as it claws its way into my heart. Tainting it with a darkness I've tried so hard to snuff out with the light. My chest hurts from the battle that wages inside of me. 

"What's wrong?" Laxus's eyes are worried as he looks at me. 

"That magic is calling to my own. I can't go near it without succumbing to it. I spent months fighting what was done to me, and that thin thread is threatening to snaphi" I clutch my chest as the feeling digs deeper into my heart. Stop thinking that way Imperia! Don't succumb to it! Fight it like you always do! I can feel Natsu's power rise and fall with the magic coming from the ship. 

"They are in there Laxus! Team flame brain! I...i can feel. They are losing!" Fear for my guildmates eats at my soul. "I… we .. Shit." 

He grits his teeth as he stares at the ship. His power strong and unaffected by the fallen tree. 

"I have to help them!" Determination fills me at his words, his body tensing and muscles bunch as he glares at the ship.

"Go Laxus! My power might have been weakened, but I can still fight. These soldiers aren't very powerful, I'll distract them and keep them occupied!"

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"If I go near that magic it will undo all the hard work I've done! Every second I spent fighting to lock up that dark part of me that threatened to consume everything that I am! Your the only one of us who isn't affected by the tree falling right now that can stop this." His face takes on a stunned look at my words, I spoke of my travels but not of my struggles. "I struggle everyday not to be consumed, I can feel the pull of power in that ship. I can't go back to that." I glance away fuck I don't wanna go back to that person I used to be, but I can feel the strings as they unravel. No! It's only a feeling I can fight it! I have for years.

"I can't let you fight alone." I glance back at him. Eyes eyes hold worry for me and for the others here.

"You can and you will!" I am determined to fight this. Just not on the ship.

"No!"

"I'm meaner than I look!" This causes him to lose some steam in the argument.

"I doubt that." He grumbles as he looks away. 

"I'll be fine I promise…. Also we've been spotted." Turning we watch as soldiers begin rushing towards us.

"I don't like this!" He says as his body prepares to fight.

"Heh I can handle these idiots by myself." I stomp my foot and send a wall up, the guards crash into it with a loud thud. "I'll be fine! Fairytail is in trouble go, I'll make a path for you!" Before he can turn away I grab his hand, as he turns back I pull him to me and plant a kiss on his lips. "For luck!" I smile and push him away. His stunned eyes meet mine, then slowly a cocky smile finds itself on his face.

"Beat me to it I see?"

"Damn straight I did!" I can see the soldiers climbing over the wall and trying to break through, I release the wall as guards land in the sand with a thud. "Go Laxus! 'Shockwave!" I send guards flying through the air. I watch as he uses his lightning to make a quick jump to the ship. What I didn't tell him was the familiar power I could sense. That same power I spent sunny days sitting at a little deli with as I laughed at his downfall from a few boxes. Someone who always seemed to be in places whenever I discussed my powers with another. Someone who watched me as I entered a town hiding murderers and thieves. The person who was there the day I joined a dark guild that became my prison. The person who didn't think I found out was really a spy for Jose all along feeding him information to have something to use against me and keep me a prisoner all those years.

Turning to him as he steps out of the tree line. His broken and gray teeth smile at me as he removes his mask. 

"Crispy pin… it's been awhile."

"Yes,It has...Traitor." His eyes dart to the ship and back to me. Hatred in their depths as they meet mine. 

"Am I now? Interesting." The guards surround us as I face off against him. The man who murdered Nick and Cayo's father to help Jose rise to the top. 

"At least I didn't kill my best friends father." He shrugs as he steps forward. I watch the way his muscles bunch and move. Gonna lead with a right handed attack? I can't stop the sinister smile that slides across my face as I stop trying to suppress it, that darkness that eats at me. I didn't want Laxus here as I unlock the cage holding it back, letting my own menacing aura out. A small part of me prays Laxus and the others can't feel this. This part of me I want to die, to leave me alone forever. That dark spot that spreads out from the center of my heart until it spreads and becomes a stain.

"He was getting in the way. Talking about how it wasn't the way a guild should be. He was the reason Phantom Lord lost its place as the number one guild!"

"Oh? Was it really his fault? Or was a certain guild master to blame? One with a heart so dark it consumed him from the inside out?"

"Like yours is doing to you?" He sneers at me. His greasy dirty brown hair falling over his forehead as the rain soaked it. 

I snarl at him then. At the truth in his words. Sure I've come a long way in working through it but who am I kidding. I was born of darkness and darkness is all I know. 

"Why don't you join us? Leave this pathetic guild behind and join a guild that will feed that dark heart and watch it blossom?" His smile sickens me as his words anger me.

"Nah. I think I'll stay right here." Come on come on… yup leading with the right. I dodge as the blast explodes the earth next to me. Nearly invisible to the naked eye. Oh but it sings as it moves. Where my magic appears black his holds no color whatsoever. He always thought he was hidden as he followed me around. Sticking to the shadows, as if my darkness never rested there. Night is falling and with it my powers strengthen. I call forth a power I've trained hard to perfect. "Nebulous dragons eye!" Black completely fills one eye as my senses sharpen. Here in this dark shadow world nothing is hidden from me. Not even Crispins magic as it surrounds his hands. I watch as the soldiers around us take a step back. As my darkness unfurls around me in a mist of pitch black. I know I look like a demon right now as fear taints the rain soaked air with metal. 

"Getting rusty in your old age eh?" The laugh that escapes my mouth is a sound of pure evil and I know it. 

"You think your magic is strong enough? Your guilds tree fell your magic was weakened in its fall!" 

"I can feel the dip in my power. But what you forget is the dark feeds all of it back into me. Tenrou tree may have fallen but so has night." I smile at him fangs on full display. The rain paints the ground in it's tears as lightning slashes the sky in anger. As the storm rages on around us so does the storm inside of me. This feels so different than it used to, the way my power flows through me. I feel more incontrol then I have ever felt before. It's… invigorating. This feeling of freedom, violence barely contained as I stare into his yellow bloodshot eyes. I watch as his body moves again. Another right handed attack? Really? 

"You should really learn how to fight before you get your ass kicked!" I send an attack at him while dodging his. 'Dark Explosion!' It shoots from my hands but hes smarter than he looks. 

"I know all your tricks Imperia. I have the winning hand…. Cause it feels like your lightning friend might be losing the battle."

I can feel his power swell as it clashes against the black magic in the ship. Worry for him causes something to snap inside of me. Darkness swells as anger fights to the surface. 

"Why are you here?" I snarl at him, fuck I need to calm down. Before it consumes me. Unleashing it is a dangerous dance. I might feel in control but the dips in Laxus's power is causing my hold to slip. If I'm not careful it will consume me whole and I may never come back. I wasn't paying attention as my mind warred with worry and darkness when suddenly a dart slams into my stomach, pumping poison into my system that I haven't felt in months. Bringing me to my knees as everything I've tried to lock away comes rushing forth. That grip on my control hangs on a precarious edge as my body wars with my mind to just plummet into the darkness.

Crispins laugh is all glee and insanity and it cuts through the rain and straight to my heart.

"Oh I bet you thought my sister was dead didn't you?" Horror fills me at his words….no it can't be. I thought her magic couldn't affect me anymore?

"I know what your thinking. You and your brother thought her poison couldn't affect you once you acknowledged it. But how wrong you were. Because it wasn't her poison in your system it was mine. She could only poison the mind, not the body. She made you want, I made you crave" His laughter dies down then as he smirks down at me. "But You see hers became ineffective once the mind realised the truth. Mine however? Slips into your nerves, it hides inside of you. Makes you want more."

I can feel it, that rush of excitement as it fills my entire body with blood lust and violence. It makes me crave chaos and destruction tenfold as it rushes around my body. 

"Sadly you are quite powerful. Your body fought my poison constantly. You forced your mind to numb everything about you. Refusing to feel or think. I mean Bravo really. No one else has ever been able to fight it quite like that. It was interesting to watch as you struggled not to drown in your own magic." He taps his finger to his chin. "I always wondered how you did it. Was it that love you hold for that pest? Your sense of survival?" 

My body is on fire as the poison rushes through my system. Igniting in its wake a violent need to destroy everything. Numb… Go back to numb, don't let it consume you. 

"I changed the poison you see. It won't let you numb yourself to it this time. I can see the wheels turning as you try to fight it." His laugh is mirthless as he glances to the sky throwing his arms out wide. As if he won. But he didn't win he awakened something in me I've kept buried for years. Something dark and dangerous. Something who can feel her mates powers fading fast as his battle on the ship reaches its peak.

My fang digs into my lip as I stand back up old habits die hard as I ready my body for any attack. 

"Now now none of that. Just join my new guild and you'll taste what true power feels like, as we awaken the black wizard Zerif, so to will yourself awaken. It Will be beautiful in its disaster."

"I'll be damned if I ever join a dark guild again. Even if it kills me I will stop you!" I still hold dragon eye. 3 tensing with a right arm. 2 tensing with a left. That one turned his body slightly hands to the side. Crispin planted his right foot just slightly a left-handed attack this time. Oh this feeling as it rushes through me is intoxicating, but where he said I'd crave destruction I only feel an urgent need to protect. I make a slight adjustment moving my center of gravity as I roll onto my toes ever so slightly. "You see, I found the light and within it I have found a reason not to drown in my darkness, but to embrace it fully." They say that time stands still right before death, that everything begins to move in slow motion as if forcing you to watch everything in full clarity. In my case it moved fast as they all attacked at once. Dodging and jumping, my body twisting in the air as I flip over Crispin aiming with deadly precision a blast meant to tear him in half. He dodges easily of course having sensed my intent. It slammed into another as blood sprayed out in a fountain of red.

"Kill her!" His scream echoed in my mind as a man slices a line across the back of my shoulder. I duck as it cuts me, a ribbon of scarlet as it trails down my arm mixing with rain to cause a red river as it drips from my fingertips. Bringing my hand up to smash it under his jaw, I send him flying. Darkness finally consumes what is left of my heart as I dance across the battlefield. 

I slam a fist into another face, the mask shatters under the force. But I don't care, because in this moment I feel no worries no pain. For I was born of darkness and darkness raised me… For I am the nightmare this world will tremble before, on its knees as it begs for mercy.

More explosions sound behind me but my focus lays on the man who destroyed me. Who shattered the innocence of a child and brought forth a monster only fit for nightmares to scare children. I bring a foot up and slam it into the ribs of another. The sickening crunch reminds me of stepping on leaves during autumn. The sound almost gleeful in its child like innocence of sound. My darkness spreads out before me, consuming everything in its path. Those who survive the battle will have nightmares that will surely make them go mad before a weeks time. My laughter sounds foreign to my ears as I send shockwave to the two who were prepared to charge at me. They lay in a heap now. This is my playground now, this rising tide filled with pitch black is the ocean on which my boat sails. My arms go around a man trying to retreat as I throw him backwards, my body bending back as I slam him into the ground. One by one they fall by my hands in a sea of pain filled screams and the sickening snap of bones breaking. Maniacal laughter leaves my lips as the sky's turn red and blood rains down from the sky. The world trembled in its fear as the true Hell on earth stands before it. I am death, I am the chaos that makes children cry for their parents in the night. The world will burn by my hand and I will delight in its screams of pain.

But wait… isn't there light somewhere that makes me feel whole? That makes me dream of the future? That makes me want things bad enough that I no longer wanted to feel broken? But to feel like I deserved that chance to be happy again. This feeling inside of me, It's not happy, it's sad and lonely. These feelings… Aren't mine. They never were, they were forced upon me when all I wanted to do was watch the sunset each day. I blink my eyes as the world returns to water from the sky and wet sand around me. It's not raining blood it's only my own imagination.

As I slam another soldier into the ground clarity reaches me. The dart holds a weak resemblance of its former hold on me, as it destroys in its wake. Anger has a tangy taste on the tongue, like an unripe grape as its sour taste slides down your throat. I turn to Crispin as he fights to be free of the dark cage I put him in. As he claws at it trying to wrench it free. He looks up to me as a smile graces his lips. His laugh rings out as I release the cage holding him. 

But it's too late, I'm already lost in the sea of darkness inside of me. It's hurricane slamming and clashing within me as it fights for the freedom it wishes for. I step towards Crispin with murder in my eyes. What's left of the soldiers gather at his back, bodies ready for his command to attack. They have no chance to win in this fight as I call forth dark illusion. As it descends upon them I can only laugh with glee.

"How about I play a nightmare for you?" I surround them in a wave of mist that is all consuming, I watch as men scramble around, as they take swings at the air. Pain lances across my shoulder blade as a knife is buried deep. Another of crispins tricks, hiding a knife and then striking you. I look at him as a look of triumph crosses his features.

"A gift from my sister."

"Wow crispy, your aim is terrible." 

"Heh I wasn't aiming for your heart, it just needs to be in your system to work. I hadn't planned to kill you, but seems my plans have changed. If you won't join me then you'll join Aija in Hell."

"Sneaky bastard. You always were afraid to face a fight head on. Using tricks to win because deep down you're truly afraid." I can feel a burning sensation as it runs down my arm. "But coating a knife in poison? That's a low even for you."

I hold my hands facing up, I want this fight to end quickly as I can feel the real purpose behind the poison. I'm dying, my body wanting to shut down. I can feel it as it slowly pumps through my veins, my heart sending it all through my body. I suck in air as I prepare an attack, the world around me rages on as the war inside of me slows. "Nebulous lilac dragons Roar!" I send the attack to him in waves of darkness and purple lightning. He dodges easily as he sends an attack at me. My body feels like its slowing down as I dodge out of the way. Blood and rain mix as they slide down my left arm two wounds releasing blood and poison as they run rivers to the ground below me. I dodge more attacks. Flipping my body and twisting it. My resolve refuses to let me slow down even for a second. I release dark aura trying to blind him of my whereabouts so I can catch my breath. It descends in a dark dome that surrounds us. I crouch on a rock nearby as I watch him. I watch as he sends attacks at random and searches for me. 

"You should be dead by now! Why are you still alive!" Crispin is frantic as he turns in circles and shouts into the void. 

"Kinda hard to kill a dragon slayer." I smirk as my power builds and I ready my attack.

"Shockwave" I whisper as it is released from my hands. The soldiers that remain around me caught in nightmares fly through the air. Slamming into the trees and the beach. Some into the water. I watch almost detached from myself as it slams into Crispins body, the attack is far weaker than I would have liked as the poison in my veins causes my body to be unable to draw enough, Crispin lands with a sickening crunch and then silence. Only the rain surrounds me.

My darkness fades back as the storm filled sky fills my vision once again. I look to the ship, Eternity begging to be released as the cravings rush through my body. The chaos and violence trying to return and make me send shockwave across the island, to end everything here and now. To end everyone on the island.

"Heh you won't stop until you destroy them. That's how the poison works." Crispins voice gasps out as a man helps him to stand. "You'll choke them with your darkness as it consumes you. I made you a ticking time bomb. Tik… tok soon there will be nothing left of this island and your guild mates. All we had to do was wipe them out and we win. You'll be doing that for us. You'll kill all of them and then die with that knowledge."

I watch as they retreat. It's as if my body doesn't belong to me as I gather energy My magic building and building. I can't stop this I know. I fall to my knees as dread and despair fill me. Even if I tried to shield them I'd kill them all. Lightning races all around my body as my darkness swells. 

"Shit." I grit my teeth as everything inside of me swells with magic. Damn it I walked into a trap. My darkness races along the ground in a mist, it's dark tendrils reaching and pulling trying to find any form of life to snuff out. Suddenly there's a brilliant flash of light from the boat. And I know its him. His light forcing the darkness to retreat. I gasp for air as I fight to reign it all back in. As I fight to breath through it and calm the raging storm that wants to build and build. "Don't give up dark fairy." I swore I heard Laxus just now. I yank the knife from my shoulder. Ah figures he coated it in poison. This one different than the last. It makes me want to lash out and destroy worse than the other. I dig my fingers into the wet ground, and cry out as the pain runs rampant through my body. It's as if I'm being burned alive from the inside out. Two poisons war with one another as I try to cage the darkness back inside. No Crispin is wrong I won't destroy them. I'll destroy myself first.

Suddenly my emblem glows a brilliant purple as the tree begins to rise. With it came a different kind of burning as it rushed through my body destroying the poison from the dart inside of me. I gasp as sweet release from the pain and violence, finally hits me. But my body has already taken more damage than I thought. Too late perhaps? As my heart rate begins to slow down along with the rain. Black edges my vision as the pain in my shoulder intensifies. It seems the tree was restored and with it my ability to destroy one of the poisons, however the other still seems to be working. I look towards the boat as the sun peaks over the horizon. As if to tell me its keeping it's promise to bring back the light before I destroyed everything. My power pulls back and the raging storm calms, a bomb defused before it could go off. Damn I really wish Soran was here. He'd know how to stop the second poison.

My body shudders as I begin to shiver. So cold, why is it so cold? Oh that's right…. I'm dying. 

As I begin to cough and shiver my heart hopes that everyone is okay on this bright new day. That they each won that battle they fought so hard for. That maybe the sun brought with it peace as I take a shuddering breath. At least I got to watch the sunrise one last time. The beach rushes up to meet me as I fall, embraced by darkness once again.

Laxus's pov.

Damn geezer yelling at me, angry that I'm here but relief fills me, I'm glad he's okay. Fuck my body can barely move, I used too much magic energy. Suddenly 3 bodies slam into mine.

"We missed you!" "Hey man!" "Oh Laxus I'm so happy to see you!" They are all talking at once.

"Alright alright get off of me." I push them off my sore and tired body.

"Why are you here?" Soran, Imperia's little brother looks at me with suspicion. "And why the Hell do you smell like my sister?" 

"No reason." Fuck where is she? Why hasn't she made it to the ship yet?

"Why do you smell like her?" His fists are clenched nearly as tightly as he clenches his teeth. I glance away as worry eats at me, where is she? Shouldn't she be here I'm the center of all this chaos as the geezer yells and everyone celebrates victory? I can sense Soran as he gets ready to attack, but I have nothing to defend with.

"Calm down kid!" Gajeel grabs him around the waist and hauls him back. Turning and walking towards me he crouches down in front of me.

" Where is the dark princess?" Gajeel lays ruby eyes on me. Fear begins to crawl in my stomach, as a bad feeling washes over me.

"She should have been here by now." I glance away. Fuck she's probably going to be in trouble with gramps. I stand as the feeling grows and worry takes over. 

"You brought her here didn't you?" Gramps whispers to me his hand on my arm stops my movements.

"Yes."

"Why?" I look at him, there's no anger only curiosity.

"So I could watch her face light up as we paid respect to the first master and… to see her happy." I turn away then. No point in waiting around. She is far too strong to not have returned already.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet. You are still injured!" Freed is beside me but I ignore him. Where the fuck is she. I jump down from the wreckage as that bad feeling gains strength. I turn and head in the direction I last saw her. Fear causing me to move faster as urgency rushes in my veins. Gajeel isn't far behind me as he sniffs the air.

"Fuckin Crispin was here?" I glance back at him, Soran is following but keeping a distance I turn back to the trail and to her far too still form as blood seeps out from under her chest. Fear fills me as I take off running, arms and legs protesting the movement.

"IMPERIA!" I'm at her side in an instant and checking for a pulse. Why is her body so cold? Gajeel is there helping to roll her over and cradle her head. I can't focus on anything. Noises and sounds jumble in a mess as my heart squeezes painfully. I begin checking her over.

There's a hole in her shirt on her shoulder, deep wound slowly seeps blood.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone!" Guilt eats away at my heart. I check her pulse, it's so weak but its there. Suddenly Soran is shoving me and Gajeel away.

He rips the shirt to expose the wound.

"Poison." He whispers as he frantically digs in the bag on his hip, pulling out a tiny seed and holding it in his hands as he whispers something to it. Suddenly a blue green light appears in his hands and he holds it over her wound. I watch as it flows into her and down her arm. Suddenly she's gasping and coughing her hands gripping her chest as she takes stuttered breaths. Her eyes open and one is completely black, it makes my heart skip a beat as I watch the color fade and her eye return to normal. She pushes herself up onto her elbows and takes a deep breath, wiping sand away from her face.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Soran yells at her and punches her in her arm hard enough to slam her into the ground.

"I was thinking I needed to be punched by my brother?" She asks as she rubs her arm and squeezes her eyes shut. Taking a few more deep breaths. Relief fills me as her color returns and she shivers a few times. 

"I should punch you again! Of all people to hang out with you choose him!" He points at me. 

"I could always hang out with Crispin. He's such a fun sport and all". She grimaces as she stares at Soran.

"How the Hell was he able to poison you?" Soran yells.

"I took my eyes off the battle for like 2.5 seconds and bam a dart and a poison coated blade." She shrugs as she sits up. Her eyes land on me as a smile graces her face. "But someone's light helped stop the darkness."

"Your magic is fluctuating badly. What else did he poison you with?" Soran asks her as she stands.

"Sunshine and sprinkles? I don't freakin know all I know is it caused something to break loose…" her voice trailed off as she glances away.

"And?"

She turns and glares at him then, I watch as emotions cross her face, fear, disgust, anger and sadness.

"Apparently he thought he could make me kill everyone. Jokes on him I internally implode on a daily basis. Wasn't hard to turn the destruction inward.". She turns to me as she checks me over.

"I don't understand." She turns to him and shrugs.

"Apparently he's Aija's sister." I finally find my feet to stand with Gajeels help. Suddenly her arms are around the two of us. "God's I'm glad you two are okay." She turns to Soran and gets him in a headlock as we walk back to the others gathered on the beach. Soran's yells about destroying her fall on deaf ears as she laughs at him. 

Imperia's pov

God's I'm glad everyone is okay. There are some new faces I don't know gathered around. It makes my heart soar at the sight in front of me. I'm sitting with Gajeel and watching Laxus as the thunder dorks surround him. 

"This is pantherlily." Gajeel introduces me to his new exceed companion. Raider is cuddled in my arms and growls. Elodie is beside me and darting glances as the black and white exceed.

"Nice to meet you Lily." I smile as his paw takes my outstretched hand.

"Likewise. I have heard a lot about you." Raider growls louder and snuggles into my stomach. 

"Heh don't worry Raid. You'll always be my number one!!" I turn back to watch Laxus. I can hear the conversation easily.

Freed launches into a conversation with Laxus about him never keeping contact and where hes been and what he's been doing. I sit and watch laughing at the antics of 2 friends who clearly missed each other but neither wanting to acknowledge it. Bickslow made his way over at some point and joined the conversation. It was fun teasing each of them. But the best part was the eyes that drifted to me and made my insides turn to mush, it made excitement and happiness fill my veins. This peace that comes after a storm surrounded by those who won hard fought battles fills me with happiness. I make my way over towards Laxus as I fully intended to tease him.

Suddenly I can feel something menacing in the air. It sets every thing inside me on edge, this feeling of power and rage. 

"Whats wrong?" Laxus asks as he starts to feel it as well. I glance around and notice a few others giving worried glances about. Theres a deafening roar that makes my overly sensitive ears ring and makes me grit my teeth as I look up to the sky. And to the dragon that filled my nightmares with destruction and blood shed of humans and dragons alike. No... It can't be

"Acnologia." The name falls from my lips with a finality to them. Fear fills me as I know there is no way to defeat him.

"The black dragon of the apocalypse!" Makarov stands tall as he looks to the sky. Everyone is standing now. 

"A real dragon?" Someone asks

"I knew dragons were still alive!" Natsu growls

Wind kicks up as the massive body of the dragon flies over head. 

Natsu starts yelling at the dragon, asking where our dragon parents are. Fear fills me as he continues.

A man walks over and begins arguing with Natsu. Gildarts I think his name was.

"This ain't about winning or losing its about how we can escape from it. No it's more about which of us will survive!"

"He's not wrong. My father told me about him! He isn't a dragon at all but something much worse! There is no fighting him and winning! His only goal is to destroy everything in his path!" Panic is squeezing my heart as the dragon lands and releases another roar that destroys everything in its path. 

"EVERYONE RUN!" Gildarts screams as we all scramble to get out of the way. 

A tree barely misses me as I jump and summersault over it. Landing quite ungracefully. Fear does that. I makes you forget how to do anything other than survive. 

I watch as Achnologia flies back into the air.

"Everyone get back to the ship now! We need to get off this island." Gildarts is yelling. 

Its like my legs don't wanna work as adrenaline pumps through my veins and wars with fear inside of me. I follow the others as the dragon moves.

"STOP!" I scream but it's too late. The dragon is blocking our path. 

"Why are you doing this?" Yells the girl Wendy. I glance at her as Soran runs to her side grabing her hand and trying to drag her away. Natsu suddenly runs past getting ready to attack.

"No Stop!" The dragons massive paw comes down sending Natsu and debris flying. Suddenly Makarov is throwing his shirt off.

"I won't let any more of my children get hurt! All of you get to the ship and return to fairytail! Thats an order!" He faces the dragon and his body becomes larger, he meets achnologia head on. Trying to stop him from advancing. As I run to catch up with Laxus I can see tears in his eyes. 

No this isn't right Dammit! We can't just do nothing!

"We are dragon slayers!" Screams Natsu "What is the point of learning to slay dragons if we are running away from one?"

"Fuck! Natsu you have no idea the power he holds! He destroyed other dragons like they were nothing! My own father feared him and he was the strongest dragon I knew! And we were given an order!" I stop and grip my hair, the need to fight and destroy eating at me. That war I fought so long ago comes rushing back to the surface. Eternity screaming to be released. Achnologias own chaos calling for mine in a way that makes the darkness eat away even more of my soul. I let out a scream as it fights to take me over. The thirst to destroy trying to take over the worry for my friends. The need to survive nearly being snuffed out by my need for violence. Panic wars with thirst. Love wars with hatred. Its consuming me again. Consuming all the light inside of me. Killing me from the inside out as heat races across my skin, that irritating need settling low in my belly. The one that makes me yearn and want things. The need to protect my mate and those I love consumes me in rage. His smell consumes my mind with need.... Oh fuck not now. Now is definitely not the time for this!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this a dozen times and finally settled on this disaster


	25. A gap in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To protect those you love, you'll do anything for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short mainly cause I wasn't sure how to word it

They watch as the dark cloud of magic surrounds her. Watch as she breaks down in front of them. Her knees slamming into the earth as a soul shattering scream of agony leaves her lips. They watch as she trembles and pleads.

"Please God's no. I fought so hard not to be consumed by the dark."

Laxus makes his way over to her. Gently touching her face as he kneels in front of her. 

"Hey now dark fairy." He whispers into her hair as he pulls her into a hug. 

"She needs an outlet for her aggression." Raider says as he floats above everyone. 

"Aggression?" Cana asks.

"Ya her heat is starting. She sees Acnologia as a threat to her mate and friends." Gajeel shrugs as everyone glances at him. "She's been suppressing her heats for a while now. Too afraid her aggressive nature would hurt someone."

"I knew she was an alpha!" Natsu slams his fists together.

"Uh actually she isn't. Shes an omega. She's just extremely aggressive when in heat." Gajeel shrugs again. 

"Yes she was always aggressive after that man almost.... " Juvia glances away as sadness fills her.

"Almost what?" Laxus growls. He doesn't like the sound of this at all. 

"Never mind that. Let's Go fight a dragon so she won't be so angry!" Gajeel yells.

"I'm not angry and shut the fuck up about my heat damn butt munch! Shit I need a moment I wasn't expecting it to sneak up on me like that. Brought back some dark thoughts." Imperia takes a few deep breaths as she leans back. 

"We need to get on the ship!" Gildarts says.

"We need to help out the old man!" Natsu replies.

After a very short debate the group heads back to help their master to fight the dragon. Together they decide as one their master is far more important. Orders aside none of them can leave him to fight alone.

Everyone throws attack after attack at the black dragon but to no avail. It's a losing battle as everyone's magic levels dip lower and lower. 

They watch as Acnologia shoots up into the sky.

"Shit." Imperia bends over gasping for air. "We've thrown everything we have at him." She gasps out as she watches the dragon soar higher.

"This is bad. He's going to attack again." Laxus says next to Soran. His own power level was already low and dipping dangerously lower now. Soran was on the verge of collapsing as fatigue screams in his tired and sore body

"Well shit. I only have maybe two more big attacks left in me." Imperia grumbles as her mind races to find a solution. How can we defeat him? 

Everyone is tired and low on magic as the dragon Acnologia prepares another attack. They each fear the loss of one another as they gather together. Hands clasped with one another as they stand tall and face the end as a family. The attack comes in the form of a destructive blast aimed directly at them as they hold their breaths for the pain each of them were sure to feel. 

Imperia's pov.

I glance around at all the faces of the people I care about as the power above me gains strength. 

Soran. So young and bright clasping the hand of the girl named Wendy. His eyes on her face with something like longing and regret.

Gajeel and Levy as he gives her a look full of pain and sorrow as her tiny hand rests in his. I did say I wanted to see her at his side upon my return. But not like this.

Erza as she stands proud and fearless even though worry fills her gaze.

Natsu and Lucy. Trying to be brave in the face of a demon

Each face that I have memories with and each face I met for the first time today.

Each of the exceeds as their silent tears make trails down their faces. Raider as his eyes shine back at mine full of love.

Master as he hangs tightly onto his grandsons hand as a tear slips down his cheek.

...Laxus as his eyes find mine and shine with unshed tears and heartbreak. My heart settles as peace falls over me.

"I love each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart." I whisper as I turn back to the sky and close my eyes. Though I wished for death to find me as I cried into the night in hopes that it would drag me to peace.

I didn't want to watch it as it stole everyone I loved away from me as they surround me. I didn't want it to end this way after finding so many reasons to live. After finding love when I never thought I would. I turn to see his face one last time. In hopes that maybe in another life I'll be able to find him again. Or at least have the joy of seeing his face for the very last time be the only thing that fills my vision as death rains down upon us. As his hand squeezes mine tighter in reassurance that I am still by his side in this. I ignore the blast as it's menacing aura races towards us. In this one moment of time that stands still my only regret is that I didn't take that kiss sooner. I feel it then a surge in my power and the urge to protect takes over and a fierce wave...... as the world around me turns black and I find myself back in the darkness and find myself surrounded by nothing. It's funny how I always fought it and now I welcome it.

7 years later......

Sounds? Why does my body feel so heavy? 

"She's coming around!"

"Hey come on sweetheart wake up!"

"Master! I think she's finally coming to!"

Why is there shouting? Let me go back to the darkness and the void filled with nothing. At Least there I wasn't in pain. My body feels as though I've been smashed by a boulder. I try to blink my eyes open but the sun is too bright. So I slam them shut again. 

"Fuck." 

"Come on dark fairy wake up!" A large hand rests against my face. Its warmth almost reassuring and coaxing in its grasp as it holds my face.

"Laxus?" Something blocks the bright light so I squint as I look up. And see his worried face above mine. "What happened?"

"We all just woke up. And I'm a little fuzzy on the details." His deep voice vibrates through my entire being. And it makes me shiver, and wince as my body screams in pain. I try to sit up but Laxus has his big hand on my shoulder as he pushes me back down. Suddenly I remember. Acnologia was about to destroy us. Panic ignites a fire in my chest as it blazes through my whole body.

"Calm down. He's gone, just take a few deep breaths and try not to move too much." I glance at his face full of worry pushing his hand away I sit up with a wince and a groan.

"Did a boulder land on me or somethin?"

"No but it looks like you took a powerful blast head on." Gajeels grumpy voice says next to me. Turning I see him covered in bandages and giving me a scowl.

"Huh?" 

"You're covered in bruises. Do you remember what happened?" Gajeel asks as he looks me over.

I glance down at my arms where there's spots of bruising. A flash of flying through trees and slamming into branches right after.... Something happened. I have a vague memory of a magnitude of power enveloping everything. Right after something happened. 

"I remember something caused me to be thrown through the trees and slammed into a boulder? I think Though its fuzzy on what exactly sent me flying. And lots of magic power filling the air as darkness surrounded me." I shrug but it makes fire dance across my back. I look to Laxus as he stares behind me. Turning as best as I can.... There in the boulder is a huge dent that cracked the entire thing in half.

"W... Uh... That?" I'm at a loss for words. 

"We pulled You out of the rock wall there." Gajeel nods at a spot on the wall. 

"I am so confused. I thought we were goners." I mumble to myself. Did my body impact with that giant rock there?

"We are all a little fuzzy on the details. And we all woke up in different areas scattered around the island." Makarov says as..... Is that Jet walking beside him? I know it's been a few months since I've seen him but he looks way older than I remember. "It took awhile to find you. You are the only one that seems to be injured after Acnologia's attack." Makarov muses. 

I close my eyes and assess the damage. Shit pretty sure I slammed into that rock at a violent speed cause every thing hurts. Laxus helps me to stand as Jet explains everything away.

"7 years? That's not possible." My mind is trying to keep up but the pain makes it hard to think straight. I vaguely notice the beach ahead of is as we make our way to it. Laxus refusing to let me go even for a second. 

As we reach the others I notice a girl dancing and smiling as she talks to the others. Her pink dress in an older fashion as she giggles. Her magic is strong but it feels like its not really here with us.

"That's the first master Mavis Vermilion. Or her ghost anyways. Only fairytail members can see her." Laxus nods to the tiny girl. A ghost? I must be dreaming. My ribs are screaming in protest and my shoulder hurts like Hell. Still unheard from the knife and spear wound it seems. 

Everyone is gathered near some boats as we make our way over. Apparently the island had a spell cast that protected it from harm. But it took 7 years for it to wear off. I look at everyone who still has injuries from the events leading up to Acnologia showing up. Most of them only remember waiting for the final blast. I'm one of the few who remember landing somewhere. Laxus remembers being pushed far away, Gajeel remembers being thrown across the island. Soran says he remembers feeling my shield as it threw him farther away.

Damn my rib feels broken, I wheeze slightly as I walk. Laxus has an arm around me as I limp towards the others. 

"I don't remember you having this many injuries. What happened?" Levy asks me in a worried voice. Rushing over she begins to check me.

"Honestly I'm not even sure." I shrug as Laxus helps me onto a boat he refused to let me climb on my own, his arm around me as we climbed up the side of the boat. Motion sickness hits me immediately and it makes black spots dance in my vision as my stomach tries to violently heave. 

"God's why does my body hate me so?" I ask no one in particular. The girl Wendy lays her hands on my back. They are cool as her magic works to heal me and make the dizziness stop. 

"K what are you exactly?" I ask her. 

"Sky dragon slayer. And I used a spell called troia on you." Her bright smiling eyes are beautiful in their chocolate brown color. I give her a smile back as I turn to look for somewhere comfortable to lay. The fatigue hits me almost immediately. If I don't get some rest soon my injuries will never heal.

"Shit I need to sleep so I can heal."

"What can.... " I thought I heard Laxus ask me something but I'm not sure as my body gives out and sleep claims me.

Laxus pov

She said something about needing sleep to heal and before I could ask her what I could do to help but she collapsed before me. Panic forces the air out of my lungs as I try to catch her. 

"Hey hey what's wrong?" I find myself asking.

"Her body wants her to sleep so it can heal." Gajeel says with a yawn. "As a dragon slayer even 2nd generation your body should be demanding sleep so it can heal your injuries." He gives me a scowl as he heads to Levy and lays down next to her. Falling asleep with her hand on his back.

"Her injuries are bad. She has a lot of broken bones. I tried to heal her but her magic pushed me out." The girl Wendy? Says next to me as I pick Imperia's small body up and cradle her close. 

"Go find somewhere to lay her down. And don't think for one second you are following us home!" Gramps yells at me as the girl tries to heal him some more she pushes him to sit as her magic makes her hands glow.

"Ya ya old man." Raider lands near me and motions with his head so I follow him to a spot between some crates with a bed roll laid out. I lay Imperia down and crawl in next to her. They thankfully found my favorite coat so I use it to cover us up. I slide my arm under her head and pull her close. Raider settles on top between our bodies and begins to purr loudly. He throws his arm across her body next to where my hand rests on her side.

"She took the brunt of the blast to save us. At the last second before that spell activated she pushed all of us away with what little magic she had left. I thought I lost her again." The cat whispers to me. His head rests on my arm. "She thinks your her fated mate, so don't fuck up zappy." He yawns and snuggles closer to the warmth.

I turn to stare at her face. Fated mate? It sounds so odd and yet so.... Right. I trace the scar across her eye brow. Old and faded. I wonder how she got it. She said she had a lacrima like me but this scar is too small to be from a lacrima. My eyes begin to feel heavy as I watch her face. Sleep at the edge of my mind as the word mate echoes around and bounces against my heart. 

Imperia's pov

I wake to strong arms around me and my head on a solid chest. I blink my eyes up to his face, and my heart melts at his peaceful look. No scowl, no frown. Just peace it's a beautiful sight to see. His scar so long and jagged a stark contrast against his face. Raider rolls over next to me on Laxus's solid stomach, I watch as the little exceed curls back into ball and settles back in for his nap. I can't help the smile that breaks across my face. I could definitely get used to this. 

"We are almost to shore." 

"Gildarts right?" I ask the man who leans over one of the crates near us.

"Yup!"

I slide out from under the arms around me and make my way over to him. 

"Imperia Nightingale! Nice to meet ya!" I reach my hand out for his. His strong hand nearly swallows mine whole. With all the chaos I didn't really get a chance to greet him properly.

He gives Laxus a long look and then a glance at me.

"You know master won't let him stay right?"

"I'm pretending that's not the case." I smile and shrug. I watch as the town of Hargeon gets closer. I don't want to face that yet, or the trouble I'm possibly in for spending time with him. I know Makarov isn't Jose but that doesn't stop that deep seated fear of disappointing him. Laxus begins to stir and I glance back to him as he reaches hands out above his head in a stretch. I kneel beside him and grab Raider before he can attack whatever disturbed his sleep.

"Good morning sunshine!" I give him a smile.

"Mornin." He yawns as he sits up. The boat docking makes me stomach want to heave violently. Angering my sore ribs. Damn I might have healed most of it in my sleep but they are still tender. Making our way off the ship we head back to magnolia. What those of us that had been gone for seven years did not expect was how much had really changed in those seven years. For us it was only a few days. For all of our friends and guild mates, seven long years filled with heartache and change. 

~~~

The missing have finally returned home. But everything is different and they will face many trials ahead of them as they fight to regain what was lost. To regain their place as the top guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a fast chapter I know but this is mostly from Imperia's perspective. Pain makes it hard to notice yoir surroundings and having broken ribs is never any fun. I would know


	26. The changes around us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything changes and you lose yourself in your fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter. It was on a completely different route than this. But I didnt like where it went so heres this instead

So much has changed in 7 years. And yet so much remained the same. It's been 2 days since we've returned and my heart screams at all the change. It fights the need to call this nothing more than a dream that I'll wake up from soon. Our guild hall has been taken over, I lost my apartment. Nick finally married Polly, and they have 2 beautiful kids, a boy and a girl, Bo looks just like his mom but with his dads attitude. Kida so sweet like Polly. My heart sings for all they have gained. Cayo finally met a girl as well her name is Sierra and they are expecting their first in a few months. 

I give a sigh as I walk, Nick was kind enough to gather mine Soran's and Gajeels things from our apartments before we lost them. My guitar is slung over my back and I'm wearing one of my black Victorian goth dresses. I laugh at myself as I think about the state of mourning I look to be in. Maybe I am, maybe I am mourning all the years of memories I didn't get to witness and hold. Mourning all the changes that have happened to the guild I love. Mourning the loss of my control over my darkness. I can feel it just under my skin now begging for freedom. The poison Crispin gave me wasn't so much a poison as it was a trigger. It caused that thin control I had to snap. The nightmares to come back, the craving for chaos to sit and stew within my heart. Trying to drown out the light I finally lit there. I make my way up to the new guildhall, well old farmhouse turned guildhall. Though many things have changed, I'm glad that there are familiar faces. Those who stuck with the guild even as it fell from its number one spot.

I stifle a laugh, Makarov made Gildarts the new master of the guild and he made a few changes. My heart sings for Laxus knowing he was allowed back in. I spot him standing outside and talking to Bickslow. I always thought Laxus was tall but damn Bickslow is a freaking giant of a man. It's hard enough to crane my neck to look at Laxus and Gajeel but Bickslow? I basically have to bend backwards. The others are out and about talking with each other. That damn antsy need to leave is back again. My heat started on Tenrou 7 years ago and it's still working it's way to full blown. There's at least a few days of build up before it fully sinks its claws in. I keep leaving because, though I care for everyone my need to lash out gets worse as the days wear on.

"I think it's time you acknowledge your heat" I turn to Soran as he walks up to me. "You've suppressed it for years. And I think that's why your aggression got worse." He glances away. Sure omegas can suppress most of it for survival instincts that won't allow them to be in danger. However I can only suppress it for so long before it hits the high peak. 

"Ya ya I get it." Raider makes his way over, eyeing me warily. He's seen my aggression. I've never hurt him during this time but I have hurt others. Omegas while suppressing a heat show aggression like an alpha almost making me appear more alpha like than omega. It kept unwanted attentions away. Not that I ever thought to do that sort of thing with another. Too afraid of letting someone have that type of control over me. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Have you found a place to stay yet?" Soran was lucky enough to find a place with Elodie at the edge of town. 

"I'll find somewhere eventually." I shrug I know I will. But the problem is where. The gangs took back control of the area where my apartment is. Most of them moving into them and destroying them. That's fine with me, I'll eventually run them out of town again. Laxus was so angry that Makarov didn't stop the gangs but he doesn't know how badly I scared them into knocking their shit off. All it took was for one to try and rob me. Years of training have made my body into a well honed killing machine. Muscle memory and instinct make me move and act before the need to think surfaces. 

Damn. The aggression is back, it swings wildly between need and anger much worse than it ever did before. Like a pendulum swinging back and forth. The need to rip my clothes off because the feeling is irritating pisses me off even more. 

"Guess I'm leaving again. I can't be around anyone right now." I mumble to myself as Raider follows me. His presence is basically the only one I can tolerate right now. Seeing him as more of something I raised then something that might attack me. I turn and head into the woods that surround the new guild hall. In search of somewhere, anywhere I can hide out for the next few days away from everyone. After a short while I come to a clearing. It's far enough away I should be able to be left alone. I can hear a waterfall up ahead, the sound soothing in its melody of water crashing to rocks.

"Hey Raid? Mind finding a tent and my bag of clothes? This will have to do for now." I shrug it's not like this is the first time I've spent a heat camping out. But it will be the first time I actively try not to suppress this anymore as it tends to take far more energy than necessary anyways. After that man broke into my apartment back at Phantom Lord I forced myself to always stay wary during my heats. It happened during my very first heat and that deep seated fear of his intentions caused me to never want to deal with this ever again.

"On it. Stay right here." 

"Ya ya I know." I make my way over to a tree and prop my feet up on it so I can watch the sun through the leaves. That irritating need sweeps through me making me wish for things I've never wanted before. To feel a mans hands as they travel over my body, to have that dance as old as time. Attraction is a strange thing. Sure I've found people appealing but not enough to want them that way. More like eye candy than a biological need to have them. Laxus however has made me want things I never wanted before. And that kind of scares me. The image of that man burned into my memories from so long ago a great fear of men. Fear of their strength and ill intentions to an innocent girl. The fear of one breaking in with an evil glint in their eyes, and hands that won't mind their own business. Part of me hates this carnal time, this omega part of me. But part of me is happy I had it. My instincts kicked in and had me sending a blast at the man as I sent him crashing. Fear of the unknown and my own omega screaming for release caused adrenaline to rush through me and anger replaced that need. And so that's how it's been ever since. Anytime the need raised my anger took over and made me lash out. I fed that feeling constantly during all of my other heats. But that wasn't healthy, and I'm trying to be healthy again. Raider was injured that night. The man hit him pretty hard, I found him unconscious after the scuffle. Ever since that night he's been my silent protector. Never allowing anyone to get too close to me afraid I'll get hurt. I know the guilt eats at him for not being able to help, I have never blamed him. My own guilt for him getting hurt that night ate at me. 

Underneath all of this though, is that dark craving for chaos. I hide it well I know, but I'm seconds away from destroying everything just to destroy it. Sure when the tree came back it burned light magic through me. But it didn't snuff out my darkness only held it at bay. The urge to destroy the ship and everyone on it nearly brought me to my knees. The urge to wreak havoc while we traveled back to magnolia was nearly suffocating in its intensity. This is why I'm hiding in the woods right now, hoping that's just the heat talking and not my own broken control.

Raider is finally back arms loaded with bags as we go about setting up a small camp. I've shed the heavy skirts and dress in favor of workout shorts and a bikini top. This outfit less irritating than the dresses. I even made a step to remove the bracers. They always irritated me but I refused to take them off. Just gritting my teeth and breathing through it as best as I can. Healing and healthy thoughts Imperia you can do this. Night has begun to fall as I lay in the clearing watching the stars. Raider at my side. He never was one to do much talking unless necessary and I found that comforting at times. Even though we are silent I feel calm. 

"Do you think maybe I've fought myself and my magic all my life because it scared others?" I turn to him, that question has been nagging at me for some time.

"It is possible."

"Hmm. I've never fully embraced it I guess. Always hiding it from the world. Especially after joining Phantom Lord."

Its true, I've always viewed my natural born power as a separate entity inside of me. Usually only using it when necessary but never calling it my own. "What if I stopped fighting it? Do you think it will consume me? Or allow me to live?"

"I think it would just feel like coming home." Bickslow's voice nearly makes me scream. 

"I think my heart just exploded!" I clutch my chest as my heart pounds painfully. The sound nearly deafening in its roar in my ears. I look past him to see Freed and Laxus as well. "You guys should know I'm likely to kill all of you." I say it jokingly but really it's a warning. Fear for them rushes through my veins as I watch Evergreen stumble through the trees.

"Of all places to be? In the middle of the woods by yourself?" Her haughty voice reaches my ears as I shake my head at her. 

"Why are you guys here?" Raider turns to them, worry filling his gaze as he looks to them.

"Decided to check on the dark fairy?" Laxus asks with a raised eyebrow.

Laxus pov

There she is laying in the grass as the moonlight causes a halo around her. She's barely wearing anything at the moment. I jolt as I realise she isn't wearing her bracers. This is the first time I've ever seen her without them. She gives a huff as she lays back lifting her feet in the air and flipping her body into standing. So graceful in her movements you'd think she was born doing this stuff. As if she was meant for gymnastics and dancing more than fighting. But I can also see the subtle shifts in her body as Bickslow makes his way past her and to the tiny fire pit. The slight tensing of feet as if she expected an attack. 

She's always had that weary look in her eye and body always ready to spring into action. Even when she looks relaxed and laughing its there, like a spring coiled tightly and ready to go off should anyone bump it just right. She eyes Bickslow and his babies as if waiting for something to happen. I watch as she decides it's fine for the time being as she glances back to me. I make my way to the fire and find a spot to sit as Freed and Ever make their way over as well. I turn and look back at Imperia as her and Raider talk in a language I've never heard before. Raiders little arms gesturing vaguely as she crosses her arms. Something about the language makes a part of me tense as if something inside of me is reaching for that language and trying to grasp onto it to hold it for my own.

~~~

"Are You alright?"

"No, I am afraid."

"I'm here I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know old friend but I worry for you too. That man nearly killed you."

"I'll be fine. I worry more for you than me."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know I don't understand why they are here."

"Can you handle it?"

"I want to be able to tolerate another's presence, but I don't want to hurt them."

"I don't think you will. Come on they are staring at us."

~~~~

I watch as she makes her way to the fire. The cat cradled in her arms while he gives each of us a glare. I have to stifle a laugh since its more cute than scary.

"What was that language?" Freed asks her. I watch as she stares at him for a moment before she shrugs and gives an answer.

"It's the first language I remember learning."

"Oh? I've never heard it before."

"That's because it's not a language meant for regular humans."

"How so?"

"Draconic is a language of the dragons. You honestly can't tell me you've never heard Natsu speak it?" She asks tilting her head. 

"Usually all he does is yell about fighting." 

"Hmm typical young alpha for you." She sticks her fist to her cheek and props it on her knee. Sitting Indian style as she stares at us. She seems relaxed but her eyes watch every move any of us make. As if she's trying to figure them out. I watch as her eyes dart to various locations, landing near the direction of the waterfall and back to another near Evergreen. What is she looking for? 

"Alpha?" Evergreen finally asks her. 

"Yes, though he isn't very big for one he definitely throws off alpha pheromones like candy at a parade." She shrugs as if it's completely normal. And I'm at a loss for the sudden feeling of jealousy that raises its ugly head in my chest.

"So wait, as a dragon slayer you guys have dynamics?" Freed looks fascinated and yet slightly aghast at the same time.

"Yes it's part of the changes our bodies go through when learning dragon slayer magic." She lifts her lip and shows us her fangs. "Like elongated fangs high probability of strength versus muscle. Alpha omega beta status, heightened sense of smell and hearing." She shrugs it off as normal, but her body seems so tense. Why?

"How can you tell the difference?" Bicks asks he as he leans back and crosses his ankles at his feet. As if he's trying to seem less… Threatening? He even put his height lower than hers. I turn and watch as she slightly relaxes, this urge to make her feel safe around me causes me to take a more relaxed position lying on my side and propping a hand on my chin. The tension seems to be leaving as she launches into an explanation about dynamics.

"Well Alphas tend to be bigger, both body and personality wise. They lean more towards strength and brute force in combat. Pheromones are something they use to let others know they are an alpha. They can build muscle fairly easily though it can take time. They tend to be more aggressive, loud, bossy, and usually the first to jump into a fight."

"Interesting and sounds exactly like Natsu. What about betas?" Freed has leaned forward as he eats up the information. Always willing to learn anything he can. 

"Ah Betas are more neutral. Not really much for aggression. Good at fighting and problem solving. Betas tend to outnumber both alphas and omegas in number but not so much in strength, though I've met some seriously strong betas when I was little so don't quote me on that."

I had no idea this was so complex for dragon slayer. Her eyes lit up when she talked about it. My curiosity finally gets to me.

"And omegas?"

"Omegas tend to be smaller in size but make up for it with strategy planning in combat. Where alphas use brute force an omega is more limber and graceful. Omegas aren't very aggressive unless provoked or feel threatened. They are more nurturing especially as parents, but don't let that fool you. Omegas stand second in command to alphas, should anything happen to the alpha the rest in the clan would turn to an omega for guidance."

"So gender really has nothing to do with it?" You'd think it would be a males job to protect.

"Nope. It's more about status in the clan and less about male versus female." She seems way more relaxed now than she did a minute ago. As if the brief history lesson calmed her down a little.

"So what does that make Laxus?" Bickslow asks with a teasing smile at me. Oh I want to kill him, but I'm also curious I never put much thought into this.

"Alpha." 

"Really?" They each eye me as they stare at me. 

"Keep staring at me and see what happens." Damn idiots anyways. This causes Imperia to laugh out loud.

"So what does that make you?"

"Omega." She looks a little uncomfortable as she says this, which causes worry to run through me. 

"What about the others?" Freed looks extremely intrigued by her. I was hoping they would get along, I have no idea why though.

"Hmm well my brother is likely a beta. He says omega but he's too young to tell, same as Wendy. It's like a maturity type of thing I guess."

"What about Gajeel?" Something in me has to know if he's an Alpha or not. Everything she has said makes him seem like one and for some reason that bothers me. 

"Ah well… he isn't an Alpha but I also promised not to divulge what his status is. Human stories make our dynamics seem so…. Bad if you are one specific type then it really is."

"Oooh". Evergreen says thoughtfully looking at Imperia with a knowing look. I'm completely lost but the fact that he isn't an Alpha makes me feel a little better.

"So what about choosing a mate? Do omegas tend to go for alphas or how does it work?" Ever leans forward as she asks.

"Well let's see. I mean alphas do tend to produce stronger and healthier offspring, my dad was an Alpha and my mother was an Omega but it was more like my dad loved her for years and did everything he could until he could win her over. She was just waiting for the right time." 

"Oh? How did he do it?" Evers face takes in a dreamy look, eating up the idea of romance.

"She watched him raise a dragon slayer, and when she found her own and was having a difficult time teaching him he guided her." I watch as Imperia's eyes fill with sadness.

"What was it like? Learning magic from a dragon?" I never got to learn as it was just given to me. 

"Hmm lets see. When the villagers offered me up for sacrifice I already had magic powers. It took a lot of training and practice before my own magic stopped rejecting the magic he was teaching me. He always said my magic was more alike his than I thought." She smiles at me. But there is pain in her eyes. As if she's really down playing how hard it really was for her…. Wait?

"Sacrifice?" 

"Yeaaah I apparently had some…. Scary magic you could say."

"I don't understand." 

"Well you see the color of my magic is black. It's not black magic it's just the color it chose. But at a young age my magic was already growing more powerful each day. And the villagers feared me because of it. They said I was born of dark magic." She looks away as she scowl into the night. Then lets out a soft laugh. "They called my dad the demon of the mountain, he found it hilarious and never bothered to change their minds."

"But… What about your birth parents?"

She shrugs "I don't really know. I don't remember them and no one has ever come forward and said 'hey I'm your mom'."

My heart breaks for her, tossed away as a child because they were afraid of her magic? I couldn't even imagine that. I watch as Freed leans forward as he prepares to ask hurl questions at her.

"Did you ever try to find them?"

"Nope. Can't find someone you don't remember, you also can't ask questions when you don't remember your birth name or remember how to speak human language." She shrugs and goes back to scratching her cat between the ears. A smile on her face.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nah. I was raised by the most amazing dad in the world. Can't really complain about life when he made every day an adventure." Her smile brightens as she speaks. The conversation turns to other topics, I just sit and enjoy watching her face change with each thing we talked about. The way her eyes light up or a scowl crosses her features. Every so often she gets really tense and moves a shoulder like she's uncomfortable. It's like her scent is the same just different. I watch as fatigue begins to cloud her eyes as she stifles a yawn behind her hand. I don't like her being out here alone, the thought bothers me to no end. 

"Okay go away now." The cat is up and pulling Imperia to stand, I watch as he starts pushing her towards the tent. 

"Haha guess someone is tired and grumpy." She turns and snatches the cat out of the air and swings him in a circle. "Mr. Grumpy pants!"

"Ah yes it is getting quite late. We should head back ourselves." Freed stands and stretches. Bickslow follows suite. Evergreen is already half asleep. Worry for her eats at me. Something screaming that I need to stay and protect her. But the tension is back in her shoulders as the others stood. They make her nervous. Which is strange she was never this nervous around me. We spent most of a day hiking to Hargeon and the rest on a boat. W spent the night on the island and most of the next day exploring. Never once did she have the tension she has now. The occasional nervous glance at the woods towards the fall. Oh, I remember now. Gajeel said she her heat was starting. Is that bad? I have no idea, I want to ask her because I've never really dealt with anything like that before. But she does look tired. It can wait until tomorrow. 

"Will you be safe out here tonight?" I ask her instead. This urge to protect her is eating at me. She turns to me with the sweetest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"I'm meaner than anything out in these woods." She pokes her tongue out between her teeth in a cheeky smile. "Yes I'll be fine." 

Its not as reassuring as I want it to me but it will do.

"Goodnight dark fairy."

"Night thunder cheeks! Night freaked, giant, and angry lady!"

"Thats not my name!" Freed yells

"I'm not angry." Evergreen pouts

Bickslow just laughs as he turns and heads back to the guildhall. Her laughter follows us out of the clearing. 

Imperia's pov

"Well Raider I made it longer than I would have a year…. Well I guess 8 years ago. I wonder if I'll ever get used to losing so much time."

He just gives me a huff as he lays down next to me. 

"Is it weird for you too? This gap in time where we missed so much?"

"A little." 

"Me too buddy me too."

My dreams are filled with color, dancing in the meadows and sunshine….. Then blood so much blood, it flows around me in a river liquid rubies and pain. Screams fill the air and I'm choking on the sound. In the sky a black dragon swoops down, destroying everything I love and know. Raider…. Laxus…. My dad. Everyone at fairytail…. I watch as I soar above magnolia laying waste to everything. Death and destruction are all I want, all I can feel. Destroy everything is my only thought as I release another blast and more screams fill the air. I wake up in tears with my heart pounding, calling back the magic I released in my dreams. I look to Raider as he sits next to me, paw on my arm and understanding in his eyes. He crawls into my arms and begins to purr. The sound calms my racing heart, as I lay back down and wait for the anxiety to pass. 

"Love you."

"Love you too Raid."

Are my dreams a bad omen? Will I wake up someday thinking it was just a dream only to realise I have become my own worst nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah


	27. A chance for adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could always join me for an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I rewrote this one too.

5 short but very long days later and the heat finally passes. Fuck I can breath again without feeling irritated by everyone. Well except for clothing that shit irritates me for days afterwards. I make my way into the guildhall. Bright pink tank top with rips and holes everywhere, black cut off shorts and sandals cause boots are just too heavy right now. I spot Gajeel and Levy so I make my way over to them. 

"Any good job requests come in?" 

"A few but not many. Guess the world really didn't miss us that much." He shrugs and scowls. 

"Greaaat. I need jewel. Camping out in the woods is fun and all until a squirrel decides to ransack your tent." I watch as Raider shutters and flicks his paws. He hates rodents which is hilarious considering he's a cat. But he's also been a very spoiled cat so I don't blame him. 

"It was horrifying." He mumbles.

I pat him on the head. The apartment is under new ownership thanks to the new guild in town. So I can't even go and make a deal to get it back.

"There's a pretty cheap place at the edge of town. But it's a bit run down." Levy gives me a sad look. Gajeel moved into the men's dorm, how he can stand that I'll never understand.

"Gross! Thanks Levy I'll check it out." I get the directions and owners information from her and head over to see it. I have some jewel saved up thanks to the lining of my guitar case. I find the house and meet the owner. 40 thousand jewels isn't bad for a 3 bedroom. The yard is in need of maintenance and the house is in need of serious repair. It's better than a tent at least. After signing the papers and getting the keys we head back to find work.

"Well Raider, we have a place we just need a few quests to pay for it for the next while and so we can eat."

"You can always join me on a quest." I turn to Laxus as he walks out of the guild hall.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, pretty sure the geezer is still mad at me and I need a break from his glare." A laugh bursts from my lips before I can stop it. 

"Ya ya. Let me grab my pack."

"No. You are not going on a quest alone with him!" Soran's angry voice reaches my ears. I turn and stare at him. He glares at me as he and Elodie stand with arms crossed. I give a sigh as I look to the sky. Why? Why did my brother have to present as an alpha? Why couldn't he just be a beta? No he has to go and present as an alpha with the whole overly protectiveness that alphas have. He hasn't had his heat yet. I'm sure that will be another year or two out. But I can smell the changes as puberty hits him. His lack of control with his pheromones as his anger and worry war with him. The next couple of years is going to be Hell for him I'm sure, as he learns to control himself. Which means I'll be running around acting like a referee until he gets a handle on it.

"Why do the Gods wish to see me tortured so?" Suddenly Laxus barks a laugh, I turn and watch him shake his head at Soran and his obvious attempt at looking mean and tough. 

"Look kid, I get you have a grudge against me and all but could you stop glaring? How else is she supposed to pay her rent?" I watch as some of the steam leaves Soran at the question. 

"I don't trust you." He finally says. 

"Fine come with then." This surprises all of us I watch as the shock crosses Laxus's face and then settles into determination. I turn back to Soran and watch the debate in his eyes. 

"Fine."

"K…. This isn't going to be a disaster or anything." Elodie whispers as she rolls her eyes. I couldn't agree more.

The trip started out quiet. Walking takes forever but I can't stomach the idea of a train ride either. The road stretches out before us as silence fills the air. Uugh so bored! I glance at the trees and decide getting a work out in sounds fun. Hmm… Laxus is tall he would make a great springboard… but getting on Soran's nerves sounds fun too, then again I don't want to listen to him gripe. 

As I bend and get ready to jump Raider flies up and lands in the tree. He knows the routine by heart I'm sure. It was a game we played on long trips after all. I jump to the nearest branch grabbing hold and hauling myself up. From here it's a race for me and Raider. I could use dark wings to travel but it takes too much magical energy. I run along the branch and jump to the next. Not bad gets the muscles moving. I giggle as Elodie yells at me.

"I see some things never change!" Her laugh rings out. "Don't let the trees get in your way!"

Soran's pov

Her fascination with jumping through the trees has always baffled me. Isn't walking good enough? My heart leaps into my throat as she jumps from a branch twisting her body in the air and landing gracefully.

"I'm gonna age 50 years watching her do this shit." 

"You and me both kid." Laxus mumbles as he tenses at her next acrobatic trick. 

"A BACK FLIP? Seriously Imperia are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Elodie yells as she clutches her chest. I can hear Imperia's laugh as she gets farther away. 

"Heh brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Oh don't get me started! I swear my fur was getting grayer by the second!"

"What happened?" Laxus looks back at us with curiosity in his gaze. Before I can tell him it's none of his business Elodie launches into the tree incident.

"The damn kid was hopping through the trees and something caught her eye so instead of paying attention, she slammed right into a tree!" Elodie giggles as she recalls the memories. "She decided from that day on trees got in her way too often, so she proceeded to try and rip it out of the ground and plant it somewhere else."

I can't help but remember it, nose bleeding and a snarl on her lip as she gripped the giant tree with both of her tiny arms.

"Oh it was a sight to see! She spent a good 10 minutes trying to get it to budge before she gave up and asked about dinner." 

As Laxus laughed and looked back to Imperia I couldn't help the envy I felt as she turned and smiled back at him.

"Hey! To be fair the tree refused to budge! And speaking of food."

"I don't understand how you don't weigh 900 pounds by now!" I yell back at her. I watch as she flips out of the tree and lands in front of us. Striking a pose with her arms in the air. 

"It's because of my body builder bod here! I could crack a walnut with my bare hands." She gives a fake growl as she proceeds to smash an imaginary walnut. 

"You always say the Gods are torturing you but I swear its the other way around!" 

"Well duh! They enjoy my horrible comedy!" 

She seems so happy as she does a few more flips along the road. A smile on her face as she laughs with Raider. Suddenly she stops and sniffs the air and turns to Raider. A serious look on her face. I watch as Raider starts bouncing impatiently.

"Apple's?" He asks as excitement fills his eyes

"Apple's." Imperia nods with all the seriousness she can muster. And off they go running down the road. Alarm makes me and Laxus yell after her as Elodie laughs.

"Raider's favorite treat is apples. Calm down."

It takes us a few minutes to catch up but when we do we find them next to a tree talking to an old lady as she laughs and hands Raider an apple. His little pack is filled with them. Imperia has about five in her shirt. She turns and waves to us as we make our way to them.

"He is the sweetest little cat I've ever met!" The old lady reaches down and gives Raider a scratch on the head. Seems like he's willing to tolerate someone as long as they feed him.

"Thank you ma'am for the apples! If you ever need help with the harvest ask for Imperia at fairy tail!" She waves as she walks towards us. Handing everyone an apple we continue on our journey. It makes me sad to realise there was a time No one would speak to her, making friends wasn't something she could do. And now here she is getting apples from an old woman on the side of the road. What changed? When did the world look at her without fear in their eyes? I watch as she turns and pokes Laxus in the side as she takes a bite of her apple. That journey she took really did do her good I guess. She has changed so much and yet parts of herself that disappeared have come back. 

I get lost in thought as we continue walking. Imperia thankfully stopped jumping through the trees only to stop and do some flips along the road. How she hasn't lost everything in her pack I'll never know. The sun has begun to set so we decide to make camp. Imperia left to gather wood while Laxus sets up his tent, glancing into the woods every so often as Imperia moves about gathering wood and laughing with Raider. It's like he has to constantly make sure she's still there. As if taking his eyes off her for too long will make her vanish into thin air. I turn back to mine and Elodies tent, I still don't like him but I've never seen my sister smile at someone so much. Well a man anyways. Gajeel doesn't count cause she also argues with him. I turn back to Laxus as I mull over the words Gajeel said to me. Is it true that Laxus is her mate? That she felt the need to tear down any possible bridges between them? Seems like she's doing a shitty job at tearing them down. 

I stare at him for another minute, debating on asking him outright how he feels about her or just dropping it and hoping Gajeel is just wrong. 

"Your momma ever tell you it was rude to stare?" His voice startles me as I turn away.

"No she said you should always chew with your mouth closed." His laugh makes me scowl at him. 

"That's good advice I suppose." He shrugs as he goes back to setting up camp and staring at my sister. 

"Staring is rude ya know." 

He turns back to me with a caught in the act look and shrugs. "Kind of hard not to stare at pretty things." 

"Or is it just hard not to stare at my sister?"

"Kind of?" I watch as he scratches the back of his head and glances back towards her. I turn and look, She has a huge pile of wood gathered and apparently forgot about all of it and her task as her and Raider chase a fire fly around, giggling like she's a little kid again as Raider pounces and misses the bug. Arms around her belly as she laughs at Raiders defeated plop on the ground. I turn back to Laxus and see a smile tilting one side of his lips.

"Do you like her or something?" 

"Or something." He mumbles as he walks over to start gathering wood and to give Raider a pat on the head. What does he even mean? I really don't understand him, he nearly killed my sister and yet she doesn't shy away from him, she doesn't act afraid of him. And he smiles at her and watches her like she's precious. Could it be true then? Is he her mate like Gajeel said? No I don't believe she is. Turning I start helping Elodie make some kind of dinner. I don't trust him not to hurt her again. 

"If you think too hard it will give you wrinkles." Elodie says as she cuts up a carrot to add to the stew. 

"Nah he's an old man in a kids body anyways. I'm surprised the wrinkles haven't started showing up already." Imperia sets down some logs and goes about starting a fire.

"I'm not an old man!"

"Whatever you say Gramps."

"Shut up daddies girl!"

"Mommas boy!"

Elodie lets out a long and tired sigh next to me as Laxus covers a laugh with a cough. 

"Why do I feel like today is pick on Soran day?" I mumble to myself. Oh how I missed these days! 

"Because I, queen of sarcasm and all things leather and sparkly declare Soran as the butt of all my jokes today!" 

"Har har har so amusing Peria." This causes a fit of giggles from her as she plops down on the ground.

"See? You're a grumpy old fart!" She dramatically throws her hand to her head and faints backwards. "When did you become so old! Here I am in the prime of my youth and you? You sit in front of me in your elderly grumpiness. Oh the world is so cruel!"

As she sits back up I decide to throw a carrot at her. "I'm not old!"

"You dare throw vegetables at muah! Prepare to die!" I can't help the laugh as I get go and take off running. Her giggles not far behind my own as we run around the forest. 

~~

"You know she used to always play like this. Making jokes and just always having fun. She stopped the same day a haunted look came into her eyes and a blank expression planted itself on her features. He's missed her." Elodie muses out loud as she watches. Raider gave chase, remembering a time when they all ran and played together his own giggles sounding as Imperia tries to bury them in leaves and dirt. "Hmm its funny, Imperia always ended up covered in dirt with holes all over her clothes and Soran never seemed to have a speck of dirt on him."

Laxus turns to the cat as she talks, a content smile on her face as she watches the three wrestle and chase each other around the forest. He turns back as they make their way back. Leaves stuck all over Imperia and a shirt ripped down her side as she holds Soran in a headlock. 

"I didn't know old farts could run so fast!"

"I'm younger than you!" As laughter fills the night air the feeling of peace settles over the group. Filled with memories old and new.

Imperia's pov

I'm awake before the sun like always. At least the dream was mild compared to the usual. At least with the sun rise I'll be able to believe today is a new day, that maybe just maybe as the light fills the world and chases away the darkness it will do the same for me. All my hard work and I'm nearly back to where I started. The craving of chaos and destruction make me want to scream and cry out my frustration. I fight the urge to go back to those dark thoughts that plagued me day and night. I fight the urge to go back to being numb. I miss laughter and happiness. I haven't felt this way in such a long time, but all it takes is for a dream to shatter the illusion that I am free of all of this. When will I just learn to accept myself? Stop fighting my own power and embrace it? My father's words float in my mind. What I should always tell myself when times are bad. 'I am Imperia Nightingale daughter of Ozias. I was born of darkness and darkness raised me. But that does not mean I have a dark heart. For my heart is bigger than any void could ever be.' Tell yourself this everyday Imperia that's how you will learn to love everything you are. Damn I miss my dad on days like this. I could use His words of wisdom. I snort into the morning air or his terrible jokes those always cheered me up. I glance at the tents as the others begin to stir. Raider already up with me and cuddled in my arms as we sit on a tree branch. Fast asleep in my arms. He's been clingy ever since the island, as if he can sense my inner turmoil. I may not have my dad but I have my cat. He's a big baby really, acting all tough with everyone but deep down he just wants to cuddle and love. Maybe I should learn to be more like him? And more like my dad, just taking one day at a time not allowing all the weight of the world to take him down. Determination fills me as I make my decision. 

No more fighting myself, no more allowing my own fear to keep me from what makes me happy. Picking Raider up gently I make my way down the tree careful to not disturb him. Poor guy probably never gets any sleep when I'm around. I walk over to the fire and sit down. I already made breakfast for me and Raider saving some for everyone else. Today is a new day and I will grasp it with both hands and enjoy every second of it no matter what!

Sorans pov

"How long have you been up?" She looks like shes been awake for hours. She even cooked man I missed her cooking. Dutch oven blueberry muffins.

"Before the sun like usual." She shrugs. She always was an early riser, always wanting to see the sun as it brought color to the earth saying it was a promise the sun always made at sunset. 

"You always did like watching the sunrise." She gives me a smile almost as bright as the sun as she finishes rolling her tent up. She wanted to bring her violin but decided it was unnecessary luggage for this journey. "How much longer before we reach the town?" I turn to Laxus.

"Probably 3 more days." 

"Why don't we just take a carriage?" That would have made more sense to me.

"Walking is fun. Your just an old fart." Imperia laughs at me. "I'm guessing you haven't gotten motion sickness yet." 

"Uh… no?"

"Wait til you get a better handle on your magic." She smirks at me.

"Why?"

"It's a side effect of dragon slayer magic. Natsu suffers from it though I haven't noticed if Gajeel does. What about you?" She turns to Laxus as he stares at her.

"So it is caused by dragon slayer magic? I thought I just had a weak stomach." He mumbles out loud. This causes Imperia to laugh.

"No the more powerful you get with dragon slayer magic the more it affects you. Except for flying but I can't fly for long periods of time and Raider can only carry someone for so long." She shrugs as if that explains everything. 

As I sling my pack over my shoulder I watch as Raider stuffs an apple in his face.

"You're going to turn into an apple if you keep eating those."

"I'd probably try to eat myself then." Imperia's laughter rings out as we make our way down the road. 

"Its official, you broke him! His sense of humor is just like yours… Terrible."

"Hey! I raised an amazing and hilarious cat!" She high fives him as they walk. I shake my head at her as Laxus shakes his head. 

"I could have had a normal sister sure… but no I get stuck with the queen of strange." 

Elodie bursts into laughter as Imperia begins walking as if she's a queen addressing her court.

"Yes peasant and I expect you to call me your highness!" 

I can hear Laxus trying to cover his laugh with a cough. 

"This is gonna be a long trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying


	28. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you help someone who is lost and alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a minute to write but its done

Soran's pov

After 3 days of travel we finally arrived in Shirotsume. This town is decent sized I notice as I look around. I follow Laxus and Imperia to meet with the person who sent the flyer. 

"So what is it we are supposed to do?"

"Chase a troll away from a farm near the mountain." Laxus answers as he scans a paper for an address. 

"Oh I haven't fought a troll in forever!" Imperia bounces as we walk. We finally find the place we are looking for, way outside of town. It's a huge farm with lots of crops growing. Laxus and Imperia learn what they want and where to locate the troll. It's a bit of a hike into the mountain but the view is breathtaking. The farm lays out in squares of colors below us. It spreads below us taking up almost as far as the eye can see.

"So this troll has been ransacking the fields and destroying fences." I turn back to ask but Imperia is crouched down looking at a set of footprints on the ground. I watch as she cocks her head and turns it in the direction the prints are heading. She holds her finger to her lips as she starts walking. Stopping to sniff the air, its like her feet barely make a sound. I look down and notice she took off her shoes. Before I can ask her about it she motions for us to move behind a bush and to get down. I can hear branches breaking and twigs snapping as something moves through the woods. Keeping low and moving quickly we follow Imperia as we make our way closer to the sound. She moves close to a fallen tree and peaks over. I follow as quietly as possible. 

There is a troll and she's holding a small bundle in her arms. She isn't very big and from what I've been told trolls are quite large. This one really isn't much taller than me. Looks female possibly? Gray skin with black spots and Sharp teeth long black hair in a messy braid. I watch as she shivers and holds the small…. Boy? Oh, there are two of them she's holding the small boy against her.  
I turn to Imperia and watch as many emotions cross her face finally she holds her hand up, standing she makes her way over the log and towards the two trolls. Raider grabs my arm as I try to stand. What is she doing? And is that sniffling? The female turns to her then, baring her teeth and backing up.

"Hey shh shh it's okay. What happened?" Imperia crouches and holds a hand out. I watch as the female troll moves away and holds the small boy closer, there is sadness in her eyes as she turns to me. "Soran can you pick up what she's feeling?"

"Are you nuts? What are you doing?"

"I'm with him on this. There could be others, you need to get back over here." Laxus says to her as his eyes dart through the trees.

"Just tell me."

I close my eyes and focus on them. Sensing their feelings as best as I can.

"Fear, loneliness. They feel lost and… They miss someone. Pain" I open my eyes and focus on her again. She's sitting in front of them now. Spreading her hands and closing her eyes.

"What"

"Shh she needs to search." Raider says next to me as he gets comfortable on the log sitting Indian style as we wait. It seems like forever before she opens her eyes and looks around. Black completely takes over her eyes before fading back to her natural eye color.

"There aren't any others here. Its just them." She turns back to them with a smile on her face. "Did You get lost? Where is your momma?" The troll bursts into tears and starts rocking back and forth.

"These trolls pose no more danger to us than they do that farm. King trolls are the dangerous ones. These are simple mountain trolls. And they are a long way from home." She turns back to them again, I watch as she tries to coax them to her. Finally she succeeds as the trolls rush and hug her. The female is skinny and not at all like I imagined a troll to look. She isn't ugly but kind of pretty in a weird her skin color isn't normal way.

"I wanna home." She cries. 

"I'll take you home. Is this your brother?" I watch as the girl nods and holds him out to her. He's tiny and doesn't look very old, he's clutching his arm to his chest. Imperia bends down and gives him a gentle smile as she holds a hand out to him. "Does it hurt?"

"Fell" the girl says as she wipes her face. Imperia nods her head and looks at me. "Got any wraps in your first aid kit?"

"Uh yeah." I climb over the log as the female turns to me backing up and hiding behind my sister. I take my pack off my shoulder and pull out bandages. I watch as Imperia turns to the trolls coaxing them to sit down. 

"What happened?" She asks as she starts looking at the boys arm. There's a cut that looks fairly scabbed over. 

"King troll chase away. Momma said run. Don't stop." 

"Hmm. How many moon?" 

"2 and 10" 

"That is a long time to be away."

"How do you know all of this?" Laxus asks as he sits on the log with Raider.

"Me and Raider once decided to climb a mountain out of sheer boredom. Ran into some mountain trolls. They tend to stay hidden and rarely interact with outsiders. King trolls are just giant brutes who like to break and destroy things. Mountain trolls are a simple folk just trying to survive in their mountain home." She shrugs as I hand her the supplies and she smiles at the boy. "I spent a few days talking to them or trying to anyways. I learned a few things about tracking from them. They are actually quite intelligent in a few things. Like spear and bow making." She chatters away as she works. She has been all over fiore it seems. "Alright there you go." She gives the boy a smile. Their clothes are little more than various cloth sewn together. And dirty as all can be. 

"My name is Imperia, this is Soran and the big man is Laxus, next to him is Raider. What are your names?" 

"Jila, brother Tork." I watch as she smiles at them and pats the small boys head.

"How long have they been lost?" Laxus asks her as he stares at them. They stare back at him like he's some kind of giant. 

"About 2 weeks." She glances farther up the mountain and then to the left. 

"That's a pretty long time for a couple of kids." 

"Yes. Their home is likely a 3 to 4 day hike from here. If memory serves right." She turns back to them and smiles again. "What is your tribe?"

"Red tree." 

"Yeah 3 to 4 days At least. It's around this mountain and through the valleys. They tend to stay well hidden. King trolls are a threat for them." She turns back to Laxus a look of determination on her face. "I can't leave them here and I won't do what that farmer wants done."

"Didn't think you would. Let me go and tell him we found them but they aren't the type he thinks they are. We need to grab our things and Elodie."

And so began our hike through the woods. The farmer was kind enough to give us some food for the journey. Imperia gave him a very long lesson about the differences in trolls. I didn't know there were so many. Each of us loaded with a pack we head out. Imperia taking us to a faster route through the mountain. Chattering away to the two trolls as if she didn't see them any different than she did me or Laxus. It was strange to watch but it was also enlightening. My sister's heart used to always be on her sleeve. And now I can see it's found its way back there. The real surprise is Laxus agreeing to any of this. He doesn't seem like the type that would go out of his way for any creature. Yet here he is carrying the small boy and listening as he makes chirping noises to his sister. 

"Why is he doing that?" Imperia turns and makes a few chirps of her own. The boys face lights up as he happily chirps some more.

"It's their way of communicating. They sound like birds and it helps hide their presence from outsiders."

"Oh? What is he saying?" 

"That strange boy make too much noise." The girl huffs as she grips her pack tighter. Imperia laughs out loud. 

"He said the view is much nicer up on the man of mountains shoulder."

"How do you know what they are saying?"

"On our journey Raider and I hiked through here. We spent a few weeks with a tribe of trolls. They taught us a few things here and there. It was actually a lot of fun."

"They like to sing and dance." Raider says as he wiggles his butt.

"Yes song always good for heart. What tribe did girl stay at?"

"Yellow bird."

"Oh yellow bird neighbor!" 

"Hmm still neighbors that's good. Who is your mother?"

"Kitsa chief Tuto daughter!"

"Oh! Well no wonder I didn't recognise you. You've grown up." Imperia looks at the girl with a smile. "It's been 7 years after all!"

"How long that?" 

"Many moons."

We hike for most of the day before setting up camp. Elodie chattering away while preparing food. Jila is fascinated with watching her, I watch as Imperia makes Tork comfortable on Laxus's lap and changes his bandages. Smiling at him and giving him tickles. 

"So you friend with momma?" Jila finally turns to ask her. 

"Yup! I met her when the chief of yellow bird brought me to the harvest gathering. You were barely older than Tork." 

I listen as she talks about her time with the trolls singing and dancing. The harvest gathering is just a big party between the neighboring tribes. To celebrate a good hunt and friendship in the community And also for the younger trolls to meet and interact. 

"It's actually quite beautiful to see. It happens all the time these gatherings at least once a week. Each time is more fun than the last." She smiles at Jila as she nods her head and yawns. "K time for bed, You two can have my tent to sleep in until we reach red tree" She carefully picks up Tork from where he's been sleeping on Laxus and carries him to her tent as Jila follows. Cradling the small boy to her and smiling softly. I watch as she disappears into the tent. She spent time with a tribe of trolls? How come she never spoke of them before? Well I guess we didn't do much talking in 7 years on Tenrou. 

"Oh my feet hurt." I watch as she makes her way from the tent and plops on the ground and flops back. I almost laugh at her until I realise she is pulling a bed roll towards her and is rolling it out. 

"You're not Seriously sleeping outside are you?"

"Um… yes?" She turns to me and scrunches up her face. 

"You can share my tent."

"No offense baby bro but your tent is smaller than mine." She turns and kicks her boots off and crawls inside. Holding up the top so Raider can crawl in. "Plus I didn't own a tent when we hiked up here. We slept under the stars just fine then."

"We slept in a tree." Raiders muffled voice comes from inside the bed roll. 

"Ah yes. But I don't have the energy to climb a tree." She yawns as she lays her head down and stares at the fire. 

"Well guess that's settled then." Elodie stands with a chuckle, as she stretches and pats my arm. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight kids."

"Night El love you!"

"Love you too my girl." I watch Elodie disappear into the tent. 

"Peria you really don't have to sleep outside." I whisper to her, but it's too late she's already asleep. 

"She must have been tired." Laxus says as he stares at her.

"That happens when you wake up before the sun everyday." I shrug she always was early to rise and asleep shortly after the sun sets. As if she needs to see the light one last time.

"Go to bed, I'll keep an eye on her." I watch as he stands and makes his way over to his tent, pulling out his own bed roll. As he sets up I can't help but feel relief, I don't like him but if he's willing to sleep outside with her then he can't be that bad can he?

"Alright. Goodnight Laxus."

"Goodnight kid." As I crawl in next to Elodie a smile finds itself on my face, finally an adventure with my sister! I've missed this side of her so much. Back at phantom she rarely smiled, her laughter all but vanished. The dark circles under her eyes seemed to get darker everyday. But now she seems so much better. Although I do catch that far away haunted look in her eyes sometimes. As if things from her past really won't let her go. I want to help her heal and get better. I want to see my sister live and be happy everyday. This adventure will be good for both of us. 

Laxus pov

I watch her as she sleeps, a peaceful serenity on her face. I watch the way the fire dances across her features, the orange glow giving her a halo as she lays in peace. It's the vision that fills my eyes as I fall asleep. 

I wake up to whispering sometime later. My eyes dart open as I look over to her. Raider is out of the bed roll and patting her back.

"Come on wake up."

"Whats happening?" The cat whirls towards me as I startle him.

"Uh… nightmare." He turns and starts patting her back again as black mist starts to gather around her. Raider darts his strange colored eyes to me and back to her. "You should probably back up." He sprouts wings as he jumps up in the air hovering just above her body. I look back to her as her arms cover her head and she whimpers curling in on herself.

Worry for her has me up and moving to her side, laying a gentle hand on her back.

"Don't."

But it's too late the mist surrounds me. Its warm as it glides across my hand, it doesn't feel threatening. Her body is tense under my fingers as she fights whatever is going on in her dream.

"Hey dark fairy wake up." I say as calmly as possible, as I begin to rub Her back. Her body relaxes under my hand and the mist retreats as a shiver works up my spine as a slight breeze blowing cold air through the camp "It's cold out here. Raider grab a blanket my tent is big enough for 3." I reach down and pick her up. So tiny is she as I cradle her in my arms and head towards my tent. Raider on my heel as he carries a bed roll. I lay her down gently but her hands grip my shirt tightly. Raider throws a blanket over us as I slip an arm under her head and pull her closer. Raider crawls under and behind her back. Her body feels like ice and she shivers and buries her face in my chest.

"Thank you." Raider whispers into the night.

"For what?"

"It takes a long time to wake her up once she's stuck in a nightmare and then she won't go back to sleep. I've never been able to stop them that easily."

"Has she always had nightmares?"

"Yes, they stopped for a little while but they are back now." His voice sounds sad as he scoots closer to her and begins to purr. I listen to his purring as my mind takes in what he said. Has she really always suffered from nightmares? As her body begins to warm back up I snake an arm around her to lay a hand next to the cats back to help keep him warm. I'll ask her about it tomorrow for now we need sleep. We still have a few days of hiking left and will need our energy. As I drift off to sleep I can't help but enjoy the feel of her in my arms, This is where I want to wake up everyday.

Imperia's pov

Something is warm against my face and around my middle. A steady rise and fall against my back. I blink my eyes open and come face to face with Raider his tiny paw grasping my hand in his sleep. I look over my shoulder at Laxus, I vaguely remember being carried at some point. I must have woken him up or something. I turn back and watch Raider as he sleeps. I don't remember any nightmares infact I dreamed of sunshine and laying on a grassy hill with Laxus and Raider. Nothing bad happened, there was no blood. There were no pain filled screams slicing across the land. Just peace and happiness. I stare at the side of the tent as I mull that over. Was it the comfort of Laxus's arms around me that kept them at bay? His nearness that kept my dreams from turning into blood and gore? Fear shoots through me as I realise my magic released at some point but it seems neither of them were harmed by it. For the first time in a while I woke up peacefully, not gasping for air and shaking as the nightmare releases it's hold on me.

It's early morning the sun is going to rise soon. I crawl out from under Laxus and pick Raider up and lay him in his arms. Hehe bet Raider is going to be all sorts of flustered when he wakes up!

I crawl out of the tent and give a stretch. Might as well start breakfast for everyone. It should only take around 3 days on this trail to reach the troll tribe. As long as there haven't been any landslides and the river hasn't washed it out. As the sun rises to greet me I can't help but feel like maybe it really is chasing away the darkness today. I have no fear or worry in this moment, just a calmness I haven't felt in many years. It's not long before the others begin to stir and make their way out of tents to gather around breakfast. Soran eyes me for a long moment until he finally settles on whatever it is he plans to ask me.

"You look well rested today." He comments as he takes another bite of his food.

"Do I usually not?"

"It is obvious some days you don't get much sleep." He mumbles.

"Well I was trying to go for that half dead look!" He giggles as he eats some more. Was it really that obvious? Damn another thing to add to my growing list of what makes everyone around me worry so much. 

After breakfast is done and our things are packed we head out for another long hike. Happiness sings in my blood as we travel farther into the mountain. I can't wait to reach the tribe, I had planned to visit them again someday. I also planned to bring Soran and Gajeel and of course Levy. Her fascination with learning new things would mean a lot to the trolls. They do enjoy being able to teach traditions even if they like to stay hidden from the world. And getting more people knowledge of them means less mishaps with confusion between the different tribes. Guess I'll add that on my list of one days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there she blows captain


	29. Return to the land of eternal youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing home the lost, returning to a place of peace. These are the moments that make the heart sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this chapter lol. Hope you enjoy!

As they travel through the forest, passing many exotic animals and flowers. The sun is high in the sky as laughter rings out through the valley. The group is nearly to the border of the yellow bird tribe.

Laxus pov

I watch as she carries the small boy, the sight makes different emotions rush through me. The way she sat and brushed and braided the girls hair this morning made a pang hit my heart. She would make a wonderful mother some day. She has so much patience for the little trolls, stopping when they need rest and food. Carrying the smaller one as he gets tired. I've made her share a tent with me the last few nights. Worry for her over road whatever objections Soran had about the arrangement. I've woke up with her in my arms almost every morning. 

"We are getting closer." Her voice sings out as she spots a sheep with 4 horns up ahead. It's white long fluffy wool is a contrast to how demonic the thing looks. Its yellow eyes watching us as it munches on the grass. 

"What type of animal is that?" The thing doesn't look normal to me.

"It's a polycerate sheep." She sings out as she walks past the animal. I spot another sheep this one with short twisted horns as it stands on a grassy hill. "That is a Racka sheep. They provide wool for the trolls. They make some of the most beautiful yarn out of it. Most of their clothes consist of it. Except for the harvest clothes those are more like scraps sewn together." 

We come to a valley between two large mountains. Up ahead I can see all the sheep flocking near a man as he lays in the grass…. No not a man a troll wearing a wide brimmed straw hat and sleeping in the grass. Jila starts chirping as she runs towards him, switching to a strange language half way through. 

He sits up with wide blue eyes at the sight. He scrambles to his feet as he meets the small girl half way. Imperia sets the boy down as he rushes to the man as he kneels down to hug each of them. I follow behind as Imperia approaches the man with a smile on her face.

"Well hello Jorth. It's been awhile." The man glances at her as recognition slowly takes over his eyes. 

"Miss Imperia?" 

"The one and only!" She plants her hands on her hips. Ripped skirt with a slit up her leg shifts slightly as she turns and smiles at us. I watch as the man runs and hugs her tightly. 

"Thank you." He grabs her hand as he leads us through the mountain pass. "Orla said they would come home and bring memories with them. I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"Ah your English has gotten better!" 

"I spent some time traveling. You spoke of so many wonderful places I wished to see them for myself."

As they talk about his various travels my eyes take in the sight before me as we make it through the pass. There's a whole village here, small houses dot the mountain that surrounds it in a bowl like shape. A large area in the middle with a large fire pit in the center surrounded by stones. Imperia turns to me and smiles. 

"This is the Yellow bird tribes home. There's another pass up ahead with another bowl. That is the gathering grounds and beyond that is the red tree tribe! Just wait until you see it! It's so beautiful." As we make our way through the village, others are making their way towards us. Their clothing is reminiscent of warriors clothing. Capes adorn some of the larger males with intricate designs on them. Leather chest plates stamped with various etchings. The women wear skirts and leather halter tops in browns and tans. I watch as they speak to each other and eye us. We come to a man wearing dark purple robes with a design on them I can't even describe. Swirls and shapes surround an image of a yellow bird. He turns to us eyes landing on the two smaller trolls as his face lights up. His eyes land on Imperia as a smile graces his face. His long braid bounces as he swoops Imperia into a hug. Her laughter rings out around us.

"So you return?" His voice is booming and loud as he laughs and hugs her.

"Yes! I had to help bring Jila and Tork home after all!"

He finally sets her down as he turns and says something to a young boy. He begins running towards the second mountain pass. Imperia turns to me and grabs my hand pulling me forward.

"This is Laxus." She grabs Soran and pulls him and Elodie forward. "This is my brother Soran and Elodie!" 

"I have heard much about you. I am chief Novak of the Yellow bird warriors." He gives a bow, standing he sweeps his hand behind him and motions us forward. "Come come my brother waits."

Imperia links her arm in mine and Soran's as she guides us forward. Chattering away to the chief.

"It's been many moon. Yet you look the same. No changes!" The chief turns and looks at her.

"Well its a long story." She laughs, I watch as sadness fills her eyes. It takes awhile before we reach the second pass. As we make it through I hear Soran gasp as my breath is taken away. In the center is a giant tree with red bark and red leaves. It nearly glows in the afternoon sun making it appear ethereal. 

"The red tree is sacred to them. This is where they celebrate new life, changes, happy moments, love and successful hunts. The yellow bird tribe is full of warriors that keep it safe. The red tree tribe is where everyone else lives. They are the keepers of the sacred tree." Imperia looks at the tree with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like old folklore."

"Oh it is! They live for tradition here. Keeping the memories of their ancestors alive while celebrating the new generations. They are after all a peaceful people." She slips her arm out of mine and makes her way towards the tree as she lays a hand on it. Turning back to me she smiles. I take in the sight around me. Another large fire pit on one side and various benches carved from stone and wood litter the area. A large stone circle rests near the edge of the mountain. The flowers that bloom around give this place an other worldly feel. There's shouting up ahead as a woman runs towards us. Her dark hair in a bun as tears run down her face.

"Momma!" The two youngsters scramble for her in a mad dash as they are crushed to her chest and she cries into their hair. I turn and watch Imperia as she wipes away her own tears and smiles at the sight before her. 

"She must be thinking about mom and dad right now." Soran says sadly as he starts walking towards her. My heart gives a painful squeeze as he hugs her close and whispers to her. She gives him a smile full of happiness and tears as she looks back at the mother reunited with her babies. 

Imperias pov

My heart sings as I watch Kitsa hug her children close as she cries for them. Soran is hugging me whispering to me about how big my heart really is. Laxus keeps watching me as I turn to him and give him a smile. 

"Well the goddess has graced us on this day." I turn as Orla makes her way through the gathering crowd. "My child you've barely aged a day!"

"Hello to you too!" She reaches old and wrinkled hands to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm glad you have returned to us. And I am grateful to you as well." Her hair is graying and more wrinkles line her face than I remember. But her kindness was always a welcoming sight to see. 

"Tell me, who are your companions?" She reaches down to pick Raider up as he squirms in her firm grasp. I give a laugh as I turn to Soran. 

"This is my little brother Soran. The tall man there is Laxus and the other cat is Elodie. This here is Orla she is the village seer and a wonderfully grumpy old coot!" She smacks my arm and shakes her head at me.

"I saw your return foretold in the stars." She grabs my hand and begins pulling me towards the others. There are shouts of joy as I make my way towards Kitsa.

"My friend you return! And you bring home my children! I owe you many celebrations!" Her arms are around me as she lifts me off the ground in a hug.

"No no I didn't have the heart to leave them lost." Tears are threatening to spill. These trolls are such kind and sweet people.

"You stay?"

"Of course." Laxus smiles at me as Orla begins dragging him towards the red tree village.

I look past Kitsa's shoulder and spot Tuto. Wearing his red cape and leather pants.

"Man what happened? You turned into an old fart!" I listen as his laugh rings out and he shakes his head.

"Ah but you have no change! Good youth means more dance and drink! Tonight we celebrate the return!" He pulls me into a hug and guides me into the village. The red tree village is so beautiful. Flowers dot the ground between the fields that surround the small houses. Small farms meant to give nourishment to the people. This land is so beautiful and will continue to be that way as long as this land stays hidden. I follow Tuto as he argues with Novak. I shake my head at them as Tuto decides it is his honor to let us stay in his village to show gratitude for our help.. 

"Come you stay in guest cottage!" I laugh at their antics. Always arguing like true siblings. He leads us to two small cottages.

"Brother and cat friend stay here, Ria stay here with mate and cat friend!" I nearly choke on my spit as Laxus bursts into laughter. Soran has a scowl on his face as he glares at Laxus. "There there air choke you? Be more easy with it!"

"N..nn.n no uh he's we aren't." Damn stutter!

"It's perfect! We will love the arrangement!" I give Laxus a death glare as he stares at me.

"Ah not mates yet but soon? Is he not the one you told us about?" Novak asks with a smirk on his face.

"What is this? Gang up on Imperia day?"

"Bout time! It's been gang up on Soran week!" Soran says with a twitch in his eye and a fist in the air.

"Oh? She told you about me?"

"Yes many stories! We shall share them over drinks!" Tuto shouts as he slings an arm around Laxus.

"I look forward to it!" His eyes are full of teasing as I turn away crossing my arms. I decide to turn and march into the little cabin, its small with two rooms and a small kitchen. A bed made of wood and rope in each. One larger than the other. So different from the last hut I stayed in. Where that one had only one purpose to house a guest for a few nights, this one shows it's meant for a small family. Raider darts to the small room and sets his stuff down with a happy plop.

"Guess this is our room?"

"No mine."

"Your on their side?"

He just smirks at me as he begins setting up his bed. "You are a rotten cat!"

"You love me!"

"Lies!" I turn and stomp into the other room and set my things down. I listen as Laxus talks with the two elders as I glance around. Sharing a tent with Laxus is one thing but an entire cottage? Nerves jump and twist in.my stomach as the fantasy I try to keep suppressed surfaces. Along with it the dark thoughts rising again. I was almost fixed, but Crispin destroyed all my hard work with a few well aimed poisons, with it destroying the already precarious bridge I was trying to form between me and Laxus. I so badly wish to have that, to be able to reach out with both hands and grasp it. But this darkness that lives inside of me makes all of that hope for a mate and happiness fly out the window.

Suddenly Kitsa and another women ambush me. So lost was I in my own head I didn't notice them enter. Damn I'm really off my game.

"Come! We must prepare for the feast!" Her hands grab mine as she tugs me out the door and past Laxus as he laughs. 

"There's a hot spring along this trail. Go enjoy it!" Jorth walks up and talks to Laxus and Soran as he makes his way out of the cottage next to mine and Laxus's. The other woman has grabbed Elodie nuzzling her face into her fur, Eldoies alarmed eyes meet mine and I let out a laugh. I let Kitsa drag me along the trail, listening as she talks about the celebration tonight and how we are guests of honor for them.

"Where has friend been? You promise return but its been so long!"

"Ah I got stuck on an island in a spell for 7 years." 

"A spell?"

"Yes there was a dragon attacking us and the island protected us. It took a very long time for the spell to wear off. For me and the others that got stuck there it's only been a few weeks for everyone else many years."

"Oh. I am glad to see you again!" Her bright smile is turned towards me. Her blue eyes alight with happiness and laughter. Jila rushes towards us along the trail. 

The hot springs are so beautiful. Lush green plants grow around the edge giving it privacy. There are two springs here one for the men and one for the women. Kitsa is fast at pulling the strings on my skirt and the shirt over my head. 

"Alright alright calm down." I giggle at her as I remove the rest of my clothing and untie my bracers. I turn and step into the stone edge that surrounds the spring. The water is amazing as I slide in. Kitsa hands me a tiny clay pot filled with rose and Jasmine scented oils. 

"This make man drool!" Her laugh rings out as I scowl at her. Elodie crawls in next to me.

"Oh this is heavenly!" She says as she sinks lower. I can hear the men walking up the trail. Soran's voice excited as he asks about various plants here and there. Jorth laughing as he explains them. Laxus's voice reaches my ears as he teases Soran about his questions. I decide to blame the pink crawling up my cheeks from the heat of the water and not what that voice does to my insides.

"Is that him?" I turn to Kitsa as she begins to lather her hair.

"Yes."

"Not mated yet?"

"Remember what I told you?"

"You are not broken. Just bent, he stares at you with love!" She smacks my arm as I begin to wash my hair. Ooo its been far too long since its been washed. The red tribe always had such amazing oils for washing, they make your hair so shiny and soft. They also give the skin a wonderful glow. Did I bring anything I could trade to bring some home with me? Maybe one of my shirts.

"The lovers moon is in a week. You stay and enjoy." Kitsa sings out as she pushes me so she can wash my back.

"Well I didn't really have any other plans I guess." Rent was paid by the farmer when he learned about the trolls. He sent a payment to magnolia for me so I wouldn't worry. He agreed to pay us for taking care of the problem. Even if we didn't kill the trolls like he wanted us to. His eyes saw them as nothing more than hungry children lost and afraid. 

I listen as Jila chatters away about her future mate, how she hopes he is romantic. I listen as Kitsa explains the changes about to happen, the shadow tribe will be joining the celebration of the lovers moon. They don't live near the 2 tribes and instead choose to stay hidden much farther in the mountains. But they struggle with crops in the dark mountains and animals don't venture close because of this, so red tree and yellow bird have offered them homes in hopes to reunite their people finally. They hope the lovers moon celebration will form a new bond with them and make them feel welcome.

As I climb out a towel is shoved into my hands. 

"Come we have much to do!" Her excitement has me following her down the trail and to another leading to her home. It makes my heart sing to see it finally built. 

"Oh it's beautiful!" She laughs as she tugs me inside Orla is there waiting. 

"You wait too long to be mated someone else will snatch him up!" I roll my eyes at her.

"We spoke about this. I've told you both I can't do that to him! What if I hurt him or worse!" Its true, they somehow convinced me to tell them why I was afraid to take that step.

"I will hear not of your fears but of where you've been and why you haven't changed!" Orla scolds me. I follow Kitsa to her room, feeling like a child in trouble as Orla pushes me forward. There are many different colored skirts set out, beautifully woven with wondrous designs in each.

"First we pick clothes then we braid flowers!" They may be peaceful people but they love to celebrate everything. I laugh as she begins digging through the skirts. 

"You never waste time preparing for a party do you?" It's true, if they find a reason to celebrate they will.

"You remember first celebration? We celebrated what you done for us then as well!" Kitsa sings out as she twirls an orange skirt around.

I turn to Jila as I help her pick out a skirt. Shifting through until her eyes land on a yellow one with red vines in it. 

"Ooh I like that one as well. Put it on while I find a top to match!"

I find something for Elodie. A green wrap with yellows and reds woven in it.

"What are these?"

"Ceremonial dress. I remember Jila wearing this the night I left. It will fit you perfectly!"

A deep burgundy wrap skirt is thrust into my hands along with a black crochet halter top.

As I dress I tell them about Tenrou and what happened. How I'm happy and yet sad for all the memories I missed out on. 

"But you are back now! It means more visiting!" 

"Hehe yes Kitsa." Orla grabs my hand and stares into my eyes. She can see what others can't. The gift of sight is what she calls it, gifted upon her by the goddess of the moon and stars so that she may guide those who are lost and wonder, or those about to become great warriors. Even guiding mothers as they bring new life into the world. As the village seer and healer she has many roles. One of them is to see the soul and judge for herself what you may need to help you on your journeys. Its not the first time her eyes searched my soul, seeing that which scars me deeply and haunts my heart. 

"You are happy and yet afraid. The pond of truth could help guide you."

The pond of truth is something warriors must face when becoming a warrior. Mothers go to the pond before giving birth to bless the new life growing. It is nearly as sacred as the tree and not meant for outsiders.

"Orla it pleases me to know you want me to take a journey of enlightenment but isn't that meant for your people?" 

"Hush! You have done something great for us yet again, you are the Guardian of children!

First with my son and now with Kitsa and her kin. You have a place among the people here. But I can see the turmoil inside of you. It Will help, you might not have been born here but you are one of the people!"

Tears threaten to fall as Kitsa hugs me from behind. "We missed You." She whispers into my shoulder. 

"The stars foretold of you coming here. That one day you'd bring back that which we lost." Orlas wrinkled hands grasp my own. "Now I wish to see you mated and fat with babies soon!" I laugh through the tears I couldn't stop. I healed here amongst these people. I found peace in the quiet and it silenced what was left of the dark thoughts while I stayed here. Here is where I was able to begin learning how to accept my past and embrace my future, giving me the courage that day when Laxus asked me to join him. Had I said No I would have likely lost him for 7 long years. The realisation of that stuns me, to feel as though the crushing weight would have drowned me in loneliness and heartache as I realise I would have lost those that I loved the most. My brother, my best friend, Raider and Elodie. The mate my soul yearns so desperately for. "You are family, and Jorth isn't giving me grandbabies! So I rely on you for that!"

"Always So blunt Orla!" Deep down the idea of children someday is both a wonderful hope and a mighty fear. What type of magic will I pass down? I was born with this darkness inside of me. My own mother feared it enough to give me to a dragon. I would never do that to a child but I also don't want them to feel like I do everyday. Children aren't in the cards for me, I couldn't live with myself as I watch them struggle everyday should they inherit what I have.

"Stop thinking with fear and start thinking with hope! You are what is holding you back. You spoke so fondly of him and here he is. I can see your soul reaching for him as hia does yours!" Her stern voice makes my head bow in shame. She's not wrong, deep down fear rules every decision I make in life. The fear of the unknown. Fear of my own magic. Fear of being hurt or hurting someone. 

"Yes Orla you are right. But fear is all I've known for a very long time."

"Hush we will fix that!" Her eyes sparkle as she looks at me. 

"I don't think I like that look." Nerves cause a laugh to bubble up my throat. This old woman tricked me into loving myself again. I can only imagine what she has planned now.

After getting dressed we make our way to the tree, others are gathered around the fire pit adding paint and flowers to each other's hair.

As red flowers are braided into my hair and as I braid yellow into Jila's hair. I watch as she weaves a crown for Elodie full of yellow and orange flowers. Orla moves about adding paint to the other girls around us. She can see the truth anyways, not like I can lie to her. She saw it last time, that even though I came a long way I wasn't healing that well. That I still fought with my demons and it was causing me to crave the numbness again. Its what brought me to the mountains and away from other people. Away from temptation and an easy lacrima call away. 

"I wish I could have what I want so badly, but my nightmares have returned. Something happened on that island and I'm afraid it's destroying me from the inside."

"No what I see is a warrior, these scars only show strength in battles you fought hard to overcome." Orla points to the scars on my arms. She takes a bowl of white paint and runs two fingers down my arm. "A long journey of the past." Running two fingers down my other arm. "A bright journey for the future." She paints two lines on one side of my face. "What You see before you and what you see behind you." Three dots above my eye brow. "Friendship, love, and future." Grabbing black paint she adds three dots under my eye. "Growth, acceptance, and guidance." She adds lines and dots of black down one arm. "Pain of the warriors spirit. Overcoming those battles we have within our souls." Two dots two short lines and two more dots on my chest. " for those you hold dear in your heart." Yellow paint she draws a circle on one hand. "For Friendship you hold dear." Half circles of black are added on my shoulders at the top of each line. "For everything that You are makes you whole." 

I blink back tears remembering the first time I sat through the ritual of paint before the ceremony. She painted many lines and broken circles saying it was my souls way of calling forth who I am. That all of these parts of me connect and make me who I am.

"Thank you Orla." I watch as she paints Elodie. "Ah I see your heart calls for another." She paints a symbol on her chest like the circles interweaving. "For a bright and happy union of two souls." Elodie blushes as I poke her. 

"That wouldn't happen to be a specific brown exceed with a scar would it?" 

".....no?" She glances away as she fiddles with her fingers.

"Awe! I knew it!" I pull her into a hug careful to watch the drying paint. Kitsa Jila and Tork all have matching symbols. I turn to the group of men as Jorth and Urck do their paint. I watch as Urck turns and gives Kitsa and their children a loving smile. 

"He sure grew into a fine warrior." I muse to Orla. 

"Yes, and a devoted father. He was out searching when you brought them back. He never gave up. They were smart and covered their tracks in their escape." I glance at Laxus and Soran. I watch as he looks at each line on his arms as if debating on rubbing it off or leaving it.

Laxus pov

I watch the group of woman as they braid flowers into each others hair. I watch as the old woman paints each girl. My eyes land on Imperia. A smile on her face as she listens to the tiny girl talking.

"Do you intend to make her your mate?" Jorth's voice makes me jump as I scowl at him. He finished painting Soran already. 

"What is the paint for?" I eye the bowls warily. 

"Its a ritual of my people. They symbolise what is in our hearts and souls." He dips two fingers into the white. Painting a line that breaks half way and continues. "For trials You have taken and broken ties that you are repairing" three lines down my chin. "For promises You wish to keep, a heart you wish to hold, and memories you wish to build." Grabbing my wrist he paints a red circle a black circle and finally a white circle. "To understand what was done, to understand the soul , for what is to come." Around my elbow where the line breaks he paints a black circle starting at one side and around to the other. "For your own journey." Then a Yellow circle. "For a journey together." He leans back and inspects his work. "Now the question is acceptance. Can you accept her past as much as you wish to be part of her future?"

I watch as his blue eyes glance to Imperia as she sits patiently getting painted. "What do You mean?"

"When she came here all those years ago she was fighting with herself. Trying to find somewhere far enough away that she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. She struggles with demons from the past greatly, though there is a darkness inside of her, her heart and soul are bright and colorful. My mother taught her peace during her stay here." His eyes turn back to mine. "She is at war again only its different this time. She can't accept, can you?"

"Tork leave him be." I watch as Tuto makes his way over and crouches in front of me. I eye them both as I think about what Jorth said.

"What is it that I need to accept?"

"All that which haunts her." Jorth turns and begins painting Raider. The cat seems annoyed but accepts it.

"Don't let his words chase you. He only worries, she saved life for us many times." I watch as Tuto makes his way to another young male. Jorth finishes with Raider and moves to another. 

"She saved Jorth from a King troll attack. That's how we found the village." Raider says as he begins munching on an apple. I shake my head at the cat and his strange snacks. Glancing down at the paint on my arm, trying to figure out what each line means and what Jorth meant by his words. I look back to Imperia and meet her eyes. There's a smile on her face as she looks at me It's brilliance shoots straight to my heart. Her eyes hold an emotion I can't decipher from this far away, the urge to hold her close and protect her eats away at me once again.

  
  


Later as the fire is started and music fills the air, I watch as Imperia dances with the smaller children. Laughing and twirling as the night fills with the sound of celebration. Her laughter as she dances with them fills my heart, her hands holding a small trolls hands as she swings him into a dance. Her body full of grace as if she was always meant to dance. I glance back down to the cup in my hands and take another drink.

I've never been much for beer made from berries, but it's actually quite good. I glance around at all the trolls gathered. Though they seem primitive they have many instruments. Flutes, fiddles and drums. Things that make a jingling noise like a tambourine. It's actually fascinating as they play music and everyone dances. I watch as Imperia holds a hand up next to Kitsa's and they step into a dance while kicking their feet. I watch as Kitsa guides her closer to me, as the twirl and dip. Laughter and smiles fill her face as she and the troll dance. I've never seen this kind of dancing and yet Imperia dances as if she's done this her whole life.

  
  


As the song dies down I hear Tuto shout "Ria! !Tír Na Nóg!" Everyone cheers and claps. I lean towards Raider and Jorth

"What'sTír Na Nóg?"

"Just watch." Raider motions with his head back to Imperia. Turning I see her with a huge smile on her face as she holds a hand up and pokes a foot out.

I listen as Imperia's voice rings out and everyone begins to quiet down. I don't understand the words but it sounds beautiful as her voice echoes out around the mountains.

'_Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

_ Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog _

_ Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna _

_Nug a tir na nog.'_ She turns to me and reaches for my hand. She drags me to the dancing circle as the music picks up. Holding my hand in hers she holds them up. Placing one hand on her back and turning her body. Her eyes are so bright, like Amaranth glowing in moonlight. I can't help but be swept up in them.

  
  


'_Come my love our world's may part,_

_ The gods will guide us across the dark. _

_ Come with me and be mine my love, _

_ Stay and break my heart. _

_ From the shores through the ancient mist, _

_ You bear the mark of my elven kiss. _

_ Clear the way, I will take you home _

_ To eternal bliss.'  _

As the music continues she guides us into an easy dance. I can dance but I've never danced like this before. She steps and makes us turn in a circle as the other women around sing along with their dance partners. The sound a melody of feminine voices mixed with flutes. Its beautiful, but my only focus is her.

  
  


_ 'Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog, _

_ Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog. _

_ Far away from the land you knew, _

_ The dawn of day reaches out to you. _

_ Though it feels like a fairy tale, _

_ All of this is true. _

_ Run with me, have a look around. _

_ We build our life of a sacred ground. _

_ Come my love, our world's may part, _

_ We'll be safe and sound.' _

  
  


_ Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna _

A swirl of skirts as she turns.

_ Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog _

Face smiling at me as the words leave her lips

_ Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna _

_ Nug a tir na nog. _

She twirls and dances away. Twirling back she takes my hand

_ Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog, _

_ Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog. _

_ Time won't follow the path we came. _

_ The world you left, it forgot your name. _

_ Stay with me and be mine my love, _

_Spare my heart the pain_. 

Her hands hold mine as she turns us in a circle. I'm caught up in the song, listening to words I don't understand and words that I do. Her voice a melodies as it sings out and others join in. 

The rest is a blur of dancing and laughter. Her hand almost always finding mine as song leave her lips. The skirt accents her hips flaring out in colors of reds and golds. The fire dances across the paint as she twirls in the night. Like a fairy in the forest she moves with grace and smiles. I can't help but watch her as she moves. So sure of her footing as she kicks a leg and and does a twirl. As the music dies down and another song starts up she stops and turns to me. My eyes only focus on her as she steps forward and takes my hand again.

"Oh I need a drink!" She laughs as she drags me to the edge of the dance circle. A cup handed to her as she takes a seat next to Orla. "Oh I always did love that song!" She fans herself as she laughs. 

"It was pretty interesting. What is tir na nog?"

"It is a world in another realm. Where the fae live and hero's visit. It is the land of eternal youth. It is said a man fell in love with a woman from tir na nog. So he spent 300 years living with her there. It's a land where no-one ages and there is no sadness. Sadly the man missed his home so he returned, the princess gave him a white horse and told him not to step down from it. He fell from the horse and aged 300 years. Thus breaking the spell of tir na nog and forever losing his love." I watch as she smiles at the story.

"Sounds like an adventure, and an old folklore tale"

"I love old folklore. It's so wonderful to learn about." There is color in her cheeks as she takes a sip of her drink. "Ah thats good shit." I have to laugh at her.

"One second you speak with poetry and the next you're a sailor." 

"I like to keep you on your toes." She winks at me. I look at all the paint on her, mostly black and white except for the mark on her hand. I can't help my curiosity.

"What does that one mean?"

"Yellow is to symbolise friendship both old and new. It means budding love and happiness." Orla says next to Imperia. "You must first learn to value those you love." 

Imperia laughs and pats the old woman on the back. "Okay Orla I think you've had plenty to drink." 

"I will decide when is enough!" The old woman gives a sniff as she takes another drink. "You haven't drank enough." 

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Yes. Now drink up you two! Tonight is a night for celebration!" 

Imperia laughs handing me another cup and clinking them together. It amazes me how fast she empties her cup.

"Woah dark fairy you better slow down!" I laugh at her.

"I can't say no to a drinking challenge."

"Haha the girl can pack them away. Just wait til the drinking games start." 

"You speak quite well for a troll, no offense."

"Ah none taken. I was raised by a human she was a kind and gentle soul. Mean too." The old woman laughs as she fills Imperia's cup back up. 

"Imperia! Game!" Someone yells and as if on cue she stands and balances the cup on one finger lifting her leg like a ballerina and smirks at the troll.

"No fair! You always won this one!" I watch as Kitsa does the same thing along with a few others.

"First to fall loses and has to drink 3!" Imperia calls out. I watch as the challenges get more ridiculous. Imperia losing to some as laughter causes her to fall. As it begins to get late everyone begins saying their goodnights. Imperia laughs as she stumbles causing me to catch her. 

"I missed this place. If I ever had a home away from home, this would be it." She sighs as she leans on my arm.

"I think you just missed the drinking." I tease her. 

"You can't beat berry beer." She giggles as we make our way to the small cabin. Raider flies on ahead and to his room, burrowing under his blankets. 

"Rotten cat!" Imperia shouts

"Crazy cat lady!" Raider retorts. This causes Imperia to laugh out loud as she clutches her sides.

I turn and head to the other room as I shed my shirt and kick my shoes off Imperia bounces over and flops on the bed and sighs.

"Orla wants me to go to the pool of truth for guidance." She glances at me. "That thrills and scares me at the same time." She glances away and out the window.

"Why?"

"Because it reveals your true self to you."

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes, I've already seen what I am. I don't need to be reminded." I crawl onto the bed next to her and lay down. 

"And what are you?"

"A monster."

"That's not what I see." She turns to me as confusion and curiosity war in her eyes.

"What do you see?"

"Someone willing to go out of her way to help a couple of kids find their way home. Someone who barely spent 2 weeks with a tribe of hidden trolls and yet gained memories and friends in the tribe. Someone who makes friends with old ladies that own apple trees just so her grumpy cat can have a treat."

"But that's not all I am. I've done terrible things. I've hurt people. I crave chaos." She whispers sadly aa her eyes glance away.

"I've also seen you help people just because. So I don't believe you are a monster."

She seems to think that over as she glances out the small window. I can see the wheels turning as she tries to decide on something.

"My nightmares would beg to differ."

"Tell me." I need to know what haunts her. This urge to make it better and protect her is always there begging me to do something.

"It's always the same. Blood running in rivers, Acnologia in the sky calling for chaos. My own magic answering that call in a wave of death and destruction. There is no escape and everyone I love dies by my hand." Her words haunt me but I can hear the pain in them. I reach over and pull her into my arms. 

"That sounds bad, but I think it's your own fears playing those images in your mind. I had nightmares after what I did. They got really bad sometimes but there was also good dreams to remind me that I can change." She shifts closer as she draws lines around the paint on my arm. "My dad was obsessed with strength and power. After what I did I was worried I was becoming just like him. So willing to destroy everything and only let the strong survive. I haven't seen or spoken to him in years. I don't even know if he's alive, but I realised I'm not him. I'm not what was done to me by his hand or greed. I can change and be better. I don't have to let his own thoughts consume me." Why I'm telling her this I'll never know. "But my gramps was always there for me. He never turned me away or abandoned me and I hurt him pretty badly. Sure he's angry but eventually we will figure it out, I'll show him I can be the grandson he always believed me to be. Just like you will show everyone the person you were meant to be, the girl who's heart is big, the girl who cares for others even when she is struggling."

She turns and looks at me then. Wonder in her eyes as a smile graces her lips. "Never knew you could be so deep." She giggles as her eyes meet mine. I give her a smile as her eyes begin to drift shut, she reaches down and slips her fingers into mine bringing our joined hands up holding them close to her chest. "Maybe someday the sun will chase away the darkness." She whispers as she falls asleep. I watch as peace falls across her features. Her beauty really is a stunning sight to see. I watch her for awhile thinking over everything Jorth and Tuto said to me, her own words and the fear in her eyes. My own need to protect her and keep her safe. All I need to do is convince her it's right, that I could be a good mate just as I know she would make a good mate. I did some research on dragon lore and mating. Being raised by a dragon meant she was more in tune with her instincts, being able to learn the differences in her body. Most of what I went through was guess work, I barely understood my first heat though it sounds like a muted version of what she goes through. Hers is also strange happening at an off time of the year. Where everyone else seems to have theirs around the same time. From what I read most dragons and the dragon players raised by dragons go through heat near the same time. It betters the chances of finding a mate and making babies. But hers happens at least a month early which is strange. Speaking of heats mine isn't too far off though it doesn't affect me the same as the others or even the same as what I read about. Likely something to do with my second generation status. Like a really muted version of what the others must deal with. It's more annoying than anything. More like my body was anticipating something, like it was searching for something I needed. As my eyes drift close and her scent surrounds me my thoughts turn to what Jorth said. Does she really fight that hard within herself? Will she tell me what it is that she's fighting so I can fight it with her?

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Tír Na Nóg by celtic women
> 
> Link for the legend of Tir na nog 
> 
> https://www-irishcentral-com.cdn.ampproject.org/v/s/www.irishcentral.com/roots/history/tir-na-nog-legend-eternal-youth.amp?amp_js_v=a2&_gsa=1&usqp=mq331AQCKAE%3D#aoh=15698017015771&referrer=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com&_tf=From%20%251%24s&share=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.irishcentral.com%2Froots%2Fhistory%2Ftir-na-nog-legend-eternal-youth


	30. As one we rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be apart of these people. Fears and doubts war with one another. My healing begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.... I had writers block fir a few days and then this monster happened. Its longer than a bad dream so hope you enjoy

Imperia pov

I wake to the sound of birds and a warm arm around me. I glance to the window and watch as the sun begins to color the world in warm colors and bringing its promise back again with a new day. I turn and watch Laxus as he sleeps. Peacefulness on his features, hair messy and paint chipping off his his chin. I smile at him as my fingers ghost over the lines on his arm. I glance back to him as my heart skips a beat at the realization I didn't have any nightmares last night. I turn my eyes back to the window as I contemplate this fact. Why? What is different about laying near him that keeps them at bay? I can hear others beginning to move around outside. No use laying here picking all of this apart like I've done so many mornings in the last few days. 

I slip out from under his arm and grab some clothes and head for the hotspring. First thing first get the paint off and into something suitable for gardening. Orla is most likely one of the few awake and in her herb garden at this hour. The hot spring greets me with a wonderful orange glow as I slip into the water. I watch as the paint makes lines in the water as I watch the ripples from my breathing. My mind wonders as I stare. Watching the black paint mix with the white, as if to tell me my darkness only has one purpose and that's to take over the rest of the colors in the world. I can feel it trying to consume me all over again. The despair and depression weighing me down once again. No stop don't go there again. I quickly scrub everything off and climb out, dressing quickly I go in search of Orla or someone who needs help with harvesting crops. No point in living inside of my own head!

I find Orla right where I figured she would be. Sitting amongst her herbs as she waters them and checks over each leaf, humming softly as she goes about her morning routine.

"Good morning Imperia, I see you've already begun your day with doubts." She turns her dark blue eyes to me with a stern look in them.

"Will you not read my aura first thing in the morning?" I give her a scowl as I approach, careful not to smash any of the plants.

"Child it's hard not to read it when your aura sits so heavily around you." She turns back to her plants and gently pulls a weed out of the ground, whispering an apology to it as she places it in a basket next to her. "Now let's talk about your trial in the pond of truth and what you must do to prepare."

"Orla that is an honor for me but I don't know if its a good idea. That right is sacred to your people and I am little more than an outsider." It's true I feel like I would be trespassing on sacred grounds.

"I wasn't raised here. Yet I am on of the people, they come to me for guidance and trust in my visions. As they trust in you and your kindness." She turns and takes my hand in hers. Staring into my eyes and making me feel like a small child again. "They see you as a great warrior, stories of your bravery have been passed down already. Jila and Tork would not have trusted you had you not resembled the dark warrior from the stories. Though you might not be a troll you are considered one of the people. Your time here may have been short but you left behind memories and stories to pass down." She squeezes my hands and gives me a kind smile. "Your heart and spirit are brighter than the darkness inside of you. Accept it for what it is."

"If only it were that easy. I've hurt people, it consumes me in every way. My nightmares torture me and make me crave destruction."

"That's because You have no balance. You fight what you are so much it has caused a rift in your soul. You fight so hard to hide your true self that it screams for freedom."

She's not wrong, my internal battle is a daily occurrence. But to just let it all be free? That would mean everyone around me would be in danger… Right? 

"Come! We will go speak with Tuto and Novak. You forget I'm not the only one who can read auras." She pulls me to my feet and down a trail towards the Chiefs lodge. As I follow her my mind races, what if I hurt everyone here? I will never be able to forgive myself. The guilt would kill me like nothing else has ever done. Fear settles in my heart as we approach the lodge. Smoke billowing out of a pipe in the roof. As we step through the door I'm enveloped in large muscled arms.

"Good morning to you too Novak." I have to laugh at him as he gives me a smile.

"You are here. Now you can help train new warriors!" I shake my head and give him a pat on the arm.

"Sure thing big guy!" Last time I was here I taught him some fighting moves. His warriors are skilled, they still have a hard time fighting off a king troll by themselves. I also taught him some good workout structures, seems the results have paid off with how large his muscles have gotten.

"You are going to the pond of truth?" Tuto asks from where he sits on the floor. 

"She is! Great warriors always take trial!" Novak says proudly as he drags me to sit next to him. 

"Well… uh… it's I." Fear coats the throat in a metallic taste, and oozes like slime as it fills the soul with its oppressive weight.

"Stop thinking so hard girl!" Orla scolds me. 

Tuto and Novak both give me a serious look. I feel like a kid in trouble under their stern eyes. 

"We wish to bless you as one of ours." Tuto finally says. His words shock the fear away as I stare at him with wide eyes. A blessing to be recognised as a member of the tribe, to be considered one of the children of the goddess of the moon and stars. That is a gift I never thought to receive.

"That is an honor I…" words fail me as I look at them. What do I say? Thanks but you don't want someone like me considered one of your people? These trolls are kind and loving creatures. I am chaos and destruction.

"Stop thinking that way. Tonight you will be blessed by the goddess and tomorrow we begin purification for the trial of the pond of truth." Orla gives me a stern look. Nerves jump in my stomach at her words. "Now, tell us where you've been for the last 7 years so that Tuto and Novak can have peace of mind." I nod my head as I begin telling them about the events leading up to Tenrou and Acnologia. My mind racing through ways to kindly decline their offering so I don't hurt their feelings while also keeping them safe from me. Why the gods chose to do this to me I'll never understand. 

  
  


Soran pov

Its mid morning by the time I wake up. My sister wasn't at the cabin so I followed Laxus and Raider as we searched for her. I don't like them sharing a cabin. Its too…. Cozy and home like for them. Questions eat at me as I stare at his back. Does he like my sister? Are they really mates like Gajeel said? She doesn't look at him with fear after what he did. She even smiles at him all the time. When she danced with him her eyes lit up and she looked so happy in that moment. 

"Whatever you want to say you might as well spill it already." Laxus looks back at me expectantly. I swallow my nerves as I decide on what to ask him. 

"Is my sister your mate?" Shit I didn't mean that one. I wanted to know how he felt about her. He stops and turns to me crossing his arms as he contemplates my question.

"I wasn't raised by a dragon so understanding what I feel is foreign to me. No one was there to explain instincts and mating to me." He scratches the back of his head as he glances away. "But what I feel for her isn't something I've felt for anyone else." 

I never thought of it that way. He really wasn't raised to understand how everything about being a dragon slayer works. Or the fact that we are more animal than human when it comes to instinct and heightened senses. He didn't have someone there to tell him someday he would find someone who consumed their every thought. "Guess your right. I was pretty young when my mother explained it to me so I don't fully understand most of it myself. Imperia thought the idea of a mate and romance was gag worthy." Laxus lets out a laugh as he shakes his head. "I can't believe I'm offering to do this but I guess I can explain it as best as I can." He stares at me for a moment before he nods his head. Where do I start? 

"Okay well I'm sure you have a mild understanding of alpha beta and omega stuff?"

"A little." He nods. 

"Good. Now mates do you have any understanding of finding someone you want to be with and someone your soul calls for?"

"Not really."

"Oh lovely. Dragons believe they have a fated mate. Its that one who calls their soul in a way no other ever has. Your friend Bickslow mentioned how your souls reach for each other after…. Well what you did." I watch his face as he sifts through emotions. Guilt and pain very clear in his eyes. 

"I dreamed about her 2 nights after I did that. She was weaving a tapestry and didn't seem to notice the large dragon watching us. I told her I killed her in that dream." He lets out a quiet laugh. "It was strange because I thought I actually killed her." He looks at the ground as sadness fills his eyes. 

"Wait, you saw her tapestry? That wait stop. That can't be possible." My mind races through what happened. Theres no way she formed a link with him while she was in a coma, I know her dark magic can find souls as long as they are touching shadow. And her tapestry is something she built to connect her powers. "Father told me how the first time she ever used Nebulous Dragon slayer magic she passed out for 3 days. She woke up saying all the strings were disconnected and he told her to turn it into a tapestry. She told me she nearly died after getting the lacrima, her own magic trying to destroy it and she wove it into her tapestry." I know I'm mumbling as I think all of this through. I look back at him as he watches me with curious eyes. "What else happened and what did she say to you?"

"She told me it was time for her journey. Then she said the sun was going to rise and what was left of my magic in her was going to fade with it and sever the link."

"The tapestry what did it look like?" 

"Why?" 

"Just tell me." He stares at me for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Pictures, black strings and light purple woven together. Spots of yellow. Memories is what she said as I looked at it." He opens his eyes and looks at me. 

"She was weaving her tapestry back together. After what you did she said it was torn to shreds and she had to fix it. It's a metaphor for the magic in her soul. Combining all of it together to make her." I watch as he glances away with pain and guilt once again. "She said it was better this time since she got to take her time putting it together. I'm not sure if you felt it before but her magic wasn't exactly an easy flow from her. It spiked and dipped with her emotions, always on edge no matter how hard she tried to hide it."

"It did seem chaotic but I just thought that was her." 

"Well she is chaotic in a sense I suppose."

"What does this have to do with mating?"

"Well she used the link of your magic inside of her to find you while she rebuilt it. I don't know if she remembers doing it but when a dragon is hurt they only wish to have their mate nearby. It helps them heal faster. For her to use the residual magic left behind in her to seek you out while hurting is monumental. Even more so since you aren't even mated yet. A mating bond forms a link between two souls allowing them to feel when the other is hurt or in danger and allowing them to locate the other through that link. Yet she found another way to find you and used that link to help her heal." His eyes scream of confusion and relief at the same time. It makes me feel bad because I can see the torment he felt over hurting her.

"I still hate you for hurting her." It's true no matter how you put it he hurt my sister.

"I didn't want her to get hurt kid, I was trying to keep her safe."

"Bullshit! I felt the magic from the rune trap Freed set for her." I can never bury that anger of holding her as blood gushed from her mouth and nose. Or how she forgave him for what he did to her.

"I specifically asked Evergreen and Freed to trap her away from the rest of the guild and keep her from getting hurt. I don't know why but the idea of her being at the center of my plans was painful to think about. She still got hurt anyways." He turns away then as the guilt enters his eyes again.

"Wait! You mean to tell me you didn't purposefully hurt her?" I thought her getting trapped was part of his plans. That he planned to trap her away from everyone else because of how powerful she was and the fact that most runes can't stop her when she puts her mind to it.

"No it's why I trapped her as she was coming out of her apartment. I had no plans for her to get hurt." He lets out a long sigh. "I tried to keep her safe and out of the zone of Thunder palace. I didn't plan for her to possess lightning magic or for her to call it to herself." I watch as he glares at a rock on the ground.

"You both seem to forget how protective she is." Raider finally says from the tree branch he is sitting on.

"What are you talking about?"

"You forget how long I've known her. How many missions I've been on with her. Even when ordered to destroy a town she protected the people and only destroyed brick and mortar." He lets out a long sigh as he stares at the ground. "She protects others because that's who she is. You can be angry about her choices all you want but that won't stop her. She risked her life for people in a guild that looked at her with fear in their eyes for the crimes she was forced to commit, for a name she didn't want to have."

"Raider that's not why I'm angry." 

"No you are angry at him for her making the choice she knew would cause her the most harm. She knew what thunder palace would do should she try to stop it. It's not like she's never used that same trick before for Jose." There is anger in his eyes as he glances away. I forget he has been there with her for so many of her dark days. He has seen her at her highs and lows. "She did what she felt was right in protecting another." 

"She is always trying to protect or help someone but she never asks for that in return." Laxus glances at Raider then. I watch as Raider nods his head. I think of what Gajeel said to me, about her fearing for Laxus enough to not build a bridge between the chasm she tried so hard to create between them. She was trying to protect him from herself. As if a switch flipped all of my anger for Laxus left me. Always so protective of others she puts herself at risk. 

"I guess I didn't want to admit it out loud but you're right. She even tries to protect you Laxus."

"How?"

"She's too afraid of herself to take that step towards you. She's afraid of hurting you with her magic." Raider says as he flies down towards us. "Enough talk let's go find her, I want breakfast." I shake my head as we begin to follow the angry little cat. I watch Laxus as worry wars with hope in his eyes. He really isn't mean to my sister and the guilt of hurting her obviously eats at him. Guess I can at least forgive him a little bit. 

"Guess I was wrong about your intentions of hurting her. I didn't know you tried to protect her in your own way. But she is a pretty determined person and when she sets her mind to something there really isn't any stopping her."

"No kidding." He sighs I can hear shouting up ahead as we make our way along a trail. The sight that greets me has me shaking my head. Imperia is dragging what looks to be a giant wooden plow behind her as she makes new tracks in the dirt for plants. Joking with Jorth and another troll as they shout instructions at her. 

"Does she ever slow down?" Laxus asks as we watch her. 

"Not that I know of." I mumble as we make our way to the small field. "She's probably been awake since the sun came up."

"Tell me something new kid." Laxus laughs as we reach the field.

"Good more help. We need to get this field ready for new crops!" Jorth says as he turns to us. He turns to the other troll and hands her a bag of seeds and makes his way towards us. I want nothing more in life than to see my sister happy and mated, she deserves it after all. As I'm handed a bag of seeds and told where to place them I watch the way Laxus tries to take the plow from Imperia. I can't help but laugh as she heads towards another one with the female troll on her heels as they start another section with Raider helping to guide Imperia straight. The exasperated look on Laxus's face nearly has me doubling over in laughter.

"Find something amusing?" He turns his blue eyes to me.

"Oh no nothing at all. How did that work out for you?" Laughter explodes from my belly as he turns and mutters under his breath about hard headed girls. Turning back to my sister I watch as she grits her teeth as she pulls the plow behind her. The look in her eyes unsettles me. Like she's at war once again with herself. I wonder if she will actually talk to me about it if I ask or if she will once again brush it off as nothing. Would she talk to Laxus about it I wonder? 

It's not long before we are finished and we follow Imperia to her next task she has planned. She stops at what looks like a bakery of some sort with small benches out front of the small but that smells like bread. 

"I'll grab you guys some breakfast. I have to head to yellow bird to help with training afterwards." She turns and heads inside a far away look in her eye. I turn to Laxus as he watches the small door she went through.

"What do you think is wrong?" I ask him.

"Not sure but I plan to make her tell me."

She returns with some bread and oatmeal. She hands each of us a bowl as another troll walks out carrying more. 

"You eat good. Need food for trial! The goddess smiles down on you this day!" Imperia turns and gives her a kind smile. 

"Thank You Ayla."

"Your mate be there as well?" I watch as the troll turns to Laxus. Her bright green eyes smiling at him as she sits down next to Imperia.

"Well er I mean. Ayla I don't know if this is a good idea." Her eyes look away as sadness makes her shoulders dip lower

"If what's a good idea?" Laxus asks.

"She is going to be blessed and begin trial for pond of truth." Ayla says excitedly. 

Imperia sighs as she glances up to the sky. "Chief Tuto wishes to bless me as a member of the three tribes tonight. He also wants me to take the trial of the pond of truth. But I'm not sure if any of it is a good idea." 

"Why do you say that?" Laxus asks her.

"What if I hurt everyone here." She whispers as she looks away. 

"Pah! You never hurt trolls. You always help! You are one of the people. Stop doubting!" Ayla says as she shakes a fist at my sister. This causes Imperia to laugh and shake her head. 

"I have plenty of reasons to doubt myself." She takes another bite of her food and shrugs a shoulder as if to shrug off the conversation.

"You keep talking that way and we will have problems!" Orla says sternly as she throws a loaf of bread at Imperia.

"Dammit Orla! That's a waste of good bread!" Imperia rubs her forehead as she scowls at the elderly troll.

"Ha! It's a waste of a good soul to let it either away under doubts and fears!" Imperia sighs as she glances away. "First you run away after we explain the purification to you then you hide out and help everyone with their chores. And then I find you no easy task thanks to you moping around and doubting yourself again!" 

"Gods ire Orla this entire thing scares the shit out of me. What if I don't like what I see? What if it causes me to unleash everything inside of myself and and… fuck it will kill everyone here. I can't I don't…. "

"Hey hey shh stop." Raider is at her side and pushing her off the bench and forcing her head between her knees as my sisters breathing picks up. Laxus rushes to her and lays a hand on her back as he glances around nervously.

"Whats wrong with her?" Orla moves next to her and starts digging in a small bag at her waste.

"Panic attack. If she breathes too fast she will pass out." 

"I didn't know she had panic attacks." Gods there is so much I don't know about my sister, it breaks my heart to see someone who walks with all the confidence in the world crumble before me. It takes a few minutes before she is calm again as she sits up and takes a few calming breathes Orla shoves something in her mouth.

"Hells fire Orla what the fuck!" I can smell the herb from here.

"Don't you normally make chamomile into tea when you want to use it to help anxiety?"

"Yes usually but this called for drastic measures."

"Seriously! Why did I even bother leaving my cabin today?" Imperia mutters under her breath as she grimaces.

"Because You chose to go outside!" Orla says with a large toothy grin at my sister. 

"You hate me don't you? I just knew it! Oh the world weeps at my feet in despair and rage!" Imperia throws her arm over her face as she flops back.

"So damn dramatic." Raider mutters as he turns back to his food. I shake my head at her as she takes a few deep breaths. 

"Stop fretting over it child. You won't hurt anyone. It won't be as bad as you think. We want you as part of our people, everyone has already been informed and none have had any objections." Orla pats her arm as she stands. "Now get back to work. Tomorrow the purification begins so eat a big dinner and enjoy your night!" Orla walks away humming softly.

"Ugh she just wants to torture me!"

"The trial not so bad. You were here when I went through it! Mari is strong because you held my hand!" Ayla gives her hand a squeeze as she stands and heads back into her little hut.

"She's strong because her dad is a warrior!" Imperia retorts as she sticks her tongue out at the trolls retreating back. Laughter flows out to us as the door closes.

Laxus pov

"Do you want to talk about it?" Soran gives me a sad look.

"I want to do it! To have them call me one of their own is well they are such amazing beings and I don't deserve to be part of this tribe. And the pond of truth reveals who you are inside! Fuck I don't want to see that part of myself, I've seen her every day for years! Every time I look in the mirror, every time I catch my reflection in a store window. I see exactly what I am. Chaos, destruction, dark and and just.. I can't even deal with the idea, let alone the actual trial! I can feel the darkness begging for release, it beats a furious rhythm against my rib cage and howls its rage in my heart!" I watch as she grits her teeth and looks away. Fear an emotion I don't associate with her, despair settles her shoulders low as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"I don't see any of that. I don't think anyone here sees it either. They don't treat you like they are afraid of you, they treat you like one of their own." Her eyes meet mine in shock as she works her jaw trying to find a way to dispute my words. "These trolls don't seem like they make rash decisions overnight. Everything is planned even down to what crops go where to best benefit everyone. I get the impression this was a well thought out plan for them." 

"But I don't… What if I can't control my magic?" She asks as she chews on her lip.

"Me and Soran will both be here. Same as Raider and Elodie. I doubt we will let much of anything happen." I watch as she thinks that through, as her eyes dart from me to Soran and back. 

"You promise to protect everyone here from me?" She whispers.

"I promise, though I doubt you would willingly hurt anyone." 

"Me too. Plus I want to know about the blessing and see the trial! Like do they have special plants they use for it?" I shake my head as Soran pulls a journal out of his pack and begins furiously writing in it. Imperia laughs as she glances away.

"I'll be here the whole time to help in any way that I can Okay?"

She stares at me for a moment before she nods her head "okay."

The rest of the day is spent helping to repair a few roofs, gather some crops and help with feast preparations. Orla whisked Imperia away a short time ago saying she needs to be dressed for the ceremony. Her eyes screamed of how nervous she was as Orla led her away. I sighed for the hundredth time in probably 10 minutes as I watched for her return.

"Do you plan to make a gift for the lovers moon?" Jorth plops down next to me on the rock I claimed for myself. 

"Lovers moon?"

"It is a full moon celebration. Its where we give gifts to the one we fancy." Jorth wiggles his eyebrows at me. 

"Stop pestering Jorth! Ignore him." Kitsa says as she walks up to us glaring at Jorth the entire time. "We give gifts yes. But it is also a time for love. You show the one you want your heart, it is meant for finding a mate." I watch as her eyes travel to her own mate. As she smiles at him and turns back to me. "It is when the goddess will bless two souls. She gives her blessing of many moons of happiness and blessings for healthy offspring. But a gift to give is nice too."

"What type of gift?"

"Well you could always make something." I watch as Jorth pulls a small flute from his pocket and shows it to me with pride. " I'm not done with it yet, I still need to carve the flowers and paint it."

"Is for Tori?" Kitsa asks as she claps her hands.

"Well uh…. That is if she will accept it!"

"Tori?" I ask.

"Jorth likes daughter of shaman in shadow tribe. Wishes to win her heart!"

"So gifts are a way to show you care?" I'm so confused by all of this. 

"Sort of?"

"No no gifts have meaning. Accepting the gift is… hmm I don't know the word for it." I listen as her and Jorth speak in whatever strange language it is that these trolls communicate in. They seem to be arguing over something as Kitsa points at the flute and at me then towards the trail Orla took Imperia on.

"Basically giving a gift is a declaration of love. They can have many meanings depending on what you want to say." Jorth shrugs as he shoves the flute into his pocket.

"Will you show me how to make Imperia a gift?" If she knows what happens during the celebration then maybe she will understand how I feel? I'm not exactly good with words so it's not like I can just be like 'hey I like you a lot'.

"Sure Imperia will be busy with the purification tomorrow anyways. You probably won't see her much for the next few days. I can show you a few things to see which one you like or maybe it will give you a few ideas." He shrugs as he jumps off the boulder. "I'll meet you at your cabin in the morning!" He waves as he walks away. Tork runs up to me and reaches his arms for his momma. She scoops him up and places him on her hip. 

"As her mate you are welcomed into the tribe too. Don't forget that." Kitsa waves as she walks away.

"But we aren't mates."

"Yet." Soran says next to me. I nearly choke on the air as his voice startles me.

"God you need a bell or something!" Soran just laughs as he shrugs and watches me.

"She likes shiny rocks just fyi. Actually she likes all sorts of shiny things but usually rocks that have been smoothed out or crystals. The more colorful the better."

"I thought you hated me."

"Eh hate is a strong word. Strong dislike is a little more appropriate." He shrugs as he glances away. "She used to have a rock collection back in our cave. Though I don't remember much about it I do remember the rocks. They were all shiny or colorful, she even had a big chunk of blue topaz she found and carried around forever. She used to pick up random rocks and look for the ones with the best colors. She hasn't done that for a long time although I have seen her eye a few on our journey here. So find her a pretty rock or crystal and turn it into something she can carry around with her forever."

His eyes are staring off at the trees seeing something I can only pretend to understand. A shiny rock? That shouldn't be too hard but making it into something? That might be a little difficult.

"Would You be willing to help me find one for her?" His eyes dart to me in shock. I watch as he debates on helping or not. "Please?" I don't even know why I'm trying to do this other than I want to. I want to see her eyes light up as she smiles. 

"Fine." Soran finally sighs out in defeat. 

"Come on you two you'll be late for the blessing!" Jorth calls out to us. Turning we follow him to the large red tree. Imperia is sitting under it dressed in a blue skirt and black top. There is paint on her and many different symbols. Her eyes dart to me nervously as she twists her fingers together. There are new trolls gathered their skin a much darker gray then the others and eyes a dark and deep blue and one with dark green eyes. Two men and a women. Their clothes are also different woven in dark colors with intricate designs on them. The man is dressed in a head dress and carrying a staff with rocks and sticks dangling from it. 

"That is the shaman of the shadow tribe. His name is Kir he is acting chief for his people. He wished to see the newest member of the tribe." Jorth says as his eyes watch the woman. Her beauty is stunning as her dark eyes meet Jorth's he gives her a small smile which she returns. "I'll translate what they are saying throughout the ceremony as best as I can. Some of our words can't be translated though."

"Thank you." I watch as Orla rolls out a mat next to Imperia and begins pulling tools out of a small bag. Tuto Novak and Kir stand together and address the people. Its in the troll language. 

"Tuto is welcoming all the sons and daughters of the moon goddess. He is saying this is a time of welcome and change. That we have found the wandering warrior at last and it is time for her to call this place her home. Tonight the goddess will bless her into the tribe and we will bless her into our family." I watch as Tuto turns and picks up a bowl. Holding it high and waving his hand over the liquid inside. I watch as his hand glows and he whispers something near the bowl. "He is saying this is the blood of the red tree, within it she will find love." I watch Novak pick up a bowl and do the same thing. "That is the heart of the yellow bird tribe within it she will find strength." Next Kir as he holds his up, his magic comes out much darker than the rest. "That is the soul of the shadow tribe there she will find kinship." 

"What is the liquid in the bowls?" Soran asks as he watches the 3 men place the bowls near the mat.

"Tattoo ink. Each member of the 3 tribes has their tribes symbol tattooed on them. And a smaller symbol of the other 2 tribes near it to show unity." He lifts his shirt and on his ribs rests a large red leaf with a small yellow bird and a whisp of dark on the other side. 

"Which symbol will Imperia be getting?" Soran asks as he worries his lip.

"All three in a circle to show that all three tribes accept her as one of theirs. You see we can choose which tribe we want to be in when we come of age. Though technically we are all the same tribe with just 3 different areas. Red tree being the original yellow bird being the protectors and shadow tribe keeping us well hidden. Shadow tribe left some years ago due to Tuto and Novak's father disagreeing with his sons about unity and allowing everyone to live peacefully in their own ways." I turn back as Orla begins the tattoo process. I watch as she uses a stick to tap another stick as she makes designs on Imperia's thigh. 

"Who chooses where the tattoo goes?" I finally ask.

"Oh that's your choice of course." As we sit and watch I can't help but worry about her pain. I remember my own tattoo and it wasn't exactly comfortable. 

"Orla numbs the area. Plants have many uses and getting a tattoo isn't exactly comfortable for some people. Plus she didn't want Imperia to feel the pain." Jorth whispers as Tuto turns back and starts talking again.

"Whats he saying?" Soran asks as he bounces about.

"He is talking of the day she found us. I was out tending to the sheep like usual when a king troll appeared and began attacking me. Out of nowhere she came, fists blazing as she sent lightning through the troll. This more or less pissed him off. I swore I heard her ribs break when he punched her but she just spun in the air and landed. I had never seen anything like it. She took down that giant like she was born to fight and protect. My leg was broken and I had a large cut on my arm. She gave me a piggyback ride back home. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone where our home was but I could see she was in pain and needed help as much as I did. She showed Novak how to properly set a broken leg right after he tried to stab her through the heart and she just flipped his spear right out of his hand caught it and told him he looked like an old fart." I watch as Novak laughs and smiles at Imperia. Jorth's voice holds awe and love for her as he recalls what happened that day. "She risked her life for a troll and stranger that day and for that I will forever be grateful." 

"She tends to do that often." Raider nods as he climbs onto my shoulder to get a better look at Imperia. Jorth nods his head as he settles back and rubs his arm. 

"She fought that king troll with everything she had. It wasn't until she released a large black explosion did he finally fall by her hand. I never thought the battle would end."

"King trolls are hard to take down alone. It's amazing she did it all by herself." Many things about her amaze me really. She is stronger than she looks while also being so kind and caring. I listen as Tuto continues speaking as Jorth translates.

  
  


"He is talking about the vision my mother had of her coming here the first time and of her guiding the two lost souls back home the second time. How it was foretold should she return it would mean the 3 tribes would finally be settled on reuniting as one. And that the goddess said she would return and bring with her peace and light. For she is the wandering warrior we have been waiting for. You see the first time she came here it was right after his father left the 3 tribes. And she returned the same day we made peace with them. His father died last year and he never got to make peace with him, but at least he can once again make peace with those he cared about. To once again have all of us together for celebration." 

"So your mother is clairvoyant?"

"If that is what You choose to call it for us she is a seer and the messenger of the goddess. I possess the same skills but my visions aren't as clear as hers yet, it will be a few more years of learning before I have control over it."

Tuto turns and places his hand on the giant red tree and whispers something to it, Novak turns and does the same as others begin making their ways to the tree.

"What is happening?"

"Sharing our memories of her with the red tree. It is how we solidify her place in the tribe, by giving her memories a home amongst the red bark and leaves to be remembered for always." Jorth stands and holds a hand out for me as we make our way to the tree. I watch as he lays a hand against it and whispers whatever memories he has chosen to share. He guides mine and Soran's hands to the tree, I can feel the vibrations of magic inside. It pulses as if it's alive just under my fingers.

"Whisper a memory of her and guide it to your hand."

Our first time meeting by the pond, every meeting after that. Our time alone on Tenrou. All of those memories flow through me as I whisper them to the tree. At first I didn't feel anything so I gave it a little push. The tree warmed under my hand as the memories flowed into it. 

"Wow this tree has so much magic inside of it. It's staggering in the intensity. I swear I can pick up feelings of love and kinship from the tree and a great sense of protection as well." Soran's eyes are alight with wonder as he touches the tree. I look down at Raider his eyes are closed as he touches the tree. His tiny dark blue paw a contrast to the red bark. I turn back to Imperia as tears flow from her eyes and a smile rests on her face. The tattoo is nearly finished now. A yellow bird flies high pointed towards a red leaf that is pointing towards a twirling dark blue wisp. Nearly a complete circle of the 3 tribes in one. 

"Come let's go and sit back down so others may share memories of her." Jorth leads us back to our seats. I glance at Soran as a sad look takes over his face.

"What's wrong?"

"She has finally been accepted by someone. An entire tribe of hidden trolls even. When we were little the village kids were so mean to her. People have always been afraid of her, afraid of the child born of dark magic. What amazes me is that no one here is afraid of her and they just accept her magic for what it is, nothing more than dark in color."

"Sometimes people lash out in anger when they are afraid of something." 

"Yes she said so much herself. Looking at her you would never know that making friends wasn't easy for her. Gajeel and Juvia were her first two friends really. It wasn't until much later that she became closer to them. But looking around you can see all the love these trolls have for her. How they accept her as one of their own. I used to worry the world would always be afraid of her." He whispers as he looks around and back to his sister.

"Is it weird she never struck fear in me but utter fascination. The first time I met her she punched a tree and nearly tore it in half and yet all I could think about was her poor knuckles are probably sore." This causes Soran to laugh as he shakes his head. We turn back as Novak helps her to her feet and wraps his arms around her. Cheers go up through those gathered around as he releases her grabbing her hand and calling out.

"She is now a part of the people and one with the moon goddess." Jorth says as his eyes wonder to the girl again.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" I bump an elbow into his side as he turns a scowl on me.

"Easy for You to say. She makes me nervous."

"They are supposed to do that." I laugh as I stand and make my way over to Imperia. No kidding this girl makes me nervous as she gives me a bright smile.

"Well guess I'm a troll now." She sticks her tongue out between her teeth. 

"Oh lord Imperia." Soran shakes his head at her as he turns to Jila. She grabs his hand and drags him away his eyes glance back to me as he silently pleads for help.

"Haha looks like he made a new friend." I turn to Imperia as she grabs my hand and we walk towards the fire pit. Food has been laid out for the feast.

"Oh I'm starving! I'm probably going to eat until I explode!" She excitedly fills a plate with food.

"Remember child eat your fill tonight because you begin eating food for purification for 2 days and fasting for one before the trial." Orla says as she pats my arm. 

"That's it I can't do it! How will I live without food!" I watch as she looks over all of the food.

"It will only be for a day and a half child. You will be find." Orla shakes her head. "I will need to speak with you soon." She turns to me and smiles giving my arm another pat as she walks away.

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?" I ask Imperia.

"She just wants to talk to you about my purity." She motions with her head as she makes her way to a seat. "So my trial is in 4 days the first 2 days I will spend purifying my soul of well evil depression and despair. I will need to eat food of purity and only twice a day. I will need to drink only water that has been blessed. I will be spending most of the first day in a well sweat lodge kind of thing. Then comes the waterfall. I will need to sit in the sacred waterfall and wash away my fears as the water purifies my soul. After that it's an entire day of meditation and no food, then the trial."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"No but I'm still afraid." She takes a bite of her food as she looks around at those gathered. Her worry buried deep in her eyes as she scans over everyone. 

"I'll be here the entire time. You have nothing to fear, I promise I won't let anything happen." Not that I think anything would. She is far too kind to ever allow herself to harm anyone on purpose. 

"Thank you." She whispers as she smiles at me. The fear is still there but so is relief. After eating we make our way to the fire pit and sit with Orla as we watch the others sing and dance. It's not long before Kitsa is pulling Imperia to her feet and swinging her around in a dance and laughing with her.

"Now for the next 4 days I will need you to refrain from kissing or touching her."

"Straight to the point I see." I turn to the old woman as she crosses her arms and watches the others.

"Yes. Her purity is key in her trial. I would like for her to stay as pure as possible." She turns her eyes to me, her stern expression makes me pause. "I understand your need to make her your mate. But she must remain untouched for the time being."

"Uh well…..it's not like I plan to ravish her anytime soon." I can feel the heat as it makes its way to my face.

"Didn't think you would I just wanted to make it clear." She nods her head. "Besides the lovers moon isn't too far away. You both can wait until then." 

"What exactly is the lovers moon?"

"Ah it is a time for love of course. A time for mates to unite under the goddesses blessing. I expect to see many young lovers begin courting their intended on the moon and I expect to see many matings afterwards."

"So it's like a time for them to begin dating?"

"In a way yes. But mostly it's a night to give courage to those who need it."

"Makes sense I guess." I turn back and watch the celebration. Poor Soran is being taught dance lessons by Jila as she scolds him for stepping wrong. She finally turns and drags him off the damce floor.

"How you impress mate if You have left feets?" She asks Soran.

"I don't know if she even likes to dance!" Soran says in a panic.

"Who would this girl be?" I tease him.

"No one!" He yells at me.

"He said her name Wendy and she has beautiful brown eyes!" Jila flutters her lashes as she pretends to swoon.

"Oh? I didn't know you liked Wendy."

"Why have we returned to torture Soran time? Can I get a break already?" He plops down dejected and sighs loudly.

"You make her gift and take it home to her?" Jila asks excitedly as she claps her hands.

"That's not a bad idea." Orla says with a bright smile. "Then You can bring her here and celebrate!"

"I don't even know what she would like. I've never been able to really talk to her." He turns his head away as he fidgets slightly.

"I will help you find something to give her." Ah to be young and have your first crush again. Soran turns his bright blue eyes back to me as he scrunches his face up.

"Would You?"

"Would he what?" Elodie asks as her and Raider make their way towards us. Elodie has been helping with food and drink all day if I remember right. Her favorite passion is cooking.

"Help boy find gift for girl." Jila says happily.

"Oh for Wendy?" Elodie asks as she sits down by Soran and pats his back.

"Will you guys stop? It's bad enough I can't even speak to her let alone give her a gift!" Soran grumbles out loud.

"Just hand it to her and tell her it reminded you of her. She would love it I'm sure." Not that I really know. But at least she should like the thought behind it right? Which reminds me of my own task of finding a gift for Imperia. Shiny and colorful stones or crystals.

"Orla is there a crystal cave anywhere nearby?" I turn to the old woman as she smiles at me.

"Of course there is! I can have someone show you where a few are. There are many different types of crystals and minerals with many different types of meanings. Of course you can always walk around searching for them. We also have a silver mine nearby should you choose to make jewellery." She smiles at me but I can see the calculation in her eyes. She is enjoying this time. 

"I'm guessing you enjoy playing match maker."

"Of course I do! I'm old and watching young love blossom is a wonderful way to pass the time!" This causes Soran and Elodie to laugh out loud. "Tomorrow while she is in the sweat lodge I will send Novak to help you search. He might look like nothing more than a warrior but he is very skilled at identifying crystals and making them into jewellery. I'll send Jorth as well to help translate since Novak isn't very skilled with human language." She snorts as she turns back to the dancing. I can't help but watch Imperia as she dances and moves. My eyes always seem drawn to her grace and beauty. I watch as her hair frames her face in waves of purple highlighted by fire as she turns and dances. She rarely wears her hair down almost always in a ponytail. Its long and goes past her shoulders the urge to run my fingers through it makes my hands itch. She turns to me and gives me a smile that shoots straight to my belly. Damn I really am a sucker for that smile as I stand and make my way towards her. As we dance the night away and my heart hopes for more moments like this. To have her in my arms every day would be a gift. For the next 4 days I won't be able to be near her very much and the thought nearly makes me want to hide her away. But I know she needs this time. Everyone speaks of the trial as a time for guidance and healing. Perhaps she will be able to overcome some things and begin to heal. 

As it gets late and others start saying their good nights she grabs my hand and leads me up to the cabin. Raider in her arm as she gives him a hug. His tail twitching in annoyance as she showers him with love. 

"Tomorrow will bring with it a new light, and hopefully peace." She turns to me and smiles, I can see the worry as it clouds her eyes. "I won't be able to stay in the cabin with you until after the trial, Orla says it is part of the purification ritual." Sadness fills her eyes as she glances away. 

"You will be fine. Raider and I will be there should you need us for anything okay?" I watch as Raider nods his head and buries his face in her arm. Her hand squeezes mine as we make our way to bed. Raider deciding to sleep next to us to get his fill of cuddles for the next few days. 

"Guess there is no turning back now." She whispers as I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. I watch as he eyes drift close and she buries her face against my chest. This is exactly where I want to be every night. And I plan to win her over, to convince her this is right for both of us. The idea of winning her affections is a strong feeling in my chest. It startles me at first but it settles nicely in my heart. I'm not good with words or showing affection that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try. 

  
  


Imperia's pov

My heart squeezes as I leave Laxus and Raider. They woke up early with me to spend the morning talking about the trial. Raider trying hard not to be clingy but I didn't mind. I won't be seeing them very much for the next 3 days. Orla's brisk knock shattered the silence and peace. The panic in my chest threatening to take me over as I follow her to the sweat lodge. It rests in a hut near the top of the mountain, overlooking the valley from a large ledge, a rock that juts out of the ground releasing a natural heat, the hut was built around it. I'm wearing a short white cotton wrap with a white halter top. As I settle inside the heat hits me instantly and nearly makes me pass out. Nerves jump in my stomach as worry eats at me. There is no way any of this is a good idea but I can't stop it from happening, because part of me hopes that everything will be okay and that maybe just maybe I can settle this darkness inside of me once and for all.

"I have prepared some herbs for you. Betony to ward off nightmares and despair, thyme to repel negativity and depression." Orla places a small pouch on rope around my neck. She lights a small bundle in her hands with fire until it begins to smoke. "Mint to cleanse the area around you, birch for purification, hazel for healing." She sweeps the smoke around me as Kir enters the hut. He moves towards me and places another string with two sticks tied to it around my neck. 

"Rowen tree charm to ward off evil spirits." He says as his eyes meet mine. He places something in my hands. "Searoag to symbolize the moon goddess our deity in guiding you on your journey." He pulls out a bag and dumps a red powder inside. He pulls another bag out and pours water inside and begins mixing it together.

"Dragons blood from the palm tree, water from the waterfall blessed by the moon goddess." He begins painting symbols on my arms and face. "To protect you from evil and to exercise the bad thoughts that plague your mind and heart." He hands me a cup the dark purple liquid inside smells faintly of flowers and something sweet.

"Drink of hibiscus, blueberries ,Sun Opener, and Mugwort. Hibiscus to cleanse the body, blueberries to cleanse the blood, Sun Opener to give you sight into the past and future, Mugwort to aid in your travel."

"So basically its drugged?" Orla smacks me with a fan as she shakes her head.

"No it is for enlightenment. You first must visit your past to understand your future. To understand what path you must follow in your trial." I sigh as I take a sip the flavor sweet and tangy as it rushes through my system. I finish the drink and try not to grimace at the after taste. 

They chant for the goddess to purify and bless me. Orla joins hands with Kir as they take my hands in theirs. I can feel their magic as it clashes with one another, joining together and flowing through me.

At first I just watch as the steam rises from the rock with each ladle of water added. But there's a burning sensation in my chest as they continue to chant. It takes my breath away in its intensity as my eyes begin to feel tired. Is my body swaying? I feel like I'm falling or floating? Their words blend together as the world around me begins to blur. Panic tries to squeeze my heart but Orla and Kir have a tight hold on me. Suddenly images swirl and converge together in front of me. A women holding a baby appears, she cradles the small bundle close as she whispers her worry and sorrows to the tiny child. A young man kneels by her as he pats her back in comfort. Light blue hair fanned out around him as he speaks softly to her. I'm standing before them as the women cries her pain and sorrow hitting me like a brick in the chest.

"They believe she is cursed!" The woman wails. Her eyes eerily similar to my own as tears run down her face. Hair hidden by a dark hood.

"She is not! I sense no evil from her." The man reaches a hand forward as he places it on the child's small head. 

"They will never accept her. They wish to rid her of this world."

"Then I will help you hide." The man pulls the woman to her feet.

I'm standing in front of a small cottage, a woman's voice singing softly on the wind as a child laughs. The Sun is bright as it shines upon the the tiny cabin. Darkness falls as a group gathers in front of the cabin.

  
  


Images swirl and change as a group of people drag a small screaming child around the edge of a lake towards a cave.

"Demon of the mountain! We bring you an offering! Take this child and rid her of life!" A man shouts as he yanks the small girl forward. Throwing her at the mouth if the cave. 

"You dare disturb my nap tiny insignificant human?" A loud voice booms out in the night. 

"We bring a sacrifice of peace to you. This child is evil and doesn't deserve life. End her and be appeased!" A dark blue shoots out of the cave releasing a loud roar as the group of humans run away.

"Pathetic." His dark blue eyes turn to the small child on the ground curled into a ball. "Go on run away now. I don't like the taste of humans anyways. Shoo tiny thing." His giant paw reaches forward to push the girl away. Suddenly large black spikes shoot from the ground nearly catching the dragon as he jumps back. "That's interesting. Such power from something so tiny." The small child begins to cry as the dragon looks around with a horrified and worried expression. "There there calm down. Uh… thing? Where is your mother? Surely you have one….. Please stop crying. Fuck I um… help yeah I need to find you some help?" He reaches down to pick up the child and cradles her close. "Hey shh it's okay little one. Come on I'll warm you up and get you some food. Pretty sure there's a blueberry bush nearby." 

Darkness surrounds me as a voice booms out. 

"This child holds darkness inside of her! What have you done?"

"She was dying I had to save her please understand! I had to get help for her!" 

"She deserves death."

  
  


I wake up gasping for air as everything around me comes back into focus. The Sun is high in the sky, late afternoon? 

"What?"

"It got pretty intense there for a moment. What did you see?" Orla's kind voice reaches my ears as I try to sit up. "Calm down, that took most of your energy. You were trying to fight something inside of your vision."

"I… I think I saw my birth mother." It's strange she never had a face for me at least not one I could remember. "I saw my dragon father the day I was given to him. He panicked because i was crying." Tears burst from my eyes as I think of him, so young and scared as a small child cried at his feet. 

"What did You see with your mother?"

"Well I'm not sure the woman I saw was my mother, she was holding a small baby and crying. She said everyone thought the child was evil and wanted to destroy her. A young man helped her hide I think." 

"You saw that far back?"

"Possibly, there was also darkness and voices. The womans and another man's talking about a child nearly dying and needing to be saved but it ended there. What does it all mean?" I turn my eyes to her as she folds her hands.

"It means you are discovering something monumental about yourself. It means finding the answers you need in order to accept who you are." 

"What if I don't like the answers?"

"Then you will learn to live with them." She reaches forward and pats my hand lovingly as she smiles at me. "Now let's feed you and try again shall we?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks writers block for causing this monstrosity to flow from my brain.


	31. What is in our past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the journey of truth we find more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually rewrote this 3 different Times and finally decided on this. Hope you enjoy

Trying to move through darkness is like trying to swim through drying cement. Focus take your time don't rush through the vision. Orla's words of advice run through my head as the cabin comes into view.

I step into the meadow and look around. Flowers dot the land in pinks and purples. I walk towards the cabin and peak in a window. Just a small kitchen with a small table and 2 chairs. A woman's voice reaches my ears as I turn to head towards the sound. A woman is sitting in the grass with a small girl. Dark auburn hair framing her face as she turns to the child, a child who's hair is a dark shade of purple and Amaranth eyes bright in the sunlight.

"Okay my girl, remember to breath and then release." I watch the small girl as she takes a deep breath and holds her hands out. A dark ball forms on the ground in front of her as she blinks her eyes open and claps her hands. The ball disappears as the girl pouts. "Well done! Don't worry, someday you will have control of this magic inside of you. It was never intended for harm and neither is it of an evil origin. Please my small girl never forget that." The woman hugs the child as she wipes a tear from her eye. 

"Momma? I'm hungry." 

"Of course You are." She scoops the small girl into her arms and turns. It's like looking into a mirror that distorts your image while also showing your own face staring back at you. The only real difference is the hair color, hers an auburn and curly and mine dark purple and straight. Her nose long and petite where mine is small and nearly button nosed. Our lips are nearly the same although she is slightly taller than me. I watch as she walks past and into the cabin.

I follow her inside as she sets… me? Down. Dear Gods is that really me? It has to be because there is no way that women looks exactly like me while the child she calls hers looks exactly like her. I stare at myself as she taps her fingers and swings her tiny chubby legs back and forth. I turn back to the woman as she begins pulling bread and meat out. "Looks like we will need to send for more food soon."

"Okay."

The woman laughs as she cuts a slice of bread. The image changes and the woman and child are once again outside and tending to some plants. 

"Elora!" I watch as the woman turns to a young man. Dark purple hair and green eyes light up as he sees her. 

"Daxon, thank you for helping me once again."

"It's no problem for me." He smiles as he sets down a large bag. He turns and gives her a very serious look. "Are You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Not now Dax. Stay for dinner?" My mother smiles at him.

"Of course." As the scene before me changes and we are back in the cabin night has fallen, I watch the man and my birth mother sit at the small table and watch the stars.

"How is she doing?" The man asks as he lays a hand on her arm.

"Her magic is growing stronger, but I have faith she will learn to control it some day."

"Good one day she will need it to protect herself."

"I do worry for her. She is far too kind for this world and all of its cruelty."

"No her grandfather is far too cruel for this world."

"Is he angry?"

"Of course he is. You took the grandchild he didn't know he had away. He is still angry over his son's betrayal."

The woman looks out the window as a sigh leaves her lips. "Am I making the wrong choice? Sending her to live with her father instead of giving her to him?"

"Hush you are trying to do what's best for her." The man sits up and gives her a long look.

"Yes but at what cost? Should he ever find out he will try to take her back. I don't want her to have the same fate as him."

"I will do what I can to stop my father from finding either of them." The woman turns to the small child sleeping on the bed as sadness fills her eyes.

"One day dear child you will feel your magic call out for you. It will scream to be free from the prison you place it in. When that day comes let it go free, only then will you know true peace in your heart." 

"I wish I knew how to do that. But I am afraid."

"Don't fear yourself, there is nothing evil about you. My you have grown into a beautiful young woman. You look so much like your father."

I jolt as I realise the man answered me. I glance around at the cabin. Everything seems to be frozen in time as the man approaches me. My feet won't move as he steps closer. 

"My brother was an honorable man, I did what I could for him and the woman he didn't love."

"How are You able to speak to me?"

"Ah this is but a memory of who I am. A connection through blood and magic if you will. My name is Daxon Daemos, I am your uncle." He bows his head to me. "Your mother Elora named you Keira though it seems that name no longer belongs to you."

"No my name is Imperia Nightingale." This… it can't be happening. My confusion wars with the need to run away, I plant my feet firmly as I stare at him. 

"A strong name for a strong girl, I'm guessing your father chose that name for you. He did always like that name. Ah but it seems my time is short with you." He turns as voices begin gathering outside. His image disappears as my mother stands in front of it. I watch as she takes a deep breath and turns to me. 

"I'm sorry my child but he must never know you are his daughter. Please one day I hope you can forgive me." She opens the door and drags me outside to face the gathered group. "Please help me! Her father was a demon and her powers grow! Please we must sacrifice her or the demon of the mountain will grow angry and destroy the town!" The men begin yelling as they hold their fists in the air.

Fear and panic war inside my chest as the men drag the small child away as she screams for her mother. I rush after them as they continue to drag the child to a carriage.

"A child that possesses dark magic. To the dragon!" I race after them as they kick the horses into a fast pace. I can hear myself screaming as they continue towards a village. They stop near a lake… that looks eerily familiar. A rock juts out over the pond a perfect place to sit and star gaze. I glance back at the village. There's no way its been that close all this time. The town doesn't even look the same, yet I can see Kardia Cathedral. Magnolia? But it can't be, no time to stare! I turn and rush after the men as they jump from their horses and drag the screaming child from the carriage. 

My mother steps down from her horse and places her hands against the child's head. "Forget me and everything you know about yourself." A tear makes its way down her cheek as she kisses the child's head. "I'm sorry." She whispers as she pushes the small child back into the waiting hands of the men.

"She did it to save you." The man's voice reaches my ears as I chase after the group of men. My mother mounts her horse and takes off at a fast pace, not glancing back even once as they drag her child to an unknown fate.

My world tilts and spins as I find myself in the cave with my dad as he cradles my tiny body close.

"Seems You are of the Deamos Imperious bloodline. Ancient Arcane magic that can only be passed down through blood. How one of you survived the genocide I will never understand. Humans are quite stupid creatures not even realising a bloodline as old as ours is what kept the dragons from attacking them sooner." I watch as my dad lifts his head and stares outside the mouth of the cave. "Had they not done that they might have had a chance to defeat the dragons who wish to see the humans destroyed. All I want to do is nap in my cave and be left alone." He sighs as he turns back to the child. " Well little one if you are here then your parents are surely gone. What shall I do with you?" He turns his eyes back to the small girl as she stares at him with bright eyes. "Your kind of cute in an annoying way. Good thing I'm a vegetarian or I'd probably gobble you up." He lets out a huff like laugh. "Our magic is the same. You and I share a bloodline as old as magic itself. However I'm stuck in this form until I find my amulet. But that's a long story best saved for later. Do you have a name?" 

"Name?"

"Yes didn't your mother give you one?"

"I don't member." 

"Well guess I shall pick one for you. Since you are from such a strong bloodline I shall call you Imperia."

"Imper?"

" _ Sweet child I can't help but feel the need to protect you as if you were my own." _

"What?"

"Haha don't worry little one, draconic should be easy for you to learn. Our ancestors were the first ones to unlock the secrets of the dragons after all. They were known as the Draconic Daemos bloodline. Though they eventually had other blood lines that came from them. One day I will teach you all about it. For now get some rest, I'm sure those mean humans scared you more than anything." I watch as he stares at my small form. Tears in my eyes as my heart reaches for the only parent I truly remember. But I am confused what does he mean? He's a dragon isn't he? I mean he looks like a dragon, and yet he speaks as if he is not. 

"A very long time ago I was much like you, except my father wanted someone strong to continue his bloodline. So he had a dragon raise me. That practice has recently become popular amongst other humans. My father was not prepared for the results, but nonetheless he found a way to make me human again, a special amulet that allowed me to switch back and forth. I lost it when I lost my family. They didn't like the mate I wanted." He sighs as he looks up. My heart aches for him. What does he mean? How can he be human and yet look like a dragon unless…. Unless he is like Acnologia which means I'm not a true dragon slayer. I watch as he stares outside of the cave, my heart aches as I watch pain flash in his eyes. 

"However, teaching you your true origins might be bad. There are still some who wish to see the end of our bloodline be final. What am I to do with you?"

"Teach me how to love, to protect, to cherish those I care about. Teach me how to love myself and find joy in the world. Teach me how to control my magic while teaching me to learn another. Showing me how to be kind even when it would hurt to show it to another. You taught me I'm not bad or evil just because others fear my magic. You taught me I am what I choose to be. You taught me how to live." Tears rush down my cheeks as every lesson he taught me, every kind word he spoke to me, all the love he gave me flowed through me in that moment. "Gods how I miss you, how I miss your words of love and kindness. I miss your guidance and patience." The tears flow down my cheeks freely as I continue watching him, as I think of all the things he never got to teach me. 

"Then be who he taught you to be."

I turn to him as he stands next to me. His eyes fall on my face as a kind smile graces his lips. "Maybe someday you will find us again, to reunite together as a family once more." I watch as a tear slides down his cheek as he looks back to the dragon. "My brother was always a kind person. He had so much love to offer. Yet he didn't love the wife chosen for him. He was banished before his child was born." 

"What do You mean?"

"He chose to love another instead, and this angered our father. The one he loved could not give him children or further our bloodline."

"I'm beginning to really hate riddles." I sigh as I look at the man.

"Ah your father's cursed, our father had a dragon teach him magic, but he wasn't prepared for my brother to turn into a dragon. However, he saw the potential for a powerful mage so he had a special amulet made to allow him to switch back into a human, so that he may take a wife and further the bloodline and power." I turn back to my dad. So he really is my father? As in blood relative?

"Why didn't he recognise me?"

"He didn't love your mother, he barely looked at her so busy was he in training and battle." 

"Who was the one he loved?" I think of my mother and her kind ways, how much she loved Soran and I.

"He fell in love with his best friend. A man who stood by him in battle. Afflicted with the same curse as he." Confusion wars in my heart at his words. "Your mother loved your father, even though he didn't love her. She feared her child would meet the same fate as he did, So she hid you away from the world. You and your younger brother."

"Soran?"

"Aye he is the son of your father's best friend. She was angry for your father's banishment and his lack of love for her so she seduced the one he loved. You were already born by that time. She used his confusion to entice him to her, saying she needed comfort from the loss of her husband." I stare at his face as he speaks. My Confusion taking over every thought in my mind. So Soran is actually my brother? Like by blood? "She didn't have the heart to do to him what she did to you. So she left him to wander until your mother found him."

"What do you mean by all of this?"

"What I mean to tell you is everything you thought you knew is not what it appears to be." I turn back as my mother enters the cave as the scene changes. Oh how I missed her so. My heart sings as she lays near my father.

"You're going to have to tell her about your curse someday." Outside the cave me and Soran sort through rocks and pick flowers. His chubby little legs following me everywhere. "It's strange how much she looks like you did at that age." 

"Your eyesight is getting bad love." I watch as mom gives dad a scathing look. "I could say the same thing of Soran."

"Oh shut up." Mom huffs as she turns back to us. "You still need to tell her of your curse though. In case it afflicts her."

"I don't sense a seed though. I don't think she will be affected by it."

"Still we need to tell them someday."

"Leave it be for now. Let them believe we are exactly as we appear to be. It won't be long before we have to send them away. I just hope it's the right choice."

"Isn't there another way?"

"I wish there was." As I watch my mom and dad talk as confusion wars within my chest. The pressure begins to build again, nearly bringing me to my knees as I fight it.

"Let it be free."

"What?"

"That feeling inside of You like something wishing to be released. It calls to you now, wishing for freedom. Can you feel it? That thing beating against its cage."

"But won't it cause me to destroy everything?"

"Only you will know the answer to that. I think you are old enough now to be able to control it. You have had many years to train yourself after all. You have suppressed it for many years, your fear of hurting others or them being afraid of you." Everything around me begins to blur as his words fade "You already know how to unlock it and let it be free. The choice is yours in the end." 

Laxus's pov

It's been almost a whole day since she left for the sweat lodge and my heart is screaming for her return. I pick through rocks as Jorth chatters away with Soran. He found a blueish green crystal Chrysoprase is what Novak called it. It is a crystal to reassure you of your hearts connection to others and the earth. It is also a symbol of preparing your heart for a new relationship. Jorth said it is a very rare crystal and it was amazing Soran even found one. He plans to turn it into a bracelet. 

My eye catches on some purple and black in the dirt. Pulling the small piece of mineral from the ground and dusting it off as I inspect it

"Ah Rhodonite helps you understand your gifts, and supports you to use them in the world. This stone is about feeling loved by offering your love through contributing to your community according to your life’s purpose. It can also help you decipher inner visions related to your destiny and purpose." Jorth nods his head at the stone in my fingers. 

"I just thought the colors reminded me of her." I shrug, they do in a way. Purple for her hair and black for her magic. I put the stone in my pocket as I head farther up the mountain to search. The cave was no luck for me as I found nothing I liked in there. My mind wanders as I think of her. Is she alright? Are her nightmares getting to her? Raider flies up to me and hands me a small pink and white stone. 

"This one." 

"Well that makes two now."

"Use both." He shrugs. He wanted to pick one for her as well. He has been extra clingy with my lately, I feel as though he misses her badly since he slept next to me last night. I woke up with him curled up in my arms. His company is a welcome sight considering how badly I miss her presence as well. 

"Not a bad plan." I turn and head back to Novak and Jorth. 

"Hmm Rhodochrosite is a powerful stone for emotional healing. It helps you gently revisit painful childhood memories, heal the past, and reclaim the parts of yourself that you may have suppressed or disowned for emotional survival. It is also a stone of joy and nurturing, helping you access the freedom and magic of a child when they feel safe and loved." He nods his head. "Both of those are good choices. What do you plan to make for her?"

"Make necklace. I show you how to inlay with silver and make shiny." Novak nods as he holds a hand out for the two stones in my hand. "These have great meaning. Be good for her healing and for love."

"So a necklace?" I turn to Raider as he nods his head.

"She would love that! She acts all tough but she is a sucker for shiny things and leather!" I laugh as he shares the news. He has been incredibly helpful with what to give her and what she likes. Bracelets get in the way of her wrist bracers, an anklet would be uncomfortable under her boots. She isn't much for hair clips or pins. But a necklace makes sense in a way. 

"Alright. I am ready to learn whatever you wish to teach me."

"Ah you help train young warriors, I show you how to make pretty jewellery. Make good deal?"

"Sure."

Novak takes us to his workshop, there is a section where he makes swords and spears with the rest of his warriors. Showing them proper ways to heat metal and use hammers to shape it. I look around at the different equipment, though it seems primitive it is actually the best way to make swords and other weapons. 

"I didn't realise you could do all of this." My eyes scan everything around me. I know there is awe and surprise in my voice and on my face but I can't help it.

"Yes, I find passion for molding metal. It turn into passion for creating." I follow him as he heads towards a door. As he pushes it open I am greeted but various stones and jewels laid out on a work table. Bits of silver and other metals scattered about in various wooden boxes. There is some kind of oven at the far end and many different types of tools laying around. 

"Novak likes to Tinker. He trades jewellery to the humans for new tools and metals. He goes down the mountain once a year to make the trades. I usually go with since I am fluent in both languages." Jorth shrugs as he makes his way to a bench and sits down. "My father used to go with him for a time."

"Ah your father was good friend. Wish he would return home so your mother stop being grouch!" Novak shakes his head as he guides me to the boxes of metal. "Silver make good jewellery. Lasts long time too." He pulls a few pieces out. 

"Where is your father?"

"He wanted to see the world and travel to far away places. He's been gone for a few years now." Jorth shrugs as he helps Soran pick a few pieces of metal. Novak drags me to a round thing with a crank on one end, it's connected to a lacrima.

"He come back some day. He misses home." Novak nods as he opens the round drum. "Pink one soft easily scratched. Needs fine grain sand to make shiny." He pulls a jar out and places some fine sand inside. "Okay place stone in then turn handle. Takes time but worth it." He shows me how to turn the machine. 

"Oh its a rock tumbler."

"Yes Yes very useful speeds up process."

"He got it last year and can't stop talking about how great it is." Jorth laughs as he shows Soran a similar tumbler. Raider perches himself on my shoulder as he growls at the machine in front of me.

"It won't break it will it?" 

"No no only make shiny and smooth. You see cat she like it very much." Novak nods as he fiddles with another piece of metal I watch as he uses a small hammer to smooth it out. It looks like a ring as he slides it over a round tube. 

"This is amazing!" Soran yells as he bounces happily. I have to agree, I watch as it spins and listen as the stone tumbles around inside. 

"Here practice with wrapping." Novak shoves some silver and a stone at me. He shows me how to wrap and mold the metal using a hammer to flatten pieces. Its surprisingly easy to do once I get the hang of it. Twisting and turning the metal in different ways and creating designs is actually kind of therapeutic in a way. I find myself wrapping many crystals and stones and throwing my own ideas of designs on each one. 

"Not bad. Use more practice you make this good hobby." Novak smiles at me. He shows me how to stamp designs in flat pieces of silver. Before long the first stone is done. As he pulls it out and hands it to me Raider watches as I turn it over in my fingers. The edges are smooth and there's a nice shine over the whole stone. "I show you how to make base to hold stone and how to make a loop for necklace."

The process is a little complicated you need to get the shape of the stone in the silver correct and then make sure you have pieces to hold the stone inside of it. But once it is finished it makes for a nice pendant. My mind goes through many different design ideas. I'll have to wait for the other stone to finish.

"Come we go eat dinner and check stone later. Start again tomorrow after training."

Sitting with Novak as he talks to his tribe over dinner and makes jokes with them I can't help but miss Imperia. She sat here with them once and gained knowledge and friendship here. I look around at each troll. They seem like they train hard, muscles proving each one of them gives it their all. I watch some of the younger ones. Muscles not yet showing but they each have keen eyes as they scan the surrounding forest and listen for any strange sounds while eating. It reminds me of the way Imperia is always scanning her surroundings. Where they do it with ease, she does it with ready muscles, as if relaxing might cause her to slip in her vigilant watch. I turn and watch Raider as his ears flick this way and that as he munches on his dinner. 

"Are You always listening for threats?" I ask him, his behaviour is a lot like Imperia's in a way.

"Yes, it was the only way to survive phantom lord. Someone was always there and willing to stab you in the back." He shrugs as he takes another bite.

"Is that why Imperia is always watching her back? And why she never seems to fully relax?"

"For the most part yes. Jose might have favored her but he also encouraged others to try and win a fight against her. Poor bastards never saw it coming before she had them bested and sauntered away like they were little more than dirt." 

"So she enjoyed it?" 

"No, she will never admit it out loud but it scared her to death. She hated it there but she believed she owed Jose her life." 

"What do you mean?"

"I got really sick once, poisoned actually. My own body fought off the poison quite easily. However Imperia didn't know this so Jose tricked her into thinking we needed a special and expensive doctor." Soran glances away as anger and sadness fills his eyes. "By the time I woke up it was already too late. She was already a member of the guild. She is loyal to a fault. She would never go against his wishes." Soran's anger evident in his voice.

"That's not true actually. She tried to leave once. Told Jose she refused to do what he wanted her to do. She spent 3 days being tortured for her insubordination. He threatened to kill you and Elodie should she ever try to go against his wishes. That was the first time she tried to… Well. Yeah she never went against him again." Raider says sadly, his eyes turn away as a haunted look crosses his face. "She always did what he told her to protect us. She hated him with every fiber of her being she stayed loyal to him because if anything would have happened to us she would have lost it." He whispers as his tail flicks sadly. Ears down cast as he remembers things none of us witnessed.

"Why didn't she ask for help?"

"Imperia ask for help? You're joking right?" Raider turns to Soran and shakes his head.

"She didn't want you involved. She paid the recruiters money to leave you alone. She worried the guild would destroy you and that's why she wouldn't let you use your magic in town. Why she always took you so far away to practice." Raider sighs as he leans back pushing his plate away. "She protected all of us even though it nearly killed her. She numbed her mind and body to her crimes and only when alone and listening to Gajeel sing his terrible songs did she allow herself to feel anything."

"Oh." Soran finally says as he glances away. "But she had you." He turns back.

"I did what I could to help her. Only really being able to comfort her after a nightmare or just being there when she needed someone to keep an eye on her at the clubs."

"Clubs?" My curiosity about her is jumping all over the place now. 

"She used to frequent clubs to find a way to feel something. Gajeel stopped singing for a time and she didn't know how to not feel numb. She discovered dance clubs alcohol and drugs were a short time of escape. But she didn't like how touchy feely men became. She nearly killed a man for touching her arm once." Raider shakes his head as he recalls the event. "So I decided I would keep an eye on her while she danced and drank and when I noticed she was too drunk to control the urge to smash a man through a wall or when eyes with ill intentions landed on her I'd steer her out of the club and back to whatever motel we were staying at. I wasn't able to protect her once. I refused to ever allow that to happen again." His tail flicks in anger as he seethes at the memory. 

"Sounds like she could be a handful."

"Nah she knew it was time and that she had enough. She didn't want to hurt an innocent person anyways. It was a silent agreement between the two of us. Keep her out of trouble and keep trouble away from her. It allowed her to feel free for a short time." There is so much more I want to ask. Like did she date anyone? Has she ever had a relationship? But that seems selfish and oh so Alpha jealous bullshit. 

"I'm tired!" Raider announces as he jumps up on my shoulder. 

"Me too. You coming Soran?"

"Yeah I've had enough for one day."

We say our goodbyes and head back towards red tree. Finding the path to the cabins easily. 

"Guess there's a lot of stuff my sister never talks about." Soran says as he kicks a rock.

"Sometimes bringing up the past is painful." Its true, I don't really talk about my own father, I wouldn't exactly call him father of the year. 

"True. Do you think she's doing okay?"

"Have faith in her, she has fought many battles and it's time she finally settles them." Raider nods proudly. 

"You're right." We reach the cabins and I bid Soran and Elodie goodnight. As I walk inside I notice just how quiet it really is in the cabin. Her laughter isn't bouncing off the walls and the bed is chilly as I lay down.

"You are wondering if she ever dated anyone." Raider states more than asks.

"Kind of."

"No, she couldn't stand the thought of men touching her after that night. They scared her badly."

"What happened?" The need to know eats at me, it has for some time now. 

"A man broke into our apartment and tried to rape her. She killed him when she sent a blast at him. I wasn't able to stop him before he tried to attack her. He didn't get very far but she's had a fear of men ever since."

Fuck even the idea of that makes my heart hurt for her. And anger wells up in my chest at the thought of her nearly getting hurt like that races through my mind.

"Its strange. She feels comfortable with you. Other than Gajeel she has never allowed a man to get very close to her. Always standing away from them or on the balls of her feet and ready to attack should they try anything."

"Did her and Gajeel ever…." I can't even finish the sentence as jealousy makes its home in my heart.

"Heavens no she sees him as her best friend. He has no idea how many times his shitty music saved her life. Giving her an escape from her own thoughts and mind. Plus his mate is Levy, Imperia has been impatient to see them mated and fat with babies so she can be a doting aunt."

Relief sings through my blood and I have to stifle a laugh. She would be like that I suppose. The thought of babies makes me think of how she would make a good mother. The way she picks up the small trolls and dances with them, makes me want to see her dancing with a little one of her own. 

"I just want to see her be happy again." Raider whispers as he buries his face in my shoulder. Me too cat, and I plan to make that happen one way or another.

Imperia's pov

I wake up gasping once again as tears dry on my face. What did he mean? How am I supposed to understand any of this?

"What did You see?"

"My birth mother was the once who sent me to be sacrificed, to protect me. She said she was sending me to my father. And I'm pretty sure I saw my uncle? I'm not sure the man said he was a memory left behind through a blood connection"

"Hmm and what did he say?"

"He told me I need to let my magic free and stop suppressing it. That the choice to destroy is mine. He also said my father had been cursed and banished."

"He is not wrong, I can see the turmoil in your soul. What else did you see?"

"My dad, he spoke of an ancient bloodline. That I was the last of my kind."

"What is this bloodline called?"

"Daemos Imperious." I listen as Kir and Orla gasp out loud. I turn to them as they sit and stare with wide eyes. "What? Is that bad?"

"No dear that is a very ancient bloodline indeed. None who possess that magic have been seen for many years. They all disappeared during an ancient war. Jealousy for those born with magic by those who had to learn magic. There was a time when humans didn't come by magic easily, they had to train very hard to learn it. Only few were born of this magic and it is passed down through blood."

"How do You know this?"

"My human mother taught me about the magic, saying that someday I will need to understand it." She nods as she looks at me. "You look like her, my human mother."

"I do?"

"Yes, but she's long gone by now. Let's get back to understanding what you saw."

"Well here is where it gets weird and confusing. My mom and dad talked about his curse and telling me someday. Also… Soran is my blood brother even though I am a bit confused by that part it seems we share the same birth mother. And my dad was once a human that turned into a dragon so I wasn't adopted by a dragon I was raised by my real father. What… what does all of this mean?" I turn to her as confusion wars inside of me. Sure me and my dad share the same sense of humor, we both lay with our legs straight up the wall like a couple of weirdos. Mom used to joke and say we had the same exact attitude and love for fighting. But…. Isn't that because he raised me? 

"It means You are getting closer to finding out the truth about yourself, so that you may move forward." Her hand pats my arm as she gives me a loving smile. "What else did you learn from your vision?"

"I remembered every lesson my dad taught me. How he taught me to be a protector and to love deeply. He taught me to be who I am and not be afraid to show my true self."

"Good you are almost there."

"If my dad really wasn't a dragon, but a dragon slayer that turned into a dragon…. Does that mean I'm not an actual dragon slayer?"

"Is it not possible for a dragon slayer to teach another dragon slaying magic?"

"I don't know. He never spoke of it or at least not that I can remember."

"You have your lacrima don't you?"

"Well yes but."

"No buts you might not have been raised by a pure bred dragon you were still raised by a dragon nonetheless."

"How do I process all of this?" I turn my eyes back to her as she sits and smiles at me.

"Ah but that is part of the journey my dear, only you can find the right path to take."

"Thanks for the cryptic message."

I flop back and stare at the stars in the sky, My body feels drained right now. Damn drugs making me see things… "Wait You do this trial for the pregnant women. You don't give them the drugs do you?"

"Oh No. The trial for them is different. They get 4 days of pampering. A mud bath, herbal teas to help ease the aches and pains. The hot spring is too warm for them but the waterfall is just right in temperature, they sit under it as it massages their lower back. It helps to ease them into birth in a way, the pond of truth has many minerals in the water that also helps to ease the pain and fear of childbirth away. You will see when it is time for your little one, come back here and take the trial again."

"Uhh.. Well." I always knew my power could be passed down. Have I been wrong about it all this time? Is it not an evil magic, but a magic meant to protect? A bloodline lost with time resting within my heart and veins. My confusion about motherhood makes me shake me head. What if I do pass it on and they are fine? They learn to use it for protecting others instead of being forced to use it to destroy? But what if they become exactly like me? Ugh.

"Rest for now. We will prepare you food and drink. We will begin again tomorrow." Kir nods as he stands and heads to the small tent next to the hut.

My body is drained but my mind is on overdrive. There will be no rest for me on this night. If I unlock my magic and I don't destroy everything that will be worth it. But if I unlock it and unleash chaos and destruction I'll never be able to live with myself. Is my magic just a trickle of its potential now? I haven't even fully unlocked dragon force, I've come pretty close though. Would unlocking it bring that forth as well? It would mean being stronger, better for protecting those I love. But I'm not a true dragon slayer either, does that mean I will never achieve dragon force?

I'm so confused right now. I have one option and two possible results. Do I move forward or do I just stay right here with my nightmares and pain? Never being able to take my mate for fear of giving him children with a curse. But it's not a curse, it is a magic passed down through blood. Is it really that simple? What I saw didn't show an evil child just a child born of magic. My tapestry flashes in my mind. The blank spaces early on that I passed over frequently. Is that what I've forgotten? No there are many blank spots through the years. It's almost completely blank before the memories of my dad. And there are bits of blank along the way until meeting Elodie. All of those memories are there, somewhere. How do I find them? Did my dad ever talk about his human life? Or did he keep that a secret? What else have I forgotten?

And idea forms as I continue to contemplate my tapestry. How do I revisit it and try to figure out how to unlock it without nearly dying? Is that where my magic is locked away at? Maybe tomorrow I can try and focus on finding it and figuring out the mystery. For now I need sleep, my body feels so heavy as my eyes begin to drift closed. Tomorrow with the sun rise as it brings it's promise of light I will make a promise in return. I will figure out what all of this means and find the answers I didn't realise I needed to know. 

  
  


My dreams are of a woman's laughter as it rings through the meadow like bells on the wind . Laxus and Raider are there and enjoying the sunshine with us. Soran laughs as he runs through the flowers. 

"I love you little bird, don't be afraid, the answers are there. Trust in your heart." My eyes follow my dads voice as he lays against a rock in the sunshine.

"I know pappa, I am just afraid of myself."

"You won't hurt anyone. I have faith in you, as do they." I turn and watch the group of people seemingly frozen in time as I lean against my dad. My eyes drift to the woman who gave birth to me. Her eyes shining in the sunlight as she picks flowers. 

" I don't remember her." I whisper as a tear slides down my cheek as I look at the woman.

"It's strange but she does seem familiar to me." My father watches the frozen scene in front of us.

"Wouldn't be because her name is Elora Daemos would it?" His eyes turn to me in shock as he turns back to the woman and squints his eyes. "There is no way that is her!" He scans her from head to toe as he leans forward. His head turns to me and back to her. "Ah so it is her. Seems she changed the color of her hair at some point, and also hides her true eye color from the world. She always did love the Daemos family eyes." He waves a paw towards the image as it changes. Her hair becoming a light blue and eyes as blue as the sky. I jump as I realise how much Soran looks like her. It's no longer like looking in a mirror but like looking at some weird version of my younger brother. "That is what she really looks like. Why would she change her hair and eye color though?"

"Daxon said she was hiding me to protect me." He turns his eyes back to me as his jaw works. 

"When did you… "

"In my vision he said he was a memory left behind by the magic in our blood, he also said he was my uncle." I turn back to my dad, as his eyes widen in shock as he stares at me.

"How come you never told me you were human once?" I watch as his jaw works as he tries to form words.

"You figured that out did you?"

"Not so much figured it out as visited the past I guess."

"Oh but… it's not possible." He looks back to me again.

"Have You found your amulet yet?"

"I'm beginning to not like this journey your taking." He grumbles to himself as I laugh. "How can he be your uncle? He only had one sibling. And when I was banished she wasn't with child! I would have known." I watch as he stares at the sky as if trying to piece everything together.

"Well considering he said you were his brother I think you know the answer to that, pretty sure you have always felt it in your heart."

"I honestly thought you were his daughter. Or one of my cousins children." He turns back to me as his eyes fill with love.

"Yeah yeah. Wait til I tell you about Soran." He gives me a strange look as I point to the woman. "Yeah apparently she was angry at you and slept with your best friend." His eyes turn back to the woman in shock as my words register in his brain. He gives a resigned sigh as he shakes his head. "Guess I can't blame her really. I just didn't love her. Your mother is not going to be happy when I tell her about this though." He gives a mock shiver as his head flops to the ground. I don't have the heart to ask him about the things Daxon said to me. Did he really fall in love with his best friend? I would love him with all my heart either way, but I don't want to bring up something that might be painful for him.

"I miss you dad." I lean against him and his large paw wraps around me. 

"I miss you too little bird." Tears choke his voice. "Now tell me what it is you are trying to do."

"Unlock the magic I suppressed. But I'm afraid of hurting everyone around me if I do set it free."

"I don't think you will. You are too protective of those you care about the most. Your heart will never allow it, I've always told you to be yourself. So do that for me my girl, Be you, be what you are. You are Imperia Nightingale, daughter of Ozias ruler of the Nebulous. You were born of darkness and darkness is who you are. Because inside of that darkness is a heart and soul that outshines everything around it. It glows with love, loyalty, and kindness." I can't help but burst into tears as I bury my face against him. 

"How do I find my tapestry? I've only ever been able to find it when close to death. I'd rather not make everyone worry." I hiccup and sniffle, Gods I'm such a baby.

"Ah that is tricky. You must reflect upon yourself. Maybe deep meditation is the answer to that question?" 

"You think that might work?"

"I think anything you set your mind to you will accomplish." 

"You're right. I need to overcome this so I can move forward."

"So You can have the mate you want so badly?"

"Haha yes dad that too."

"Good. I always liked the name Zain for a boy. I expect my first grandson to have that as part of his name." I laugh through my wet tears as he nods his head as if he has made a great announcement to his kingdom. 

"Gods dad I haven't even decided if I should have children let alone names!" I smack him as he laughs. 

"You would make a wonderful mother. Though I still plan to eat your mate should he anger me!"

"HA! You won't eat a human you giant lizard!"

"True but I can make an exception just this once." 

"Yeah while you gag and choke the entire time!" 

"Me? Gag? I am a great alpha I'm too mean for something like that!" Gods I missed laughing and joking with my dad.

"Where are You? How come I can't find you or mom?"

"We are closer than You think. I can't reveal where exactly because we promised the others to keep the secret until the day came that we could all unite together again. When that day comes I will answer any and all questions you have."

"Always talking in riddles." I shake my head but I can feel his love as it surrounds me. 

"Just know I'm here with you when you need me. Your heart beats doesn't it? Whenever you need me just feel it as it beats, for inside is all the love I have for you." 

"I love You dad. And I expect answers someday."

"I love you too little bird." I turn to him as the pressure builds, as confusion wars with fear. 

"I'm so confused about everything." I whisper as I listen to him breathing.

"One day I will tell you everything for now figure out your journey. The magic in our blood works differently for each of us."

"Why is mine so chaotic?"

"Possibly because you came into your powers at such a young age." He shrugs a shoulder as he leans his head back.

"Makes sense kind of. Too young to control it so it stayed out of control or something."

"That is a possibility. I didn't come into my own powers until after learning dragon slayer magic. By then it was too late to stop the seed from growing."

"Seed?"

"In due time little bird. Rest now, your soul has had many journeys lately." 

"Okay pappa." His paw wraps tighter around my shoulder as I lean my head against him. 

"Momma misses you. She sends her love to you and Soran. Will you tell him for her?"

"Of course I will, tell her we love and miss her too."

The sun greets my eyes as it begins to rise over the mountain. The feeling of my dad's paw wrapped around my shoulders lingers. But the worry for him in my heart has settled, as hope to see him again someday rises. He is out there somewhere, I will find him again I just know it. For now I will work on healing and overcoming my fears. I will free my magic and I will do whatever it takes to control it and not hurt anyone. This trial at first was daunting and it worried me, now it is the path I must take in order to understand myself better. 

"Good You are awake. Ready to start again?" Kir asks as he places a bowl near me and a flask of water. I slept outside under the stars apparently. Sitting up determination fills me as I meet his eyes. Determination to figure out exactly who I am. To figure out my place in this world and to accept myself once and for all.

"I'm ready!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah thats where my brain took it


	32. I accept all that I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when it comes time to accept yourself or hide. What Will you choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a camping trip to go on so I'm posting a second chapter today. Hope you enjoy

My visions offered no further explanation and I didn't see my birth mother again. I did however see my Dad and revisit many lessons he taught me. How to breath and control the flow of magic, how to envision it as a part of me. How my emotions factor into strength and control. I follow Kir and Orla along the trail to the waterfall. My skin is sticky and it feels like I've been rolling in syrup for 2 days. 

"Now meditating is different for everyone. You will need to find what works for you during this time. I will show you ways to start and how to calm down and focus." Orla holds my hand as she guides me into the small pond near the waterfall. Its color is amazing, such a light blue as it flows. The water warm to the touch and so very soothing on my overheated skin. She walks me to a smooth rock under the fall. This waterfall isn't very large more like a slow flow of water over the rocks above. She helps me climb onto the rock. My body is extremely drained from all of the vision sessions I put it through. The water soaks my head as she pushes it under the water.

"Now first sit comfortably, allow the water to flow over you and wash away fears, doubts, and anger. Allow it to calm you down. Focus on the sound of the water and allow it to bring you peace."

As I sit and get comfortable I focus on her words and the sounds of the waterfall. It is quite soothing as it flows over my head and shoulders. The sound pulling me into a calm feeling. 

"The water will help put you in a trance like state of mind. Focus on bringing calming feelings to your body. Start at your toes and work your way up." Kir's voice sounds far away as my head begins to feel lighter. I focus on my toes as the feeling washes up my ankles and calves. This feeling of relaxing foreign to me as it makes its way through my body.

"Now turn your thoughts inward. Focus on what you wish to see and repair. What you wish to overcome." 

I take a deep breath as I envision my tapestry and call for it. It feels like I'm floating as I search for it, all around me is an endless darkness that stretches on forever. It's difficult to see much of anything as I continue to call out for it. I discussed my tapestry with Orla and Kir. They spoke of the spiritual message connected to it and my soul. How it's amazing I was able to achieve something like that at such a young age. They were even more shocked when I told them I was on the verge of dying every time I found it. Another deep breath and I continue my search. Deeper and deeper until I am almost certain there is no way out. I can feel the pull of my magic in front of me and I follow the path it lays out before me. It's strange but I swear I can see the swirl of magic within the darkness. There! I step down onto the ground, my tapestry lays out in front of me. Full of pitch black and colors. Images greet me as I stare at it. I turn and begin running to the beginning, where all the blank spots are at. I stop as I reach the beginning. Sitting down I lay my hand on it as uncertainty fills me. Where do I start? What do I do to unlock these memories? Think Imperia solving problems is a game for you, just find a beginning and go from there. My eyes scan the tapestry, this section is so dark compared to the rest. My eyes follow the flow as it changes colors, adding my dragon slayer magics along the way. Memories and hopes and dreams woven in here and there. Those blank spots from my childhood days glare back at me as if to remind me I'm forgetting something. I turn my eyes back and find the first memory of my dad as he sang me to sleep in his paws. His eyes full of love and wonder as he sang for me that night. Right before it is blank. But something is shimmering there. I get closer as I inspect it, something niggles at the back of my mind. A spell? It feels like a kind of spell. Wait that night my birth mother did something that night, a spell cast to make me forget everything. Could this be it? I rest my hand against it as I seek the magic deep within. It seems like a simple spell, not one that was meant to be permanent but one meant to keep a gate closed. All I have to do is carefully unweave the strings without damaging anything. They don't belong here as if sewn in by accident. If I could just pull it out maybe then I'll understand. I never noticed it before as it blends in with the rest, almost invisible to my eyes. It must have been hidden from me until I realised it was there. I take a deep breath as my fingers work over the strings.

My fingers shake as I carefully find the right string to pull. Removing small pieces at first. I watch as memories begin to unfold. Fuzzy and blurry at first. Giving the string another gentle tug feelings wash over me. Love, fear, hope, joy. I hesitate as I hold the string between my fingers. What if this causes damage? Dammit enough Imperia what more could you possibly damage by removing it? Look at the rest of your tapestry. Those memories deeply embedded within it. Scars on your heart and soul begging to be healed. Hopes and dreams begging to come true. Just pull it and get the answers. I grit my teeth as I yank the string out. It evaporates between my fingers as memories flow through me and begin taking shape on the tapestry.

My birth mother and her love as she shows me flowers, her laughter as she turns to me and changes her eye color and hair color. "My new look so that we may hide together. All I want is a little time with you before I let you go." Her eyes turn sad as she gives me a sad smile.

Daxon as he holds my hand and turns tear filled eyes to me. "I am sorry little one, you brought her great joy. My father may never forgive her for this, but sending you to live with your father and keeping your identity a secret is the only way she can save you." He turns his green eyes to me, sadness fills them as he looks at me. "He never loved your mother, not like I did. Though I am angry at him for that I don't hate him. And I miss him terribly. You are so much like him it hurts." His hand squeezes my hand as he turns away.

"Flowers?" He turns and gives me a smile.

"Yes lets go pick your mother some Flowers."

Tears run down my face as more memories assault me. The villagers as they drag me away. My dad as his presence causes fear to fill my chest. My mother's voice as she sings to the birds and trees as she walks through the forest. My magic as I learn how to use it.

"Alright love lets try this, your magic is deeply ingrained into your soul, as it is deeply ingrained into mine and everyone of your ancestors. They guide you now as you learn, so deep breath and focus on the shield you wish to form." His green eyes turn to me as he shows me what to do. His magic spikes and its familiarity crashes through me in waves. I remember his quiet teachings, his soft voice as he speaks to me about our ancestors and their destiny to protect others. Our magic is a pure magic that no other can possess. It is not a harnessing of dark magic it is just an old magic born of the first ever bloodborne magic user. Very few can control this kind of magic, it is only for those connected with the source that have the ability to use it. 

"Do you think she will understand how to use her magic when she is older?" Elora asks as she sits next to us on the grass.

"Ozias will teach her how to control it. I have faith in him." He turns to her then as he reaches for her hand. "He will not allow her to give up, he will encourage her to be herself. My father only taught him strength but the dragon that raised him taught him love and compassion." His face becomes very serious as he looks at her. "However should my father ever find them it would be bad. Ozias believes all of us are dead, he doesn't know my father his our people away from the world. So I will do what I can to keep her presence hidden. Should she come into her full powers he will sense her and drag her home."

"You are going to bind her powers?" My mothers voice is horrified as she asks the question.

"No, I have only convinced her to suppress them until the time is right. Only then will she be able to win against him." He turns away and stares at the field of grass before us. "She may find it difficult to handle should she unleash them too soon. Which is why I think learning dragon slayer magic from her father is for the best. Her own magic will be angry at first, but it will give her the foundation to learn control. If she can learn that magic from him only then will she be able to unleash her own. It will be in her full control by that time. As a Daemos her own determination will now allow her to stop. She will continue to work hard at learning what he teaches her and mastering it, of that I have no doubt."

"But what will happen if she doesn't succeed?"

"She is his daughter, have faith in her determination." She gives him a frustrated look as he sighs. "I will never be too far away. I will do what I can to keep her hidden. I never agreed with my father's ambitions and watching my brother suffer all those years eats at me. I never had the courage to stand up and help him. I will not allow his child to suffer the same fate. I will not allow your daughter to be nothing more than a means of power for him." 

I blink my eyes as I plop to the ground. So I wasn't born of evil but of pure magic? I can feel it beating against my chest now. The need to be free growing stronger with each passing moment. So many new questions pop up as I look back at the memory. Who is my grandfather? Is he a bad person, did he really make my father suffer? My heart aches for the dragon I call father as it sings for joy. So he really is my father, in both blood and the sense of a parent I've admired and looked up to. The parent I've strived to make proud all these years. The pressure continues to build as I think of him. How do I unleash this magic? Has that always been the feeling I've gotten? I always thought it was my own dark desires wishing to be free. Could I have been wrong all these years? Suppressing it to stay hidden instead of suppressing it for fear I was some evil monster. I'm not a monster am I? I turn back to the memory as something else niggles at my mind. I lay my hand against it as another memory flashes through my mind.

"What of Arian?"

"He is not a Daemos, but he deserves to be with his father as well. I'm not fit to be a mother to him any more than I am fit to be Keira's mother."

"Don't speak of yourself like that."

"I tricked his father into making a child. What kind of mother am I that makes a child that was born of anger and jealousy?"

"Elora stop!"

"Will you help me locate his father?" I watch as she turns to him then eyes filled with pain and worry. Their arguing woke me up in the night as I watch them talking.

"I would do anything for you. Just don't make the decision with such haste." Daxon pleads her as he reaches for her hands.

"I cannot give him the love he deserves Dax." She turns a tear stained face to him. 

"We can decide later, for now we will leave him in the enchanted sleep. I will do what I can to track down Zelinna. He has stayed well hidden as his magic is different in his dragon form." 

"Thank You Dax."

I blink my eyes as the memory fades. Are they talking about Soran? And why did they need to track down my mom? What did she have to do with any of this? Ugh! This is so frustrating and confusing! I don't understand what these memories are trying to tell me. As I sit back and contemplate everything something flashes and catches my eye. I move towards it, years pass and memories of lessons my dad taught me flash here and there. Blank spots in between taunt me and remind me I have forgotten something important along the way. As I reach the spot I can see a blurry image, something trying to form and become tangible. I lay my hand against it, deciding to push against the memory and call it to me. 

  
  


As memory begins surfaces I glance down the tapestry at...Gajeel? But he is so young and angry looking as he stands next to a large metal dragon. 

"What'r you lookin at?"

" _ Well your face obviously _ !"

" _ Don't be rude daughter. He is here to train with you and the others."  _ I turn to my dad as he nods his head at the other dragon. " _ Metalicana, it is good to see you old friend." _

_ "Likewise Ozias. This is my son Gajeel Redfox." _

_ "That's a strange name!"  _

" _ Imperia manners."  _ My father huffs as he nudges my shoulder.

" _ Imperia is a weird name too you know!" _

_ "Oh Yeah? Bet you can't beat me at a race!" _

_ "Hey! No fair!"  _ Gajeel screams as I jump over his head and grab him throwing him to the ground. I take off running across the meadow as a metal pillar shoots past me. Laughter rings out as the memory fades. I look around at all the blank spots near the memory. Have I really known him that long? Why can't I remember? I inspect all of the places but I find no trace of a spell that blocks the memories. Sitting with a huff I glance back over the tapestry. I accomplished one thing only to find myself worrying about another. When I get back maybe I will try and nudge those memories out of Gaj. See if he can remember anything. A flash of a memory flashes through my mind of a group of kids standing together. I swear the boy with pink hair looks like Natsu as he stands next to Wendy with a huge grin on his face. Another boy glares at Gajeel, his hair and eyes nearly the same as the others. A boy with blond hair stares at Natsu with wonder and fascination. Soran stands back and stares at Wendy as she smiles at me. I blink and the memory is gone. Have I known them for a long time or is my mind trying to replace memories with dreams? It feels like a dream but it also felt like coming home. I sigh as I lean back and look up. What am I going to do. I replace one memory and more surface making my confusion dig deeper. I turn back to the tapestry to a place that's always bothered me. A woman standing in a large doorway of light. I can't see her face very well as if the bright light behind her blocked my vision. I move closer to the spot and rest my hand there. This memory surfaces randomly at times when I least expect it to. I place my hand against it as I stare at the fuzzy image. Something niggles at the back of my mind as the memory surfaces. Two men were inside the doorway. Their silhouettes dark and hidden in the light but there. As if waiting for someone. My dad flashes into my mind as I continue to stare at the spot. Daxons's face flashes through my mind, except he looked slightly older and his eyes were the same color as mine. I sigh as I lean back and glance around. Where have all of these memories gone? What happened to cause me to forget so many things. There are so many blank spaces between memories it makes my heart hurt. And yet I found no answers for my magic here. Just memories and the magic I've known and felt for years. Did I suppress these memories somehow? No that doesn't seem right. There is damage around the blank spots as if something happened and broke whatever is hidden there. I give a long sigh as I stare into the void that surrounds me. 

There really isn't much more for me to do here. Might as well head back and try to piece together what I've learned while trying to figure out how to unlock my powers. I can feel it as the cage forces it to stay in place. How can I know if I can't remember everything? I'll figure it out damn it! As determination fills me I accept what I must do. I must accept myself, I must let go of what hurts me and my fear and embrace who I am. I can feel how close I am to something that I can't put my finger on, like a premonition on the wind telling me I need to do this. Because something big is happening and I will need every last drop of my magic to defeat it. 

Laxus pov

The silver molds perfectly to the first stone as I place the second stone in its place. Softly hammering the prongs against the stone. Novak gave me a round piece of Garnet nearly the color of Imperia's eyes. The shape of the pendant is like an eye holding the lower stone in place. I inspect my work as I sit back, amazed at myself for creating something so beautiful. 

"I think she will like it." Raider nods as he inspects the piece. 

"Are You sure?" I feel like a nervous teenager as I stare at the pendant. Will she accept the gift? Mavis sake I have no idea what I'm doing right now. The task of creating the piece has kept me from trying to wonder to the lodge and check on her. 

"Yes, she treasures things given to her." Raider nods and pats my head. I turn as Jorth bursts through the door in excitement.

"She is nearly done at the waterfall. Her trial is tonight! We must get ready now to show our support for her!"

I jump to my feet as Novak sets his tools down. Raider bounces happily at the prospect of seeing her after so many days. Has it already been 3 days? It feels Like it's been longer than that. I glance back down to the pendant, nearly complete.

"You'll have time to finish it later. We need to hurry before it gets dark!"

We follow Jorth as he leads us back to red tree and to a path in the mountain. It leads to a small opening barely big enough for two people to stand next to each other.

"This is the path that leads to the cave of truth. Inside is the pond with 3 hidden underwater caves inside. Imperia must choose one to take her journey on. We must wait for her to return here." As we emerge from the path we are greeted by a cave that's open to the sky, ahead of us a cave opening in the rock wall. I turn as Jorth begins lighting various pots filled with bark and other herbs on fire until they begin to smolder and smoke. "We must show her we are here for her, to help aid her in this journey." He turns as Kitsa and her children step through the entrance. Tuto not far behind as he settles beside Novak. "Remember You must not try to touch her before she enters the cave. The purification rituals are very sacred and important to our people." He gives me a stern look as he guides me to a spot to sit and wait. Soran sits next to me as Raider settles in my lap. "She will be in a trance like state as she enters the cave. We are here to help guide her spirit back home to us."

"Is this dangerous?"

"There is a chance she doesn't come back so yes it is dangerous. The mind can only handle so much which is why we do the rituals before hand, to help her find her path back."

"What is the pond of truth?"

"It is many things for many different people. For some it shows them how to overcome their fears. Others how to get stronger. New mothers how to stay calm and focused during childbirth. For Imperia however it is for healing, magic, strength and overcoming her fears. My mother saw her future and this is why she was so determined for her to take this trial."

"What do you mean? What did she see?"

"A great dragon of arcane magic destroying the world. And only a select few can stop him from succeeding. However, Imperia's own fears would stop her from assisting. Creating a world of chaos in its wake. One where this dragon rules over all with merciless abandon." His eyes turn to me as his face becomes serious. "Everything we love and know balances on her decisions right now, you will need her strength one day, should her fears cloud her mind all is doomed. The only way for this to work out properly is for her to overcome that fear and accept her own magic. Only then will your humans and my people stand any kind of chance against him."

"Does she know this is why Orla wanted her to take the trial?"

"No. We didn't want to force her to make a choice. We wanted it to be hers in the end. Should she choose to keep it all locked away we will accept our fate and join together to celebrate what's left in our lives." This all sounds so absurd and yet, I have a feeling we have already fought this dragon once. Imperia's magic having little effect on him then. I listen as footsteps draw closer and my heart rate speeds up. The scent of cherry blossoms on the wind reaches me and relaxes me in a way I haven't felt since I watched her head for her trial. As she comes into view, I can't help it as my mind wonders and my hands itch to pull her into my arms. Her skin glows as she walks. Her eyes unfocused as Orla leads her to the mouth of the cave. She turns and nods at us as she pulls Imperia into the cave. I watch as darkness swallows them and my nerves jump in my stomach. 

Imperia's pov

I blink my eyes open as Orla smiles at me. 

"Well done. You are almost ready." She takes my hand in hers as Kir takes my other hand and they pull me back to solid ground. As they settle with me between them they begin chanting again. I let the magic flow through me as Orla holds a cup to my lips.

"Rue is an antimagic herb. It allows you to step through the veil and see your true self. Stopping your magic from taking control and forcing you back out." The thought eases my mind as I sip the drink. It's tangy and sour on the tongue as it slides down my throat. I take a few deep breaths and nod my head for her to continue. Their magic swirls around me as my eyes lose focus. Her voice sounds far away as she speaks to me. "There are 3 caves you must choose from. I cannot tell you which cave to enter for your heart will guide you. I cannot tell you what you will see as it is a vision that will choose its own path. Follow it, find the truth that is in your heart. Come it is time." I vaguely feel my feet as they follow her along a path. Kir chanting the entire time as Orla leads me forward. I can sense others nearby but my focus is on the cave in front of me. I can feel it calling to me as I step inside. Orla helps me step into the pond. It glows a faint blue as if the sun is trapped under the water. "This is where we leave You, for the rest of your journey you will be on your own. Just know that we are nearby should anything go wrong." I nod my head as I take a breath, and dive under the water. The glow is brighter under here as I kick my legs, I can see three openings in front of me. Orlas voice reaches my ears. "One cave leads to the past. One to the future. And one leads you to yourself. Your heart will guide you to the right cave." Past? Future? Myself? I scan the openings as I allow my heart to open and find the path it wishes to take. I close my eyes and swim blindly I am unsure of which cave I entered but my heart tells me I went into the one it wanted me to enter. When I surface finally I am surrounded by pitch black. I scan the area around me, The water black as ink, I can't see anything. I swim towards the side in hopes of a dry place to get out. Is this it? This cave of nothing, is this my true self? This, there's nothing here. Did I choose the wrong cave? My hand lands on rock and I climb over the edge and out of the water. As soon as I settle on the rock and look back at the water, something appears before me. Like a giant mirror and inside of it is me. Surrounded by those I love and those who love me. I am at the center, soaking wet as my darkness surrounds everyone. Fear shoots through me as I jump towards the image. 

"No please stop Don't… " as my fingers touch the image it changes. A black dragon flies in the sky as I stand with Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu Wendy… and 3 other men whos names I don't know as we watch the dragon in the sky. It changes again. I am standing on the clock tower as I strike the buildings down and destroy Cassia. A tear sliding down my cheek as I watch my own chaos release in the world. Every image after is of every crime I ever committed. My heart screams as I watch every bad thing I did flash before my eyes. It changes again. I'm helping Soran learn how to write his name. Helping an elderly woman pick up her basket of apples she spilled and carrying them for her. Rebuilding fairy tail and the town of Cassia. So many moments of every good deed I ever did laid out bare for me to see. The prisoners I helped escape from Jose, turning my back as I tell them to flee and change their names. To never speak to their loved ones again and to start a new life. Their eyes as they look at me with wonder as they run into the night. Raider when he was just tiny and crying for the pain in his tiny paws. His own mothers magic pushed him through the anima and into my world to save him. It attacked his poor little paws as it gathered there. I comforted him until the pain passed. Showering him with love and care every day of his life. Elodie as I help her with dinner, learning how to cook from her, making sure her and Soran always had food no matter what. Suddenly I am staring back at myself as I stare into the water. My image rippling in the small waves caused by my tears, the darkness in the cave gone and replaced by a faint glow coming from the water, I watch for a long time as I realise… it's just me. These events made me who I am. That feeling in my chest is nearly choking me now, and I know what to do.

"I am Imperia Nightingale. Daughter of Ozias ruler of the nebulous. I am the last of my kind, for darkness is my blood. I was born of darkness, and darkness is who I am. For I am chaos and love." The pressure builds until it feels like my soul will be torn to shreds. I try my best to breath through it but it's difficult as it consumes me. Don't fight it let it happen. Every thing will be fine, accept who you are. As I fall back into the water something glints and catches my eye. I kick and swim towards it as Laxus's smiling eyes flash in my mind. My hand closes around the small stone with a yellow streak down the center, as darkness engulfs everything around me I hold it close as if to tell me he is nearby and waiting.

The pressure is nearly to much as it consumes me from the inside, as I try my hardest not to stop it from doing so. All of these things that happened to me, all of the things I've done. They built me from the ground up. To become who I am. Just me, I'm not a true dragon slayer, I am not a monster. I am not evil and I love a good fight. I am chaotic and I love with all of my heart. There's nothing really special about me, I am just me. Just Imperia. Something snaps inside my chest as the pressure shoots down my arms and legs and I allow it. I turn to watch as the cave disappears from my sight as it is swallowed by nothing but black. It takes over everything in its path, consuming all traces of light as I sink further under the water. Peace settles over me as I lose my battle with the pain and pressure building. My eyes roll back as my body goes limp, as an explosion shockwaves from my body. 

Laxus pov

Something is wrong. I can feel her magic as it gains strength. Jorth is nervously glancing at the cave as well.

"What is happening?" I turn to him as worry eats a hole through my stomach.

"She was given rue so she shouldn't be able to access her magic. But it seems her body has a mind of its own." I turn back to the cave as black mist gathers near the entrance. My legs are moving before I can stop them. I rush into the cave as Orla turns to me with a smile.

"She has made her choice and found herself. Go on then, reach down and grab her." I stick my hand in the water and feel around. My fingers brush hers as I reach forward and grasp her arm. I pull her from the water as she comes up gasping for air and into my arms. 

"Is it just me or are you always near water whenever we meet again?" Her voice is breathless as she takes deep breaths. 

"Pretty sure its the other way around. I usually find you near the water."

"Ha okay you got me there." She rests her head on my shoulder as she begins to shiver lightly. "Please Orla for the love of all Gods tell me I'm done."

"You are done. And welcome back my dear. You made a choice even I was not prepared for. Well done." She nods as Jorth helps her to stand. Her smile is bright as she looks to him and back to me. "Tomorrow we celebrate. Take her home dragon slayer. She needs rest." She turns and leaves as Kitsa hands me a blanket to wrap around her. 

"What did you see?"

"I saw myself as I am now. No different with or without my magic. Just…. Me." I wrap the blanket around her and start drying her hair. "I also saw every bad thing I ever did, and every good deed I did. It was like it was telling me I may have done bad things but that didn't stop me from being a good person. Pretty sure I didn't unlock dragon force, but the pressure in my chest is gone. It feels like a steady flow through my body instead of an all consuming threat." She turns her eyes to me as she smiles. This smile so different then her usual smile. Raider smashes into her as she laughs and hugs him closer and whispers her love to him. Soran and Elodie wrap their arms around her in a hug full of love. She yanks me closer as she tries to wrap an arm around me. "Alright I'm tired and hungry."

"Of course You are." Elodie laughs as I help Imperia to her feet. As we make our way outside of the cave Kitsa pulls Imperia into a hug along with Jorth, Tuto, and Novak. I watch as she smiles at each of them and turns back to me. Her hand reaches for mine as we head through the pass. Imperia gives a long sigh as she turns her face to the sky. 

"I started this believing I knew everything about myself only to discover I barely knew anything about myself." Her eyes turn to Soran as a soft smile turns up one corner of her mouth. "Mom sends her love, as does dad."

"You found them?" Soran's eyes light up with excitement as he bounces and turns.

"No, but something tells me they aren't too far away and that it won't be too much longer before we see them again." She shrugs as we continue to walk to our cabin. Her hand rests in mine as if she didn't dare let go. I don't mind as this is exactly where I want to be right now. Her hand in mine as we walk under the stars, her scent surrounding me as her eyes smile at me. As we finally reach our cabin Elodie gathers food for dinner. While Elodie is busy preparing dinner Imperia changes into dry clothes. Her smile is bright as she returns and begins helping Elodie make food. Her giggles as Elodie scolds her for munching on things makes my heart sing. I could get used to this every day. Laughter and joy filling the small space as dinner is prepared.

"I swear Imperia how have you not gained 300 pounds? All you do is eat girl!"

"Well it's obviously from my muscle builder bod. You see it scares the fat cells away."

"Pretty sure all the fat just goes to your tits." Raider snickers from his spot on the couch. She throws a carrot at him as he dodges easily. 

"Thems fightin words cat!"

"Bring it!" He stands and pokes his tiny fists into the air as he bounces around. 

"Oh I'll bring it alright! You don't wanna mess with the crazy chick." She fake growls and flexes her tiny arm muscles. This causes Raider to lose his balance as he laughs. I try to cover my own laugh at how ridiculous they are being but I can't help it as it escapes my lips.

"Aaand here we see the Queen of weird as she flexes her twig arms to show dominance over her people." Soran says in a mock announcers voice.

"Damn straight!"

As dinner is served and we sit around the small wooden table my curiosity about her trial gets the better of me. "So what was the trial like?"

"Hmm well dad wasn't born a dragon, I am apparently the last of a very old bloodline and possess a magic only passed down through blood. My birth mother kept me hidden and then sent me to live with my father, who it turns out was the dragon that raised me. Apparently my dad was a dragon slayer who changed into a dragon." She shrugs as she takes another spoonful of food and shoves it in her mouth. Shock fills me at her words, but she is so much like the other dragon slayers this doesn't make any sense.

"How is that even possible? Dad would have told us he was actually a human!" Soran bursts out. 

"Dunno but if you think about he didn't really act like a dragon. He sat more like a human, he was extremely fluent in human language. In my vision he spoke of being banished from his home because his father didn't like the mate he chose. He spoke of an amulet that allowed him to switch from dragon back to human. Kind of like his stories of Acnologia and how he was once a human that turned into a dragon." She sets her fork down as she crosses her arms and stares at the ceiling. "What I saw and what I remember make sense in a way. He never did act like the other dragons. You'd think being raised by a dragon would mean we would have zero table manners, much like Natsu and Gajeel. Yet you sit with poise, elbows off the table." I glance over and notice what she means. He sits as if he was raised in a castle to be respectful at meal time. "Tell me when at a dinner with a king which forks you are supposed to use, how to place a napkin. You have that knowledge thanks to dad. He didn't raise us as a dragon would but as a human would. We both know cursive, you could read a full novel by the time you were 5. Our clothes were clean and proper. If you haven't noticed you always keep your clothes immaculately clean." She shrugs as she continues. "Where do You store your weapon when dining?"

"Well a weapons rack or the crate by the door. It's considered rude to place ones weapon upon the table at dinner…. Oh why would a dragon need that knowledge?" Soran's eyes stare at the table as he contemplates what she was saying. 

"Exactly. Think about it, dad taught us all of this stuff and we just accepted it as his way of teaching us to be respectable humans."

"Thats not true. Mom was the one that taught us table manners. She even taught you how to walk and balance a book on your head. She said it was a way to teach you to be light on your feet in battle." I watch as Imperia pulls a few faces as understanding lights her eyes. 

"You're right. It's strange but now that I think about it more mom's behaviour wasn't very dragon like either." Her eyes take on a far away look. "Also Soran you and I share the same birth mother." Shock fills me at her words. I thought they were true siblings.

"Wait you guys thought you weren't true siblings? But you look so much alike." Elodie voices her opinion with shock.

"We do?" They say at the same time. Soran looks at Imperia as she stares at him.

"Wait what do you mean we share the same birth mother?" Soran asks as his confusion becomes clear. 

"While visiting a vision my uncle told me. He said you and I share blood. Though your father is a different man than mine. Dads best friend and the person he was in love with." She sighs as she leans forward. "Apparently our mother was angry at my father for not loving her and then being banished. So she seduced the one he loved and used his confusion to get back at her husband. Though I don't fully understand that part." She pulls a face as she shrugs a shoulder. 

"Still how did neither of you realise how you look alike?" Elodie asks.

"Yeah I always thought you were siblings. You have the same cheekbones and eye shape." Its true, they look like siblings look when they share a common parent.

"So, we are blood related?" Soran looks at her as she gives him a smile full of love.

"Yup! Your stuck with me as your sister for the rest of your life!" I watch as Soran gives her a look full of love back. 

"That's… Actually a relief to know. Since we grew up thinking we were just a couple of kids abandoned and raised by dragons." He nods his head as sadness fills his eyes.

"Pretty sure our birth mother did it to protect I us, but I'm not entirely sure why. In my visions her and my uncle spoke of my grandfather not being a kind person. I'm still confused by all of this which is why I plan to do some research soon." Her eyes glance out the window as she thinks, I watch as many emotions cross her face before she shakes her head and waves her hand. "Enough about that we can discuss it more later. When we return to magnolia there's a few things I need to investigate. Plus I need to research the Daemos Imperious family. See if I can find anything useful in my search." 

"Who are they?" I ask her, that name doesn't sound familiar to me at all.

"Apparently they are my ancestors. Along with the Daemos Draconic and a few others. My father's name is Ozias Daemos, I'd like to learn more about him."

"Why?"

"Because it might help me understand my magic better if I can understand where I came from."

"Makes sense."

"So let me get this straight. You aren't a dragon slayer?" Elodie asks as she turns her head and stares at Imperia

"Well technically the lacrima inside of me makes me a second generation. So in a way I still am. And if my dad was a dragon slayer turned dragon then all I did was learn second hand magic from him. I don't know what that makes me other than Imperia Nightingale, certified Queen of weird." She smiles and pokes her tongue out. "Honestly I thought that would bother me more but in a way it doesn't. I just am thats all that matters to me." The rest of dinner is talk about what she saw in her visions. Finally having a face to put to the mother she doesn't know. 

"My birth name was Keira Daemos which has a nice ring to it but I prefer Imperia so I'm going to stick with that name instead." She shrugs.

"I dunno I kind of like the name Keira. But then again Imperia fits you." I shrug as she smiles at me. 

"I would have to get new monogrammed towels." This causes me to laugh cause there's no way she is serious.

"Those towels really are hideous." Elodie shakes her head.

"Seriously Imperia those are the ugliest towels I have ever seen in my life." Soran shivers as he fake gags.

"You really have towels with your name on them?" I honestly can't believe this. There is no way she owns something like that.

"Yup! My guitar and my guitar case both have my name. My treasure chest, my bracers even have my name stamped on them!" She turns her wrist over as she shows me. Sure enough her name stamped in cursive stares back at me. I shake my head at her as she smiles and laughs. "Honestly that name isn't mine anymore. Even if it was given to me at birth. My dad chose my name and his pride in that name is what makes it mine."

"Well I like your name." She smiles at me as Raider and Soran gag.

"The sweetness of this moment may blind me for life!" Raider faints out of his chair as Soran covers his eyes.

"Pretty sure my ears are bleeding!" This causes Imperia to laugh at their antics.

"Just you two wait! When you start liking someone I plan to torture you daily!"

Laughter and shrieks of horror fill the night as she continues to torture them. She seems better, more herself and less reserved. Its like seeing a whole new person, and yet seeing the same person. Like a better version of herself. No that's not right. Like the real version of herself has finally shown itself to the world. The girl with terrible jokes a smile to die for and eyes that suck you in. Damn I really am starting to fall in love with her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah went through about a dozen ideas for this and finally settled on this one


	33. Under A lovers moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move forward my child. Embrace all that you love. Dream big and reach for the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... This is what my brain wanted so please enjoy

Days pass in peace and laughter. Imperia practicing her unlocked magic. Its nearly the same just twice as powerful.

"Hells fire Imperia are you trying to blow up the mountain?" Soran scolds her as she stands with a guilty look.

"Uh… no that wasn't my plan."

Orla laughs as she carries a basket towards where we sit with the sheep. "No just trying to scare all the sheep to death!"

"My baaahd." Imperia makes a bleating noise like a sheep. I try to hide my snort of laughter as Orla throws a clump of dirt at Imperia. 

"You have terrible humor!" She scolds as she sits next to me shaking her head. "She seems to be in a good mood today." Orla comments as she removes the cloth covering the food in the basket. I take the offered meal and watch as Imperia and Soran take theirs. Raider not far behind as Elodie naps next to me. "Imperia, Soran be dears and fetch Jorth for me will you?" 

"Sure thing!" Imperia turns and heads in the direction Jorth wandered off to. Soran on her heals as he chatters away happily.

"Now that I have a moment with you. Tonight is the lovers moon celebration. I assume you finished your gift to her?"

"Uh I finished it yesterday actually." I can see the calculation in her eyes as she looks at me. What is this old woman up to. 

"Good." She nods her head. "A few things you should know. White symbolizes purity. Color symbolizes those who have had relations before. A single pink flower is to symbolize inexperience or only receiving a kiss. Be prepared for that and remember to be a gentlemen." 

"You sure are an odd lady." I shake my head at her and her weird ways of telling me things. 

"Well I assume neither of you have taken that step yet."

"Uh… kind of nosy aren't you?"

"Yes."

I laugh as I shake my head at her. "Not that it's any of your business but no."

"Of course You haven't. Well tonight is a night to express love. Not to mention your heat has started. You hide it well but Imperia is smart and will figure it out sooner or later."

I can feel the itch under my skin as she mentions it. My thoughts turn to Imperia again, the need to make her mine growing stronger every second. 

"I'm not worried about you becoming aggressive. She will likely stick close to you anyways. Her own instincts won't be able to stop her from doing so." She nods her head as their voices reach us. "I've already made arrangements for the others. Soran will be joining the other kids his age and learning the history of the moon phases and why we celebrate them. Raider agreed to go with to keep Soran company." I turn and stare at the cat as he tries to pounce on a sheep. 

"You're pretty serious about this whole thing aren't you?" It's like she has everything planned out completely. 

"The gift of sight gives me the ability to stay two steps ahead at all times." She turns and smiles at me as she pats my hand. 

"You really are a strange lady."

"You have no idea." Imperias laughter reaches us as she runs out of the trees. Soran chasing her as she giggles, Jorth not far behind as a very angry sheep follows them from the trees.

"You just had to go and piss her off!"

"Hahaha you should see your face right now! It's priceless!"

"What is wrong with you?" Jorth shouts as he dodges out of the way of a headbutt from the sheep.

"Me? I'm perfect and cute!" Her laugh bounces off the hills as they climb trees to escape the angry sheep. I can't help but smile as she hangs off a branch and sticks her tongue out at the sheep. Where she is carefree and willing to have fun at any chance. I'm more reserved and laid back. We will make a strange pair, but it will be worth it. I watch as Jorth and Soran make it to their own branches as the sheep rams the tree Imperia is in. I shake my head at them as Imperia giggles and smiles at me.

"It's all about balance." Orla says as she walks over and begins calming the sheep down. I meet Imperia's eyes as she gives me one of those special smiles of hers. As if she reserves them especially for me. My heart skips a beat in that moment. Mavis' sake what I wouldn't give to have her as my own for always. After getting the sheep calmed and away Imperia makes her way to my side. We watch as Soran and Elodie follow Orla back into yellow bird. Jorth not far behind as he scratches the back of his head nervously. 

"Heh do you think he is gonna chicken out?" Imperia turns to me. It's been quite entertaining watching him get all flustered whenever he is near Tori. 

"Nah pretty sure she is going to make the first move."

"Hmm I don't doubt that." She giggles as she pulls me down beside her and twines her fingers in mine. "We never really got a chance to talk about… Well things." She sighs as her eyes meet mine. "But I can't help the way I feel about you. I've tried to fight it and ignore it but that really hasn't worked out all that well for me so." She shrugs as her fingers draw patterns on the back of my hand. Excitement fills my blood as I stare into her eyes.

"You mentioned fated mates once. Sounds cheesy but I kind of like that idea."

Her mouth quirks up on one side as she looks away shyly. "Really now? Interesting." Her eyes meet mine again. My hand is in her hair and pulling her to me as I claim her mouth. She opens willingly and allows me access to her tongue as it tangoes with mine. We get lost in the moment as her hands find their way into my own hair as I angle her to get better access. Suddenly there's laughter and the moment is broken.

"Can't wait?" Kitsa's voice sings out as she approaches. "Time to get ready!" She smiles and winks as Imperia flops back and groans. 

"You just wish to see me tortured. I know it!"

"No, I wish to see you happy. But time is short, so come let's go. You have all night for love!" I shake my head as I stand and pull Imperia to her feet. Her hand rests in mine as we walk. This has been happening a lot lately. Losing myself in kissing her, hands itching to touch and take, but Raiders words hold me back. Fear of hurting her eats at me, my protective side not allowing things to go any further. She hasn't voiced any concerns yet but I'm afraid of bringing up a painful memory for her. We haven't exactly had much alone time either. Orla usually calling her away for some reason or another. And when we are alone my own worry in hurting her stops things from getting out of hand.

"Hmm first moves huh?" Imperia mumbles to herself.

"What was that?"

She turns playful eyes to mine and a sexy and mischievous smile graces her lips. "Oh you will have to wait and see." She winks at me as she pulls me down and gives me a kiss. She steps back and turns to follow Kitsa along the trail she turns and looks back at me, I feel like my jaw hit the dirt at the look in her eyes as they travel down my body. Pretty sure I drooled at the lust I saw in them, her lips quirk on one side and she saunters away. My eyes follow her movements as she goes. Shit I need a cold shower before I embarrass myself. I turn and head for the cabin to get ready for tonight. Pulling the pendant from its hiding place in my bag and shoving it into my pocket. My stomach flutters as nerves hit me. I feel like a damn teenager with my first crush.

The celebration begins with Tuto and Novak welcoming the shadow tribe home. And a reminder of why we are here gathered together on this night. For love and happiness, to unite and of course romance.

My head spins with the music and laughter as I twirl Imperia around and listen to her laugh. She is dressed in a long white skirt with a slit up the left side, showing off her tattoo. Her feet are adorned with a crochet piece that starts at her second toe and travels up her feet to her ankles. Small white shells and stone dangle from it as she moves around. Her white crop top halter barely holds her in as she moves. A white ribbon around her waist accents her hips. A white stone dangles from her ear as she turns. Her arms are wrapped in a criss cross pattern of white and more shiny stones dangle from that. The light pink flower in her hair the only color on her tonight. My own attire consists of my jeans and gray tank top as it's far too warm out for my coat. Although Orla insisted I wear a ceremonial bracelet on my wrist. Woven of hemp and cord with stones here and there and a larger piece of leather wrap around my wrist. I watch her as she moves, looking like a forest nymph in the moonlight as it bounces off her pure white outfit, giving her a glow that makes my heart stop everytime she turns to me. The heat under my skin crawls dangerously close to the surface. My control refuses to allow it freedom as she turns and dances. She has barely left my side since we reunited before the ceremony. It eases something in my mind like nothing else ever has. Her small hand nearly swallowed in my much larger hand. She is so short I have to bend pretty far down just to place a kiss on her forehead. She gives me a look as if she knows how hard I'm trying to hold myself back. Her eyes tell me to just let go but my own conscience tells me to hold back. 

The moon gives her a glow that makes her look like a goddess as she dances and sings. My eyes follow every move she makes. The itch under my skin a dull reminder of my need to be careful with her. I'm finding it harder and harder to keep my hands off her as she pulls me away from the crowd gathered. She turns to me with a smile on her face as she pulls a small pouch out of her cleavage. I nearly choke as she does this.

"What? My skirt doesn't have any pockets!" She sticks her tongue between her teeth as she gives me a flirty wink.

"You are gonna be the death of me right now."

"I know, your pheromones are getting harder to resist." She turns her eyes back to the celebration happening around us and smiles. She turns to me and pulls me closer as she plants her lips on mine and lifts her arms above my head. She breaks the kiss and leans back as she slips something over my head. The stone warm against my chest as I look down. It's a black stone with a yellow line through the center. A hole drilled at the top allowing the rope to be looped through it. "I found it in the pond of truth, it made me think of you in that moment." She whispers as she looks away. I pull her in as my hand reaches inside my pocket.

"Guess You beat me to it." I lean back and smile at her. My heart does a happy dance as the stone rests heavily against my chest. "Close your eyes." She smirks at me and closes her eyes as I slip the necklace over her head. "Okay you can open them now." I watch as her eyes pop open as she reaches for the pendant. Her eyes are wide as she stares at it, when she turns them back to me there's an emotion there that makes excitement jump up and down my spine.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" I watch as she blinks away tears as her fingers run over the stones.

"Raider picked out the pink one. I found the black and purple one, Novak gave me the garnet."

"Did you make this?" My cheeks warm as I rub the back of my head. 

"Yeah, Novak taught me how to do everything." I clear my throat as I look away. Suddenly her arms are around my neck as her legs wrap around my waist. I turn to her in surprise as she plants a kiss on me. I wasn't expecting this reaction. A snarky comment or a light hearted joke maybe. But this full display as she pours her love into the kiss has my knees going weak as my arms circle around her back and I deepen the kiss. 

"Ah so you accept gifts?" Kitsa says as she wanders past us.

"Yes!"

"I must tell everyone!" We watch as she takes off running and whooping into the crowd. There's laughter and calls of joy as she rushes between everyone and gesturing to us. Imperia lets out a snort as her head rests on my shoulder.

"I swear she has been watching us all night waiting for this moment." She shakes her head as I set her back on her feet. 

"Probably." Imperia grabs my hand as we make our way over to get a drink. Orla and Novak give us huge smiles as we get closer.

"About damn time!" Orla chids. "The act of giving and accepting gifts from each other has great meaning behind it."

"What do you mean?" Imperia looks at Orla as she pulls a face at her. 

"It means you are now courting in the eyes of the tribe." She nods her head as she turns back to the celebration.

"Really now? Interesting." She turns and smiles at me as I roll my eyes at the troll. I feel like they planned this somehow. Imperia gives me a face like she thinks the same thing. Shrugging she turns and pulls me with her and back to the dancing. "I swear that troll does shit on purpose!" I can't help but laugh. 

"You don't sound to upset about it."

"Hmm and neither do you." She turns and pokes her tongue out and runs it across her top lip. I have to take a deep breath at the sight of it. Damn it, I feel like I'm gonna lose control any second now. I clear my throat as she smirks at me. Her eyes give me a seductive look as she turns and sways to the music. Turning back to me she runs her hands up my chest and leans in close. "Since you seem so hesitant to make a move, I wonder how long it will take before you lose control." She purrs in my ear, lighting shoots up my spine as a shiver works its way down my neck from where her lips touch.

"I feel like you might be playing with fire there dark fairy." The urge to drag her somewhere and tear her clothes off grips me in it's claws. 

"Maybe, but then again maybe I like playing with fire." I watch as she bites her lip as she looks up at me. My control hangs on a very thin thread and its threatening to snap at the look in her eyes. 

"It's just my pheromones affecting you." I grit my teeth as I try to calm down.

"Hmm that is very possible." She runs her hand back up my chest as she leans in to whisper again. "However I've been waiting for you to make a move for a few days now." My throat is suddenly dry as she leans back and smiles. She runs her fingers up my jaw and to my lip. "I'm just testing how far I can make you stretch that tightly leashed control of yours." 

"I don't want to hurt you." Her eyes sober as she gives me a kind smile and takes my hand in hers, bringing it close to her heart as she leans towards me.

"I know you won't hurt me, I trust you with my heart and my body." I can see the truth in her eyes as she looks at me with love. Something like relief shoots through my system as my control nearly slips again. She blinks and that look is back in her eyes. This look she keeps giving me is driving me crazy and it's taking everything in me not to just drag her away right now. She pulls me towards her as she plants a kiss on me. She leans back and smiles and then dances away. I watch as she moves, the way her hips sway to the music the moonlight highlighting all of her curves and my hands itch to run over every inch of her. My eyes go to her face as she bites her lips and turns, my fangs ache to sink into the soft flesh on her shoulder. I watch as she runs a hand up her belly over her breasts and to her neck. Damn, if I'm not careful it's going to be really obvious what she's doing to me really soon. She twists and turns and twirls back into my arms as she reaches up and pulls me in for another kiss.

"By the way, I'm not wearing anything under this skirt." Her words shoot straight to my cock, and my hands grip her hips a little harder than I intended. "Ooo the big bad alpha has finally decided to come out and play?" She teases as a growl makes its way through my chest. If I don't get away from her soon I might hurt her, but damn it's getting hard to think when her scent surrounds me. It clouds my head in a mixture of lust and cherry blossoms. She steps back and slips her hand in mine as she leads me away from the gathering. Shit I can smell her arousal and it is threatening to shred what's left of my control. 

"Imperia stop teasing me. You are making it really hard to keep my control." I look at her then as she runs her tongue along her bottom lip.

"Maybe I want you to lose control. Maybe I like it when you are demanding and alpha." She says in a breathless whisper. She gives me a flirty smile as she turns and begins to sprint and dance along the trail. Something about this makes me want to follow her, something tells me I shouldn't but right at this moment as the moonlight makes her glow and her eyes beg me to give in, I can't think of a reason why I shouldn't follow her.

Imperia's pov

I know I'm teasing him, but his pheromones have been driving me crazy for 2 days. It makes all of those fantasies I've had play on repeat. The excitement in my veins as I watch his eyes dilate at the prospect of a good chase. It's a game to play with your mate kind of like foreplay only different it's about showing you trust them, I worry he will hesitate again like he has so many times over the last few days. We had a few steamy moments that got interrupted, and I could sense his hesitation. Raider told me he confessed what nearly happened. Sure men bothered me for a long time. But Laxus doesn't scare me like that. I feel comfortable with him. I smirk as he watches me, I can tell his control is slipping by the second, oh how I want it to slip for me. I want him so badly it hurts. My instincts scream for him, the omega part of me begs for his hands. I run my tongue over my bottom lip and give him a sultry smile as I turn and sprint again, it's not long before I can hear his footsteps following me. My mother told me as an omega I would feel this urge someday. I always thought it was her own way of gushing about romance. I giggle as his footsteps get closer and dart behind a tree. I crouch and wait for him to get just a little closer… there I jump out and run my hands down his arm and giggle as he reaches for me.

"Gonna have to dance before you can touch." I wink at him as I watch him teeter on the edge of his control. The growl he releases sends a shiver through me and makes heat pool between my thighs. "Hmm there really is an alpha under there after all. Let's see if he wants to play." It's like I'm no longer in control of myself as I dance farther down the path and out of his reach. His scent clouds my mind as his pheromones make stars explode in my veins. He nearly catches me as I twirl away and giggle at his growl. The cabin comes into view as I dance to the door. His hands land on both sides of my head as he pants heavily. Lust sings through my veins as his hands reach for mine, he brings them above my head and grasps them in one hand. His other hand skims down my ribs and to my hips, gripping me and lifting me off the ground. I wrap my legs around his hips as his mouth finds mine. Tongues dancing together as he dominates all of my senses. His hips grind into me and it sends electricity shooting through my veins. I don't try to stop the moan that leaves my lips as I feel how hard he is. He lets go of my hands as he wraps an arm around me. My arms thread around his neck as he pushes the door open, I barely register him stepping through and kicking the door closed before he has me against it again. His hand at the back of my head as he angles me how he wants. He breaks the kiss and makes his way to my neck, I can feel his fangs as they run lightly over my skin. My finger nails dig into his shoulder as he teases me. I can feel his hesitation as he licks a trail to me ear. 

"What's wrong?" I turn his face to mine as he takes a deep breath. 

"I don't want to hurt you, or force you to do anything you don't want to do." His concern for me makes my heart sing. If I didn't already love him I would have fallen in love with him right then and there. I rest my hand against his face as he meets my eyes. 

"If I didn't want this we wouldn't be here right now. I trust you Laxus and I want you. You won't hurt me." I run my fingers in his hair as I bring his lips back to mine. He dives into the kiss with everything, I can feel the love as he pours it into the kiss. That teasing side of me smirks as I nip his lip lightly. This causes his hand to squeeze my thigh in a deliciously painful way. He moves his hand up until he can grasp my breast, I can't stop my back from arching or the moan that leaves my lips as I grind my hips down. When he lifts his head again, I can see exactly what that did to him. His eyes dilate even more as a growl leaves his lips. He lifts me away from the door and heads to the bedroom. He is gentle as he lays me down on the bed and leans back. I watch as he fights to wrestle back his control. Oh no, that just won't do. I planned to seduce him tonight. To finally take that step and stop tearing down that bridge. As he closes his eyes I move to my knees and reach back to pull the strings on my halter top. 

"You are ruining my attempt to seduce you. Guess I'll have to turn to more…. Drastic measures." His eyes shoot open as my top falls to my waist. His eyes are so dark I can barely see the steel blue anymore. Nerves jump in my stomach as his eyes feast on me. Excitement wars with the fear of my first time. But damn it, I am determined to finally have the mate I've day dreamed about for so long. As I throw my top aside I reach for his hand. When I became so bold I'll never know. All I know is how much I want him, how much I crave his touch. I pull him onto the bed as I scoot back. I run my hand up his chest, the feeling of his muscles as they jump and twitch under my fingers is thrilling. It always amazes me how hard his muscles feel. As I look back into his eyes his hands reach for me and pull me to him. One hand runs up my back as the other pinches my nipple. My hands reach for his shirt and I begin pulling it up. As I break the kiss and slide his shirt over his head, his glorious muscles are finally free and I can finally run my hands over them. But he has other plans as he shifts us and lays me back. His fingers work at the string holding my skirt. As he succeeds and pulls it away I watch as he swallows and stares at me. 

"You Really weren't wearing anything under your skirt." I can see the hunger in his eyes as he trails his fingers up my calf and to my hip. He bends down and places a soft kiss below my navel and begins working his way down. As his lips find me I can't stop my body from arching off the bed as pleasure shoots through my system. His name leaves my lips as my hand cards through his hair. Stars explode behind my eyes as his fingers enter me, the feeling so foreign and yet so exquisite. A pressure begins to build as he works his magic, The orgasm crashes over me like a wave crashing against the shore. I feel like im floating above the clouds as I crash back down to earth. He lets loose a growl and my already shaky legs shiver with anticipation at the promise in that growl. I look back at his eyes, wild with lust and hesitation. 

"Are You sure about this? We can stop if you want to." His worry makes my heart sing. 

"Yes I'm sure." I whisper back to him. "You won't hurt me and if I need to you stop I will tell you." I watch as he swallows and nods his head, grinding his teeth as he fights for control. "I want to be your mate, so make me yours." I know I sound breathless and wonton, but that wild look in his eyes, his scent and what I feel for him surround me and make words tumble from my lips. He suddenly growls and sinks his fangs into the flesh of my inner thigh. Pain turns to pleasure as it shoots through my system. 

"Fuck, I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to stop." I watch the worry as it consumes his eyes.

"Then don't." Where this bold new side of me came from I'll never understand. But this moment is one I have secretly dreamed of so many times. I reach for his hand and pull him up my body as I kiss him. "You won't hurt me." 

"Are You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I smile at him as he begins kissing me. The only nerves I have are taking the next step. Over the last few days I have thought long and hard about what it means to be mated. Though the thought of some day having children scares me my determination to give them a good life outweighs everything else. Plus it means being with Laxus every day, to grow together and find love and joy in one another. As we kiss he works his pants off. The feel of his hands as he holds me as if I am something precious nearly brings tears to my eyes. For all of his tough talk he is the most gentle of souls I have ever met. 

He runs his hands up my rib and over my scar and under my back to my shoulder and under my head. His other hand plants itself on my ribs as he does this. I can feel his cock as he rests before my entrance. As he slowly enters I can't help as drown in the flood of emotions that shoot through me as he takes his time. Being gentle and loving as he caresses my side. He is large but its not uncomfortable, he holds himself still as he lets me adjust to the feeling of him inside of me. Then he begins to move and my world turns into colors and feelings. The sound of his growl filled moan makes me shiver as I rest my hand against his hip as if to guide him on what I like. As he picks up the pace my hips move with his. Urging him to move deeper and faster. His name leaves my lips on a long moan. 

"I want you to be fine forever Imperia." Electricity shoots up my back as magic pools in my hand on his hip. 

"I'm yours for always." 

Laxus pov

I look into her eyes as she answers me, excitement thrums in my veins as the alpha in me preens with pride. My mate has accepted me, magic pools in my hand. Its my own but it feels different from the magic I've always known. Something primal shoots through me at her words and the look of love in her eyes. I watch as the orgasm crashes over her and my name leaves her lips once again. As if I can't stop myself I push my magic into her where my hand rests on her ribs. I can feel a sensation on my hip as her magic crashes through my system. The feeling of connection as my own release spills from me calms my racing heart. 

This feeling of tying my soul to another's is like finding peace in the moonlight. I can feel her magic as it takes place inside of my heart, as if its placing her there where she belongs. The warmth in her magic shoots through me as I stare into her eyes. I pull her with me as I lay on my side and look at her. It's like my soul knows she's here where she belongs. In my arms forever. 

"Well that was intense." She giggles as she buries her face in my chest.

"I'll say. What was that?"

"I'm not sure." I take her hand in mine as I ponder what happened. I look at the criss crossed ribbon on her arms. Small scars line her arms underneath. Light and faded as my thumb traces one.

"At one point in my life I wanted everything to end. I've tried my hardest not to hide them from the world but they are also a painful reminder at the same time as they remind me how far I've come." She whispers as I look at them. I pull her arm to me and kiss them as her words sink in. Pain shoots through me as I hold her. Another feeling like calm love shoots through my body. My eyes shoot to her face as she looks at me with shock. "I felt your pain for me." I watch as she sits up, shock fills me as my eyes rest on the mark on her side. A lightning bolt as it crashes from her rib down to her thigh, cherry blossom petals scattered around as if it struck a cherry blossom tree. Pride fills me as I look at it. My magic rests there for the world to see, claiming her as my own. I watch as her eyes stare at my hip in wonder. Glancing down I see her mark, a black star with angry edges lined by a light purple and a lighting bolt at the center, the lines twist and turn out from it and hug my hip bone and up my stomach nearly to my belly button. I can feel her magic as it flows from the mark. I stare at her in wonder and amazement, I stare at my mate as peace settles around my heart and soul. Her eyes meet mine, and in those Amaranth eyes I lose myself in the sea of love that spills from their depths. I can feel it in my chest as she leans towards me and places her lips on mine. This moment in time is one I will treasure forever.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so I've nevee written any kind of sex scene before. Like yeah... There it is I hope it wasn't too bad


	34. The end of a journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's this.

Soran's pov

"Alright, your eyes tell me you are alert and aware of your surroundings but your body language says 'I'm not taking this very seriously'. Let's give it another try okay?"

I watch as Imperia instructs the young troll on proper stance once more and what to watch for. I stifle a laugh as I watch Laxus clench his jaw as the troll moves to attack her once again. She easily dodges and pins the youngster down as if his efforts were futile against her, like she can almost see each move before its made. As I watch her I notice how her face and body language shout uninterested and cool, yet her eyes watch everything. I watch as she tenses ever so slightly before a right handed attack is aimed at her and she dodges easily and has the troll back on the ground. I turn back to Laxus as he watches her every movement as well, his eyes are stunned but there's also pride as he watches her. I sigh as I turn back and catch sight of the lightning bolt on her side. It's honestly quite beautiful really. I thought I would be angrier at their mating bonds. But for some reason I'm relieved. Laxus sighs as he turns back to the two young trolls he is teaching. Honestly he isn't a bad teacher, Imperia just makes it look easy for her to do. 

"Remember, know your enemy. Watch for his weakness. Does he favor an arm? Does he have a limp. Does he always lead with a left handed or right handed attack? Your keen eye is the difference between surviving or losing." Imperia instructs the young troll. I remember her teaching me how to fight and train my magic. She was always so patient with me, even when I messed up. Of course she's always had a ton of patience when teaching. We've been here for nearly 3 weeks, tonight is our last night here. Imperia saying she has had a strange feeling and wants to return home as soon as possible. Her impatience makes me laugh. Such a strange combination of patience and impatience. I watch as her and Laxus finish up with their instructions and tips on fighting. It's amazing how well they work together as if each one of them knows what to do against an enemy together. Must be the mating bond, it gives them an edge over most. Being able to connect mentally with one another when in combat or trying to train helps each of them gain the upper hand. The stronger their bond grows the stronger they grow together. Where one is disciplined and reserved the other is chaotic and impulsive. Laxus holds himself in a proud stance, movements controlled and calculated. Imperia holds herself detached and graceful. You'd think her moves weren't calculated perfectly but each time she steps a certain way or twists her body to block an attack you can see all the hours of blood and sweat she put into her training. The cool expression on her face implies she's bored and lacking attention. Her eyes say otherwise. Laxus is brute force, strength, muscle and control. Imperia is fluid, grace and impeccable accuracy. It makes my heart happy to know that at least she has someone strong enough to protect her.

My mind wanders back to our conversation the other night. We really are brother and sister in both blood and our bond of two kids raised as siblings by a couple of dragons. At first I was a little shocked and sceptical at the idea. But seeing our reflection side by side in the still water of a pond made me realise how we do actually look like siblings. Same eye shape, nearly the same nose and cheeks. Where she is dark colors I am emerald and yet we match in a way. This train of thought leads to mom and dad like it always does. I don't remember other dragons, not the way Imperia does so I can't compare their strange human like behaviour to anything. I can only compare our own behaviour with the others. She's not wrong about Gajeel and Natsu acting more wild, but I figured that had something to do with them being males since Wendy doesn't act wild or anything. But then again by her accounts of her own mother she was poised and elegant. More nurturing and caring then the males that raised Gajeel and Natsu. I'm so confused by all of this. Who is my father then? Imperia said we shared the same birth mother but our fathers were different. She also said our birth mother left me to wonder until my father found me. But it was mom who found me. And later Imperia and dad convinced her to stay with them. I have so many questions and no one who can answer them for me. Maybe someday I'll know.

Imperia's laughter breaks my train of thought. I glance at my sister as her mate throws her over his shoulder and shakes his head. 

"Come on dark fairy it's time to get ready for the goodbye party." 

"Awe come on! 5 more minutes." She giggles as he smacks her on the butt. I shake my head at them as Raider rolls his eyes. I'm a little sad we are leaving but I miss magnolia and fairytail. I follow them back to our cabins as Imperia rests her head on her hand still slung over Laxus's shoulder like she has no cares in the world at that moment. Her eyes are a little sad as she looks around. "You guys will come back here with me right?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Of course we will!" Why wouldn't we? This place is a world all its own. I want to learn more from the trolls here anyways. Her eyes meet mine as she smiles at me. 

"Good." She nods as Laxus heads through the door of their cabin. My stuff is already packed as well as Elodie's things. 

"How is she doing?" Her voice greets me as I step through the door.

"She seems better, I think that trial was a good thing for her." Elodie nods as she zips her pack closed. I head into the room I've called home for the last few weeks and look around. You can't even tell we stayed here really. I sigh as I change my shirt and straighten my pack. Hopefully my sister stays happy when we return. 

"Come on Soran! They will start without us!" Imperia's voice calls from the front door. I stand and follow her to Laxus and Raider. Elodie on my heels as sadness takes me over. This place is so beautiful and I can't wait to return someday. We are greeted by all the trolls as we walk into the clearing. Hugs and laughter are shared with one another as we make our way through the crowd. Imperia bouncing from one troll to another as she smiles and hugs each of them.

"Guess I'll miss noisy boy." Jila says as she steps next to me. I turn to her and give her a smile.

"Guess I'll miss the grumpy girl!" 

"Ha! Jokes all day." She shakes her head at me. My time here was spent hanging out with her and some of the other troll kids. She has honestly become one of my closest friends. 

"Bet You will still be grumpy when I return someday!" Her eyes meet mine as sadness wars with excitement.

"So you will come back?"

"Of course." I smile at her as she throws her arms around my neck. I hug her back as she buries her face in my neck. I have to blink back the tears as she finally leans back.

"You better! Or I come find noisy boy and drag him back!" I give her a bright smile as she links her arm in mine. 

"Hey that sounds like a good idea! Maybe someday you could come to Magnolia?"

"Hmm only if Sor there, you can show me tail of fairies and home." She nods as she guides me to the food. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" My eye catches Tanner's eye as he stands away from us. He is a troll from the shadow tribe and another I would call friend. "Maybe Tanner could come too?" I turn to Jila as her cheeks turn pink and she glances away.

"Only if Tanner wants to." She says. I smirk at her as she busies herself with filling a plate. 

"I think Tanner would go anywhere you wanted to go. One of these days you will have to tell him you like him." She turns with a snarl.

"Not loud!" She hisses as she glances around. "I'm not ready to tell those feelings!"

"I know. I'm just teasing you." I stick my tongue out at her as she rolls her eyes. After eating and watching everyone dance and sing, Elodie is asleep in my arms as I watch Imperia dance with the trolls. Her voice rings out in song and laughter as she twirls and dances. This carefree side of my sister is probably the best side of her. Her body is just moving to music instead of ready to spring into action at any moment, her eyes don't dart this way and that, ears aren't straining to listen for sounds of an ambush. Her face is relaxed and smiling as she moves. It makes my heart sing in joy to know the person my sister locked away so long ago is alive and well within her. As it begins to get late and my eyes get heavy I can't help feeling like our journey has only begun. After a few more goodbyes and promises to return we head back. Imperia is oddly quiet on our walk back to the cabins. 

"What's wrong Peria?" She turns to me and smiles.

"Just going to miss this place is all." She shrugs her shoulder in the habitual way she has of down playing her emotions. Some things will never change, I suppose. She's always done that shrug. When the village kids were mean to her she shrugged it off in that same manner she has done so many times. 

"Well we are going to come back some day!" I smile back at her as Elodie shifts in my arms. 

"Yes we will. Goodnight old fart!"

"I'm not old. Night Peria night Raid. Night Laxus."

"Night kid. See you bright and early." Laxus grunts out as he heads inside. As I lay down with Elodie and drift off to sleep I find myself standing in a field as a woman with light blue hair smiles down at me.

"I do hope one day you will understand your father. He has had many trials in his life and he has dealt with a lot of confusion and pain. Be gentle with him should you ever find out his secret. He deserves to be loved as he is." Her blue eyes are filled with tears as she looks at me and gives me a gentle smile. Her hand is soft and warm in mine as she gives it a squeeze. "And I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me. You are a painful reminder of everything I have given up. You deserve to be loved and treasured as you are." We are in a forest, and orange glow from the setting sun surrounds us in a myriad of color as she guides me. "We are almost to Your father now, I do hope he finds you quickly. Maybe I'll give him a bit of a push?" She turns blue eyes back to me as she thinks. "Okay little One stay right here. Your father will find you soon my sweet boy." She bends down and kisses my forehead…. I wake up with tears on my cheeks as the Sun peaks through the window. That damn dream again. As I rub my eyes and sit up I give a jolt as I realise that wasn't a dream, it never was a dream. It's a memory, it has to be. I heave a sigh as I stare at the ceiling. I should ask Imperia about it. I don't have the dream often usually when I think of being abandoned and alone before mom found me do I have the dream. Could it be my own brain has been telling me something? If my father was supposed to find me how did I end up with my dragon mother? So many questions and no one to answer them. The sound of Imperia making her way out of the cabin has me jumping up to get dressed and rush out to find her. After a bit of searching I find her in a tree watching the sunrise.

"Hey Peria!"

"Hey Sor!" She smiles as she flips off the branch and lands in front of me.

"Can you describe what our mother looks like?" She blinks at me a few times before she nods and starts thinking.

"Hmm well in my vision her hair was Auburn colored and her eyes were the same as mine. But dad showed me her true identity. She had light blue hair and blue eyes. You actually look like her in a weird mom and son sort of way." She shrugs.

"I think I've dreamed of her for years. Or more likely it was a memory I had that only comes to me in a dream." 

"What do You mean?"

"Its always the same. A woman with light blue hair walking me through the forest, talking about meeting my father and accepting him as he is. That he has had a lot of pain and confusion in his life and deserves to be loved." She nods for me to continue. "She also said I was a painful reminder of everything she was giving up but I deserve to be loved and treasured. Do you think it's possible it's a memory of her?" 

"Yes that is very possible and kind of sounds like the stuff I saw in my visions and the memories I found in my tapestry." She pulls me into a hug. "I think she did it to protect you." She whispers as I hug her back. She sniffles as she leans back and looks at me. "I plan to find answers to our questions some day." She gives me a determined look as she turns back to the cabin. "I have a feeling we will get answers to some of our questions soon." She nods as she grabs my hand and walks us back to get our things.

Orla, Novak and Jorth meet us at the cabins. 

"Ah good you awake! We can head soon." Novak nods as he smiles at us. 

"Jorth and Novak will be going down the mountain with you. Novak wants to trade some jewellery. Plus the Cuno will get you down the mountain faster." Orla walks over and hugs Imperia. "I expect you to return soon. No spells this time!" Imperia laughs as she hugs her back.

"No promises!" I head inside to gather my things. Elodie is swinging her pack over her shoulders as I reach for mine. She gives me a tired smile as we head out the door. I meet Laxus and Raider as they walk out the door. Laxus helps Imperia put her pack on as she talks to Jorth. 

"Ready guys?" I nod my head at her as I fight the sadness threatening to drown my heart. As we make it into the clearing we are greeted once again by everyone so they can say their last goodbye. 

"Please come back someday." Jila hugs me as she blinks back tears.

"I promise." 

"Noisy boy might get eaten by Cuno!" She smirks as she lets go of me. 

"What's a cuno?"

"You see soon." I turn and follow our group as we make our way to yellow bird. I take in as much as I can. I want to remember everything about this place. We follow Novak… to giant wolves. 

"Cuno best for travel. Go faster and farther. 3 days on foot barely 1 day on Cuno!" He nods as he reaches up to scratch one behind the ears. Imperia laughs as she throws her arms around the neck of one. Fear nearly makes me call out for her until I see the giant furry head nuzzle her back. 

"Awe they have gotten so big! How is the sweetest girl in the whole world? Who wants a scratch behind the ear? Does zeze want scratches?" As she scratches the wolf behind the ears I can't help the laugh that escapes my throat at the sight of the giant wolf turning into putty in my sisters hands. 

"They look scary but they are just giant puppies." Raider shakes his head as he hangs onto Laxus for dear life. I glance down at Elodie as she hides behind my leg. "Uh… are you sure this is a good idea?" I turn and ask Novak and Imperia as she loads her pack onto another wolf. 

"It's fine they are trained to behave." Imperia nods as Laxus makes his way over to her. Jorth guides mme and Elodie to another wolf and helps us up. 

"You will ride with me. Laxus and Imperia will have their own Cuno." He nods as he settles Elodie in front of him. I watch as Imperia climbs on behind Laxus and puts her arms around his waist. I glance back to the trolls gathered and give Jila a sad smile and a wave. 

"You keep promise!"

"I will!" I shout as we begin moving. They weren't kidding about the speed at which these animals move. Perfectly balanced as they run. The ride is smooth, well for me. Imperia looks like she'd rather be anywhere else but here right now. I watch as she buries her face against Laxus. It's not long before a town comes into view. 

"What town is that?" I ask Jorth as he steers the Cuno towards it. 

"This is Briar village. Oshibana is about a days walk south of here."

"Oh." We reach the outskirts of the village and climb down off the horses. 

"This is where we say goodbye until we meet again. Jorth nods as he pulls me into a hug. "You better keep your promises to return again." He says as he lets go of me. Imperia laughs as he hugs her.

"Don't worry we will be coming back!"

"Don't forget I can always check and find out!" Jorth yells as he begins pulling our packs off the Cuno. Novak pulls me into a hug and I swear I can feel my ribs breaking. 

"You all come back. We celebrate your return!" He shouts as he hugs Laxus and Imperia again. 

"Will do!" She laughs as she blinks back tears. Raider and Elodie try their best to squirm out of Novak's arms as he holds them. He turns to us as we get our packs on. His face becomes very serious as he looks at us.

"Be safe and return to us."

"We will. You be safe as well old friend." Imperia hugs him one last time before we all turn and wave. As we walk along the road leading to Oshibana Imperia seems to be agitated, I catch her glancing around with a scowl on her face as we walk.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asks her. It seems he can sense something is bothering her.

"Call me crazy but it feels like someone is watching us, but I can't sense anyone nearby." She turns her head and looks around. "Seriously I swore I could feel eyes on me."

I watch as Laxus pulls her to his side and wraps an arm around her shoulders as he glances around. "I can't sense anything either."

I close my eyes and open my senses to the earth. Other than the plants and animals I can't sense anyone close by either. A strange feeling like magic residue is in the air but it disappeared too quickly for me to pick up where it came from.

"Well whatever that was it's gone now." I open my eyes as Imperia scowls again.

"There was something. I picked up residual magic but it was gone before I could figure out where it was coming from." She glances around again and gives her shrug.

"Must have just been a kid trying out magic for the first time." She mutters as she turns back to the road as we start walking again. I can't help but feel like that magic was far more powerful than a kid trying it out for the first time. It was only there for a brief moment but it felt way more controlled than something a kid could do. We continue to walk until it gets dark and we set up camp. While Elodie and Imperia set about making dinner I help Laxus set up tents. Kind of reminds me of our first night on the road really. I don't hate him anymore and I've gotten to know him somewhat. He really isn't that bad of a guy on the outside he appears to be emotionless but really he feels quite deeply. It makes me think of his quest to find the perfect stone to make a gift for my sister. How it had to be the right one and how he let Raider help pick one and even used it to make her the necklace. I glance at the pendant as it hangs from her neck. He put a lot of work into making that for her and she wears it with pride. It makes me think of the bracelet I made for Wendy. Nerves and excitement jump in my stomach at the thought of giving it to her. I really hope she likes it. I turn back to my task and glance at Laxus. His eyes are on my sister like they always are. I shake my head as I finish setting the tent up. 

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think we should ride the train back home." Imperia's voices her idea.

"Why?" I turn back to her as she sits down and stares at the fire.

"I can't help but feel like something happened while we were gone. Can't you feel it in the air? Like a long gone magic has been used recently. Something that was meant to stay hidden and buried." She looks at the stars as she sighs. I make my way to her side and sit down. Closing my eyes I open myself to the natural magic around us. The plants and animals help the natural flow of magic in the world. I can't sense any changes really though there is something different, I can't tell what it is. 

"There is a small difference but I'm not close enough to whatever it is to be able to tell."

"I can feel it. Ever since the cave of truth I've been able to pick up on all the differences in magic that surround us. How it fluctuates, the rises and dips of someone using a spell. It's like seeing and feeling everything for the first time. Something big happened and that worries me." Laxus sits by her and wraps his arms around her as she leans into him he rests his cheek on the top of her head.

"We will take the train back home, whatever happened I'm sure the geezer took care of it." Laxus says as he stares at the fire. 

"You're right. I'm sure everyone is fine." She mumbles. 

After dinner and saying goodnight I try to connect with everything around me. My sister can connect with things on a much larger scale than I can. Her ability to sense things no one else can is amazing. I really only use the plants to connect with the natural flow of things. She is right something is there but it's affects are dissipating as if it was stopped before it could complete its goal. 

"Anything?" Elodie asks as she burrows under the blanket.

"Yes but it's fading fast. Whatever it was was stopped not long ago. Her worries are real." I sigh as I lay back.

"What about her worry of being watched." I turn to Elodie as worry eats at me. I didn't want to tell her but she has been like a mother to us. She should know.

"She was wrong about that being a kid trying a spell for the first time. Someone was watching us but disconnected almost as soon as I tried to find them. It felt more controlled like someone spent a long time practicing that seeking spell. I couldn't tell if they meant to harm or if they were just curious about something."

"That is worrisome. Lets just hope it was a curious person and nothing more." She scoots closer and throws her tiny paw on my chest. 

"Yeah hopefully."

The next morning we reach the train station. Imperia's impatience getting the best of her as we board the train. I watch as she munches on ginger and mint to ease her nausea as her eyes dart out the window and back to her hands. Laxus reaches over and wraps an arm around her pulling her to his chest.

"You're going to worry a hole in your stomach if you don't calm down."

"I agree. We will be home soon. I'm sure everything is fine." I watch as she nods her head and wraps an arm around Laxus. Tucking her legs underneath her butt she finally settles. I turn to the window and watch as the world passes us by. Elodie resting on my lap as Raider cuddles up to Imperia. As we reach magnolia her impatience is back as we make our way through the town. She stops at Nicks to let him know we are home and gives him a hard time. She gives Kida and No small gifts she got from the trolls. A small skirt and a small bow and arrow set. Their eyes light up as she hands them their presents. 

"Hells fire Imp I'm glad yer home." Nick hugs her as she smiles at him.

"Me too."

"Get to yer guild. You missed some major events." He pushes her out the door and nods his head. 

She's off running before we can stop her. Where she hides all of this energy I'll never know as we try to keep up.

"Imperia slow down." I swear my lungs are going to catch on fire as we reach the path to the guildhall.

"Ss..sorry." She mumbles as she stops to give us a moment. After she lets us rest we continue. Her nerves are showing as she twists her fingers and heads towards the guild. As the sign comes into view she's nothing more than a worried mess. Voices reach our ears as we walk through the gate.

"You're back!" Mirajane's voice greets us as she rushes to our side. "How was Your quest? You were gone for such a long time what happened?"

"It's a long story." Laxus says as we follow Mira inside. Everyone looks like they are celebrating something as they sit around and laugh and drink. It seems to ease Imperia as we make our way inside. 

"What happened?" Imperia asks bluntly. As Mira explains the clock tower and what happened I can see the worry as it eats at my sister. I know her guilt makes her feel bad for not being here to help. I watch as she makes her way to Lucy and hugs her. 

Imperia's pov

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help." 

"Don't be sorry. Natsu saved me After all. How was your quest?" Her kindness has always amazed me as I tell her about our stay with the trolls. "They sound amazing! I would love to meet them."

"That's kind of my plan eventually. I want to take everyone there someday." I smile at her.

"Dark Princess?" Gajeels voice reaches my ears and I turn to him. He has a very serious look on his face that nearly makes me double over in laughter. I can't stop myself from rushing to him and hugging him.

"Hey metal nuts I missed you!"

"Lets see it." I laugh as he gets straight to the point. I lift my shirt to show him the mark on my ribs as my eyes meet my mates as he sits with Freed and Bickslow. I give him a wink as Gajeel inspects the yellow lightning bolt and cherry blossom petals. "Well I'll be damned. That's actually not as bad looking as I thought it would be." He nods his head as his eyes meet mine.

"You're just jealous." I give him my most dramatic look. "Now why haven't you made the move yet?" I watch as he blushes and grits his teeth. Ah I missed teasing him.

"Did You get a tattoo?" Lucy asks as she looks at my side.

"Um… Something about as permanent as a tattoo." I smirk as I drag Gajeel to a table. "Now what's going on?" 

"I want it to be her choice." He looks away and to Levy. The look in his eyes is so soft as her eyes meet his and she smiles at him. I decide not to push as he begins telling me what happened recently. How they have grown closer but he still worries about scaring her away. 

"I have faith you will get your mate." I smile at him as he turns to me. 

"You seem different. What happened?" So I told him everything. How my dad wasn't really a dragon but a human. Seeing my birth mother in my visions. I leave out the memory of metalicana and him, I plan to jar his memory the old fashioned Imperia way. "So what does that make you?"

"The daughter of a dragon slayer." He nods his head as he looks at me. "Also Soran is my half brother. We share the same Birth mother." I turn to him as he hands Wendy the gift he made for her. My heart sings in joy as she smiles and hugs him. 

"I always thought you were blood related." I laugh as he states this.

"Guess neither of us ever noticed." I shrug as I turn back to watch my guildmates as they gather together and enjoy each others company. Gods I'm so glad to be home. I make my way to Laxus after greeting everyone. My worry has faded as I look around. 

"Guess I was worried for nothing." I smile at Laxus as he reaches for my hand. I scoot a chair closer so I can lean on him and watch everyone. Makarov makes his way down the stairs and spots us. A strange look in his eyes as they move over me and Laxus.

"Be prepared for 21 questions." Laxus mutters as he throws an arm around me. Surprisingly it was Evergreen who started the questioning.

"When did You two start dating?" Have you ever heard the expression that silence is like a deafening roar in your ears? All eyes turn to us as I bury my face in Laxus's shoulder. 

"Is she always this loud? Or was everyone waiting for her to say something?" I ask him as he bursts out laughing. 

"Pretty sure she screeched that question." He finally says. "We aren't dating. We're mates." 

"I knew it!" Natsu yells from across the bar. "You owe me 50 jewel Gray!"

"Shuddup flame brain!" Gajeel and Gray shout at the same time. This causes a laugh to bubble up my throat as I turn back to everyone. 

"Alright children leave em be." Makarov finally says. As everyone turns back to their drinks and conversations Laxus wraps an arm around me. Freed stares at us with wide eyes as Bickslow just smiles. 

"Told ya your souls reached for one another." 

"Yeah yeah." Laxus mumbles out as he reaches for his beer. My ears catch a conversation a few tables away. Grand magic games? I watch as makarov makes his way towards us.

"Well I'm glad you are home finally. We need to discuss some things. My office first thing in the morning." He nods and heads back to the bar. 

"Are we in trouble?" I ask Bickslow.

"No he probably wants to discuss the grand magic games with you two." 

"What's that?" I listen as Bickslow explains what it is. If we win we get our number one spot back and enough money to pay off debts. "It's in 3 months so we plan to use that time to train hard." Laxus keeps running his hand up my back and down my arm. Oh I can feel his intentions behind the light caress. He is making it very hard to concentrate on the conversation. I turn and give him a look I know works quite well on him.

"Well I've had enough for one night." Laxus stands and grabs my hand. I follow him out of the guild and through the woods a laugh on my lips as he basically drags me away. As the pond comes into view, I can't help but sigh. I love this spot right here.

Laxus pov

It's hard to keep my hands off her sometimes as her scent surrounds me and her eyes give me that look. I led her to the pond so I can finally play out that fantasy I had of taking her against that tree. I pull her into my arms and plant a kiss on her. Damn she makes me feel things I've never felt before. I push her back against a tree with the pond at our backs and lift her off the ground. Her legs wrap around my waist and she arches as my hands roam freely. I can't help the greedy way my lips take hers or the growl that escapes my throat as she moans. As I shed my coat and shirt she runs her hands up my chest. Every time she touches me electricity follows her hands. I let it rush through me as a shiver works up my spine. She leans forward and pulls her own shirt over her head, giving me access to her thinly covered breasts. I slowly pull the string holding them in and as I free them she arches. My tongue has a mind of its own as I pull the tight bud into my mouth. My hand works it's way down to her tiny shorts, making quick work of the button and sliding them down her legs. Her skin is so soft under my fingers, I can't stop my hands from touching her. When she proudly showed off my mark on her skin it took every ounce of my control not to drag her out of there right then and there. Her fingers skim down my stomach and release the button on my jeans. As her hand wraps around me and a moan escapes my lips I can't stop my fingers from finding her wet and waiting. As I pump two fingers in her magic escapes and surrounds us. Creating a shield to protect us from wandering eyes. But my mind is focused on her as she arches, as her eyes cloud over with lust and pleasure. The way her lips part on a gasp has me kissing her again. Tongue demanding entrance as she moans, as her legs shiver around my waist. I lean back and watch as pleasure crashes through her system. Fuck she is beautiful in this moment, her cheeks are pink and she's a panting mess in my arms. As I pull my fingers from her and lick them clean I can't stop the shiver that races down my spine as her eyes follow my movements. I can't wait anymore. I had planned to take this slow and draw out every moment but her eyes beg me and I can't help myself in giving her what she wants. I give her a smirk as I slowly enter her. I'll give in to her demands at my own pace. Her heat surrounds me and it takes everything in me not to rush to my release as her eyes roll and a moan escapes her lips. I could watch her in ecstasy all night long. Her expressions are so open and given freely. Her eyes meet mine and I get lost in them once again. A sea of swirling pink and purple as I begin to move. The love and lust in her eyes drowns me as I watch them. I set the pace at a slow build as I watch the pleasure race through her. I can't stop the words as they tumble from my lips.

"I love you Imperia." Her eyes are stunned for only a moment, happiness fills them as she smiles at me.

"Beat me to it I see?" I give her a crooked smile as her hand reaches up to my cheek. "I love you Laxus." As happiness fills my chest and my hands tighten on her hips my lips meet hers in a dance of tongues and moans. Her nails dig into my shoulders as I pick up the pace. My hands go to her back to keep the tree from leaving marks on her as I set a relentless pace. My name leaves her lips on a gasp and it makes that feeling in my lower spine intensify tenfold. I can feel my release sneaking up on me as the sweat makes our bodies slick. I watch as the wave crashes over her, I can feel it in our bond as it rushes through her body. With a growl I chase my release with her. As her legs quiver and she pants heavily against my chest my knees feel weak. 

"That was intense." She finally says as a laugh escapes my lips. 

"I plan to make every orgasm for the rest of your life intense." 

"Mmm I won't say no to that." She purrs as her legs quiver again. "Pretty sure I won't be able to walk home after that one, how will I ever be able to get around if they are all that intense?" 

"Who says we will ever leave the bedroom?" I tease her. 

"Ah yes just lock ourselves in and never leave again? A girl could get used to that." As I set her down and hunt for our clothes I can't help but feel as though this is where we belong. I take her hand in mine as we head back to town. "You might as well stay at my place. I don't exactly have much for furniture but it's enough for now." She turns to me and smiles I never did find another apartment after returning and the thought of staying somewhere else bothers me. 

"Like I'd stay anywhere else." I smile back at her. The urge to be playful is always right on the tip of my tongue with her. Her eyes brighten as her hand squeezes mine. 

We head back to the guild and grab Raider and our things. I know there are smirks coming from Gajeel and Natsu but I ignore the Idiots.

Imperia's house it turns out is in need of repairs but its cozy and small. Perfect for 2 people and a cat. I follow her up the stairs and to her room. Raider is down the Hall from us. So far all she has is her mattress on the floor. She didn't have time to set up her bed before going on the quest with me. As she changes out of her clothes and heads for the small bathroom I follow behind her as I strip my clothes off. Her bathroom is huge. There's a giant clawfoot tub and a shower big enough for me to stand at my full height in.

"How did You find this place?"

"Levy said there was a house for rent and it needed repairs. I fell in love with the bathroom." She smiles at me as she grabs a set of the ugliest towels I have ever seen. They are colorful and just gaudy as all Hell. I grab one and open it up. Sure enough there's her name one the corner.

"You weren't kidding about your towels." Her laughter bounces off the walls as she turns the shower on. I can't stop myself as I step in with her and pin her to the wall. I can't stop my hands from running up her back and pulling her to me. As I set her down she has a sappy look on her face as she turns to grab shampoo and body wash.

"I could definitely get used to that." She smirks at me as she presses a button and turns a knob. Cold water hits my back as another shower head begins spraying me. Her giggle hits me in the chest as her eyes give me a playful look. "Oope figured it would be warmer by now." 

"Uh huh." She pokes her tongue out as she begins washing her hair. The smell is fruity but not terrible. I watch as the soap makes trails down all of her curves. Scars both new and faded on her body. Some lighter than others but there. I stare at the scars on her shoulder as I remember finding her after waking up on Tenrou. It took a long moment to wake her up as if she was stuck in a dream. I remember the pain in her eyes as she finally opened them. My hands run up her back as she turns and smiles at me. So many scars on such beautiful skin makes the need to protect her consume me once again. No more Scars on my mate. 

After washing and drying off we head to bed. Tomorrow after gramps talks to us I'll set up a bigger bed. I still have my things in storage I'll just bring all of it here. I can't see myself staying anywhere else but at her side. I pull her into my arms as she drifts off to sleep. Yeah right here is where I want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had writers block for a few days. Hopefully everyone has enjoyed this terrible idea of mine in some way

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably all over the place. But I need this story out of my brain before it drives me nuts! Lol let me know what you think. I dont have a beta right now. Just kind of throwing this out into the world. I have 11 chapters so far so I will likely update frequently as I go. Thanks for giving it a look. 
> 
> I will post my references to songs used as inspiration in the notes as I go.


End file.
